The Golden-Eyed Swordsman
by TheRoman987
Summary: After the war against the Titans, the demigods had peace, and so did Percy, but as his world is rocked by death and betrayal, he runs away. To die? To get his emotions back? To help others? Post-PJO, Pre-HOO Guardian story how I think it should be. A few OC's, several changes to the Guardian plot line, might include some HOO characters and plot in the future, depends on reviews.
1. Chapter 1- Setting the Stage

**AN: First fanfic, before accusing me of copying someone, know I have probably not read that story. If I have borrowed an idea from someone, I will put who and what at the bottom. If you're gonna hate, hate somewhere else.**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own the OC's I create.

Chapter 1:

The gods thundered into the throne room in full battle regalia, expecting a throw-down with the Titan Lord, but instead saw a green-eyed, black haired demigod, standing over the broken body of Luke Castellan, Annabeth's dagger in Luke's hand.

"We need a shroud. A shroud for the son of Hermes."

Percy's voice cracked as he spoke, betraying the sadness he felt.

Artemis POV

I ignored most of the reward ceremony, and when they got to Percy, I was preparing to make him into a god.

"No." Percy said.

A dozen thoughts whirled through my head, and Zeus looked so thunderstruck (oh, the irony) that I almost laughed.

"No ? You are...turning _down _our generous gift?"

"I feel honored and everything. Don't get me wrong. It's just...I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

I understood him completely. Hell, thats why I let hunters age a little before becoming immortal. My attention was jerked back when he said,

"I do want a gift, though. Do you promise to grant my wish?"

"If it is within our power."

"It is. And it's not even that difficult. But I need you to promise on the River Styx."

"What? You don't trust us?" Dionysus said incredulously.

"Someone once told me you should always get a solemn oath." I immediately guessed Hades.

Hades shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well! In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your _reasonable_ request as long as it is within our power." By now the suspense was killing me, and I could hear thunder boom.

"From know on, I want you to properly recognize the children of the gods. All the children . . . of _all_ the gods."

At this, I smirked at Apollo, who was turning as white as his teeth. Seriously, he had more children then Aphrodite.

"Percy, what exactly do you mean?" Zeus asked carefully.

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents. They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason.

I watched the gods argue back and forth with each other and Percy, and was moderately surprised when they granted his request. I didn't really care. I had no children, of course.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus . . . and my big brother!" Tyson said, or rather, bellowed.

Line Break

Percy POV

When Annabeth and I were in the elevator, my mind was sucked somewhere else, like I was in a dream.

I saw Greeks fighting . . . Trojans? I turn around and saw two of my least favorite people, or gods: Phobos and Deimos

"Why are you two pricks here? And is this really the Trojan War?" I asked, anger turning my voice hard.

"Relax, punk," said Phobos "we're here because the Trojan War created so much fear, so much terror, that we are our strongest here."

"Let me rephrase the question: __Why __the __hell __am __I here___._" I said, getting more annoyed by the second.

"We owe you a gift, as the Titan War made us very powerful, punk." said Deimos, looking disdainfully at me. "We're gonna give you our blessing, so you can cause fear, and see a person fears, just by wishing.

"Just a tip," Phobos said, "fear is for individuals, terror is for crowds, and you can shield yourself from other's, and your own, fears."

They blasted me with powerful red light and I felt the new power race through me.

I was sent back to my body when the elevator dinged as it reached the first floor. Annabeth and I walked out, hand and hand, to a smiling Mom and Paul.

Meanwhile, on Olympus, the party was in full swing.

Line Break

Artemis POV

After a few hours of sitting in a corner, occasionally amusing myself by turning those annoying males into jackalopes, I flashed back to the hunters. I felt that celebrating with my hunters was _way_ better than on Olympus, and I needed to mourn for my dead Hunters. They are each my priestesses, my worshipers, and I felt the loss of power from each of them.

As I approach the camp, I questioned Thalia, "How many?"

"Not good," she replied, "at least twenty dead, and our wolves and falcons have been decimated."

"Who?"

"Tara and Tera, Scarlett, Kerry-" She broke off as her voice cracked, "I'm sorry, I can't do this, just see whose left."

I could hear the grief in her voice. The twins, Tara and Tera, were two of her closest friends in the hunt, her true sisters.

"Just get some sleep," I commanded, "we will all grieve together in the morning."

The night passed too quickly, me only getting fitful snatches of sleep. When the morning came, I woke the hunters and gathered them in a clearing in Central Park.

"In memory of our fallen sisters, we will erect a cairn, as large as possible, to commemorate their sacrifice." I said. They all nodded, and began to collect stones. I found twenty large-ish, flat stones, and using my silver fire, burned the names of all the fallen hunters in them.

Tara- Daughter of Richard Brook

Tera- Daughter of Richard Brook

Christy- Daughter of John Keats

Kerry- Daughter of Morpheus

Alaltun- Daughter of Temjuin

Scarlett- Daughter of Hebe

China- Daughter of Marcus Sorrows

Tullia- Daughter of Marcus Tullius Cicero

Theo- Daughter of Apollo

Kim- Daughter of Iris

Theia- Daughter of Hecate

Clodia- Daughter of Publius Claudius Pulcher

Alex- Daughter of Ares

Andrea-Daughter of Ares

Melbourne- Daughter of Marilyn Jones

Dani- Daughter of Aphrodite

Wilkes- Daughter of Steven Berkly

Sylvia- Daughter of Nemesis

Cleo- Daughter of Athena

Virginia- Daughter of Eleanor Dare

I brought them back and laid them on top of the considerable stack of rocks my hunters collected. Then, to make sure they were remembered, I lit a fire that would burn forever on top of the completed cairn.

After that, there was nothing to do but grieve and try to comfort one another.

Line Break

Percy POV

When I woke up, I felt good, scratch that, I felt ecstatic. I had finally kissed Annabeth, and although she looked nervous, I was in heaven. I was so happy, I had to stop myself from skipping down to the pavilion with a whistle on my lips.

I made my sacrifices to Poseidon, but threw in a little for Phobos and Deimos, mainly because I was happy, and hey, maybe they aren't such big jerks after all. After breakfast, I took a "refreshing" swim in the canoe lake, and was about to emerge when I heard excited whispering.

"He's so hot . . ."

"Totally, right?"

"Like, Narcissus hot."

I looked around and saw a few nymphs looking at me and giggling.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" said Nymph 1.

"Can I marry you?" asked Nymph 2.

"I love you forever." shouted Nymph 3.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I already have Annabeth." I said, searching for a way to get out of here.

"But she doesn't . . ." Nymph 3 started.

"Shut up! He doesn't know yet." Nymph 1 hissed.

I froze and said "I don't know what?"

"Nothing!"

"Not a thing!"

"You know everything!"

I sighed and walked off to the sword training area. Nothing is a better workout then tearing apart a few dozen dummies.

Line Break

Annabeth's POV

I watched him start slicing through the dummies like his life depended on it, and looked on with a mixture of awe and fear. There was a cloud of straw around him as he disembowel the dummies. What if he knew? The nymphs near the lake were talking about it earlier, and they aren't good at keeping their mouth shut...

With around ten dummies left, he sheathed Riptide and started tearing them apart with his bear hands. He might kill me if he knew... Then in a display of massive strength, he lifted the second-to-last one, and as if wielding a massive hammer, smashed the last one with it. I was almost too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice the conch horn call for dinner.

Percy's POV

Dinner was normal, extra lean barbecue, with corn and coleslaw, I approached the brazier, and pushed in a third of my food to Poseidon.

"Thank you for being such a good father to me."

The air was humming with excitement, as there was a Capture the Flag match tonight. Chiron stomped his hoof against the stone and announced the teams. Blue Team: Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo and a few minor god's cabins against Red Team : Everybody else.

Good News: We had the best trappers.

Bad News: We were outnumbered about two to one, and with no "god of war" cabins.

As captain, I decided our strategy: leave the flag heavily trapped and high up, but with no guards. Then call a banzai charge against whatever defenses they had. The campers formed an arrowhead, with me at the front, Connor and Travis Stoll on either side of me.

"Their here!"

I turned to see the Ares and Athena cabins in a perfect phalanx, pushing towards us.

I did the most natural thing.

"Charge!" I shouted, running at the phalanx, leading a stampede. Once we reached them, I swung my sword to knock as many spear points out of the way as possible, creating a hole in the phalanx. I cut one guy in the shoulder, while using my shield to hit another camper. IT was a girl from Athena, and I knocked her out cold. The other guy was back again, and after dodging his thrust, I picked him up and tossed him at one of his buddies. Then the electric spear hit me.

Clarisse had her _third_ electric spear in her hands, catching me in the side with the shaft of the spear. Did she buy them in bulk or something?

Both the allies and enemies formed a circle to watch us fight. I readied Riptide as Clarisse started twirling her spear. I started by dodging in close, where the spear would be less effective. I slashed at her chest, she responded by blocking it, then punching me right on the nose which threw me backwards.

"What's the matter, Prissy? Giving up already?"

"Not in your wildest dreams, Clary" I said back, taking my shield off my arms.

Clarisse suddenly had to dodge as I threw Riptide at her. Then again as I ran forward, swinging the shield, rim first in a completely unorthodox style at her. It caught her spear and threw it off to one side. Now it was an offensive shield vs a defensive shield. I pulled her shield the side, ramming he chest with the rim of my shield, then dancing backwards as she tried, and failed, to punch me.

"Are you sure _you _don't want to surrender, Clary?"

She roared and charged me, using her shield as a massive battering ram. She seemed a bit surprised when she rammed into a tree, one right behind me. I held my shield to her throat, and said,

"Yield?"

"Yes..." she grumbled, annoyed at losing.

We might have won at that point if the other teams attacking force returned and flanked us. Now we were surrounded.

"Travis, Conner! Grab the flag! I'll distract them!" I yelled, and charged the mob of enemies, slashing, stabbing, and bludgeoning. I like a whirlwind. In fact, I _was_ a whirlwind, a minutare hurricane forming around me. In this time, Travis was able to sneak up to the flag, and steal it. Now we had a few dozen angry campers charging after our small retreating force.

"Everyone non-Travis! Form a wall!" I shouted

The enemy campers charged, spears out. The spears crashed into our shields, sending sparks flying. They were shocked when our lines held, and I used the opportunity to hit one with the flat of my blade, then another with my shield. Two down, dozens to go. But thankfully not, as a panting, sweating Travis splashed across the river.

"Blue Team wins!"

Chiron trotted up, and we immediately started bragging about our exploits in previous games. We also had to restrain a red-faced Clarisse from "accidentally" hitting me with her spear. It was called Lamer than Ever Before, after her old spear Lamer.

Eventually, I got to Annabeth. And kissed her, of course.

"Good game, Annabeth." I said.

"How did you get so many campers while still guarding the flag?"

"I didn't. The flag had no guards, it was wide open."

"What? We had twice as many campers than you, and you left __no one__to guard the flag?"

"Divide and conquer, right? My whole plan was yelling "Charge!"

"I always underestimate how reckless you are." Annabeth sighed

We started walking and talking back to the cabins while holding hands.

"Percy, why are we stopping?" complained Annabeth.

"This is my cabin. I'm pretty sure this is where I sleep." I said, the smirked, "Unless you want to sleep with me already?"

"Oh...ah...um...right." Annabeth stuttered, her face flushed.

"Well, run along now, although I'm sure you want to sleep with me here." I teased her, laughing as her face turned even redder than before, but I also saw a flash of fear in her eyes, but the emotion so quick I discounted it.

Annabeth's POV

As I stomped back to the Athena cabin, is was torn between loving him and hating him for annoying me so much. As much as I hope we'll get to the sleeping phase yet, to my mind, it was wierd. My analytical brain kept saying "You're cousins! This is gross!" The debate was still going on in my head after I fell into bed, remembering the other complications Aphrodite had thrown in my love life.

**AN: I have borrowed the Guardian idea from so many authors, I don't think anybody cares.**

**Please review, follow, whatever. No pressure, although I love your input.**


	2. Chapter 2- Betrayal

** A/N: Thanks to reviewers, readers and favorites. I always welcome non-hater reviews. I tried my best to figure out an original way for Perseus to leave, and this is the best I thought up.**

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I only own the OC's I made, which are free to copy off of.

Chapter 2 - Betrayal

Annabeth's POV

As I stomped back to the Athena cabin, is was torn between loving him and hating him for annoying me so much. As much as I hope we'll get to the sleeping phase yet, to my mind, it was weird. My analytical brain kept saying "You're cousins! This is gross!" The debate was still going on in my head after I fell into bed, remembering the other complications Aphrodite had thrown in my love life.

First was Luke Castellan, a guy I loved for years, who turned evil, then tried to kill me and my current boyfriend. He made Percy fight in an arena, made Daedalus kill himself, killed Beckondorf, Pollux, and countless other assorted demigods, satyrs, and nymphs. Not exactly Prince Charming.

Then Connor Stoll, who I had a crush on. That was spoiled by a bed full of spiders, then a plate full of them the next day. I discovered he looked a lot less attractive with spiders on his face and in his hair. In my opinion, worse then Luke.

Now Percy Jackson, who was annoying, endearing, and completely reckless/brave. As much as I tried to dislike him, he grew on me like an annoying puppy with sea-green eyes. Then he almost dies dozens of times, I actually think he dies once. We finally kiss, then get dumped in a lake. Not very romantic.

If my brain could look sad, it would right now, as I fell asleep before I got to my real problem. . .

Line Break

Percy's POV  
>When morning came, I was still so charged with the euphoria of kissing Annabeth last night that I was smiling through breakfast. I scraped the usual third of my food into the fire for Poseidon, then wolfed down my muffin, orange juice, and egg. Time for the rockfire/lava wall.

As usual these days I could always climb to the top, so I challenged Grover to a race to the top.

"3 . . . . . 2 . . . . . 1 . . . . Go!" the campers chanted.

I started running up it like the Three Fates themselves were after me. It was all: Rock here! Lava falling! Geyser! Another rock! Dodge! Duck! For a while it  
>looked like I might win, but Grover was a mountain satyr, and beat me to the top soundly.<p>

"Good race, Percy." he said as I reached the top, and prepared to go back down.

"Darn it, G-man, that makes it 8-0 in your favor. One of these days. . ." I called as I jumped off the side, using the water in the lake to catch me and set me down.

After that, I had Canoeing, lunch, then Archery "Practice". More like failing, I thought grimly.

Annabeth's POV

Today started off normally, but got steadily weirder and worse after the Ares camper cornered me near the stables.

"Listen Annabeth, I only want to talk." he said. What was his name? Horace? Something like that?

"Horace, you can talk without following me out here, then cornering me." I snapped, my annoyance getting to me.

"It's about Percy." Well, that shut me up quick.

"This is something that Percy would never want you see, it has all his glaringly big mistakes over the years." he said, holding out a small box.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Years ago, I was one of the Ares campers he fought in the river. He just walks in, gets favor, power, a quest, and now he's the alpha hero or something. This is  
>stuff he doesn't want. Stuff that shows how he isn't a hero, and the true things he's has done in the war." Horace replied, and set the box down.<p>

I looked inside of it, and saw the perfect reasons to break up with him.

Line Break

Percy's POV

Archery sucked as usual I managed to lodge several arrows in the Big House, which was several hundred feet embehind me. Now I was walking through the woods and using me fear power to see what ants, birds and the occasional monster was afraid of. Most of the time, it was me.

"Percy?" I heard someone say behind me. I spun around, and looked into the eyes of Annabeth.  
>What I saw shocked me, as I saw her fears too. She loved me, I saw. In fact, it was until the Labyrinth quest. I also saw who she loved, and that was none other than Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. The one who finished assembling Kronos. She was most afraid that I would find out, and punish her. My face must have betrayed my feelings.<p>

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"You haven't loved me for over a year." I murmured, still shocked at the betrayal. Added to that, she unwittingly told Ethan where my Achilles spot was.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love you! I'm your girlfriend, after all." She said, but I could hear the note of panic in her voice.

"In the Labyrinth, you fell for Ethan Nakamura. That's why you couldn't hold him off when we were fighting Kronos on Olympus. You visited him, and you think you accidentally told him where my Achilles spot was. Why?" My face was red with rage, and my voice was cold and broken.

"I didn't want to hurt you! I still . . ." she desperately said before I cut her off.

"Like me? No you don't. If you cared, you would have told me." I snapped and literally stormed back to my cabin. My powers caused it to rain around me. The betrayal I felt was beyond words, my heart was ripped in half. On my bunk inside, I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

Line Break

Annabeth's POV

As I watched him storm off, I thought: I might as well say he dumped me, and release all the stuff that Ares camper, Horace, gave me. I made a dozen copies on my Daedalus computer, then sent a copy to everyone in camp who had a computer or phone. If my world is crumbling, I might as well destroy his for being such a jerk.

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Percy! Get your ass out the door right now!" I woke up to hear Clarisse, and most of the other counselors shouting at me. I got out of bed and walked over with red rimmed eyes. the door revealed exactly who I heard. Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Jake, Will, Castor, Malcolm, Katie, and Drew. Some of my closest friends, the other counselors.

"What?" I said bleary.

"What? You ask what ? You dumped Annabeth yesterday, and now we this?" Clarisse pointed to a video on a phone, "After that, you ask us what?!"

"I didn't dump Annabeth, she was cheating on me for over a year now! If anything she dumped me!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, sure, Jackson. You're just saying that. Annabeth would never cheat on anybody." Jake, the Hephaestus Consular, yelled back.

"I swear on the River Styx that over a year ago, after she fraking kissed me, she cheated on me with Ethan Nakamura! And she told him where Achilles spot is." I said, glaring at my former friends, who now were looking more shocked than angry.

"That still doesn't excuse you for when you killed three mostly innocent Empousai that were trying to live without killing people! You just killed them without listening!" It was Will, another person who I thought was a friend. It was the same video as on the phone, most likely a security camera.

"I didn't need to talk to them. Do you know what you probably didn't see? A bloody corpse that the Empousai were snacking on. Killing an innocent mortal is as bad as killing one of us! Where did you find that anyways?" Most of the campers were surprised at the sheer volume at which I shouted.

"Erm . . . from Annabeth." Katie, daughter of Demeter, muttered.

"Since you have so little faith in me, I'm leaving this shit-hole." I shouted, still angry. After I grabbed the Minotaur horn, some clothes, drachmas, and food, I ran out. My emotions a mess, my heart shredded, any loyalty or friendships, gone.

"If you were truly my friends, you should know me too well to believe this." I called over my shoulder, leaving them shocked as I just walked away from my home for the past four years.

Line Break

Percy's POV

After four years, they still believe that bitch without a second thought. Without hesitation, my former friends turned on me, and now I had no friends left. I was completely alone. Out of the camp borders, I saw the first monsters, a trio of Cyclopes, clubs in hand, but no armor. I dodged the first club and deflected the second, but the third caught me square in the chest, sending me flying. If I hadn't had the Curse of Achilles, I would be dead. I lunged forward with my sword in front, skewering the first Cyclops, then yanked the sword out. I hid behind the third Cyclops, making the second hit him, dazing him. I jumped off of his body and stabbed the other Cyclops straight through the eye, then calmly sliced the last Cyclops's head off. Now I was covered in golden dust as the monsters went straight back to Tartaurus.

I stalked through New York, rage making me kill every monster that I saw. After hours of reckless slaying, I realized that I had to get away from camp. emFar away. So I bought a ticket to San Francisco, where the Titan's power, would hide my scent. I barely got off the plane when the first monsters started to attack me. This may hide my scent to the gods, but the monsters sure knew exactly where I was, I thought. I finally found a good hotel that was cheap enough that I could sleep in, and sleep I did.

Line Break

After I awoke, I quickly left the hotel, and started to bury memories of Annabeth's betrayal. Then I heard,

"Cyclops! Behind you!" It sounded like several people, fighting a battle against a few dozen monsters. I ran towards the sound, and gaped when I saw the scene. About fifteen to twenty older demigods formed a battle line against more then seventy monsters. I wasn't going to miss this.  
>I charged their lines from behind, beheading a Telkhine and kicking another away before the monsters saw me. Then I started burrowing into their ranks, stabbing, slashing and cutting. Monsters started to dissolve, but I wouldn't stop hacking and killing. Soon, though, the remaining monsters fled. It started with a tickle, then they were running, about seventeen left after we were done with them. I turned to see that the demigods were all older than twenty-five, and in their thirties.<p>

"Good job, kid. That attack gave us the distraction we needed to reform and push them back." congratulated one of them. He looked like the leader, with brown eyes and dark brown hair. "you look a little young to be out of the Legion, though. A quest?"  
>"What's the legion?" I asked, completely confused, also realizing that they carried golden weapons, that looked like Roman swords from Gladiator or Pompeii .<br>"You don't know about the Legion? How did you survive?" The leader asked.

"Running, and trying to fight off any monsters who attack me." I had a strong feeling not to tell them about Camp Half-Blood. The leader turned back to his friends and said,

"Get your letters of reference. We're sending him to Camp." He said, making me even more confused. Letters of reference? Another Camp?

Line Break

Percy's POV

A few minutes later, they gave me a bunch of thick sheafs of paper, and told me to go to the Caldecott Tunnel. It about five miles south of Berkeley Hills, they said, and gave me directions.

"It is the only truly safe place for people like us." The leader, John Brown, said.

"Then why aren't you there?" I asked.

"Ha! We like the challenge."

Line Break

I walked across the city, gradually making my way to the tunnel. It was well after eleven when I arrived, but there was still enough light to see two people that looked like a Roman legionnaire crossed with a modern teenager. They had golden swords and spears, with iron breastplates and plumed helmets. Under that, they had purple t-shirts and jeans.

"Who are you?" One of them asked roughly.

"Percy Jackson. Some people I met told me to go here. They said I'd be safe from monsters." I replied, trying too look innocent and scared.

"Gwen, take him to camp, and bring him to Reyna or Jason." the same man ordered.

"What is this place? And why do you look like Gladiator extras?" I asked, keeping up my facade.

"Answer his questions too." He said.

The other demigod, Gwen, nodded and started walking through the tunnel.

"Come with me, and I'll give you an overview." Gwen said, her voice surprisingly soft after the other guy's voice. "Okay, get ready for a shock. You know Greek gods, like Zeus and Hades? They exist, but only as we, the Romans, worshiped them. As their sons and daughters, we inherited some of the power. This is the base of the Twelfth Legion, the only place safe for demigods like you or me."

"Wasn't Rome destroyed like, ten million years ago?" I asked.

"Yes, but we went underground to keep Rome alive." she replied. "Now we take in demigods to help defend New Rome and help the gods."

"New Rome?"

"Yep, our own little city where you can retire and live, provided you serve in the legion. And here we are." The end of the tunnel opened to a valley with a river, a lake, a militaristic looking camp, an aqueduct, and most stunning, a lively looking city. That city was filled with gabled roofs and a house that looks suspiciously like the Capitol Building in DC.

"So this is Rome." I stated, my mouth falling open.

"Pretty much." She smirked as she looked at my face.

"Wow, it's big."

"Yes, it is. Do you want to start walking again, or gawk here all night?"

She started walking down to the camp, on a road called Via Praetoria, it stopped in front of building that said "Principia" which also happened to be the grandest building around. She took me inside, saying this was standard procedure for anyone who arrived. It was to take them to the Praetors and let them decide whether to keep me or not.

Line Break

Gwen's POV

As I led him inside, I thought: this isn't normal, he shouldn't be alive at sixteen. He was alone.  
>I saw my two Praetors, Reyna and Jason, standing over a map where they were discussing battle tactics and the defenses of each side of the valley. I cleared my throat loudly and waited for them to notice us.<p>

"A new demigod? He looks old." Reyna stated, looking Percy over.

"He has a powerful aura." Jason commented, "And probably a powerful scent, too. How did he survive?"

"I fought," Percy spoke up, shocking the Praetors. They were expecting the classic story -being trained by Lupa and walking to camp.

"How'd you know to get here?" Jason asked.

"A group of people told me to go here." Percy said.

"And I don't suppose you have any proof?"

"No—wait, I do." Percy surprised everyone again. He took out more than a dozen letters from his coat. "The people said these were letters of reference, and I should give them to you."

He tossed them on the table. The Praetors, who looked a bit startled, started looking through them.

"Who gave them to you?" Jason asked.  
>"A thirty something man called John Brown, along with his friends."<p>

"John? I replaced him as Praetor." Jason said. "Hold on, it says for courage and skill in battle. Did you fight them?"

"No. John and sixteen others were fighting group of seventy plus monsters. I attacked them on the side and started distracting them. Then John started pushing them back. In the end, only a few monsters escaped."

"John's word alone carries a lot of weight in camp. With all the other letters, you would get instant membership of the legion, along with a choice of cohort to join." Reyna stated, looking surprised, and almost in awe of me.

"Gwen, take him back to the Fifth and find him a place to sleep tonight. There's going to be a meeting between the centurions tomorrow, and you to both need to attend. Two o' clock, room four." Jason ordered, and so we headed to the section of buildings with a large five over them. I was put in a bunk two down and three to the right of Gwen's.

**A/N: I had to include Camp Jupiter, because I need him to 1). have the marks, 2). know where it is/make friends there and 3). leave. I would rather not have a flashback about how he came to Camp Jupiter. Sorry about the cliché Annabeth dumping thing. I tried to make it different, but betrayal is betrayal **  
><strong> I can't believe I ever wrote this after editing it now. <strong>  
><strong> Please review, follow, whatever. No pressure, but I love your opinioninput. **


	3. Chapter 3- A New Day, For Now

**AN:** **IF YOU DON'T READ THESE, PLEASE DO! THEY ARE IMPORTANT!**

Chapter 3- A New Day, For Now

Percy's POV

I slept like a rock, so deep that Gwen had to shove me off the bunk to wake me up.

"I'm supposed to give you a tour of New Rome and Camp Jupiter to explain more in depth. We also have to go see Octavian." She scowled, like saying Octavian left a bad taste in her mouth.

"We're gonna start with the Camp. Camp Jupiter, named after Jupiter, king of the Gods, is divided into five sections, one for each cohort. A cohort is a unit of forty or so demigods, where they are further divided into halves of twenty, and they have a senior legionnaire, called a centurion, leading them. Got that so far?"

"Yep."

"Presiding over them all are two Praetors, who right now are Reyna, a daughter of Bellona, and Jason, son of Jupiter." she said, "And before asking who baloney is, Bellona is the Roman Goddess of War. When you join the legion, you have a tattoo of your godly parent burned onto your arm, along with strips for how many years you've served in the legion. After ten years you can chose to retire and live in New Rome, leave the valley, or stay with the legion. Still with me?"

"Mostly."

"In New Rome, we have Senate meetings to discus major happenings in camp, or relating to the gods. All Praetors and former Praetors are a part of it, and the same with centurions. The other people are just demigods appointed to be on the Senate, or with government jobs in the city, like quaestors or aediles. Up on that hill are the temples." She motioned to a large, flat topped hill, with several grand buildings on top of it. "Its also where Octavian is. You know who your godly parent is?"

"Yes, Neptune or Poseidon or whatever."

"Bad luck. Most Romans don't like the sea. We nearly lost the first Punic War after a storm sank our fleet of two-hundred seventy ships, and killed over one-hundred thousand men. Then, a couple years ago, another son of Neptune lost control, and forced us to relocate here. Now we have a temple to Neptune, but he isn't loved like Mars or Juno."

"Are you saying that just because Neptune was my dad means that I'll break everything? That's racist. Or family-ist. Or something."

"Don't joke about that. Some people here are very sensitive. Now we need to see Octavian." She said Octavian like a personal insult.

"I take it you aren't friends then?"

Line Break

Percy's POV

We eventually arrived at a temple that said, "Jupiter, the Best and Greatest" in large letters over the entrance. First similar thing about the camp, Zeus's ego. On the way there, Gwen chronicled how big a jerk Octavian was, constantly trying to grab power, and threatening to reveal secrets about the legionnaires if they don't get behind him.

The temple was huge, empty, and completely made out of marble. That was the first thing I noticed. The second thing was the skinny, pale kid sitting at the base of an alter, fluff surrounding him on all sides while he chanted.

"Ah, the new camper is here. And with him is no one but Gwen. How sweet." the kid, who I guessed was Octavian, said. He looked like he was around seventeen or eighteen, but was so thin, he could have passed for thirteen.

I could see Gwen become tense, like it was taking all her self control not to rip his head off. For all I could see, it did.

"Octavian," she said through clenched teeth, "Jason _requests_ that you see whether Percy here could be accepted into the legion."

"Of course he can, I have read the entrails. They say a powerful new camper will arrive. I would be honored if he would join me in the First Cohort." he said, he voice becoming soft and silky, "We wouldn't want anything _bad _to happen to you, like what happened to the Fifth a while ago, do we?"

"Nope," I said, lying so obviously that I hoped he would notice.

"Good, good, now I must return to my work as augur of the Legion." So, apparently he didn't notice.

Line Break

Percy's POV

"That guy is a jerk." I said, looking at Gwen, "But he mentioned something happened to the Fifth. What happened?"

"Something I don't want to talk about." She replied, "Now we have just enough time for a tour of the city."

As we walked around the city, she talked about the _cursus honorum,_ the political path Romans were supposed to go up to become powerful. On the first rank, there were quaestors, basically the accountants of the city. It went all the way up to consul, a rank that isn't used anymore, on account of the fact that it was far simpler to have the Praetors handle their jobs. If you were on the government jobs, you were in the Senate. Even If you only had a _cursus honorum _job for one term, you were on the Senate for life.

We came to a stop at the Principia building again.

"Right now, it's one fifty eight. We should enter, and sit down before the centurions start arriving." She led the way to a room marked as four in roman numerals, we entered and sat near the back of the half circle room, where we wouldn't speak unless called upon, she explained.

A minute later, centurions started coming in, eight of them, including Octavian, and the guy from the tunnel, who I noticed had a flask at his side, and his mouth was stained red.

"Shouldn't there be ten?" I whispered to Gwen, hoping the other wouldn't notice.

"The Praetors, while being leaders of the Legion, are also centurions. They arrive last, it's a custom." As she was talking, Jason and Reyna entered, and took the seats facing the others.

"We are here today to discuss a new legionnaire, Percy Jackson." Jason said, with an air of formality.

"Why did you call us together then? Why don't you put him on _probatio _put him in one of the cohorts?" called one of them, a strong-looking man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Because he is odd. He is well past the age of normal recruits, was not trained by Lupa, and arrived with no less than seventeen letters of reference., including one from John Brown, our former Praetor. They say he killed twelve monsters on his own, and another few with them." Reyna said, and whatever she was going to say next was lost in the uproar of shouts and excited chatter.

"Quiet!" Jason boomed, so loud it was like thunder. Which made sense, he _was_ son of the lightning god, after all.

The centurions immediately shut up, so Reyna got a chance to say,

"The letters give enough recommendation that he becomes an instant member of the legion, and gets to chose the cohort he will train in." At that, that talking was so loud, even Jason couldn't quiet it. After a few minutes, it quieted down, and Jason started speaking again.

"Percy, come up here and choose which cohort you will stay in." I stood, and slowly walked up to the front, feeling all the centurions stare at me.

"I choose the Fifth cohort." I said. Jason looked at the red-mouth dude.

"Do you accept, Dakota?" He said.

"Yes."

"Well, I do to. Welcome to the Fifth cohort, Percy." Jason said. He turned back to the centurions, and said, "Ready?"

"Wait, who's his god?" Octavian said.

"Neptune." I replied, but to my surprise, I only got a few dirty looks, and they were quickly covered up

"Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, first year of service!" All the centurions shouted, and I forced a grin as fire burned a trident along with a horizontal line, into my forearm.

"Good job, most people scream when the symbol is burned into their arm." said Reyna, "Now, who will satnd for him?"

Gwen's hand was the first to shoot up, barely beating Dakota's and Jason's.

"Looks like Gwen will. Remember, try not to get him killed, and try to make sure he doesn't break anything. Hell, you've been here for nine years, you know what to do." Reyna spoke again.

Line Break

Percy's POV

We exited the Principia together, and Gwen started explaining things in more depth to me.

"You know all the Greek gods, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. I know them." My voice hardened, but I hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Well, each of them are actually Roman gods, after we came around and perfected them."

"I can see why. I always thought the Greek gods sounded like jerks."

"You sound like you have personal experience with gods."

"What? No. I just read about them online after I started discovering my powers. It looked like they just punished people for getting in the way, or used heros as playthings."

"Well, after we adopted them, they became more disciplined. Zeus became Jupiter, Hera became Juno Moneta, or Juno the Warner, Artemis became Diana, Apollo stayed Apollo , Hermes became Mercury, Aphrodite became Venus, Ares became Mars Ultor, or Mars the Avenger, Dionysus became Bacchus, Hephaestus became Vulcan, Demeter became Ceres, Poseidon became Neptune, and Athena became Minerva." Gwen said, amazingly in a single breath, "Hades became Pluto, but he wasn't an Olympian, so he's ignored more."

"So all the Roman gods are just disciplined Greek gods?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. How can a god be two gods at once?

"Basically. Then, in more camp-related stuff, every few nights we have some type of event, like war games, chariot racing, or deathball tournaments. War games are where the cohorts are split into two teams, and each of them need to get something of the other's. Chariot races are where we go the racetrack, which is the thing that looked like the football stadium, then we bet on a chariot team, they race, and we collect our winnings, or pay our losses. Deathball is in the big field, when two cohorts fight another two using paintball guns that shoot fireballs, acid and a few other things. The side with the last man standing wins." By the time she stopped talking, we arrived at the Fifth cohorts barracks.

"Gwen, what does standing up for me mean?"

"I'm responsible for teaching you about camp life, training you occasionally with weapons, and if you mess up, it looks bad on my record, too." Gwen explained, "So I'd be somewhat annoyed if you did something stupid, like blow up the barracks.

We entered, and she said, "Fifth, meet your new member, Percy Jackson."

"Hi Percy, I'm Blake, nice to meet you."

"I'm Tom, nice to have you with us."

"Sophie, hope we can be friends."

"Good to meet you, Percy. I'm Josh."

"Hey, Percy, I'm Sylvia!"

"Hey, good to meet you, I'm Ian."

"I'm Morgan, good to have you on board."

"John, I'm glad to have you in the Fifth."

I'll never be able to remember all of them. This was only eight of forty! Then two hundred!

"Go back to work, Fifth. You can meet him more later." I heard Jason's voice, and saw he was standing with Dakota at the entrance of the building.

"Remember, deathball tonight. Were with the First against the Second and Third. Be ready." Dakota said as he walked out the door, following Jason, who left a few seconds earlier.

"So I'm gonna have acid shot at me?" I asked Gwen.

"No, you'll stay with the Fourth, who isn't playing. They'll tell you the rules. I, on the other hand, will be kicking _podex._" She said with satisfaction.

"I take it you like playing?"

"Best in the cohort, and second best in the legion, barely behind Hank, from Fourth. By the way, if you see him, tell him he won't be first for long." She said, cracking her knuckles. I wouldn't have thought of her as the _podex_ kicking type, but hey, they call me Seaweed Brain for a reason. Or they did anyways.

"Now come with me to the armory. We need a sword and armor for you."

Line Break

Gwen's POV

We arrived at the armory, and saw Keats. His first name was John, but no one ever called him that. He was about forty to fifty years old, and a retired legionnaire, but still retained the position of Armorer.

"We need a sword and armor set for Percy here." I said as I gestured to Percy.

"No need for the sword. I already have one." Percy replied and took out from behind his back a sword that was leaf-shaped and look like. . . bronze?

"Ah, a Celestial Bronze sword. And Greek design too. How . . . odd." Keats said.

"What? Celestial Bronze?" I asked, completely confused.

"Like Imperial Gold, but rarer. All the weapons we had of Greek design were made out of it. But every one we had was lost, even since before Micheal's expedition." Keats replied, "People say they're cursed."

"We still need a Roman sword for you. If your gonna fight like a Roman, you need a sword of theirs too." I said. I didn't want the other legionnaires to think he was cursed. He was odd enough being so much older then the usual age.

"Here try this one." Keats handed Percy a mid-length sword, "No, to long. . . . try this one."

They continued on for over half an hour before Keats found a sword he was happy with.

"This should be perfect." He said. It was looked like it was only a few inches longer than the starting sword, and a little wider.

"Yeah, it is." replied Percy.

"Now let me take some measurements, and I should have your armor done soon." Keats proceed to take the usual measurements, waist circumference, shoulder width, height, and length from shoulder to width. Then, when we left the armory it was already late.

"Time for dinner, and right after, deathball." I told him, "Follow me."

Line Break

Percy's POV

No one had dinner like Romans. While breakfast was served at many different times, there was only one dinner.

"Holy shit!" I said. I faced a room with food flying like a tornado was in the center of the room. Like a gigantic food fight was going on with two hundred football players.

"Just think of what you want, and the nymphs will send it to you. Right over there is the Fifth cohorts tables, but after announcements, you can move wherever." informed Gwen.

I thought about two slices of cheese pizza and a cup of blue Pepsi. A few seconds later, it landed next right in front of me. The Pepsi was in a can, but when I opened it, it was blue.

"Silence!" Jason boomed. We all quited instantly.

"Announcement! Today, Percy Jackson joined the Fifth Cohort. After dinner today, we have deathball. First and Fifth against Second and Third. And in a few days, war games near the Little Tiber.

"Percy! Remember me, Sylvia?" The girl from Fifth's barracks sat down next to me. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah. You were their when Gwen introduced me."

"Well, I couldn't talk then. But it's dinner now. So tell me about yourself."

"I spent the last few years fighting monsters, running, and trying to survive. What else is there to say?"

"How about your parents? Do they know you're here? Are you a legacy?"

"Well, my mom is fine, yes she knows I'm here, and what the hell is a legacy?"

"A legacy is a descendant of a god, like two generations down or more." said Sylvia

"No, Neptune is my father."

"Oh, well I'm a legacy of Vulcan. Bad luck with Neptune. Most people bias against sons and daughters of Neptune and/or Pluto."

"Gwen said that to. Is it really that bad?"

"Well, if you keep messing up, then yes. But if you get their respect, you should be fine. So how did you survive for sixteen years on your own? Most people get here at ten or twelve."

"I ran. And when cornered, I fought."

"With what?"

"I stole a sword from a museum. To my surprise, it hurt them."

"The sword was gold right?" asked Sylvia

"Actually, it was bronze." I replied to her question.

"Deathball in two minutes! Be ready!" called Dakota.

"I gotta run. Go watch from the sidelines with the Fourth." she said, and sprinted away, to the barrack.

The deathball match was loud and confusing, and I couldn't see much in the dark, only flashes of fire. I only heard curses, cheers and hissing sounds when the acid hit something.

"Your the new kid, right? The names Hank, currently best in the legion at this." said a legionnaire with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. "In deathball, you shoot acid, fireballs and other stuff at the enemy. If you get hit, you walk to the side. The acid and stuff won't get through your armor, but it smells like a dumpster. When you think your the last, you shout, and if no one replies, you win."

"Gwen told me to tell you, you wouldn't be the best for long." I said.

"Ha! Yes I will, but I'm still rooting her team. She _is_ still the second best." replied Hank. Just then, I heard Gwen yell, "Last!" No one replied, so she walked out, her armor spotless. She walked over to us, grinning.

"Ah, I see you've met Hank, Percy." she said, "Seventeen more."

"You're still about thirty-six behind me, though." replied Hank.

"Whatever. Lets go back the the barracks and get some sleep." Gwen said, and we ran back to the Fifth, where she put away her armor.

"Sleep well, Gwen." I said, already in my bunk.

"You to, Perce." She crashed onto her bunk, and I could hear her snoring.

AN: A reviewer said I should have Percy's experience in Camp Jupiter, so I split the previous Chapter Three in two, and added to them.

Remember: If/when I conduct a poll, reviewers votes count triple.


	4. Chapter 4- War Games

AN: I just split Chapter Three into two parts, and expanded on them, as per a reviewer's request of sorts.

Chapter Four- War Games.

Percy's POV

I woke up, then stood by the door, waiting for Gwen to get up. While I was there, I struck up a conversation with Dakota.

"What should I expect today?" I asked.

"Well, Gwen will need to teach you the basics of sword-fighting, and teach you the basic legion customs, along with the history of the Fifth." said Dakota.

"Octavian mentioned something happened in the Fifth Cohort a while ago. What happened?"

"Not my place to tell. Gwen will, if she wants to. Now I've gotta meet with Jason." He went off in the direction of the Principia. A few minutes after that, Gwen walked over.

"Come with me. I need to start teaching you Roman swordsmanship." Once we were in the fields, I could see dozens of other people sparing, from ages ten to upwards of thirty.

"I got your sword from Keats." She handed me the sword. "Try attacking me."

I arched my eyebrow, and started with a slash. As soon as I started, I felt the balance of the blade to be all wrong to swing. Gwen simply leaned to the side and watched the blade do past.

"This is a Roman blade, meant for stabbing, not your Greek one. Get a shield from the pile." She gestured to a pile of shields and went over to get one herself.

"We use the shield to hit the enemies weapon to the side before stabbing them int the chest. Our swords are built for the tip for it to be extremely easy to penetrate."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "So it would be extremely easy to penetrate someone with my tip?" I asked.

"Pervert." Gwen said, punching me in the arm, "Don't even think about it."

We got back to where we were before.

"I'm going to try attacking you, use your shield to knock me sword away before trying to stab me." she said, and stabbed with exaggerated slowness at me. Moving at the same pace as her, I knocked away her sword before pointing my own at her.

"Good, you know the theory. Another few years, and you'll be a competent swordsman." She said

After a few hours, she told me to take out my other sword. I did, uncapping it behind my back, so she wouldn't see it expand.

"OK, now attack me again."

Line Break

Gwen's POV

"OK, now attack me again." I said, not really knowing what to expect, maybe some slashing, like he tried to do with his _gladius_. He came at me like a whirlwind, slashing so fast, I couldn't keep up. After a few minutes, he did something where he twisted his sword around mine, then wrenched downward, neatly disarming me.

"How are you _that _good with it?" I asked in amazement. He could probably challenge Jason or Reyna.

"I was the best fencer at my school." he said, but I saw his eyes darken. He was lying. He had a history he didn't want me to know about. He started talking quickly, changing the subject, "Dakota also said you would teach me about the Fifth."

I told him about how Jason became Praetor, the various quests he went on, and Micheal Varius's expedition to Alaska, which wiped out much of the Fifth Cohort. But when I mentioned the Prophecy of Seven, I saw his eyes widen then darken like before. So a history he doesn't mention, _an_d he recognizes the prophecy.

Line Break

Gwen's POV

It was a few days after Percy joined and he showed Dakota and Jason how proficient with that blade he carried, Riptide. Even with the fact it was a Greek blade, and made out of bronze, the centurions let him keep it, so long as he learned how to fight like a Roman, too. Tonight was when he tested it in the war games.

I saw Percy get up, and we headed over to the sword training area. I spent enough time with him to see the sadness and hurt he carried around, but he wouldn't tell me what happened. I, along with Dakota, Jason, and Sylvia, a daughter of Vulcan, were able to make a friendship with him, but no one else was able to. Percy acted perfectly sane, but he so withdrawn, it was odd. He was not shy, and completely confident in what he did, he was just silent most of the time, unless he was talking to one of us four.

"So, how's it going, Perce?" I asked, "War games tonight."

I saw his eyes light up a that chance of fighting again. This war games, some of us were trying to capture a fort, and some were trying to defend it.

"Oh, right! Time for us to kick some _podex,_ now that we can both . . . " He trailed off, and I saw his eyes become cold, dark, and hurting before turning back to how they usually were. That history again.

I wondered what made him hurt so much what would make him so. . . _broken_ however much he tried to hide it.

Then was dinner, Roman style, with wind spirits throwing food around at dangerous velocities while all the legionnaires laughed and talked. I saw Percy with a slice of cheese pizza and some blue drink in his hand. Every meal, something was blue, and he never said anything about it.

"Hey, Percy!" I shouted with my table of friends, including Dakota, Jason, Sylvia, Larry, and Hank. "Come join us."

He made his way over, ducking and dodging flying food, and made his way over to us.

"So, what are we talking about?" he asked.

"You know, strategy. With war games tonight, we want to get as much info out of other centurions as we can, while feeding then misinformation, hence Larry and Hank.

"So what do you think of the fort tonight?" I asked.

"Well the defenses of the east side are weak. You should attack there." Hank started. Yeah, sure. There was also the Little Tiber right up against the wall. Wait . . . son of Neptune. . .

My thought were interrupted when Nico, the so called "Ambassador of Pluto" came up.

"Hey, meet Nico, Ambassador to Pluto."

He turned around slowly, while putting his hood up and saying, "Nico who?"

"Nico di Angelo." Nico said, extending his hand which the Percy warily took. "I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm new." When Nico withdrew his hand, I saw a little strip of paper.

Line Break

Percy's POV

How is _he _here? He wasn't among the crowd of angry campers outside my cabin, so he's still my friend, I think.

"I'm new." as I shook his hand, I pressed a little slip of paper that said "I need to talk to you outside, five minutes." a piece of paper that Jason gave me earlier today.

"I need to go, Gwen." I said.

"Where?"

"Bathroom." Lying came easily the last few days. I walked outside and started watching the doors.

Line Break

The slip of paper in my hand said "I need to talk to you outside, five minutes." so when the five minutes were up, I made my excuses, and left. As soon as I walked out, I saw the hooded guy.

"Follow me." he said, and I had no clue who he was, just an idea to obey him. When he stopped, he said,

"I didn't expect to see you here, Nico." He turned around and lowered his hood, and I saw a familiar face with black hair and sea-green eyes.

"P-percy?" I stuttered. "I thought you were dead! After you left camp, well, no one could survive in the wild, alone for over a week!"

"Yes, I am alive, and you have to swear not to say anything about this to anyone, monster or god." That was an odd request.

"Why?"

"I left camp for a reason." His eyes flashed red as he looked me over, "And I can tell you don't know. You would have to be a little afraid if you knew."

"Knew what?"

"First, swear."

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx not to tell anybody about you, ar your being here of what you are about to say, to anyone who doesn't know, and until you release me from this oath." I hear thunder in the distance, "Good enough?"

"Yes. Anyways, I left camp because Annabeth was cheating on me for over a year with Ethan Nakamura, then when he died, it looked like she never cared for me again. When I found out and asked her, she told the campers I dumped her for no reason, and released a bunch of stuff showing me in the worst possible light. That got the consolers almost breaking my door down. I left after that, and traveled to San Fransisco, where they wouldn't look for me. Now, here I am, with a new life and new friends." He explained it all.

"Annabeth? She? That bitch! And the campers just automatically believed her?" I shouted in outrage.

"Yes, but now I have new, and better friends. No people are as loyal as Romans."

I was about to reply when I heard the horn call for the war games tonight.

Line Break

Percy's POV

I felt slightly guilty at using my Phobos powers on Nico, but I had to know if he knew what happened. Now we headed back to the street to see all the legionnaires going into the armory to get gear for tonights games.

"Percy! After you get your armor, meet me at the barracks!" Gwen yelled, and I nodded acknowledgment.

"Are you playing?" I asked Nico.

"No, my shadow traveling makes this a bit unfair."

I gathered my standard issue armor, delivered by Keats a few yesterday, and ran to the barracks while putting it on.

"Percy, get in here!" I heard Dakota yell. I walked in and saw Gwen, Dakota, and Jason were all huddled around a map of the fort

"Gwen, let's hear your plan." Jason said

"Well, you know how the Little Tiber runs right up next to the wall?"

"Yes?"

"Well, now that we have a son on Neptune, he can lift us all on the water, right up to the top. Then we charge on even ground with them."

"I can do it, but I need to be at the front." I said confidently.

"OK. Dakota, you take charge of that. I'll work with everyone else to provide distraction."

Line Break

"Teams are: Second and Fifth attacking, First, Third, and Fourth are defending." Reyna said, acting as the judge, which apparently she and Jason switched off as.

Dakota took twenty of our cohort, including Gwen and I, to the west side of the fort, where the Little Tiber was. Then a horn called, signaling the start of the game.

After the Second and other half of the Fifth cohort attacked, we charged, me in the lead, Dakota and Gwen on either side of me. Just like old times.

When my feet touched the water, I could feel something leave me, and my skin felt more sensitive. The Curse of Achilles must be gone. Why? I raised and solidified the water, and with the twenty best fighters of the Fifth behind me, we stepped off the river and onto the wall. Everyone was on the other three sides, and no one had noticed.

"Charge!" Dakota shouted, and we quickly disarmed the shocked legionnaires on the North and South walls, and sent ladders down to our friends and the Second cohort, allowing the reinforcements to take the West wall.

"Dakota! Percy! Come with me." Jason ordered, and we followed him into the fort, in the direction of the keep, where the standards had to be kept.

We entered a room to find ten legionaries with locked shields in front of the flags of the First, Third and Fourth cohort.

"Surrender, you aint't gettin' past us." One of them, a centurion, said with a Southern accent.

"I beg to differ." I said, and we all put our shields in front of us when we ran, forming battering rams. We hit with a solid _thunk_ managed to break their lines. Now we were surrounded by the ten of them, who all had their weapons out. I was three to one, but I had a Praetor and a Centurion on my side.

I dodged the first stab, got nicked on the arm by the second, but shield bashed my third attacker. To my surprise, the sword did manage to cut my skin. So the curse did leave me. . . . I grabbed the bashed guy and threw him at my second attacker, a girl, who had to either catch him, or get slammed into. I turned to the last one, blocked a poorly aimed slash (not a real Roman sword-fighting move) and punched him in the helm so hard, it rang like a gong. He crumpled to the floor, just as the girl was getting up. I walked over, held my sword to her throat.

"Yield?"

"Yes . . ." I looked around just in time to see Jason knock out the Centurion, and Dakota disarm the his third attacker.

"Anyone escape? I got four." asked Jason.

"I got three." I replied.

"Me too. That makes ten. Now lets get these standards, and get out of here." Dakota took the Third cohorts standards, tossed the First's to Jason, and the Fourth's to me.

As soon as we walked out, we were escorted to the front gates by the Fifth cohort, or the twenty or so that didn't surrender.

"The Game is won! Assemble for the honors!" Reyna called over the tumult of congratulations. Soon after, I heard someone yell, "I need a medic! Now!"

I ran over to see Gwen, with a spear from the First cohort through her chest. She had been speared from behind. By the time I got there, medics were already giving her ambrosia and pouring nectar onto the wound.

"Will she make it?" asked Jason.

"No, her life force is fading. I can see it." Nico said from next to him.

I spun around, beyond furious, raging. There was only one person from the First cohort without a spear. . . . .

_Octavian_

AN: Mwah ha ha! Will he kill Octavian? Will I decide to let Gwen come back? Will Percy try to kill himself? This chapter was over 6k words originally, then I split it into two

I won't update this quickly in the future, I just needed to get the plot moving.

Remember: If/when I conduct a poll, reviewers votes count triple.


	5. Chapter 5- The Death of a Hero

AN: Remember, if you want to help direct where the story is going, you need to do a poll. But there won't be many polls.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I only own the OC's I made, which are free to copy off of.

Chapter 5- Hope Survives Best at the Hearth

Percy's POV

I spun around, beyond furious, raging. There was only one person from the First cohort without a spear. . . . .

_Octavian_

I glared at him, seeing all his fears. There! He was afraid of us finding out he killed her. Only a bit afraid, but the fear was still there, and could still be used. Then a helmet was in my way, and I could see my reflection, with glowing red eyes. That looked bad-ass.

"She's dead." a medic said, stepping back.

"There will be an investigation. Gwen was a ninth year legionnaire, and this," Jason gestured to the spear while he spoke, "This is _not_ how Romans fight."

I couldn't do anything with all the legion around me, so I followed Octavian when he walked off.

"YOU KILLED HER!" I shouted, menace and rage filling my voice.

"Now, Percy," Octavion said in a condecending tone, "Why would I kill her? I am a true Roman, and it would do you well to remember that, _Graecus."_

I felt my eyes flash, and I did something I never tried before.

"You will _pay._" I said as I made him experience his fears. All of his fears at once. I was with him, and I saw his greatest fear. Isolation. Being the outsider, forgotten.

"Oh, so your afraid of the dark? Scared of being alone? Scared that all your friends will leave you? _Well, where are they now_?" I hissed. All he could do is shake, moan and sob.

When I stopped when I saw his heart was skipping beats. For a second, I felt a thrill of pleasure shoot through me. Is this what Phobos feels when he uses his powers?

Rage was still coursing through me, the betrayal reminding me of the other one, and the pain was just as fresh. I needed comfort. I needed to see my mother again.

Line Break

Percy's POV

I was walked past the camp borders and to the first parking lot I saw.

"_Anakoche, harmra epitribeios!" _I shouted, and threw a drachma into the pavement. I saw the pavement crack, and the Gray Sister's taxi pull up.

"One-oh-fourth and First, please, in New York. Why do you have a taxi anyways? You never had a chariot in the any of the myths." I said, trying to take my mind off the pain.

"New York? That'll cost extra. And when do you mortals ever record anything right?"

"Thirty _deniarii_ if you get me there within the hour." I said.

"Ha! You asked for it." The one with the eye said. We flew through the streets at around two-thousand, nine-hundred mph (look it up). Several times, we went right through trees, buildings, and hot dog stands. In less then an hour, I got out, right at the intersection.

"Thanks." I passed them my whole bag of _denarii. _They cackled with glee as they sped off, and my IPod started playing One, by Metallica.

_I Can't Remember Anything  
>Can't Tell If this Is True or Dream<br>Deep down Inside I Feel to Scream  
>this Terrible Silence Stops Me<br>Now That the War Is Through with Me  
>I'm Waking up I Can Not See<br>That There's Not Much Left of Me  
>Nothing Is Real but Pain Now<br>_

I stepped up onto the elevator, and took it all the way up to my mother's apartment.

"Mom?" I asked as I knocked. When I got no reply, I turned the knob and pushed. The door swung right open, and I saw the carnage in the living room.

_Someone killed my mother!_

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Ha ha, Perseus. Enjoy life without a family. -Kronos" was painted in red on the wall.

_Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death  
>Oh Please God, wake Me<br>_

My mother's and Paul's bodies were on the floor, killed so savagely, they were nearly unrecognizable. I stood there, shocked. This isn't real. This can't be real. Even the Fates couldn't be that cruel. Why me? Haven't I lost enough? I heard shouting outside, and ran to the window.

"Percy is weak now. We attack!" I heard a monster yell. It was an enormous gathering of monsters, and at the head was the Minotaur. I jumped through the open window and started falling down.

"Take me! Spare Percy!" I heard my mother's voice from a Cyclops in the middle. They _dared_ mock _ my mother_?

"_YOU WILL ALL DIE_!" I yelled, letting loose a primal scream of rage. The world turned blue, and I was at the center of it all. Everything slowed down, as I felt the pain course through me.

_Darkness  
>Imprisoning Me<br>All That I See  
>Absolute Horror<br>I Cannot Live  
>I Cannot Die<br>Trapped in Myself  
>Body My Holding Cell<br>_

I landed on the Minotaur, stabbing it through the heart. If he had one. _NO ONE_ _HARMS MY MOTHER AND LIVES._

"_I WILL KILL YOU ALL._" I screamed. I threw away my sword, and started tearing through them with my bare hands. I snapped a dracaeni's neck, and started laughing as the dust covered me.

"_NO ONE HERE WALK AWAY ALIVE."_ The world was still blue, and the monsters moved slowly. I took a Telkhine's arm and used it to make him stab himself. A Cyclops ran at me. I easily blocked its punch, and returned one of my own. It went right through his chest, and I could feel blood on my fist.

"_NO ONE HURTS MY MOTHER!" _I felt a tug in my gut, and saw mist rising around me. I heated it up until it was boiling, cooking the monsters inside there own bodies.

"_HA! YOU THINK THIS IS PAIN? _YOU KNOW NOTHING OF PAIN!" I chilled the mist as much I could, and watched frost form on the fifty or so monsters that survived the boiling.

Then I switched it to boiling so quickly, the frost instantly melted, and started melting the flesh beneath it. I felt the same pleasure I felt when punishing Octavian. Only stronger now, oh, so much stronger. I felt so good, so _fun, _it scared me.

The, with golden dust covering me, and the screams of the monsters behind me, I ran, hoping to leave my past behind me. It almost worked.

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Going somewhere, Perseus?" It was a warm voice, filled with the comfort of home. I looked around to see a young girl crouched by a fire. Hestia.

"How did you know where I am?" I said, my voice dull and broken, grief overpowering any other emotion.

"My domain is the Hearth. I felt you lose yours."

"I have. Now I have nothing left."

"Wrong. Do you recognize this jar?" She held out a piece of pottery I last saw during the Titan War, Pandora's Pithos. "Take it. Hold it for a while."

I took the _pithos_ from her with both hands.

"Will you open it, Percy? Will you give up hope?"

"No. I can't. I couldn't do that to everyone else."

"Then you still have hope, and a feeling that humanity needs it. Now I offer you a choice. I offer you my blessing. Will you take it?"

"Yes."

"You can either choose the power to summon fire to harm, or the heal. The hearth has the power of both."

"Heal." I said without hesitation. I will not let another friend die after Gwen and Beckendorf.

"You still think you can help others then." She shot me with a red light, much softer then Phobos's and Deimos's blessing. "You now can heal, and much more than that. You remember when I said the hardest skill to learn is when to yield?"

"Yes."

"It is not truly about yielding. It's about control. Now you will be far more in touch with your powers, and use them with much more versatility."

"Why me? You haven't given anyone your blessing before."

"You can still do so much to help in this world. It would be to great loss a to have you sink into depression like so many others." She said, "Now, I believe a couple of _other_ people wish to talk to you."

I turned around and saw that in Central Park were there was a woman carrying torches, and a man with pure black wings.

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Lady Hestia said you wanted to talk to me." I stated.

"Yes, we do. We never properly thanked you for pardoning us from our actions. This is Hecate, and I am Thanatos." The man with wings said.

"In the Titan War, we supported Kronos. Zeus has been ignoring minor gods for too long. I thought I would be facing millennia in prison, but you freed us from that." said Hecate, the torch-bearing woman.

"In return, we would like to bless you, much like we saw Hestia bless you earlier. Do you accept?"

"Yes."

They both blasted me with light, purple from Hecate and pure black from Thanatos.

"You now have power over the Mist, the ability to create a torch-like flame, and the power to raise souls from the Underworld." Hecate said.

"I thought I could already control the Mist."

"You could bend it to your will. This gives you more extreme power, lets you use it in many more ways." Hecate explained, "These powers should help you with the whatever Hestia told you to do."

"She didn't tell me to do anything." I replied.

"Yes, but what did she _imply_. She usually doesn't give a straight answer."

"Then what should I do?"

"Whatever you wish to. You have no ties to anywhere, and are beholden to no one. You are free from responsibility. You could try to be a mortal. You could try to interpret the prophecy. You could travel. Or you could stay here." said Hecate, "You're rarely this free, so do what you wish."

"And remember, you can summon dead friends if you need advice." Thanatos said, before they both flashed out.

I tried to summon the dead like I would water, and wished for Beckendorf. Suddenly, a paler, ghostly replica of him appeared.

"Beckendorf! You're here!" I said. Beckendorf had been one of my best friends in camp before he died blowing up the _Princess Andromeda_.

"Yes, I am. But how?" He said, looking confused.

"Well, Thanatos blessed me, giving me the power to summon the spirits of dead people. So, how's Elysium?"

"You know, for a place full of dead people, it's pretty lively."

"Because of a certain daughter of Aphrodite? How are you two getting along?"

"Pretty well. Just yesterday, we went out to dinner at an Underworld replica of Daniel's. You know, that French place you took Annabeth to a few months ago." He said, then, noticing my look, said, "Whats wrong? Did you two break up?"

"You could say that. More like I discovered she was dating Ethan Nakamura since we met him in the Labyrinth, then he died. Then she turned the whole camp against me with fabricated gossip. So now, I can go anywhere, apparently."

"Man, that sucks! The Annabeth cheating on you part, not the traveling part. I'd love to go to France, or Spain." He said wistfully.

"Hey, can't you just get reborn?"

"Well, then I wouldn't see Silena anymore, and I can't have that."

Then his spirit disappeared as something big took it's place, a lion with a serpent tail and a goat sticking out of it's shoulder.

"Go, sonny!" I heard someone call, a someone who was on the St. Louis Arch last I saw her.

I started running as the Chimera charged, and was looking behind me when I crashed into a pile of stones. The Door of Orpheus.

Meanwhile, my IPod, still in one piece, reached the end of the playlist, and started playing One again.

I charged at Enchida, aiming to stab her before the Chimera caught up. It again, almost worked. When I was a few feet away, the Chimera slammed into me. I rolled to my feet just in time to uncap Riptide to block the serpent trying to bite me. Then I tried to stab the goat head, which breathed fire, and forced me to back up. I needed a new strategy. I summoned a layer of water around me, as a shield, and charged. The goat belched more fire at me, and evaporated all the water, but I kept going, stabbing the goat head through the throat. Then things started to go wrong.

The serpent bite me in the side, and it felt like someone had dumped a mixture of lava and acid over my entire left side. Then the Chimera's paws sliced me in the chest, leaving bloody furrows. I staggered back, breathing heavily, and beginning to feel weak from the poison and blood loss. I wasn't going to survive this fight, I realized. So I might as well take the Chimera along with me.

Holding Riptide in front of me like a spear, I ran as fast as I could at the Chimera, and managed to cut him in the flank while he roared, but he jumped on me, and started crushing my chest as I buried Riptide hilt deep in it's stomach.

As he dissolved, Enchida ran.

_Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death  
>Oh Please God, wake Me<em>

I tried to sing along, but failed as it was getting hard to breathe.

Before I died, I saw a man, a man in a cowled, dark green cloak, appear out of the forest. He looked at my chest, and shook his head,

"There is nothing I can do. The cuts are too deep, and many. You've maybe twenty minutes left at most."

"Please, try to protect my friends."

"Who are they? I take it you mean demigods."

"Nico, Thalia, Jason, Dakota, Sylvia." I coughed out.

"What about the girl, Annabeth?"

"No. . . ."

""I promise I will look after them. I swear it on the River Styx."

"Thank . . . .you . . . ."

"Now I can ease your pain, make it easier to speak and breathe." He chanted a soft tune, and with something that sounded like boulders rumbling, I no longer felt that I was about to die, but I wasn't fooling myself. The man stayed with me until he saw me pass into Hades realm.

Mystery Man POV

When I saw him leave this realm, I started walking. From what I saw in his memories, Jason, Dakota and Sylvia were at Camp Jupiter, Nico wandered, and Thalia was with the Hunters of Artemis.

"It is time to honor my oath."

AN: Yes, this chapter sucks. If you say it isn't, well, I dunno. It just felt bad when I was writing it. I can never write a good scene where someone dies.

This is the Mystery Man's cloak:

Distressed%20Hunter%20Green%20Cotton%20Twill%20Rangers%

It's the first image, as I can't get the full url to copy here.

I solemnly swear I did not get the Mystery Man idea from Anaklusmos14 or anyone else. My inspiration was in the _Ranger's Apprentice _series. I always wanted there to be a Ranger that's like Will in book twelve, but I came up with the idea of a darker Ranger when reading book three, and so I'm not copying anyone, anywhere, anyhow.

Yes, the Mystery Man will come back. He is _very _important, the reason why OC's on the character list.


	6. Chapter 6- Enter Dex

AN: When I make a pun in the story, I know I made it. It's intentional.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I only own the OC's I made, which are free to copy off of.

Chapter Six- Enter Dex

3rd Person's POV

"Percy is dead!" Hades announced as he ran into the throne room on Olympus. The gods immediately started shouting, but Poseidon's voice drowned them all out.

"What! How? Whoever did this will pay with their life!" Poseidon shouted, his aura flickering dangerously.

"I don't know! I just felt him pass into my realm, and flashed up here as soon as I did!" Hades shouted back.

"Where did he die?"

"I don't fucking know! I can see who died, nothing else!"

" If I may interrupt," Hestia's quiet voice said, "I was talking to him in Central Park just a few minutes ago. You could check there."

"What was he doing in Central Park?" Poseidon demanded.

"Running away from Camp after he found your daughter had been cheating on him with Ethan Nakamura before Ethan died?" she said, gesturing to Athena. "I also feel a strong monster around there, if you'd care to check." she added sarcastically.

"What? _Your_ daughter cheated on Perseus? _Why_?" There was no mistaking the danger in Poseiden's voice.

"Enough! You can argue later. Artemis, get your hunters on that monster. Interrogate it until it tells us how Percy died!" Zeus thundered.

Line Break

Thalia's POV

"Artemis, why are we here?" I asked, confused.

"Zeus felt a monster we need to capture without delay. It is near." She replied, her answers vague.

"Capture, not kill?"

"Yes. You must capture it."

"What is it?"

"We don't know, but it's powerful." Artemis turned and shouted, "Hunters! Follow me!"

She stared running off into the woods, with the Hunt, or what was left of it after the war, following her.

"No . . . . my sonny . . . ," we heard from the trees.

"There! Capture her!" Artemis yelled. We ran up behind a fat, middle-aged woman, and after a slight hesitation, clubbed her in the head, knocking her out cold.

"Thats Enchida." stated Artemis, surprise in her voice. Artemis walked over and punched her, hard.

"What happened to Perseus?" she said as Enchida sat up.

"He killed my sonny!" Enchida said, sounding heart-broken.

"You mean the Chimera?"

"Yeah, I had to run away. But it look like he was dying." Enchida sobbed out, "Percy, I mean."

Artemis turned to me. "Kill her. Even without the Chimera she is dangerous."

"What did she say about Percy?" I replied, rage in my voice, "What didn't you tell us!"

"Perseus died minutes ago. Zeus sent me to hunt down his killer."

"What?" I turned to Enchida, rage filling my body, "_You killed Percy? __You will die!"_

"I didn't! My . . Argh" I started stomping on her, determined to make her as bloody as possible.

"_Why_?" I drew my spear, and stabbed her through the throat, then twisted my spear out, and put it through her stomach.

She started coughing up blood, then dissolved like so many other monsters.

"I must go to Olympus, and tell the council." Artemis flashed away, leaving me to sit down and cry.

Line Break

Artemis's POV

I flashed into the throne room and called a meeting. Seriously, they can't just wait here? He's only the greatest hero since basically ever.

"Artemis! What did you find? What killed him?" Poseidon yelled.

"We found Enchida in the woods. She said the Chimera attacked Perseus, and while Perseus managed to defeat it, he was close to death when Enchida ran away."

Poseidon exploded with rage, "SHE WILL DIE."

"She's already dead. Thalia killed her after she heard Perseus was dead."

"Well, what do we do now? We can't just forget about him." Apollo said, "He was cool."

"Hades, he went to Elysium, right?"

"The judges said they never judged him, but the guards said someone with black hair and green eyes skipped judging and went into Asphodel."

"What? Why?" Poseidon asked, concern in his voice.

"Perhaps he wanted to forget. Asphodel has that effect. We know he was hurt by Annabeth's betrayal. It cut deep. I felt he lost his place there." Hestia said, "We should raise a statue of him somewhere."

"Hephaestus, get with Athena and make a statue better then any ever before." Poseidon ordered, his voice empty, "Does anyone else need to say anything?"

"Then I call the council adjourned. Do not disturb me unless it is vital. I need time to mourn." he said, and flashed away.

Line Break

**Time Skip: Three years and eleven months.**

Thalia's POV

"Thalia! Wake up! It's another one!" Pheobe, my second-in-command, was calling me.

"Another? How many does that make?"

Since about five months ago, young girls started appearing in the middle of camp, early in the morning, before the sun rises. They weren't all demigods either, there were several mortals too, but they all had the same story: They were being chased or beaten by either people or monsters when a man in a green woolen cloak appeared, and brutally killed whatever was harming them. Then he would give them food, and said he would take them to place they would have a new family and be happy. He never gave anyone his name, but he always comforted them, and the girls always said he was like a bigger brother they never had. Along with the cloak, the only clue we had about him is that he had glowing golden eyes.

I clung to a desperate hope it was Percy, as we thought he was dead before, but he kept surviving. If the rumors were true, the same thing was happening at Camp Half-Blood, but without mortals, and boys were included too. The only problem was that even before he appeared, demigods started dying, always with what looked like scythe wounds and always with cryptic notes on their bodies, like "Stop Trying" or "He was close." signed with -S. It looked like a woman's handwriting, and every one said _he_ was a male.

"It makes nine, Lieutenant." said Pheobe, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Take me to her."

She led me out where a young girl that looked about nine, with brown hair and brown eyes, was sitting and crying.

"You don't need to cry," I said, rushing over and holding her, "What's your name?"

"Diana." she said, her sobs coming under control.

"I like your name. Why are you crying?"

"The man with golden eyes said that I probably wouldn't see him much after I joined the hunt. He became as close as family to me."

"Don't worry, this has happened before, the other girls he's brought here are all happy."

"I know. He told me I would be happy here, he said that the other people he rescued would welcome me, if I told them my story, and to welcome anyone who told me that story."

I walked over to Artemis's tent and said, "My lady, we have another prospective sister!"

A few seconds later, she emerged from the tent, and headed for us.

"Another?"

"Yes."

"Very well, come with me." Artemis directed the order at Diana, "You too, Thalia."

She lead us to her tent, and motioned us inside.

"What is your name?"

"Diana. My brother spoke highly of you."

"That's good to hear. Diana, I offer you immortality and a life in the Hunt if you swear off love. _He_ seemed to think it was the best choice for you. Would you accept?"

"Wait, _all _love?"

"All romantic love." I clarified.

"Oh, good." said Diana, looking relieved, "I accept."

"Then repeat after me: I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis" I said.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." she repeated after me.

"I accept your oath. Welcome to the Hunt!" replied Artemis.

We all went outside, and saw some of the hunters waiting.

"Hunters! We have a new sister, Diana!" commanded Artemis.

I stood back as she was mobbed by all the hunters at once. We now numbered at twenty three, including Diana. Other then the nine _he_ sent us, we were only able to recruit four.

"Welcome to the Hunt, sister." I said when it was my turn to hug her, then it was Artemis's turn.

"Welcome to the Hunt." she said, smiling warmly. "Now, If I'm not mistaken, a few people want to speak with you."

The other eight of the hunters _he _brought came over, and led her away.

Line Break

Diana's POV

"Ou_r _brother brought you here, right?" one asked.

"Yep." I said.

"More importantly, do you have the coin?" another whispered in my ear, "Just nod or shake your head. Remember what he said, but don't repeat it or write it down anywhere."

"Welcome to your new family! He wasn't lying when he said you would have fun here."

Line Break

Dakota's POV

"Behind you, Jason!" I shouted while stabbing a Telkhine. We were currently killing a horde of monsters in the Caldecott Tunnel, one that came when we were on sentry duty, and was pushing us further down the tunnel.

I dodged a Cyclops's club, and saw Jason spin around and kill the empousai that was sneaking up behind him. Thank the gods for ADHD. Without it, I wouldn't be able to keep track of everything at once.

Then a giant with "Babycakes loves Joe Bob" tattooed on its arm bowled me over, and raised an axe to kill me when I saw it dissolve, a black arrow protruding from it's neck.

"Get up! There are still many more to kill!" I heard, and saw a man in a cloak with glowing golden eyes at the end of the tunnel, holding a large bow in his hand.

"You!"

"Later! Jason is still fighting!"

He stared firing in earnest, and I watched monsters start falling, all with arrows sticking out of there head or neck. I shook my head at his accuracy, and charged the remaining monsters. Before I got there, the rest were all dissolved by Jason's sword or the bow of the stranger.

"Now you can ask." he said.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" demanded Jason.

"I am known as brother by a few of the legionnaires, and I am here because I was delivering another demigod."

"Why did you fight for us, then?"

"I made an oath to try to help you two, and three others. It was his dying wish."

"Whose?"

"Percy's. His last wish was that you, Jason, and Sylvia be protected, among others, and seeing you going to die forced my hand. You have noticed enemies dying before without cause before. That was me." he said. All I could see of him was a dark outline, with light from the entrance of the tunnel behind him.

"He is truly dead then?" Jason asked, "When I heard the new legionnaires talk about you, I had hopes that you'd be him."

"Sadly, no. I swear on the River Styx that the man you are talking of, Percy Jackson, is dead. I sat with him as he passed into the Underworld."

"How did he die?"

"He died slaying the Chimera, but in my opinion, after looking through his memories, he started dying earlier, when Gwen was murdered. Do you know who killed her?"

"No. Most people think Octavian did. Wait, you said he killed the Chimera?" I said incredulously.

"Yes. When he realized he wouldn't survive the fight, he lunged forward, impaling it as his chest was ripped open. I arrived too late to help him, only to ease his pain as his soul went to the Underworld."

"You said you had a demigod with you?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Frank, you can come out now." he said, and a bulky teenager stepped into the tunnel.

"This is Frank Zhang, son of Mars. He has my reference as a letter. You can judge my actions to see what it's worth. All the other demigods I brought have my recommendation as well."

"Who are you, really? Demigod, god, titan?"

"I am something more, and a great deal less, then a god. I have no respect for most of them, nor do I answer to them. Now, I must leave. If you see me again, it means you could die _very_ soon."

Line Break

Mystery Man's POV

"Remember the coin. Others will ask you about it, but only nod, do _not_ say anything about it. The coin might be the only thing that matters in the end." I whispered to Frank, as I passed by, "And remember, if you need help, just call. You are a part of my family, and the others will help you as much as I will."

I left, noticing the shock on Jason's face. I saw him approach Frank and say, "This is the legion he told you about. If you're gonna join, follow me. If you aren't, start walking away, and forget everything you saw here."

"My brother said I would be safe here. Is it true?"

"Yes."

Then I passed out of earshot and into the sunlight. And saw a pack of wolves bounding at me.

"Stop running!" a female voice ordered, "I just want to talk! Your way of taking demigods to the legion isn't letting me train them!"

"They do not need your teaching! They are more then capable of surviving here! That's why I brought them!" I yelled back, and ran into the woods. Once I got away from them, I snapped out my wings, and took off the ground, air whistling around me. Ha! So far, no one knows I have them, and Lupa won't know, either.

Once I was a good ways across the city, I landed and started walking. I wouldn't go well if Zeus felt something off about his domain. Then I heard someone.

"We've got you now, boy!" Then I heard a _thunk_ and a cry of pain. I turned around, and heard the voices coming from an alley a few meters ahead.

"How da ya like that? That's what ya get for destroying yer family, Dexter!" I heard a different voice say.

"I didn't do anything!" It was a young voice, probably Dexter.

"First ya no-good pop runs away as soon as he sees yer ugly face, then yer bitch mom dies, and now _we _have ta take care of ya." the same voice said, cruel and crude, "Then ya run away, like the no-good brat ya are, leeching off us!

I rounded the corner to see a fat man and woman beating up a malnourished, young, pale boy with black hair and eyes.

"You should walk away now." I said, menace filling my voice.

"Or what? You'll run away crying?" the woman said.

"Or you will not see another morning."

"Can't I just shoot 'im?" the man spoke.

"You walk away slowly, and you'll live." the woman said, as if speaking to a small child. When I didn't move, she said, "Shoot him, Henry."

The man pulled out a gun, then jerked backward as a knife flashed by, its blade catching the trigger guard, and embedded itself in the wall behind him.

I pulled out a switchblade, the only steel weapon I had, and said, "Run away now."

They charged me, and I just waited for them. The man, Fatty 1, pathetically tried to punch me, and I stabbed all the way through his hand, then lodged the switchblade, as deep as I could, into the wall.

"AHHHH." Fatty 1 cried, then Fatty 2, the woman, started to try to claw me with her nails. I took my time with her, breaking her fingers one at a time. Then I stomped on her foot, breaking all the toes at once, and crushing the bones there.

"AHHHHH-HHHHHHH" she screamed, her voice reaching an even higher pitch as I did the same with her other foot.

"Please! Let us go! You'll never see us again! I promise! We've got money!" Fatty 1 offered, still stuck against the wall.

"No. You will pay for what you've done." I said, and I started stomping Fatty 2 on the wrist, the forearm, gradually making my way to her chest, breaking as many bones as I could. I only stopped when I saw her chest no longer move.

"K-k-k-kind sir! E-everything we have, i-i-it's yours!" Fatty 1 said, stuttering in fear.

"Then I want your heart." I said, just loud enough for him to hear. I cut open his chest, grabbed a handful of something, then tore it out. It was indeed his heart, and I held it up in front of his dead face. "And now I have it."

I willed fire to ignite on my hands, and it did, cleaning off all the blood on them.

"P-P-Please don't kill me. I-I-I didn't do anything, I s-s-swear!" I saw the boy on the ground, shaking with his eyes closed.

"Don't worry, Dexter." I said, walking over and putting my hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright now. They will never harm you again."

"H-How? Mom's dead. Th-they said I killed her." he said, sobbing. I looked at his memories, and saw his mother killed by a large, one-eyed man, as she tried to protect him. So either a clear sighted mortal or a demigod.

"Hush now." I commanded, embracing him, "You didn't kill her. They were just lying, hurting you."

"And my dad?" asked Dexter hopefully. He had stopped shaking, and was hugging me in return.

"Your dad loves you very much. He just can't see you, as it would endanger you. Has anything been happening to you, like something out of _Doctor Who_, or the _X-Files_?" I asked.

"No."

"Don't lie to me. Your father doesn't like it if you lie."

"Umm . . . yes. I've been hearing voices in my head, and seeing ghosts." Hades then. Thanatos never had any children that I've heard of.

"Do you know about the Greek gods?" I asked. He was too thin and young for Camp Jupiter, and obviously too male for the Hunters.

"Like Hades and Apollo?"

"Yes. They're real, and you're one of their children." I said, still hugging him.

"Your crazy! They can't exist! I saw them die on TV!" he said, and pulled back, looking at me.

"No, they didn't die, and I'm not crazy." I said, laughing. "Let me show you."

"OK." He said skeptically.

"Try not to scream and run away, please." I said, as I summoned a large ball of water over my head, then evaporated it with a blast of fire. As I expected, he screamed, and passed out, but I was close enough to catch him before he hit the ground. Then I summoned more water, and healed the boy's bruises and cuts with it, before sending the water away. It splashed onto Fatty 2's body.

I should probably clean up before Dexter wakes up again.

I used fire to burn away the bodies and blood, then cradled his head is my lap, waiting for him to wake up.

He did a few minutes later, sat up, and said, "Did you just?"

Dexter pantomimed shooting fire from his hands, complete with sound effects.

I chuckled, "Yes, I did. And I did something else too. Notice something odd about your face?"

He ran a hand over it and said in amazement, "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

Then Dexter ran over and buried his head in my chest. "Thank you! Can I summon fire too?"

"Sorry, kiddo. That's _my _power. But your's is a lot cooler."

"All I can do is see ghosts. And talk to them. You can shoot fire!" he said in a whining voice.

"How 'bout being able to summon an army of indestructible skeletons?"

"What? I can do that?" he asked, this time with excitement.

"Yes, and much more as you grow up, if my guess is right." I said.

"What guess?"

"Who your father is. He's a god, and if I'm right, he's Hades, king of the dead, and lord of riches."

"Oh my god! My dad's a god!"

"Close there, kid. It's really "Oh my _gods._" It has to be plural gods." I explained.

"Why can't I see him? Why did he let me mom die?" he started crying again. I embraced him, and started rocking back and forth.

"Your father is bound by a set of idiotic laws that prevent him from doing much to help you. But I'm not. I can do whatever I want, and so can you. While the gods are generally better then anyone who could rule in there place, there annoying and arrogant. Except for a select few. Right now, you need to sleep, you look tired."

Dexter put his head in my lap, and promptly fell into a deep sleep. Now how do I rest without waking him?

AN: Dexter might be important. You guys should start putting name ideas in reviews, or else you'll see a lot or Josh's, John's, Megan's and Christy's. If you don't want to, then whatever, but any help is greatly appreciated. Also, you can only put OC on the character list once, and it should be on there at least twice.

When I read _The_ _Queen's Champion _by Anaklusmos14, I noticed how he just skipped over all the rescue scenes, something I really didn't like. If you didn't read my author's note at the end of the last chapter, read it. I do not copy ideas, only names if I really like the series, like Saracen Rue in the next chapter. All of this, barring the general Pertemis ship and the PJO series, are things I came up with before reading any Pertemis fanfics.

If I ever see someone copy me, I _will_ start trying to kill them. Please be original.


	7. Chapter 7- Martin Blake

AN: Sorry, updating might be slow for a while. I have to juggle school/college/job, robotics club/hobby, and anything by Rooster-teeth. I'm putting the slashes so you don't get a clue for how old I am. You'll just have to pick if you think I'm in per-college, college, job, or anything else.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I only own the OC's I made, which are free to copy off of.

Chapter Seven- Martin Blake

Dex's POV

I woke up the next morning, and felt something different then usually beneath my head. Harder then a pillow, but softer then a rock. Then I remembered. Someone rescued me from my aunt and uncle, told me Dad was a god, then shot fire. And I fell asleep on him.

I sat up and saw him, still, cross legged, still with his hood up, but it looked like his eyes were closed. Curiosity got the best of me as I tried to pull the hood down, but a hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. His eyes opened.

"Sorry, but I can't let you see my face. Right now, a few people are annoyed with me, and the only reason they can't find me is they don't know what I look like." he said apologetically, "I'll show you when they aren't angry anymore."

"Why are they angry?"

"I'm rescuing people like you, but they don't like that they don't know who I am. Seriously, the gods _can't_ just be happy that I'm saving there children?"

"Wait. The _gods_ are angry with you? How are you alive? I thought gods were like, all-powerful and stuff."

"Yes, they are angry, and there a lot less powerful then they'd like you to think. If you avoid them, they can't do much. Your father is one of the most powerful, and one of the few gods I respect."

"So where do I go? I don't have a family."

"Yes, you do have a family. There's a place for people like you, called Camp Half-Blood. If you go there, you'll be safe and have a new family." he said.

"Can't you just be my family?" I whined.

"Yes, I will. But you should have other friends too. Another child of Hades I've seen just wanders around, pointlessly. I'll ask him to meet you at camp. Will you go?"

"Yeah. I'll see you again, right?"

"Yes. I take my family very seriously. I won't accompany you into camp, but when you get there, you'll be put into a cabin called Hermes Cabin. Ask for Martin Blake. He's another part of my family, someone I took there a few years ago. Tell him your story, and say "Richard of York gave battle in vain." He'll understand."

"Why Hermes?"

"His cabin is where all new arrivals go. Since hes the god of travelers, everyone is welcome."

"When do we leave?"

"After breakfast. What do you want? Whats your favorite breakfast food?"

"Waffles."

"Come with me." He walked over to an apartment building, "Stay here."

Then he left, and I felt alone.

Line Break

Mystery Man's POV

I walked in the side door and went over to their kitchen, convincing everybody I worked there with the Mist. I quickly made my own kind of waffles, not the standard Bisquick ones or instant waffles, and walked out again.

"Here you go." I said as I handed them over.

"How did you make them so quickly? You were only gone for like, two minutes!" He exclaimed, and I saw the relief on his face. About what? He must be afraid of not having a family or being alone, probably the former, as his whole family died.

"Amazing what you can do if people think you work there. These are my own specialty waffles, a lot better then normal waffles, and quicker to make to."

After he poured syrup over them, he bit into one. Then his face lit up with joy.

"These are amazing! How did you make them?"

"I told you, it's my own recipe." I said as he devoured them. He must have been starving! I took my hip flask out, and gulped a little down, and hoped Dexter wouldn't notice.

"Do you drink?" he asked. Damn it. He _had_ noticed.

"No, this stuff is like a replacement for a meal. It tastes horrible, but it's a lot faster then eating, and gives you more energy."

"Can I try it?"

"No. If you do, you'll just throw up. It took me a month just to _not_ wretch it up as soon as I drank it, and it still tastes like melted rubber with cat pee all over it. And the smell is just as bad."

"Please? With a cherry on top?"

"Fine. First smell it, then see if you want to drink." I replied, holding out the flask. He took it, opened the top, and sniffed it.

"Blah!" he gasped, and started retching, "That was horrible! And you _drink it_?"

"Yep."

"You have like, an iron stomach or something." he said in amazement.

"Indeed I do. Try poking it." I suggested. He did, and his finger bounced right off.

"Ow! Your stomach is really made of iron?" he asked, surprised.

"No. I'm just really strong." I laughed.

"Oh." he said, sounding disappointed.

"Now are you ready to go?"

"Fine."

"Don't panic. This might be . . . . dizzying." I said. I summoned water and fire around me, then we were about half a mile from Camp Half-Blood.

"What was that?"

"I teleported."

"I can see_ that_!" Dexter said, "But _how_?"

"You saw I have water and fire mastery, right? Well, using them together, I can teleport anywhere that either has moisture or heat, so basically everywhere." I explained, "Now what I'm about to tell you, you can't repeat anywhere, out loud, or on paper."

I leaned in close and whispered the information into his ear, then took out a silver drachma.

"This is the coin. If anybody asks you if you have it, just nod. I need you to also swear you won't tell anybody about my powers. Just say, I swear on the River Styx not to _."

"I swear on the River Styx not to tell anybody about your powers unless it's no longer a secret, or I'm given your permission."

"Good," I said, "I walk with you until were just out of sight of the camp, then you just head up the hill towards the tree."

"Piggy-back ride?"

"Fine." I said, and bent my back while he climbed aboard.

]

I walked on for another three-eighths of a mile, then saw Half-Blood Hill a ways off.

"There you go. Just walk towards that hill. Remember the coin." I said, pointing.

Line Break

Dexter's POV

I looked behind me, and saw my new brother waving my on.

"Don't worry. You'll see me again. I promise. Remember Martin!" He said. He was like a parent, older brother, and a close friend, all rolled into one. All this time, and I forgot to ask his name. Whatever.

I headed towards the hill, sad that he couldn't come with me when I noticed something. _Many_ somethings. First was that there was a gold rug or something draped on the tree my brother pointed out earlier. Second was that it looked like a pile of snakes were wrapped around the tree. That all connected to one body.

No way. A dragon? Awesome. I crossed the street and ran up the hill, only then noticing that there was someone at the top. In armor.

"Who are you?" he/she called roughly.

"I'm Dexter!" I yelled back, "The dude with golden eyes sent me here!"

"OK!" he/she said, when I got to the top of the hill, he/she said "Follow me."

I was fairly confidant that he/she was a she at this point, and I followed her to a two story wooden house that was white with baby blue trim.

"In." she ordered, and led me to a room with a projector at one end and a screen at the other.

"Sit back and watch the video." She said, motioning to the chair at the center of the room.

The video was long, but cool. At the camp were apparently Pegasi, a lava rock wall, a chariot track, and a huge forest to play CTF in. Then it got to the gods. They were . . . not as cool. First, Hera makes Heracles insane enough to murder his own family, then _Heracles_ had to do the labors, even though Hera made him insane. Aphrodite caused the Trojan War, and the gods just sat back and watched the show. The only one who did something useful was Artemis, tracking down and killing monsters. _Really_ cool.

Then it was over, and the girl came back in, along with a guy in a wheelchair, and someone who looked suspiciously like Dionysus in the video.

"Ah, it appears Clarisse has already shown you the video. What do you think about the camp?" the wheelchair-guy said.

"It sounds pretty darn cool." I replied, "I'm guessing that's Dionysus. But who are you?"

"I am Chiron, young hero." He said, "What is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Dexter, call me Dex. Wait, your _the_ Chiron. Like the centaur who trained Achilles Chiron? That is _sweet_."

"Ha! Yes, I trained Achilles. He was a fine young man, eager to learn."

"Well, Dex, you said that the golden-eyed man brought you here. Is that correct?" Dionysus asked.

"Yes, he did."

"Did you see anything about him?"

"Mr. D, don't start interrogating him now. The punk just got here." the girl, Clarisse, said.

"Fine." Mr. D replied, "I'll wait. But Zeus is becoming. . . irritated at him."

"Clarisse, give him the tour, and introduce cabin eleven to him." Chiron ordered, "He'll stay there until he gets claimed."

"Yes, Chiron. Come with me, punk."

Line Break

Dexter's POV

Clarisse walked out of the Big House, and started heading towards the cluster of buildings in the field. They looked very. . . . outlandish, with walls ranging from stone to wood to dirt, and in one case, it looked like clouds. But the coolest looking one was solidly black, with torches burning green fire at the front.

"Dex, have you seen anyone with sea-green eyes and black hair anywhere? He'd look about twenty now."

"No."

"Whatever. Worth a try. These are the cabins, punk. Right over there is where we'll end the tour." She pointed to a wood cabin with brown paint and a caduceus symbol on the side, "Each cabin represents a god or goddess."

"Why are the three over there empty?" I asked pointing to the cool cabin, a long cabin with low green walls, and a cabin decorated with lighting bolts. Of all of the cabins, these were still and silent.

"Those are the "Big Three" cabins. Zeus has the lightning bolts, Poseidon has the blue one, and Hades has the one with the torches. They weren't always empty. The daughter of Zeus, Thalia left to join the Hunters of Artemis. Nico, the only current son of Hades, mainly wanders around. And Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, went missing years ago. He hasn't come back." I heard the respect her voice had for Percy.

"Is Percy the one you mentioned earlier, with the green eyes and black hair?" I asked.

"Yeah, punk. You heard about the last Titan war in the video, right? Percy is the one who, with help from Annabeth," she sneered when she said Annabeth, "Killed Kronos, and won the war. If not for him, we'd all be dead. So be thankful, punk."

"Wouldn't he be dead by now? With all the monsters?"

"Well, the gods said he was dead, but we thought he was dead before, and then he showed up at his own funeral." she laughed, "You should've seen Annabeth's face. That was about five years ago now. Right here is the rock wall."

She stopped right in front of the wall I saw in the video, with shifting rocks, avalanches, and waterfalls of lava.

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"Not really. If they fall off or get hit by lava, it's painful, but they'll heal. Kind of motivates you to dodge. You can climb to the top if you focus on dodging, not rushing up."

"Um, ok."

"Now it's time to show you the stables." She led me to a long row of open-air stables with winged horses inside of them.

"These are our Pegasi. Their like horses, but are stronger, faster, have more endurance. . ."

"It looks like they also have wings." I pointed out.

"Brilliant, Holmes. Pretty soon, you'll also see some of them are even different colors." she said sarcastically.

"Just sayin'."

"Off in that direction are the woods. If we go in today, you'll probably get eaten by something, and I _really_ don't want to have to defend you."

"So what now?"

"Now we head to you temporary cabin, eleven."

I followed her back to the cabin with the caduceus, and she opened the door.

"Hermes cabin, welcome the new punk," She started, then looked at me, "What's your name?"

"Dexter, call me Dex."

"The new punk Dex." She finished.

Line Break

Dexter's POV

"Hey, Dex" said a blond-haired guy with what looked like a twin next to him, "I'm Travis Stoll, and this is my brother, Connor."

"Wait, _Stoll_? Like you stole something? That's funny coming from the god of thieves." I replied.

"Yes, Stoll, we do steal stuff, and it's always good to have new campers." replied Connor, "All part of the fun of being the Hermes Cabin."

"Right now, any bunk that doesn't have anything around it is open." Travis added.

"So come in and make yourself at home. Not you Clarisse." said Connor, like the twins were finishing each other's thoughts. "You remember the last time we pranked you."

"Hmm, I also remember a certain pair of Hermes punks running away and screaming like little girls." she replied.

I went to the nearest open bunk, which was about three-fourths of the way down, and sat down.

"Hey," I said, turning to a camper next to me, "You know who a guy called Martin Blake is?"

"You asked?" I looked around me and saw a tall teenager about sixteen or seventeen years old walk over, "You new?"

"Yeah, and a brother of mine told me to ask for you." I replied.

"Ah, _that_ brother. Did he tell you something to say to me?" He came up and sat next to me.

"Yeah."

"Whisper it in my ear. No one else should hear."

"Richard of York gave battle in vain." I whispered, and he stiffened beside me.

"Hm. You are very powerful. What's your name?"

"Dexter, Dexter Vex."

"Well, our brother thinks you're a son of the big three. Can you guess who?"

"Well, he said Hades. Do you know his name? I never asked."

"No one knows. For some odd reason, we all forget to ask, and we all call him brother. He has a way of instilling. . . loyalty."

"So you're a part of our family too?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah kid, I am, along with about twelve others now." replied Martin, chuckling.

"Can you introduce me?" I asked, still hopeful.

" 'Course I am, Dex. You can't just have bros and sises you don't meet. First one's actually the guy you were just talking to, Vincent."

"Hey, Vincent!" He called and the guy with black hair and blue eyes came back, "This is Dex, our new brother."

"You have the coin?" Vincent asked, "You know what to do?"

I nodded, just like _he_ told me to.

"Good! Welcome to the family." exclaimed Martin, and bear-hugged me. Then, when he stepped back, Vincent did the same.

"Glad to have you with us." Vincent said, and patted me on the back, "You will have fun here. _He_ never lied about anything to anyone so far."

AN: This was kind of a filler to introduce Martin, and talk about the coin. _He_ will always be the Mystery Man. He'll get a name next chapter. Also, should I have Frank play a real part here, or no?

Reviews are always welcome. I'm writing this for _you_ guys/girls/trans/whatever. If you have a complaint, just say what you want fixed, or if you have names for OC characters.


	8. Chapter 8- My True Family

**AN: I just realized that I'm taking this story in a completely different direction. I changed this chapter to make my OC's less dynamic. But I'm also making a different story that branches away from this, called The Golden Eyed Swordsmen Re-Write.**

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I only own the OC's I made, which are free to copy off of. I also do not own anything I make references to.

Chapter Eight-

Mystery Man's POV

After I saw Dexter walk over the hill, I teleported back to San Fransisco, hopefully where they would show up.

"Bram! You're back!" I heard, and saw a girl, nineteen years old, with red hair and green eyes run up. And crush me with a hug. Arin.

"Yes, Arin. I'm back." I managed to gasp out.

"I take it you brought him there?" said another person, Saracen. Saracen had black hair and silver eyes, and was eighteen years old.

"Yes, and on my way back, I had to rescue another. That's why I'm late."

"Better late then never." said my third companion, Gwen. She was about thirteen, with brown hair and brown eyes. When I discovered her, I expanded my oath to Percy to include her too. She looked exactly the same as when she died, about four years ago. But, the catch is she doesn't remember, one of the requirements for rebirth is that you take a swim in the Lethe.

"Ready to move again?" I asked

"Where to now?" Gwen questioned.

"Big gang in New York. We need to . . . _take care_ of them before they do anything else." I replied.

"Then let's go." Arin said.

I teleported us all to New York. Then my memories sent me back in time, three years ago.

Flashback

Three Years Ago

Bram's POV

I was walking through Central Park, when I heard someone screaming,

"You aren't real! You can't be real."

I started running to the voice, hearing other, more slithery voices as well.

"Yessssss, girl, we are real, and you will be tasssssty."

I turned onto a street, and saw a fifteen year old girl with black hair and silver eyes backing away from six dracaenae. So she's the one I was sent to find. I closed in and shouted,

"Get back! You don't know what you're dealing with."

I spun, and unsheathing my first Stygian Iron short sword, and blocked the stab of the closest monster. Then I drew me second, impaled it into the monster, spun, and kicked another back. I took the opening, and after retrieving my first blade, I threw myself at the remaining dracaenae. One of them was stabbed, another had it's chest sliced open. I turned, stomping on the monster I kicked earlier, making it dissolve. The remaining two dracaenae tried to charge me, but they both got a blade in there throat.

I turned, to the girl, who had fallen backward. I couldn't miss this opportunity.

"Come with me if you want to live." I said, and extended my glove encased hand.

"Wh-What? What were they? Who are you? What's happene-" she started to say, before her eyes rolled back and she fainted. She almost looked like Artemis, if Artemis had black hair. . . . I stopped that train of thought before it went any further. I was here for one reason, and thinking of the beautiful moon goddess wasn't it. Ever.

I lept forward and caught her before she hit the ground, and took her to the nearest hotel. Amazing what the Mist can do. . .

Line Break

Still in Flashback

Saracen's POV

I sat up on a bed, and thought, oh good, it was a dream. No snakes trying to kill me and no guy jumping in and killing them. . . .right? Then I noticed I was in a hotel room, with the guy sitting on the other bed, completely silent.

"Who are you? What happened?" I asked timidly.

"What happened is that some monsters were chasing you, called dracaenae." He had golden eyes, and his hood was still pulled up.

"OK, I'm pretty sure monsters are for fairy tales."

He snorted, "I wish. A question: Do you think I'm insane, or do you trust me?"

"Um, trust you, I guess. Who are you? And how did you kill the draco-monster-things?"

"I am someone who doesn't exist, and I must have it remain so. I killed the monsters with this." He pulled out a sword and tossed it at me, and to my surprise I caught it by the hilt, and saw a word on the blade. Shadow. . .

"What is this? And why is the word Shadow on the blade?"

"Ah, you can read it? This is a short sword, made in a Greek style. It is made out of Stygian Iron, one of the few metals able to kill a monster. It has the word Shadow on the blade because that is it's name. My other blade is called Storm. But be careful, it is _very _sharp."

"Wait. Greek style? And why don't you use something like a gun?"

"Yes, Greek style. Greek style sword fighting is a common form of fighting for people like us. I don't use a gun, because the more of a physical injury you deal, the longer it takes to re-form."

"People like us? Re-form? What?"

"Just sit down. I'll explain it all."

Line Break

Still in Flashback

Saracen's POV

"So I'm a daughter of some god. Are you?"

"I am, as I said before, something that needs to be kept secret. Anyways, children of gods have powers. Usually, they are sent to one of three places. Camp Half-Blood, the Hunters of Artemis, or Camp Jupiter."

"Jupiter? Like the planet?"

"Jupiter, another name for Zeus, but Roman. Camp Jupiter is a camp that follows the Roman side of gods and goddesses."

"So gods have two different forms? One Greek, one Roman?"

"Yes. More to the point, has anything really weird happened to you, anytime you felt different?"

"No, not really. The only time I felt like that was when my friends and I went to a party. My friends were all exhausted by the end, but I still felt full of energy. Like, really energetic."

"Wait. How late was it when you left?"

"About ten, or eleven. Why?"

"I thought she faded. . ." I heard him whisper with awe, "If I'm guessing right,you aren't the daughter of a god, but something older then a god, a Titan. Titans ruled before the gods overthrew them, imprisoning most of them, even the ones that didn't fight. You are the daughter of Selene, the embodiment of the moon. In the night, dark, or anytime you can see the moon, you are stronger and faster. Potentially _much_ stronger and _much _faster. If you joined the Hunters. . . "

"What?"

"Nothing. If you want to stay with me, then follow. I offer you a choice." He held out his hands, a red pill in one, a blue pill in the other, "You take the blue pill - the story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill - you stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."

"Seriously? You're quoting _Matrix_ now?" I asked, amused. He laughed aloud.

"Sorry, I just can't resist that. I say it every time. Anyways, the blue pill is just a sleeping drug with the smallest bit of Lethe. You would forget the past two days. I would not exist anymore, and you can get on with your life. Or you take the red pill and come with me. Either way, I'm not staying here for long. Which is it, red or blue?"

"Red." I took it from his hand and dry-swallowed it, "What does it do?"

"Absolutely nothing. I only had one, for show, and you swallowed it. Now I have to make another." He complained.

"Oh," I said, feeling foolish, "What was it made of?"

"Glass. You might feel it in a few days. It might be somewhat . . . . tingly," He explained, "Follow me, then. And prepare to be trained."

Line Break

Bram's POV

We re-appeared in down town New York City, and I started speaking,

"A gang around here is smuggling things and capturing people, selling them as cheap labor, or as slaves if there woman. The last time I was here, I got the location of where a few of 'em will be meeting in a few hours. You guys have the blades?"

Arin was the first to respond, "Yeah, bro."

"Yep." Gwen said.

"Yes." finished Saracen, her voice humming with the anticipation of a fight.

"Good. Now, what have you been doing the past few days while I was gone?" I asked.

"Well, we killed the monsters you sent us for, then just hung out." Gwen replied.

"That's it?" I asked, not believing them.

"Well. . ." Arin started.

"We saw some kids getting beaten on. Now the population has dropped by about, oh, fifteen or so." said Gwen, satisfied with there actions. Saracen merely nodded, confirming everything.

"Good job, then."

"I just can't stand that stuff. . ." Arin said, and another memory took hold of me.

Flashback

One Year and Six Months Ago

Bram's POV

"AH," I heard, then felt someone crash into me from behind, then all I saw was a flash of red before I toppled over.

"Sorry!" said the girl who ran into me. She looked to be around seventeen, with red hair and dark green eyes.

"It's ok." I replied and she ran off again. The I saw a large man with one eye look after her, and grew a bit more worried. No mortals get followed by Cyclopes, and no gods get followed either, at least, not for long.

I walked over, lit my hand on fire, then punched the Cyclops right in the gut, burning my way through. Then I ran as people started screaming, including a policeman.

"You there! With the lighter and bug spray! Freeze!"

I do not have time for this. I don't know if the girl was my objective, but it sure as hell isn't he policeman. I started running, using the Mist to bend the minds of the mortals until they just saw me as a jogger.

For the next few hours, I wandered around the small city, but my thoughts were interrupted by a voice I heard earlier.

"So you're mugging me."

"No. We're killin' ya, little girly."

I walked over to see what looked like three Laestrygonians and a few mortals facing the girl from earlier, who didn't look concerned at the number of people she was facing. She had headphones around her neck, and it looked like she just took them off.

"Hm." she said, amused.

Then she whipped around and kicked the closest person square in the stomach, who bent over, gasping for air. In that time, her headphones became unplugged, and I could here what she was listening to.

_they see you as small and helpless_**_  
><em>**_they see you as just a child_**_  
><em>**_surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

She pulled back the kick, and used her back foot to spring forward, punching the bent over-guy in the throat. And stepped back as two more guys ran at her, the Laestrygonians staying back for now.

_prepare for your greatest moments_**_  
><em>**_prepare for your finest hour_

One of the guys stumbled back as she managed to kick him in the throat, and the other one when she fell back onto her hands, and kicked out with both feet, slamming them right into his stomach.

_the dream that you've always dreamed is_**_  
><em>**_suddenly about to flower_

She used the guy's stomach as a floor, running her feet up it as she flipped back up, and met the charge of the last guy, punching him hard on the gut._we are lightning_**_  
><em>**_straying from the thunder_**_  
><em>**_miracles of ancient wonder_

Then the Laestrygonians got angry and started running at her. _this will be the day we've waited for_**_  
><em>**_this will be the day we open up the door_

One of them was met with a shove that she used to spin, using the back of her foot to catch him in the side of the neck. A giant with a "Joe Bob luvs Babycakes" tattoo tried to grab her, but she spun behind the first Laestrygonian, so Joe Bob grabbed him instead. They aren't exactly very smart.

_i don't wanna hear your absolution_**_  
><em>**_hope your ready for a revolution_

After that, the remaining giant grabbed her around the neck, ignoring her hits.

"How 'bout you put the lady down, and we talk about this like civilized Canadians!" I shouted. They threw her aside and ran at me.

_welcome to a world of new solutions_**_  
><em>**_welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

As they were charging, two of them disintegrated as my throwing knives found their throats.**_  
><em>**

"Little demigod! I eat you! It be fun!" shouted Joe Bob, and ran at me, alone.

_in time-your heart will open minds_**_  
><em>**_a story will be told_**_  
><em>**

I blocked his first punch, spun him around, and shoved him away.

_and victory is in a simple soul_

In an almost choreographed move, my knife hit him just as the song hit "soul" and I walked over to the IPod on the ground. Hmm, called _This'll be the Day_ by Jeff and Casey William.

"Its alright. Their gone now."

"All that training, and they just grabbed me. I lost. . . . ." She trailed off, sobbing. I ran over and put an arm around her.

"Hey, hey. You got most of them. You're a really good fighter. What's your name?"

"Arin. Arin Torchwood." I don't know why she wasn't running away. I guess she trusted me after I rescued her.

"This might be a bit crazy, but I think you are the daughter of a god."

"What? I don't believe in God." she had disbelief etched all over her face.

"Not God. _Gods,_ plural. Like Greek gods."

"Umm, like Apollo and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, you are crazy." I grinned, then quoted again.

"Come with me if you want to live."

"No! You can't take me anywhere!" What caused that? She jumped up, then tried to punch me. I easily avoided the blows, and started backing up as she pressed forward. She was a _very_ good martial artist, as I saw earlier, but I was the best, or at least one of them. Once she tried kicking me like she kicked the first guy earlier, and I saw my opening. I punched her hard on the inside joint of her knee, forcing it to close, making her off balance. Then I spun her around and put her in a Full Nelson.

"I really don't want to hurt you, and I won't force you to go anywhere. Just, if you want to be even better of a warrior, you will come with me. If you don't, say so, but know you won't remember any of this, you'll just wake up in your bed tomorrow." I whispered to her, then released her. She spun around and asked.

"How will you do that? And how did you beat me?"

"Do you have a while to talk?"

"Judging by the fact that right now I'm supposed to be in a boarding school, I have plenty of time before they care enough to look for me."

"Are you talking about how I beat you, or how you could become better?"

"Both."

"Well, I studied martial arts from around the world for most of my life, and you can become better by training with me. It'll be fun, and since it appears you don't like the boarding school, I offer you a new life."

"You sound a little crazy."

"The even crazier thing is that all the Greek gods exist."

"Now you are really insane. That just isn't possible. How could we not know about them?"

"Ugg, everyone says that. But I can prove it." I said, sighing.

"Oh, yeah? How?" she asked, challenging me.

"Like this!" I created a ring of fire around me, and inside that ring, I was encased in a bubble of water.

"Now I think _I'm_ crazy."

"Yes, you are. But you're a type of crazy that lets you attack, how many, seven or eight guys, bare-handedly?"

"Yep."

"Will you come with me? Either you can get a new life, a life with purpose, with me, or you can go back to the boarding school you hate, and stay there for years." I asked. A lot of things gambled on her answer.

"If you say it that way, I'll come with you. But if you're lying. . ."

"Trust me. I'm not"

End of Flashback

**AN: I also took out the reference thing. If you want the reference thing, you have to look on the new story.**

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 9- The Hunt

**AN: This chapter used to by a lot different. I made a separate story that goes differently in this chapter, and following chapters. It's on my profile if you want to read.**

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I only own the OC's I made, which are free to copy off of. I also do not own anything I make references to.

Chapter Nine-

Bram's POV

"So this is the place?" asked Arin. We were near a large abandoned warehouse, one that looked overgrown with ivy and weeds.

"Yep. Big gang meeting, led by one John Pope. A good shot, leader, and cook, according to the gang member. Arin, you get inside, and wait for them. Saracen, be ready in case she needs help. Gwen, look for any trying to run away. I'll be back-up for anyone who might need me."

"Got it, P-" Gwen was the first to respond, but was blocked by Saracen's hand over her mouth.

"Ready!" said Arin, and Saracen simply nodded.

"Watch your tongue, Gwen. We don't need . . . that . . . to happen again." They all knew who, or what I was, and Saracen zealously protected the secret.

"Oh, and Saracen? Remember, only your switchblades work on them. There just mortals."

"Ugg. . . can't you just forget about it by now?" A while ago, when she was backed into an alley by a group of mortals, she tried to slice them up with her twin short scythes. It didn't work, and we were all laughing by the time she thought to use her switchblade I gave her.

Line Break

Arin's POV

I walked into the warehouse, and noticed a few things. One, it _was_ being used by someone. What looked like canes, beer, cigarettes were all piled around among other things. Two was that there was already someone here, facing away from me. I took cover behind what looked like a smuggled Indian rug before he turned around and waited. And waited. And waited. To occupy my time, I went through what Bram and his unconventional teachers taught me. Look for exits, look for sight-lines, look for hiding places. In doing so, I saw a raised platform at one end, and saw a flash of black and red hair as it was covered by a hood. Then the gang walked in.

The one I took to be Pope had an unbuttoned shirt, long hair, a small beard and a necklace with teeth on it.

"Well, kids. Sit down." he ordered, "Margaret, you keep watch."

A girl in her twenties with blond hair sat down by the exit. She looked at the other gang members with hatred.

"Grab yourselves a beer. We might be here for a while." he said.

"Even in the middle of goddamn nowhere the beer's still cold." one of the other members said.

" 'Course it's cold, Cueball. We're not savages." Pope replied, "Now, Dwight got himself drunk and killed last night."

"Good riddance." said another gangster, "He never did much."

"Billy, you may be my brother, but I might have to put a bullet in you for that." Pope said quietly, "But it looks like we might have a problem. Or some fun, like with Margaret."

He took out a revolver and pointed it at me, "Now walk out slowly, or there won't be much left to clean up."

Oh, shit. I ran out and got the one they called Margaret in a headlock, with my switchblade pressed up against her throat.

"Now, what's a young gal like you doing out? It's late, and out there its not very safe." Cueball mocked. Then I threw it. All the switchblades were balanced for throwing, and it hit Pope's pistol, knocking it away.

"Try to keep her alive." Billy said, and Margaret elbowed me in the stomach, then spun me and shoved me forward. I fell over, my hands scrambling for a weapon as I started to get up. Then Cueball was there.

"Hey, look at her! She's already bent over!" he said, grabbing my arm. Big mistake. Using my other arm, I grabbed a cane and smashed it against his head. It made a sound like a coconut and he fell, groaning.

I flipped the cane, and it felt like a longer stick, a little longer then what someone would use in Kali, Filipino martial arts.

"Give up, or we'll put an end to your little operation."

"I'm not alone." I replied, "Saracen!"

Saracen dropped down next to me, and P- no, _Bram_ crashed a car through the side of the warehouse.

Saracen took out her scythes, Crescent and Moon. They were a beautiful weapons, the blade was the shape of it's namesake, a crescent, and it was made out of silver, with a dull shining black shaft. A few rubys decorated the shaft, and she started using them like batons.

"Saracen you know the blade won't touch them. . ." I nodded to the gang who were currently dodging Bram's truck.

"Yes, the _blade_ won't." she said, and charged. I was right behind her, and left the first one for her. The second one, with _Dwayne_ tattooed on his arm, was mine.

He swung his bat down, and I used the cane to block it, grabbed the bat, and yanked. He was jerked froward, his back completely open to my cane. I did the most lethal option, and swung for the neck, cracking the vertebrae there, then the head, knocking him unconcious if he wasn't already. After I swung the cane away from him, I felt it hit something, and heard a scream of pain.

Another gang member was clutching his nose, obviously broken, and backed up slowly, while Billy took his place, a bat and knife in his hands.

"Yer, gonna pay, girly." He said, and swung at me. I ducked away, then hit his knife hand with my cane, forcing him to release it. I hooked it onto my foot and waited for him. Billy ran forward, his bat high. He quickly stumbled when I kicked the knife up, hitting his face, and making a little cut there. Then my cane hit him in the solar plexus, breaking it off.

"So, Ary, are you quite done?" Bram asked with amusement, Saracen right beside him.

"Yep. Ready to go?"

"Yes. I have to take ask Margaret whether she wants to join the Hunters, and you three," he gestured to Gwen, Saracen, and I, "Still need to finish the Niten-ryu course. Go there now, and prepare. I need to reveal myself soon, and I need you to be ready. Keep vigilant though. I feel like something's coming. Something big."

Line Break

Bram's POV

Margaret was still on the floor, groaning after she was glanced by the car.

"You have three choices. Leave now, die, or come with me for a while." I said ominously.

"Kill me, then. I have nothing left to live for. I didn't in the gang, and I sure as hell don't now." she replied, surprising me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, shocked.

"Fuck yea, I'm sure!" she shouted.

"Very well." I whispered to myself, the walked up behind her and snapped her neck. Mostly painless. I walked over and retrieved Arin's knife. She'll need it soon. I'm glad I don't have to sneak into Artemis's camp again.

Line Break

I teleported to a forest, up in Canada, where I immediately felt monsters, and heard shouts.

"That's not good." I reached out, and brought Arin, Gwen, and Saracen to me.

"Keep firing!" I heard a familiar goddess shout. Speak of the devil, and he, or _she_ will appear. But it didn't sound like the fight was going well, and so I ran over, and saw the entire Hunt squaring off against a hundred-fifty plus monsters. Never a dull moment, I thought as I drew both Storm and Shadow, and ran at the monsters from behind

The first victim was a hellhound, stabbed in the back while the second victim, an unarmored dracaenae, was sliced in half. Ah, it felt good to be covered in monster dust again.

The monsters started to take notice of me as I moved through there ranks, my swords ablaze with green fire. A Canadian ran at me, only to have his club light on fire. He stopped, and was slammed into by the Cyclops right behind him, sending them both crashing into a phalanx of dracaenae, killing them all, and clearing my left side, for the while. How did this many monsters group together? This is an army!

To my left and right, my sisters were cutting through the monsters. Crescent and Moon sliced through the enemy like wheat, Gwen was surrounded by what looked like dracaenae sized torches, and Arin was spinning through them, punching, with Celestial Bronze knuckles reinforcing her fists.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I was laughing maniacally, "Who's next?"

I saw a club start to come down on one of my sisters, and hit her backwards, breaking bones.

"NO!" I yelled, "NO ONE hurts my family!"

I began to cut through them with new intensity, slashing hellhounds into shadow, Cyclops into dust, and saw my vision start to become red. Then I saw the drakon. Ha! It's in for a surprise.

I ran to it, dodging the acid it spit at me. When I was close enough, I shot a burst of fire down it's throat. It reared up, and I took the opportunity to run to it's side, and climb up, using Strom and Shadow like ice picks. When I got to the top, I made my way to the head.

As I did, the Hunters picked off the remaining monsters, and were backing away from the drakon. When I was standing atop the head, I bent down, and lighting my swords on fire, I stabbed them, as deep as I could, into the drakons eyes. It's body dissolved, leaving my kneeling on top of a hollow shell.

Line Break

Artemis's POV

He was standing on top of the drakon, flaming swords over his shoulders, his eyes glowing, and his cloak swirling. Even _I_ didn't want to fight it, and it took him less then a minute to kill it. How?

"Who are you?" Thalia called anger in her voice, "And why aren't you bowing, male?"

"I bow to no man or woman. And especially not to a god." he replied. A voice that had power, with hatred and loss barely beneath the surface. But it didn't sound angry, or even slightly out of breath. He turned to the side, which was obscured by the carcass, and spoke in a much softer voice.

"Bring the others back for now."

"I will take you back to Olympus!" I yelled, furious at the male who snuck into _my_ camp.

"Ha!" he seemed greatly amused, "You won't be able to force me there. But how about a wager?"

"What?" I asked, my voice seething with rage. What did he mean I couldn't force him?

"I challenge you to three competitions. The first we hunt, the second we fight, and the third we shoot. Whoever wins the most, two out of three, wins. If I win, you let me leave in peace. If you are triumphant, I will go to Olympus without a fight." He dares to challenge me to a hunt? Who does he think he is?

"I accept, _boy_." I yelled back, and the other hunters started laughing. This'll be easy. I whispered to Thalia. "Find the "others" _he_ mentioned. Bring them here."

"Let's see. There are Caribou in these parts, right? The first one to kill one and bring it back wins. Have a horn signal the start, and when it ends."

"Pheobe? You signal." she blew a hunting horn, and we both raced off into the forest. _He_ was not going to come even close to winning this. I found a set of tracks, and started running after them. This quickly? _He_ was probably just stumbling around the forest.

I entered a clearing, with several Caribou grazing on snow-covered grass. I drew my bow, and knocked back an arrow, but they all ran off, startled by a hunting horn that just sounded. How?

I ran back to the camp, to see him carrying a Caribou, a large one, slung over his shoulders. It must've been heavy, but he showed no strain.

"It looks like I win this one, Artemis. Better luck next time." he said condescendingly, "In all fairness, I should've given you a head start."

"Ready to fight?" I asked, rage filling my voice.

"Hell yes."

Line Break

Bram's POV

I drew Shadow, my left hand blade, and left Storm in it's sheath.

"Powers or no?" I asked. I could see the rage in every line in her body. She wanted to hurt me physically. So probably no powers.

"No powers. We'll see how good you really are, _boy_." she made the word into an insult.

"Well, _Pheobe_, start the match." I said.

I heard the horn and just waited as Artemis drew her hunting knives, my hand over Storm. When she ran at me, I drew it, slashing straight up in an icepick grip, Shadow in a standard hammer grip. She crossed her knives to block, and I sliced her in the arm with Shadow.

"Oh, _come on_, Artemis," I taunted her, "This is _too easy_."

"Watch your mouth, _boy,_ or I'll cut off your tongue. Actually, I think I'll cut off your tongue anyways."

Then she charged me, knives flashing. I blocked a swipe aimed at my face, and the other, aimed at my leg, then went on the attack, my swords swinging. She blocked every blow with ease. What? This should be _easy_ for me! Then I realized I was still using Ancient Greek sword-fighting, the style Artemis knew inside and out.

"Ha! Your good at this. At least, your good at _Greek_." I said, and sheathed Storm and Shadow, crouching in an Asian technique from the sixteen-hundreds.

"What, not even drawing your weapons? Giving up from your pathetic excuse for a fight?" She was taunting me now, and I just smiled.

"Why don't you come and find out? We all know you _l__ove_ chasing men." I mocked back, and laughed as her face turned red.

And when she charged, I drew one of my favorite weapons, Light. It was a golden katana, two-handed Japanese style, one of the weapons Miyamoto Musashi taught people to wield. I swept up again, and Artemis had to jump back.

"What is _that_?" she asked, and I pulled out it's sister blade, Darkness. Darkness was a Stygian Iron wakizashi, the other weapon Musashi had, completing my ability to use _Niten Ichi_, the technique he created.

"These are Light and Darkness." I said, and attacked, bringing Light arcing towards her head, while Darkness waited to block her attack. Lucky I did, as after she ducked Light, she tried to stab me with both knives, before being blocked by a swipe from Darkness. I pressed the attack, using sweeping, powerful blows from my swords. Every time she tried to block, her knives were smashed aside, and every time she went to attack, she had to roll away from another blow. I started laughing at her, which only got her more enraged. I could see this was a style that completely confused her. She then just ran at me, blocking Darkness and ducking Light, when I simply dropped it on her, then drew a throwing knife, holding it at her throat as she held her hunting knife at my stomach.

"I win." I said.

"How? I have a knife at your gut. I win."

"But I have a knife at your jugular, a fatal injury, whereas I will always survive a stab in the stomach. If you'd like, I'll cut your jugular while you stab my gut, then see who dies first, or in your case, falls unconscious from ichor loss." I said.

"I'd rather not." she admitted, and motioned of the the side. "But I have something you don't, _boy._"

Thalia walked up with Gwen at arrow-point.

"Clever. But what's to prevent Gwen from lighting the bow on fire? If you do kill her, what's going to stop me from massacring the Hunt? You'll be unconscious from blood loss."

"Nothing. You won't take the chance though." she said, smirking.

"You're right. Although, this wouldn't capture me, if I cared. Gwen?" I called. Immediately, Thalia's arrow light on fire, along with most of the rest of the Hunt's arrows.

"You can stop now." I said again, and the Hunters arrows went out. "See? I swear on the River Styx I will come to Olympus without a fight if you let Gwen, Arin, and Saracen go, and don't hunt them."

"Fine. Let her go." Artemis ordered. We removed out blades from each other's throat and stomach, then stood up.

"Gwen? I have to get you away from here. You know where." I called, and in a mix of water and fire, she disappeared, along with Arin and Saracen, who were hiding in the woods.

"Finished saying your last good-byes? Lets go, _boy_." Artemis ordered. She grabbed me roughly by the arm, and we flashed to Olympus.

**AN: I made a copy of this story up to chapter nine. It's going to split off in this chapter, going in a non-guardian, non-Pertemis direction.**

**Reivews are always appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10- The Return

**AN: Remember, there will never be any Primordials in this fanfic. I don't like them.**

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I only own the OC's I made, which are free to copy off of. I also do not own anything I make references to.

Chapter Eleven- The Return

Zeus's POV

"Why have you called this council, Artemis?" I demanded.

"I have captured the golden eyed male."

"What? You brought him here, I'm guessing?"

"Yes. Come out here, _boy_."

"You do not order me to do anything. I swore to come here, but no more." a new voice said, one that held power. A man in a green cloak with the hood pulled up walked out from behind Artemis's throne, a sword in each of his hands.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Many of you have guesses. I signed notes with the first letter of my name, P."

"Perseus?" Poseidon gasped.

"Wouldn't you like that, Poseidon? I will tell you if you all beat me in a fight."

"Twelve fights in a row?"

"No. One on twelve. No godly forms, powers are welcome. You are removed by a potentially fatal blow withheld. No drawn weapons at the start. Agreed?"

"Pitiful scum! You dare challenge all of us at once?"

"Yeah, I would. Especially considering I beat Artemis less then half an hour ago. Do you accept, or are the arrogant Olympians to cowardly to fight me?"

"We accept." I growled. I will kill this uppity boy.

"We start thirty seconds from now. _Exactly _thirty seconds."

Slowly, the seconds ticked by. _He_ sheathed his swords, and held his palms out at each other. Then I felt the time pass.

As soon as time was up, a stream of water shot out of one hand, and a river of fire came out of the other. They impacted right in between his hands, creating _very _thick steam. So thick, I couldn't see.

Line Break

Bram's POV

With the steam thick enough to hide me, I threw a knife at Apollo's throne, where I felt he didn't get up. "Dead."

Then I ran to his throne, seeing him with wide eyes, and my knife less then a millimeter from his throat.

Apollo's was the furthest left of the thrones, so I went to the next, Ares's, and tossed a piece of metal at it, it bounced off with an echoing clang.

"He's at my throne!" I heard Ares shout, and he ran out of the steam, straight into my sword.

"Dead." And then there were ten. The next throne was Dionysus's, who hadn't even gotten up. I held my sword to his throat. "Dead."

Then, walking to Hermes throne, a silver eyed goddess blocked me.

"Idiot boy." She snarled, and charged me. I backed up, using manipulating the steam to make it seem like I was running, then waited for her to pass, and punched her solidly in the stomach. "Dead."

"Dammit!" I had to duck as Hermes "lazer beam" mode went over my head, and crashed into Artemis. Then Hermes himself ran out, tripping over Artemis. These gods, not very smart. The angrier you get an enemy, the easier they are to fight.

"Dead." I said as I held my sword to his throat, as he was on the floor. The middle thrones were Zeus's and Hera's, side by side. Hera, being a more pacifistic goddess, was just sitting, waiting for her children to get me. It was child's play to sneak up behind her throne.

"Dead. Hey, Zeus, I got your wife!" I yelled, then ducked as a lightning bolt smashed into Zeus's own throne. Time to gather as many Olympians as possible to fall prey to my throwing knives. As soon as Zeus ran up, flanked by Demeter and Hephaestus, I started throwing, rotating my blades to the hilt would hit, not the blade.

"Dead, Dead, and Dead." I called as all three of them got a hilt in the throat.

I walked over to Aphrodite's throne. She was just sitting there, not moving.

"Why, hello." She said, charmspeak in her words.

"Dead." I called as she to got hit with a knife. She wasn't really the fighting type. And without commands, charmspeak was useless.

That left only Athena and Poseidon. I waved my hand, moving the steam to the far edges of the room, and saw the two of them. They were standing back to back, weapons ready.

"Who's first?" I called mockingly, and they both ran forward. However, Poseidon was faster, so he got to me first, and tried to hit me with a fist of water. I responded with a wall of fire, evaporating it, then jumped through the resulting steam, lighting Storm and Shadow on fire as I drew them. I usually didn't actually use most of my abilities. Knowledge was power, and the less they knew, the better.

As I emerged, I saw Poseidon pointing his trident at me, and a river of water shot out. Then froze as we wrestled for control over it. I was going to lose, but all I needed was to buy time, as I ran underneath the water, and started swinging. Poseidon let the water crash down, and was busy trying to deflect my barrage of attacks. A trident was a mostly offensive weapon, with range and power. I, however, was inside it's length, where it couldn't be used properly. Then another weapon almost killed me: Athena's spear. That was a problem. And I had a solution.

I threw Storm at Poseidon, and Shadow blindly backwards. I bought me a second, all that I needed to draw a hunting knife, and hold it to Poseidon's throat.

"Dead." I declared, then dropped, and rolled to the side as Athena tried to stab me. My right hand closed around Storm, and I somersaulted back up to my feet in time to deflect her spear. Time to get in close.

Keeping her spear to the side, I ran forward, directly towards Aegis, and hooked my knife around the side, opening her guard. Then, with Storm held to her stomach, I said a final word.

"Dead."

"But you wouldn't do that, would you, _Perseus_?" Athena said, a smirk on her face.

"Perseus wouldn't. But I am not Perseus. I AM PONTUS." I yelled, and shoved her backward. "If you want proof, I can stab you."

"Then do it. Prove you aren't Perseus." she gasped.

"As you wish." I said, then pushed my hunting knife into her, but making sure not to hit any vital organs. "Good enough?"

She was too busy screaming to reply, so I turned to the Olympians, who all had outrage etched on there features.

"You dare harm an Olympian?" Zeus roared, coupled with an Apollo saying, "You're Pontus? But you faded. All of the Primordials are either dead or asleep!"

"Yes, I dare. But I can heal her. If you don't let me, I give Apollo a fifty-fifty chances of curing it successfully."

"Do it. And maybe you'll live." Zeus threatened.

"I will. But you _do not _threaten me." I responded, and walked over to where Athena was still on the floor. My hands glowed as I sealed her wound.

"And why don't I?" Zeus asked.

"This is why." I said, and I pulled out my secret weapon, a Desert Eagle .50 cal. "This is no mortal gun. Each round is an incendiary Imperial Gold bullet. Except, instead of regular mortal incendiaries, these are filled with Greek Fire. Any one of these bullets will go through you skull and quite literally melt your brain. Then, of course, the Imperial Gold will explode, tearing your head apart."

I watched there eyes go wide, and Ares say, "That's quite a gun, punk."

"Yes, it is. While I'm quite sure you'll survive it, even gods aren't capable of growing a new brain. Now, I will answer one question, truthfully and honestly, or else you'll just keep chasing me." I said, my eyes narrowing. I already knew what they would ask, and what they would say afterword. They would want to know who I am, then try to limit my power in some way.

The gods argued over this for a while, then Athena spoke up. "Who are you, really?"

"I would say I am Pontus, Primordial of the Ocean, but that isn't true. And the time for my secrecy is over." I reached up, and pulled down my hood, exposing my face.

"How? The Chimera killed you! Hades felt your soul enter the Underworld! I thought you were dead!" Zeus shouted, while Poseidon started crying and laughing.

"My soul did enter the Underworld."

Flashback

Almost Four Years Ago

Percy's POV

Before I died, I saw a man, a man in a cowled, dark green cloak, appear out of the forest. He looked at my chest, and shook his head,

"There is nothing I can do. The cuts are too deep, and many. You've maybe twenty minutes left at most."

"Please, try to protect my friends."

"Who are they? I take it you mean demigods."

"Nico, Thalia, Jason, Dakota, Sylvia." I coughed out.

"What about the girl, Annabeth?"

"No. . . ."

""I promise I will look after them. I swear it on the River Styx."

"Thank . . . .you . . . ."

"Now I can ease your pain, make it easier to speak and breathe." He chanted a soft tune, and with something that sounded like boulders rumbling, I no longer felt that I was about to die, but I wasn't fooling myself.

Then I saw what I came here for: the Door of Orpheus had opened, which was the sound of boulders rumbling. I climbed to my feet, and walked in, using the blessing of the hearth to heal my wounds.

The man stayed with me until he saw me pass into Hades realm.

I am now officially dead.

End of Flashback

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Wait, you said someone was with you while you "died". Who was it?" Athena asked, while Poseidon ran over and hugged me.

"Father, let go of me." I said, and when he did, I continued. "The person was an analogy. The Percy you knew died that day. I am not him. Who was the man that I saw? An apparition of the Mist I created to open the doors, since I was not able to sing."

"How are you that powerful with it?" Zeus asked.

"Hecate gave me her blessing. I can heal because Hestia gave me hers as well. Thanantos, Phobos, and Deimos gave me their blessings, to."

"That explains everything but the fire." Athena pointed out.

"I should give you the overview. In the Underworld, after passing through the Fields of Asphodel, I called upon the souls of the greatest heros to train me. They include: Achilles, Temujin, or Genghis Khan as you might know him, Miyamoto Musashi, Theseus, Hua Mulan, Jeanne 'd Arc, and the greatest of them all, Zoe Nightshade, among others. At the end of each teacher, they would give me a quest. One of such was to retrieve the Sword of Hyperion from the tree trunk. It allowed me to control light, and by extension, flame." I took out Light. "This is it's form after I was done re-forging it."

"What about your "family"?" Artemis asked.

"Prior to the last six months, rescuing demigods were the tasks set by the teachers, or I just would rescue one whenever they were in trouble. If they were more Roman than Greek, they went to Camp Jupiter. If they were more Greek, they went to Camp Half-Blood. If I saw any girl being abused, or any female demigod being abused, I took them to the Hunters. Gwen, Arin, and Saracen all train with me in the Underworld, just not as long." I finished.

"My son, you have grown strong." Poseidon said with wonder.

"_Too_ strong." Zeus said. "We must have him swear an oath to one of us."

"Fine. I wouldn't agree to this usually, but I know what a threat I would become." I said. "So just swear fidelity to one of you?"

"Yes." Zeus commanded.

"There are few of you that I respect, and only one that I could do something useful for." I turned to Artemis. "I swear, on the River Styx, to be loyal to you, Artemis."

Then I added, under my breath, so no one could hear. "For as long as is just."

There was a war looming. Drakons usually don't come out of Tartaurus. It would take either a Titan to bring it out, or something just as powerful. Most likely, though, it came here during the Great Stirring, but was never killed. If my worst fears are true, though, we would need as strong of a Hunt as possible. Then I tried to convince myself that was the only reason I swore myself to Artemis

"What? Me?" she asked with outrage. Apollo was laughing so hard, he nearly fell out of his chair.

Then, when he got his laughs under control, he said. "Should we call you The Guardian? Keeping Artemis away from all the_ scary _things."

"Personally, I like it." Athena added. "We can not afford to lose any more demigods after the last war, and even now, after the Titans are defeated, recruitment is still down."

"The idea has merit." Hera said. "Let us put it to a vote."

Most of the Olympians raised their hands. Artemis, Ares, and Dionysus didn't, but Dionysus was snoring.

"If you refuse, you're more then welcome to spend some time with me!" Aphrodite squealed.

"For one, that's disgusting. For two, no. Never." I responded. There is _no one_ that I'll allow myself to fall in love with. It's to dangerous. Either she'll get captured, or I will. But maybe if she's good enough not to. . . . I thought, glancing at Artemis.

"Why Percy?" Aphrodite whimpered. "Am I not pretty enough?"

"No. I've lost to many people who I love. I will not let that happen again. To many of my friends have died. Gwen, Beckondorf. . . . . to many."

"Wait. Gwen? The Roman?"

"Yes. The Roman." I said, and pulled up my sleeve, exposing my marks.

"What? You were at Camp Jupiter?" Athena asked. " That was incredibly dangerous. You could have caused a war."

"No. When I was at Camp Jupiter, my past was dead. I was a Roman demigod, who just happened to be good with a Greek blade." I said. "And who would believe me if I said I was Greek? All the Greek gods are gone to them. To Camp Jupiter, you are all Roman."

"Very well. You were wise not to expose your past though." Zeus said. "Artemis, take Perseus to your camp. Dismissed!"

"Come with me, _boy_." Artemis grabbed my arm, and flashed down to her camp.

Line Break

Artemis's POV

"Stay here." I hissed. "No matter how much I would enjoy it, I doubt Zeus would want you to die."

He nodded, and I walked out into the middle of the camp. Coming up to my Lieutenant, I ordered,

"Thalia, gather the Hunters. I have some bad news, and some more bad news."

A few minutes later, the Hunters were all assembled, with me in front of them.

"Hunters, Zeus has seen it fit to burden us with a "Guardian" as if we can't protect ourselves. The only bright side is that he probably won't be as bad as most males. And besides, we can just have him "protect" us from the boredom of doing laundry or sharpening arrows" I said, and saw the Hunt perk up a bit at that last statement. However, a few of them were still unhappy.

"A male? In the Hunt?" Pheobe asked in outrage. "The last male to spend time with us was Orion, and we all know how that turned out. The only good thing about that was that he was stung by a scorpion."

"He's better than Orion. At least, he'd better be."

"Artemis, I had no idea you thought so highly of me." I heard from beside me. Percy had literally _appeared_ next to me.

"Well, here he is. And how did you do that?" I asked, while the Hunt was shocked at his appearance. He _was_ dead, after all.

"I can hide myself in the Mist." He explained.

"Thalia," I ordered. "Get him a tent. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on."

Then, as Thalia stormed forward, I saw a nervous look on his face. I wish I could listen to this. . .

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Come with me." Thalia ordered, and I hastily followed her. "Four fucking years, Jackson. Four years of me looking for you. Explain."

"It was either four years of you thinking I was dead, or four years of trying to hide that you knew I was alive. I'm sure someone would've noticed that you weren't grieving for me or whatever." I responded. Hell hath no fury like a woman wronged.

"Fine. For now. Tell me exactly what you've been doing and just how many weapons you have. I know you have at least four swords." She said.

"I was training in the Underworld and bringing in demigods. As for my weapons: I have Storm and Shadow, my two short-swords. I have Light and Darkness, the katanas, two silver hunting knives, ten throwing knives, a Desert Eagle, and, of course, Riptide."

"Speaking of Riptide, why didn't you ever use it? And how do you carry it all?"

"It's the most recognizable thing I have. It'd be like having an empty six-pack of beer in a car, then trying to convince people you aren't drunk. As for how I carry it all, well, it isn't easy. Either Storm and Shadow or Light and Darkness are on my back, while the other pair is at my waist. The hunting knives are strapped to my thighs. Four throwing knives are on my waist, and the other six are on my shoulders, three on each side. I usually hide them with the Mist, though."

"Okay. Here's your tent." She said, handing me a rectangle of fabric. "Jut throw it on the ground, or if you want to move it, but both hands on a side."

At that, she walked away, and I headed in the opposite direction, a bit outside the Hunt's boundaries. Then, after expanding the tent, I walked inside and went to sleep.

**AN: Here you go. I would have done a better job, with a few less plot holes, but the readers wanted me to get Percy back, so here he is. As for his powers, they'll be revealed next chapter.**

**This chapter is where the Re-Write splits off more from this story. **

**Warning: I might not be able to update this next week, Thanksgiving and all.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11- First Day on the Job

**AN: ****I use meters because the Customary System sucks. Base ten is a lot easier to calculate, and the rest of the world uses it. Besides, any Republicans out there would say we have a half-liter as a President. Sound it out **_**liter**_**. Get it? Liter=Leader? Don't worry, I don't hate on **** Obama, and I wouldn't hate on Romney, either.**

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I only own the OC's I made, which are free to copy off of. I also do not own anything I make references to.

Chapter Eleven- First Day on the Job

Percy's POV

I woke up the next morning to, at four o' clock saw a note on the desk of my tent.

To Perseus:

List of chores:

Laundry (River)

Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner

Sharpen Arrows (Armory Tent)

Mend Clothing (Supply Tent)

Construct New Arrows (Armory Tent)

Make baths for the Hunters

Sharpen Any Dull Equipment (Armory Tent)

Feed the Wolves (Pen Tent)

Feed the Falcons (Pen Tent)

Do Whatever Else I Tell You.

-A

Ugg. I thought, and ate my own breakfast, a sip from my flask. Energy coursed through me, waking me up and preparing me. I didn't actually have to sleep, but sometimes I miss it. Just drinking from the flask doesn't give me a semblance of rest.

Then I walked out of the tent and down to the nearby river where I saw an immense stack of laundry. Seriously _massive_. Like, at least two meters high, and at least one wide.

This is gonna suck. But at least I have water powers, right? It should be easy.

**Time Skip: Three Hours.**

Percy's POV

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!" I yelled. About fifteen minutes in, I discovered that I now just had wet clothing that was still dirty. Without soap of any kind, I had to clean them the old fashioned way. Scrubbing. With rocks. I had to throw in a _lot_ of rocks and swirl all the cloths around them, but it took a _really_ long time. Then I had to hang them _all_ on clotheslines. By the time I was done, my muscles burned, and I was tired. But I always had the flask.

My muscles screamed as I lifted the last shirt over the clothesline, and straightened it.

I took a small sip of the liquid and felt some energy flow back into me. I couldn't drink to much, for two reasons. One: it was energy. If I drink too much, I might accidentally release it, along with all my power that's naturally in my body, basically causing an explosion of water, fire, spirits, Mist, and home-cooked food. What's worse is that everyone within a hundred meters of me would see fear so strong it could kill them. And I would sink into unconsciousness, with so little energy, I would barely be breathing. Two: I wasn't going to be able to make some any time soon, and it took a while to make with precision.

Then I heard a shout of alarm, and ran back to the camp.

Line Break

Artemis's POV

I had just landed my chariot, ending the night, and headed towards a tent that was a distance away from the other's. Perseus's. I walked inside, expecting to see him sleeping, then shove him off the side of the bed to wake him up. Instead I found a perfectly made bed, and an empty tent.

"Perseus?" I called softly, concern in my voice. Why did I care if he was missing? I thought angrily. I don't like him! He's just another stupid male. What's one thing good about him?

Then the other side of my brain responded. Well, he did take the sky for you. He rescued you and your Hunters. He brought in new Hunters. And he _is_ kind of- - - I cut of that train of thought before it could go any further, and walked outside.

"Perseus?" I called again. No answer.

"Perseus!" I shouted, my voice louder, hoping not to wake the Hunters. Less then fifteen seconds later, I saw him run out of the forest.

"What's wrong?" Perseus asked.

"What's wrong? Other than you disappearing?" I responded hotly.

"Oh, Arty, I never knew you'd be so concerned." Percy said sweetly.

"Where were you? What were you doing? And why?" I said growled through clenched teeth. It was taking all of my willpower not to slap him.

"I was down at the river, washing your cloths, because it was on the list you gave me."

"What list?" I asked, confused. I never made any list for him.

"This one." Percy said, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Wait?" he asked. "You didn't put it on my desk? It's signed with -A"

"No. This isn't my handwriting, either. But is looks like a good list, so go back to laundry." I said, smiling. "You have to earn your place here, after all."

"It's already done. The next thing on the list is breakfast." Percy responded, smiling.

"How? The whole Hunt's?" I asked with astonishment.

"Yep." Percy replied, smiling at my look. He didn't even talk to me about the list? He just started it? That was. . . . . selfless.

Percy's POV

"How early did you wake up?" Artemis said, still shocked.

"Four."

"You got it all done in _three hours_? It usually takes _five_ Hunters that long to do it!"

"So?"

"So how did you do it, fish boy?"

"I just did, Moonbeam." Percy responded.

"_Moonbeam_?" Artemis said with anger in her voice. I can't help it. This is much to fun to stop.

"Yep, Arty I figure, since were on a nickname basis. I like Moonbeam." I said, then watched her face grow even redder.

"Stop calling me that!" She looked adorable like that, those lips curling into a pout.

"Now why would I do a silly thing like that?" I replied.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't." I watched as her silver eyes narrowed, and came up with something.

"Aw, you're so cute when your angry. Pity you prefer woman." I winked suggestively, making her start shouting.

"I DO NOT!"

"I wonder what kinds of mischief you get up to in the Hunt." I said, ignoring her response. "I mean, you do have sound-proof tents. And you're always the age of the Hunt, so it sounds like the perfect environment."

"ARGH!" She yelled, and slapped me across the face.

"That was _way_ to fun to miss." Percy said, rubbing his face. "Ohh, is someone a little grumpy?"

"We'll see whose grumpy by the end of the day." Artemis replied. "Remember, you still have that _whole_ list."

"So next is me making breakfast for everyone?" Perseus questioned.

"For everyone but me. I don't trust your cooking. Maybe in a few months, after you learn how."

"Well, call the Hunters then. I'll see what they want." Percy said.

"They all want two eggs, and four strips of bacon. Each." I responded

"Then tell the Hunters to come when their ready to eat." This'll be fun. I bet the Hunters'll enjoy waking up and waiting for breakfast. And they'll only take it out on one person.

I walked to each of the tents, and told them to come out when hungry. Not surprising to me, they all went to the dining tent.

"Well, it appears our new Guardian isn't ready, so-" I started, then heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me?" Percy said. "I'm not the one who nearly woke the camp looking for _someone_."

"You can't possibly have made it _all_." I said.

"But I have something better." Percy turned to the last person at the table, the most recent Hunter he brought in. "Diana, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm. Pancakes? With bacon?" Diana said sweetly. The other eight of the Hunters all had small smiles. Why? What do they know?

"What about you?" He asked to the next hunter, Morgan, who nodded.

"The same."

"Me too!" Another said.

"All of you?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. The rest of the Hunt nodded.

"Yeah, but I doubt you could make it, _boy_." Pheobe spat.

"Just watch me." Percy responded calmly, closed his eyes, and thirty plates with _exactly_ what they ordered appeared in front of them. The air filled with the scent of fried bacon and syrup "Dig in!"

The hunter he brought in immediately started eating. The rest of the Hunt followed, after a hesitation. As I watched, I saw the Hunt's faces light up, one after another.

"Holy crap, Seaweed Brain. This stuff is _good_." Thalia said. Right now, my stomach was growling from the smell.

"You should have some, my lady." Diana perked up.

"Should I?" I asked the rest of the Hunt. They all nodded. "Very well. Summon one for me, Perseus."

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't 'Trust my cooking'" Percy said, a smirk on his face. That's enough. I reached across and slapped him. Hard.

"Ow!" He yelled, and staggered backwards. "I guess I deserved that. Here you go, my lady."

Another dish appeared in front of my, and I tentatively tried it. The bacon was crispy on the outside, perfectly cooked, and the inside was perfectly juicy. Then I took a bit of the pancake, which was light and fluffy, made by a master.

"This'll do." I said, trying to keep the surprise off my face. He could cook like this? Well, he was skilled. "What?" You're not eating?"

"No. I'm just waiting 'till you're done." He replied. Why doesn't he eat?

The Hunt and I finished quickly, and they all left, except for Thalia and I.

"Looks like you get to wash the dishes." I said, then walked out. "Thalia, come to my tent when you're ready."

Line Break

Thalia's POV

"Damn, Seaweed Brain." I said, then saw a flash of pain on his face as I continued. "I like your style."

He was wearing an all black shirt, tucked into black jeans with silver chains around the pockets, and a black belt with bits of silver and a silver buckle on it. To top it all off, he was wearing a black hoodie, unzipped at the front.

"Can you not call me Seaweed Brain?" He asked.

"Why?"

"It reminds me of her."

"Who? Annabeth? What did she do? Wait. . . she didn't, did she?" I said with disbelief.

"She did worse. _She_ was dating Ethan Nakamura before he died. After I found out, she said I dumped her, then released a bunch of shit showing my as an evil guy who didn't actually do anything. That's why I left." Percy said bitterly. His eyes looked broken as he said this, then hardened again.

"That bitch!" I shouted. "I mean, I noticed something was happening, but I didn't know what."

"I know. Those years ago, she started turning young campers against me. Recently, she became more distant, and stopped, but the campers she turned against me continued what she started. Now, it's about fifty-fifty." He responded, his voice low.

"How do you know?" I asked, surprised. Even _I_ didn't know that.

"My family keeps me informed." He said, closing the topic.

"So how did you do that?" I questioned Percy.

"With the blessing of Hestia. It allows me to summon food." He replied, as he used water to clean all the plates, then dried them with fire.

"What powers do you have? And how did you get them?" I asked, shocked.

"Let's see. Water, from Poseidon. I can control light and fire after I retrieved Hyperion's sword from the tree. Phobos and Deimos blessed my with the ability to see people's fears, protect myself from fear, and inspire fear/terror in other people. Hestia gave me healing, food, and more control over my other powers. Hecate gave me Mist control, and Thanatos made me be able to summon spirits."

"How did you just appear next to Artemis yesterday?"

"Part of the Mist. I can do a lot with it: Hide myself in it, turning invisible, or hide objects in it. I can create apparitions with it, and trick people into seeing things. Lastly, I can bend the minds of mortals a lot more easily, and more drastically."

"Wait. You can turn invisible?"

"Yep. It's really hard though, to trick that many minds into not seeing my, and not seeing movement is even harder. On a good day, I get upwards of two minutes." He said.

"But you said you usually hide your weapons?" I asked.

"It's a lot easier to hide objects. If you ask someone if they remember seeing someone, and they'll remember. But it you ask what they were wearing, and they won't know. The less bending you need to do, the easier it is. Also, with water and fire, I can teleport anywhere with moisture of heat, like Nico with his shadow traveling." Percy explained.

"Well, OK." I said, and as he turned, one of his chains hit me in the thigh."OW! Watch it, Perce. You could use those as whips or something."

"Sorry." He said, then walked out. I shook my head and walked over to Artemis's tent.

Line Break

Percy's POV

I walked over to a tent that looked bigger then the rest, and stuck my head inside. First thing I noticed: it was a large area, full of wolves and birds. Second: A pack of wolves was charging at me.

Uh-oh.

I summoned a massive piece of beef at the other end of the tent, then watched all the wolves do an abrupt about face, and start running. For the falcons, I communed several dozen dead mice. Thank Hestia, mice were a food.

That was easy. I walked out to another large tent that was full of cloths, and sighed at the pile of cloths that were ripped, lying to one side. "Mend clothes" the list said. At least I knew how. One of my teachers made me learn.

**Time Skip: Four Hours**

"Gorram it" I swore as I stabbed my thumb for the twenty-first time, judging by the cuts on my fingers.

"Perseus! Lunch!" I heard Artemis yell.

Grumbling, I walked out of the tent to the dining area. I was only about two-thirds of the way done with the mending. As I walked through the entrance of the dining tent, I felt my foot squelched against. . . . something.

I looked down to see some type of goo stuck to my shoe, and heared the hunters laugh at me. I tried to lift my foot up, and the entire bucket rise with me.

"Need help Percy? You look a little. . . stuck." Artemis chuckled.

"No, my lady. What would you all like for lunch?" I asked.

"Put a few dozen sandwiches on the table." Artemis ordered, then a pile of sandwiches appeared. "Still not eating?"

"No, my lady." I said, and walked out. I burned the bucket and goo off as I was walking, and headed beck to the Supply Tent. One I was inside, I took a drink of my own goop, and watched the cuts on my thumb close. Nectar was a small ingredient of it, which really help in situations like this.

"Back to work, Percy." I chided myself, and attacked the pile with renewed vigor.

**Time Skip: Two Hours.**

"Finally." I said as I folded the last shirt on the pile, and walked out. Then ran into Artemis.

Line Breakfast

Artemis's POV

I felt something large slam into me, knocking me to the floor, with whoever it is on top. I quickly drew a knife and pressed to it Percy's throat.

"Oh my gods, please don't castrate me." He pleaded. Percy looked almost cute like that.

"Fine. I have something for you to do." We both got up, and I started walking.

"What, my lady?"

"I have a tent that needs mending."

"As you wish." He said, then bowed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Bowing. You are my lady, after all." Percy explained.

"I don't like bowing." I said. "Here's the tent."

"Hmm. Very well. I'll come up with something else, then." He said, and walked off.

Line Breakfast

Percy's POV

At the edge of camp, and threw the tent on ground, expanding it outward. I immediately saw a long tear on the side, exposing the inside to the cold. I went back to the Supply Tent, and grabbed a box labeled "Tent Fixing Supplies"

This was going to take a while. . . . . About thirty minutes later, it was all mended, and I pushed my hands into the side of it, causing the tent to snap inward, back to small form.

Next, the list said "Sharpen Arrows". Back to the Armory Tent, I guess.

Then I saw the arrows. Or should I say, buckets of arrows. Hundreds of arrows. Possibly thousands.

"I hate this shit." I muttered to myself. But what I didn't know was that a certain silver-eyed goddess was watching.

**Time Skip: Six Hours**

Artemis's POV

Wow. Close to, what, six hours now? No breaks? Even my oldest hunters would complain. . . . . or at least rest occasionally.

"I hate these fucking arrows. How did they get so dull?" Percy said as he put the last dull arrow in a bucket.

"Percy?" I said behind me, faking surprise. "Time for- wait. How did you do that?"

Percy's POV

Artemis eyed the buckets of arrows with astonishment, but I could see something. . . off about her expression.

"By using a whetstone?" I asked. "And how did some of those arrows get so blunt?"

"Yes, but _no one_ sharpens close to two thousand arrows in one day. And these," She plucked one of the dullest arrows that I sharpened from a bucket. "these are blunt arrows. They aren't even meant to be sharpened."

"Oh. Then I must've sharpened a few hundred of them, too. But why were they in the buckets?" I said.

"I don't know." Artemis replied. "Probably one of the Hunters messed up."

"Only one?" I said skeptically.

"Yes. But it is time for you to make dinner. Which I'm guessing you won't eat?" Artemis asked, a question in her voice.

"I won't" I replied, brushing past her and into the dining tent.

"What do you want now?" I asked, made the order of every Hunter, until I got to Artemis. "You, my lady?"

"Steak. With mashed potatoes and gravy on the side." Artemis responded. Good choice. My favorite food, too.

"Of course, my lady." I said, and a steaming plate of steak appeared. Then I went back to the Armory, and the pile of knives I still had to sharpen. The first hunting knife looked so dull, it was like someone took a hammer to it. . . . . . those damn hunters.

I grabbed the whetstone, and, with effort, ran it across the blade, or what was left of it. This was _hard. _ First the blunt arrows, now this? Maybe if I just muscle through it they'll stop. They have to get bored eventually. . . . I thought, and hoped. As I was on the fifth of eleven knives, Artemis poked her head in, surprising me.

"Artemis!" I yelped. "I mean, my lady, what can I do for you?"

"Time for you to start guarding. Most of the Hunters are sleeping, and you, as Guardian, get sentry duty. Permanently." Artemis replied.

"So, no sleep. Ever?" I asked. No big deal. This'll be a welcome break from working.

"Well, sharks can sleep and still move around, right? You're fish boy, so you should to." Artemis said, smirking.

"So you want to start that again? Alright, _Moonbeam_. One: Sharks are classified as rays, not fish. Two: I'm _much_ better at giving nicknames then you are." I argued.

"Really, Kelp-for-Brains?"

"Bring it on, Deer Girl."

"How about it, Aqua Boy?"

"That was lame. Aqua means _water_, Arty." At that, she stepped forward, and slapped me. Again. In the same place as the other two, leaving me with a red hand-print on my cheek

"No one calls me Arty." Artemis said, her face red.

"I do, Arty." I responded, smirking.

"Stop it!" Artemis ordered. Gods, this was _fun_.

"Or?" I asked, my smirk turning into a shit-eating grin.

"Or I'll just call you Perseus for the rest of your life. I know you hate that." Artemis responded to my question, her face still red, but a beautiful smile creeping onto her face.

"No way. You hate being called Arty _way_ more the I hate being called Perseus, Moonbeam." I replied. I'd gladly be called Perseus if I could make her like this all the time. Her

"ARGH!" Artemis yelled, and stormed out of the tent. I followed her, then noticed a chair at the center of the camp. This was going to be a long night. . . . .

**AN: I don't know how fast the Pertimis should really develop. Review, if you want to help me decide. If not, well, don't. **

**I needed that break from writing. My life has been kind of stressful, but I think it's mostly over now.**

**Check the poll on my profile. It is of the utmost importance. And I just sounded like some medieval knight or something.**

**Reviews are always welcomed/appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12- Second Day of Hell

**AN: Hello. Just a tip, never spend ten hours indoors with no Internet connection, lots of loud noises and _The Epic of Gilgamesh_. Whatever you do, you'll get bored out of your skull.**

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I only own the OC's I made, which are free to copy off of.

Chapter Twelve- Second Day in Hell

Percy's POV

I took a sip from my flask and sat in the chair. The whetstone scrapped along the edge of a knife I was sharpening, the sixth of eleven. The rhythmic sound almost put me to sleep, and I jerked awake when I almost stabbed myself with the knife. Then I had a better idea, and concentrated. Sure enough, Mrs. o' Leary popped out from the nearest shadow, and sat down beside me. She was the reason I didn't go insane the first few months in the Underworld. Coincidentally, she was the only creature I allowed myself to get close to. If anyone in my "family" died, I didn't want to get hurt again.

"ARF." Mrs. O' Leary barked, and I tried to pet her. How much of a dog the size of a tank can you pet at once?

Once she settled down, I returned to the sharpening, going through the sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth knife before I took another sip of the flask. Who would've thought sharpening a knife was so tough? Then again, most dull knives didn't look like a bar of metal attached to a handle when I got them. I went back to sharpening with renewed energy, and blew through the tenth and eleventh knives. Then it was time to practice.

First I drew Storm and Shadow, then pitted myself against a Mist Percy, who I just called Ray, for no good reason. Ray also drew his replicas of Storm and Shadow, then we started. Since we were exactly the same, we were evenly matched. For thirty minutes, we just worked up a sweat.

"Ray. Middle Ages." I ordered. He sheathed Storm and Shadow, and drew Riptide. This time, I used Greek techniques against his Medieval tactics. Little did I know someone was watching, from high above me.

Line Break

Artemis's POV

As I was flying in my Moon Chariot, I was watching and listening for any trouble at camp. Soon enough, I heard the clash of metal on metal, and low grunts. I looked over the side, and saw to figures fighting at unbelievable speeds in the center of my camp. One was Perseus, and the other looked exactly like him. And they both had the same weapons.

Confidant that Perseus would soon kill him, I sat back and watched them fight. Perseus would slash, the other would parry, then return with a stab. They were evenly matched, and neither had an advantage. I watched as they both drew the Japanese looking swords. As they fought, using what looked like Eastern styles, I was analyzing the style, looking for openings I could use against him the next battle. I tore my gaze away from the truly amazing display of skill in front of me, and abruptly realized the camp could be in danger.

My bow flexed backward as I drew back an arrow, aiming at the one I thought wasn't Perseus, then heard the _scrape-slither_ of a bow being shot as my arrow raced to its target. After I loosed the arrow, the camp went out of sight, and I could only hope I hit the right one.

Line Break

Percy's POV

I was tiring and was about to call the workout to a stop when a silver arrow hit Ray right in the chest. My mind was still in "battle mode" as I called it when I took advantage of the distraction and pressed my blade to Ray's throat.

"No fair." it complained. "I got shot. That's outside interference."

"Yes fair. Don't get shot next time." I replied, and pulled him to his feet, yanking the arrow out. As an apparition, it was solid, but still wasn't technically alive, and as such, didn't feel pain, or any emotion.

"Who shot me?" asked Ray.

"Probably Artemis. It _was _a silver arrow, and she's the only one awake, driving the Moon and all. Kinda funny. It looks like she's the only one allowed to hurt me." I chuckled "Now, time for you to disappear. I need to fly."

After Ray dissolved, I unsheathed my wings and shot into the sky, low enough to hear Mrs. o' Leary's howl, but high enough to train from. Now I start the next stage of my workout.

I started summoning water dropping it on the camp before evaporating it in thin air. The home foods went the same way. Then it complicated. I summoned a hurricane of water, and an inferno of fire. Some people twiddled there thumbs, but I tried to make funnels of water and fire rotate around each other, as fast as they can and as close as possible, without turning them to steam. You know, to bide time.

Once I got exhausted from flying and exerting my power, I landed, and sipped my gunk. After I recovered, I summoned the spirit of one of the most skilled martial artists of the nineteen-hundreds, who also happened to be an actor: Bruce Lee.

We fought using the most traditional weapons: bare fists. Lee used his personal philosophy, Jeet Kune Do. I used my own technique, one that shared the same core as Jeet Kune Do, but was slower and hit harder, which fit my personality and skills. I would start by attacking, but Lee, using the tactics he created, would force me take a hit, and hope I wouldn't flinch. In the end the same thing happened as any other match: We both would just stand there. If one of us attacked, the other would us the "Intercepting Fist" forcing the first to back up or get hit. After we bowed to each other, I sent him back down to Elysium.

Then the last phase of training started. My blessing from Phobos. I used my fear directly on myself, seeing my fears and growing accustomed to them. Or trying to:

_Mrs. o' Leary dissolving into dust. . . ._

_A gun on a table and a choice: Kill Saracen or the two innocents next to her._

_Gwen, being impaled again on Octavian's spear._

"_You disgust me. You aren't my son." The face of my mother said. The oldest fear I had._

_Arin, lying bloody and broken on a street._

_Dakota, Sylvia, Jason, Nico and Thalia standing back to back against a horde of monsters. One by one, they all died, being skewered, bitten, clawed, burned to dust. Thalia's head being smashed as Nico tries to save her. Jason being stabbed while Dakota was to far away to help. Sylvia falling as she tries to defend Jason's body. Dakota finally stands near Jason's and Sylvia's bodies, trying desperately to survive the endless waves of monsters, but can't. Then Nico, all alone, surrounded by the bodies of his friends, finally beaten, is decapitated by my oldest enemy: the Minotaur._

They always died. Always in a different order, different ways. Every time I couldn't help, just watch as they were killed in front of me Usually, my fears ended here, but there was a new one.

_A flash of auburn hair and silver eyes, then gone . . . ._

My body was wracked with sweat, and my eyes were damp with tears as I got up and sat next to Mrs. o' Leary, taking comfort from her fur. After a few minutes of contemplating my last fear, I headed towards the river where a stack of clothes stood proudly at the edge, bigger then yesterdays.

At least I knew how to wash them now . . . .

Line Break

Time Skip: Four Hours

My back burned. That was my entire existence: My back feeling like a truck ran over it. Then went into reverse and ran it over again. For four hours.

"I am going to kill those damn hunters. As soon as I get back." I said in the breaks between swearing. If anything, my back hurt more then yesterday. I checked my watch and six fifty-three glowed back at me. Artemis'll be back in about seven minutes, I thought, and ran back to camp, an idea ricocheting around my head. I hid in the trees outside the camp and summoned another replica of myself from my memories, complete with an arrow sticking out of it.

Six minutes later, I could see the Moon Chariot land and Artemis rush out.

"Percy!" I could see honest concern on her face as she ran to my fake body. "You can't be dead!"

Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I walked out and called, "Nope, not dead yet."

Line Break

Artemis's POV

When I heard his voice, I immediately spun around. Why do I care if he died? He's just a disgusting male like the rest of them, I thought. I only care because Zeus would send someone even worse if he dies, I tried to rationalize my feelings, but it didn't quite work.

So I did the natural thing, and slapped him. Hard.

"OW!" He said. "I knew you could be jealous, but I didn't think it would be that jealous. I mean, seeing me with somebody else, and you just shoot the other person? Wow. I didn't know you cared that much, Arty."

"I am not! If you die, Zeus will just send somebody else. Now, go do the breakfast thing while I wake the Hunters, Seaweed Brain." As I said the last two words I could see his face change from happy, to showing an unbelievable amount of hurt, sadness, and rage, quickly covered up. Then he turned and stiffly walked away. What was that all about?

I walked into Thalia's tent and woke her first. I needed to ask her something.

"Thalia, when I called Perseus 'Seaweed Brain' it did something to him. Why?"

"You know Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Yes. Perseus's girlfriend. Who he left for four years when he went to the Underworld, which wasn't very kind of him, now that I think of it." I replied.

"That's 'cause you don't know the whole story. Percy found out that Annabeth was cheating on him, and ran away. Annabeth always called him Seaweed Brain, and calling him that brings back bad memories. Percy asked me to stop calling him that too." Thalia explained.

I walked out and mechanically woke the other Hunters, my mind still mulling over what I now knew of Perseus's past.

When I arrived at the dining tables, all the Hunters were already sitting and Perseus was quizzing them on what they wanted. At last, he got to me.

"So, Artemis, what'll you have?"

"Eggs and bacon." I replied, "Make any comments, and I'll have the Hunters use you as target practice."

"Are you sure? I thought eggs and bacon was supposed to be yesterday's meal." Perseus smirked.

"Hunters, after you finish, practice is early today." I called, but Perseus didn't look very worried.

In record time, the Hunt and I scarfed down our meals, and I dragged Perseus out to the practicing area.

"Today, our 'Guardian' has been kind enough to let us use him as target practice. Only blunt arrows, though." I said the the other Hunters. "Perseus, go to the other end of the field."

We waited until he was fifty meters away before I stopped him.

"Well Hunters, whenever you're ready." I said, not paying attention to Perseus, who drew his two katanas and turned sideways.

The Hunters started firing, excluding the nine he brought in, who just went through the motions.

Then Perseus's swords moved so fast, they looked like blurs. Every arrow that came at him, he either blocked or dodged.

"Stop." I ordered the Hunters. As Perseus walked up, I asked, "How the Hades did you do that?"

"I _have_ shot a bow before. At this distance, the arrows can only travel a certain arc to hit me. I simply blocked them when they got close. I don't have super sight or something. I'm only human."

"Dodge this then." I said, and shot a blunt arrow, point-blank, into his chest. To my surprise, it actually penetrated, and lodged there. Perseus fell backwards, groaning.

I dropped to my knees behind him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to actually. . ."

"Pull it out." He groaned.

"No we need to get you to the med tent." I replied. "Hunters. Help me carry him."

To my surprise, most of them came up, but Perseus waved them away.

"Fine, make me do it." He said, grabbed the arrow, and yanked it out. He got up, and bunching his shirt over his wound, stumbled over to his tent.

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Fuck, this hurts." I groaned, but rolled up my shirt and put my hand over the injury, healing it while locking the tent's door.

I breathed deeply and took a gulp from my flask, feeling the energy go through me. Then the tent flap opened.

Line Break

Artemis's POV

"He locked it, my lady." Thalia said. "None of us can open it."

"Fine, I'll try." I pulled on the zipper, and to my surprise, it opened.

"He lets it open for you. How sweet." I ignored Thalia and walked inside, to see Perseus holding a hip flask, his shirt rolled up. He had a really well muscled chest. . .

I had to tear my eyes away from it to see the arrow hole was already healed.

"I can heal, remember?" Perseus said, but he looked tired. "A potentially life threatening injury is just quite a bit harder to heal then a cut or bruise."

He put away the flask and stood up, groaning. "The day's wasting, and now I have a few dozen more arrows to fix."

"You cannot just get up from this. You could have died!" I protested. Seriously, why did I care?

"I might have. But I didn't, so I have to do the chores." He stood up and left, leaving me alone. When I looked around his tent, there was only one decoration: A picture of someone who looked like his mother smiling next to another man. Taped to the back was a what looked like a plastic box with a metal rectangle extending from the end of it. I took it and walked out.

"I'll have that back." I heard from behind me. Perseus was there holding out his hand.

"I don't have anything!" I protested.

"Please. You took a USB drive from the back of my picture. I want it back."

"How did you know?"

"A simple alarm. The USB holds us a wire. If someone removes it, the wire falls, and hits a battery. The battery fuels a wireless signal to this thing." He pulled out a blinking red light. "The light starts blinking."

"Fine." I gave it back. "What's a USB drive?"

"You've heard of a computer, right?"

"Yes." Mostly from Hunter complaining that they didn't have one, and Thalia bragging that she did.

"This thing connects to one, and holds information that you don't want on the computer itself, or you want to take with you." He explained. "Now I need to go."

Perseus walked to the Armory tent and ducked inside. What information was he storing?

Line Break

Percy's POV

As soon as I entered the Armory tent, I teleported myself to a locked room with a computer. Using the computer, I copied the USB drive to another, then turned the computer off and called Martin Blake.

"Martin. I need you to go somewhere no one can see you."

"OK. Wait." He replied. A minute later, he spoke again. "I'm good."

"Good." I transported the new USB. "Take this. Don't try to read it, or look into it. Tell all the campers I brought in this: If I message one of you saying my life's work is gone, or something like that, direct me to you. Got it?"

"Yeah. Why?" Martin asked.

"I'm in a place where the original might be destroyed or stolen. I need you to keep that one as a fail safe. Every once and a while, or whenever you can, plug it in. It'll extract files from a fake email account that I use, so keep it updated." I explained, then teleported myself back to the Armory tent

"Time to start the arrows. . . ." I muttered. The first one was blunt, and so was the second.

Line Break

Time Skip: Three Hours

Percy's POV

It wasn't to bad this time. Turns out, maybe half the arrows were blunt arrows that I didn't have to sharpen. But the other arrows were little more then triangles, they were so dull. My arms burned, but I was used to it from years of practice using swords, spears, bows, and fists. As I was walking to the Supply tent to mend the clothing, I used the Mist to seal away my memories of the fail safe drive. To make it completely safe, I needed to not know it exists.

When that was done, I walked over to the Supply tent, not noticing a bucket until I stepped in it. It was the same goop that the Hunters use in CTF games. It hardens after force is applied, and is fireproof, so no burning it off. The only way was to soak it in water for an hour. Fortunately, I had plenty of water. And plenty of time as I mended clothes.

When I looked at the pile, I could see at least most of the clothing had been deliberately torn. Torn in ways that a tree couldn't. Not to mention that no person could get rips in their clothing that quickly.

Line Break

Diana's POV

I opened the Armory tent to see all the arrows were sharpened, and all the blunt arrows that the older hunters put in were sorted. But my brother wasn't here.

"Maybe the Supply tent?" I wondered aloud, and walked over.

Percy was sitting there, a parka in his hands as he sewed. A stack of mended clothes beside him, a larger stack of ripped up clothes on the floor.

"Percy?" I asked. "Artemis wants you to make lunch."

"Sure." replied my brother.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to a bucket next to his feet.

"A little present that some of your sisters left for me." Percy said, a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"They're not going to stop." I warned him.

"But if this is what it takes, I'll deal with it." Percy sighed, "Now, you said lunch?"

Percy walked out, with me following. When we got to the tables, he just stood at the edge and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Same as yesterday." Artemis ordered. The same sandwich platter appeared, and he walked away.

**AN: I'm trying to think of a way that Percy can remove some of his chores/spend more time with Artemis. The best I can come up with is Artemis having to teach him how to track, since he _is_ part of the Hunt. **

**Check out the Re-Write, please. It separates from this one at chapter eight, so skip to it if you want.**


	13. Chapter 13- Drakon & Co

**A/N: Wow, so far I've written around forty thousand words for this story. Including the Split-off, that's something like fifty-five thousand. Never thought that would happen.**

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I only own the OC's I made, which are free to copy off of. I also do not own anything I make references to.

Chapter Thirteen- Drakon & Co.

Percy's POV

After the Hunters started tearing into the sandwiches, I went back to the Supply tent and mended the rest of the clothes. Now that just left making new replacement arrows, feeding the pets, and sharpening equipment. And it was already late afternoon.

First was the feeding. Just like yesterday, I summoned large piles of meat and rodents, stood back and watched the show. By the time they were done there were only bones left. Seriously, just bones. Not even eyes. At least that got over quickly. . . now it was replacing arrows and sharpening knives.

I walked back to the armory tent to see a stack of broken arrows. Most arrows didn't break, they just became dull, but the ones that did took a while to replace.

"Those Hunters." I sighed. Most of the arrows were chopped in half at the middle, a place where they wouldn't break naturally.

The first arrow was easy. Sharpen the head, re-attach it to another shaft, then tie the feathers on the back end.

"Perseus?" Artemis said, entering the tent.

"Yes, my lady?" I replied.

"Since you _are_ technically part of the Hunt, I need to teach you how. We start tomorrow after breakfast." Artemis ordered. Why hadn't I learned to track in the Underworld? I even convinced Zoe to teach my family to, but I never learned.

"Then I'm very sorry to say this, but there isn't time in the day to do all of these chores and learn to hunt, my lady." It was true. The chores took all day and most of the night yesterday.

"Hmm. I'll just have the Hunters take over laundry and sharpening arrows. That should give you more than enough time to learn." Well, I didn't expect it would work that well. I thought she'd just say something like "Live with it."

"Ok, then. When are your Hunters taking a bath, my lady?" I asked.

"Right now, actually. That's the other reason I came by. We need you to summon the water and heat it up." Artemis explained.

"Coming, then, my lady." I replied

"Why are you calling me 'my lady'? Artemis asked, puzzled.

"That's what the Hunters call you. I seems appropriate that I do the same. After all, I don't want to get shot every day. It _hurts_." This has _nothing_ to do with the fact that I didn't want to grow close to anybody. Absolutely nothing. If anyone found out, and told Artemis, I'd be short one very important body part. Artemis winced, then replied,

"Sorry about that, again. But don't call me 'my lady'. It doesn't sound right coming from you."

"What about the Hunters? I doubt they'd like me calling you Arty in the middle of the camp." As if they didn't like me enough already. . .

"Call me 'my lady' in front of other people, then." Artemis replied.

"As you wish, Arty." I said, smirking. Time to start this again.

"And don't call me Arty!" Artemis yelled. Thank gods for sound-proof tents.

"Fine then, Moonbeam." I replied.

"NO NICKNAMES!" Artemis said, then slapped me again. On the same cheek as yesterday. Which totals four slaps in two days. And from Artemis, slaps _hurt_. She was _strong. "_Now come on."

She turned and strode out of the door, her hair swinging behind her. I sighed and followed her, out where the Hunters were all waiting.

"One big bath or a bunch of little ones?" I asked.

"Little ones. Thirty or so." Artemis replied. Sighing again, I manipulated water to form thirty one separate pools of water, then lit a fire underneath each one.

"Now leave. If you even think of coming back, I will kill you. Then make sure your soul is sent to Tartarus." Artemis ordered.

"No problem. I still have a few hundred arrows to replace. Some of them seem so broken. . ." I let the sentence trail off, watching the older Hunters try to smother laughter while the younger ones just looked puzzled. The noticeable thing was while Thalia was smirking, she looked uncomfortable.

Turning around, I stalked back to the Armory, and sat down at the stool, looking at the pile of arrows I still needed to make replacements for.

Time Skip: Four Hours

I tossed the last arrow into the bucket of replaced arrows, then grabbed the first knife of. . . only two? I guess since I still had the knives from yesterday, they couldn't re-dull them. Picking up the whetstone from next to it, I started running the stone across what was left of the blade.

Then Artemis came in, "Perseus, time for you to start guarding."

"Sure, Arty." I said.

"I told you. Don't call me _Arty."_ Artemis replied, speaking through clenched teeth.

"You told me. I never said I would, Moonbeam." She just got so _cute_ when she was angry, her eyes lighting up and her cheeks turning red.

"Just go out there and guard." She said, then walked out. I followed her in time to see her take off in her chariot. A second later, it was fifty meters in the air. Another second, and it was . . . stopping? Squinting, I could see a bunch of specks around the chariot, swooping and diving.

"Shit!" I swore, extending my wings, and shot upward into the air, flying as fast as possible. But not fast enough, as a bird of some kind crashed into Artemis from behind, knocking her off the chariot.

I had to dive again to catch her. She was ten meters away. Eight. Come on wings. I thought. Get me there before we hit the ground . . . Five meters. The ground was closing it fast. Four. . . . Three. . . . .Two . . . . . One. . . . .

"Gotcha!" I shouted, and tried to glide, but I was moving too fast.

"Perseus?" Artemis gasped. "What are you-"

"Trust me." I said, then spun so she was on top of me. If someone was going to hit the ground, it was gonna be me. I thought as we fell, the wind on my wings slowing our fall, but not enough. Not nearly enough.

Then the ground hit. And hit hard. I heard a crunch that was probably my wings, then a loud crack, that could have been any bone. Artemis rolled of and got up, but I couldn't move my legs.

"Artemis. I gasped out. "Get my flask. . ."

"Oh, gods! Perseus, are you all right?"

"Do I look alright? Give me my fucking flask!"

"Ok. What do I do with it?"

"Hold it to my lips and pour a big gulp in." I coughed out. There was blood on my fist.

"This smells! And you want to drink it?"

"DO IT!" I screamed, and Artemis poured it in. I took my hands and felt down my spine, until I could feel a large displacement of bones, then started healing it. But I wasn't going to get a rest, as there were monsters charging out of the trees, and the birds swooping down.

"Artemis, take Light. Use it." I choked out, rapidly losing energy from the heal. This type of injury, I'd be lucky to have paralyzed legs and not die.

"How do I–" Artemis asked, as she slid out Light, then gasped as she could feel new power enter her, the same power leaving me.

"I only need –- a minute!" I screamed again as I felt the vertebrae sliding back together and bones knitting together.

Artemis, holding Light in her right hand, swung a horizontal swing, and a ray of its namesake, light, exploded out of the blade, pushing the monsters back.

"Come on. . . ." I said, when feeling started returning to my legs, and they were twitching. "You son of a bitch, heal!"

Artemis wouldn't be able to use Light for long. I could already see her slowing down, the use of power draining her as she sent arcs of light and fire to kill the remaining Stymphalian Birds. But as they fell, the monsters started getting up again.

"Ahhh AHHH!" I screamed again as I heaved myself upright, then took a deep drink, and felt energy race through my body. It still hurt like hell, but I should be able to fight. Besides, hell wasn't that bad.

I drew Storm and Shadow, then sat back in a defensive stance, my wings now disappeared from my back. Artemis walked up beside me, and crouched down.

"Any bright ideas?" Artemis asked.

"One. But it should be a last resort. Give me Light. If you keep using it, you'll be exhausted."

"Fine." She said, and passed to me. I flipped Storm up into the air, sheathed Light, then caught Storm again.

"Show off." Artemis muttered, and turned to the horde of monsters. "How are you still standing? An arrow is one thing. A broken spine and crushed internal organs is something entirely different. How are you still fine?"

"I can fight, but I wouldn't say I'm fine. But there's a reason I landed first, not you. I could take it." I said. Then the horde arrived.

I ducked an axe, then stabbed it's owner, a Laistrygonian. Well, one down, a lot more to go. I started hacking my way through their ranks, killing any who were close enough. Once, a hole opened, and I could see Artemis. She fought with grace, practically dancing around the swords and spears, then killing the monsters effortlessly. Glad she was on my side. . . . .

Then I came across a snake in green armor who I last saw in front of the Empire State Building, just before she was hit be Chiron's arrow. Sethno or Sentho or something like that.

"I ssssee, the pathetic guardian comesss to fight me." She hissed.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to waste on you." I replied, and drew a throwing knife. Less then a second later, the blade found her throat.

"Sethno! Queen Sethno is dead!" shouted one of the other _dracaenae._ "Run!"

The few that were left all started running back to the woods. Right into their reinforcements. Or one reinforcement. A drakon.

"Any bright ideas, Artemis?" I called, hoping she could bust out some godly stuff and dissolve it.

"Sorry. We'll have to do it the old fashioned way. I'll flank. Try to live, ok?" Artemis ordered. Try to live? What kind of a pep talk was that? Then again, coming from Artemis, to a boy, that meant something.

The drakon roared at us, then spat fire at me. Thankfully, it wasn't the kind of drakon that froze you, so I still had time to draw Light. Just in time, as the fire washed over my and I charged through it, slashing the tongue.

It roared again, and I could feel the ground shake beneath my feet. With almost perfect timing, an arrow whizzed out of the trees and hit it's right eye.

"Good shot!" I yelled, then ran around it's right side, trying to keep on the drakon's new blind side.

It worked. Mostly. As it turned, it's tail struck a tree, and I heared a sound that made my blood run cold. Artemis's scream.

A silver blur flew past me, and hit a tree. She landed on a dazed heap, unconscious.

"NOO!" I yelled, and took out the Desert Eagle. I fired a round at the drakon, but the bullet just exploded harmlessly on its armored plates. So much for that plan. . . .

I ran around it, trying to keep its attention on me, not Artemis. I need some way to kill it. . . . The drakon was protecting its face now, and I had no way to make it blind in the other eye, nor any way to stab it in the mouth.

I started just cutting into the gaps between the plates with Storm and Shadow, drawing dust from the wounds. Instead of just falling to the ground, however, the dust was sucked into my blades. If I can cut the drakon enough, the Stygian Iron will just drain it's soul!

Easier said then done. Every time I got close, a clawed leg or spiked tail forced me back. I sheathed Storm and started throwing my knives, which were also Stygian Iron. Wherever one hit, the drakon would lash out, giving me an opportunity to make another cut.

Then a claw sliced my chest. I needed to end this. Quickly. Before I lost any more blood.

Line Break

Artemis's POV

Every part of me hurt. The last thing I remember was. . . oh gods! I could see Perseus still fighting the drakon, his chest ripped open. I saw as he charged, dodging the leg that sliced at him, and burying both swords up to the hilt into the drakon.

An explosion of some kind blew him backwards, and out of sight while the drakon dissolved.

"Perseus!" I did my best to call, but what came out was blood, and some kind of grunt-croak.

Soon, he limped out of the woods, favoring his right leg and holding a hand to his ribs. Perseus calmly gathered his throwing knives, retrieved Storm and Shadow. Then he came over to me.

"How bad?" Perseus panted, then saw the blood on my cloths. "That bad, then. Don't move a muscle."

Do I look like I'm in any shape to move? Perseus placed his hands on my shoulders and closed his eyes. Immediately, all my injuries were gone. Instead, they were of Perseus's body.

"What did you do!?" I yelled. Now he was going to die? I wouldn't have died in the first place!

"Transfer of *cough* injuries. Easier and faster then healing *cough* *cough*. Get back to camp. I'll *cough* be fine." he ordered, then lurched off into the woods.

Hades, no. He needs nectar and ambrosia. I ran after him, but in the dark, there was nothing to see. Defeated, I turned back to camp, and sat down in the chair. Time for me to be the one who guards the Hunt. For what was left of the night anyways. . . .

Time Skip: Three Hours.

Artemis's POV

Why isn't Perseus back yet? He should be. . . . Where is Perseus? I was thinking, then heard a crashing. My Moon Chariot was coming back, which means it's about seven now. I'm glad I pointed the chariot in the right direction before getting hit by those stupid birds. They nearly killed us both. Hades, they might have even succeeded in killing Perseus. He isn't dead, right? He was fine. . . No, he wasn't fine. I had at least a few broken ribs. His chest was ripped open and who knows what damage that explosion and the tree he landed on did. I'm amazed he could even walk back.

My chariot landed, and I sent it back to my palace on Olympus, where it would stay until night. Now, sadly, it was time to wake the Hunters.

I started with Thalia, as usual, then Pheobe, going from order of seniority. One they were all up, I gathered them together.

"Our guardian is missing. Go find him." I ordered.

"Why do we care, my lady? He's a male." Pheobe asked. Does she need a reason? I ordered her to.

"Because he's decent, for a male." I said. "And because without him, no one's going to make breakfast."

At that last statement, they all raced off. Less then fifteen minutes later, they came back.

"We can't find him, my lady." Thalia said.

"You mean you didn't look. I'm disappointed in you all. Follow me." I ordered, and followed my footsteps back to the clearing we fought in.

"Here's the drakon he killed." I said, gesturing to the armored carcess.

"You never told us he fought anything!" Morgan, an older hunter, protested.

"You should be able to figure it out. The corpse of a drakon doesn't just appear." I said. "Now, look for bloodstains."

Theyh went around the clearing until Thalia spoke up, "Here, my lady. It looks like quite a bit of ichor, with a lot more regular blood."

"That's the place. The drakon's tail hit me into this tree. After Perseus killed it, he took my injuries onto himself, since he was exhausted and couldn't heal me." I explained. "Afer that, he walked off. Look for a trail."

"Found it!" shouted Diana, at the edge of the clearing. It was a small puddle, and line leading into the forest.

"That's a lot of blood." Thalia commented as we followed it. "How badly were you injured?"

"A couple of broken ribs, maybe some internal bleeding. Perseus caught a claw, though." I explained. "Then there was an explosion that I still can't find the cause of."

Minutes later, we found a small pond. The good thing was the blood stopped here. The bad thing was there was blood in the water. Lots of blood.

"Perseus!" I called. "Perseus?"

No response.

"Any of you have some flares?" I asked. Thalia nodded, and handed one to me. I drew it back on my bow and shot it into the water, creating a big splash and light.

Seconds later, someone erupted from the water. It was Perseus, with the flare arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

"Can you please stop shooting me?" He asked. "It's becoming a habit, and I don't have much more blood to loose."

"Just pull the arrow out." I said, while thinking. I could've hit anywhere in the lake, and I hit Percy. Not Percy, Perseus.

"Can't, sorry." He replied.

"Wimp." Thalia muttered, then yanked the arrow out.

"SHIT! That was a barbed arrow!" Perseus screamed. Then fell to the ground, blood pouring from the arrow hole.

"Whoops." Thalia said.

"Whoops? That's all you're going to say?" I seethed, "We need to get him back to camp. Who knows how much damage that barb caused?"

**A/N: Chapter Thirteen down. Be sure to either read the Split-Off or do the poll on my profile. It would be very helpful. Also, should I release chapters for the Split-Off and this one at the same time, as I have been doing, or just release them as soon as I'm done? Review or PM me to say.**

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


	14. Chapter 14- A Near-Death Experience

**A/N: Sorry for the slowness of the plot. After this chapter, it'll pick up a bit. Right now, I mainly needed to put a few things in that I think should happen.**

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I only own the OC's I made, which are free to copy off of. I also do not own anything I make references to.

Chapter Fourteen- A Near-Death Experience

Artemis's POV

"He'll be fine." Pheobe said.

"He lost a lot of blood last night." I replied, "I don't know how much he can lose now. Perseus didn't just fall unconscious 'cause it hurts."

The nine Hunters Perseus brought in picked him up and started running back to camp. I was right behind them. As soon as the camp was in sight, we took him over to the Med tent and set him down.

"Diana, get some nectar. Tricia, bandages." I ordered. The rest of his Hunters all crowded around the bed, worried.

Diana returned first with the nectar, but as I went to pour it, Perseus gasped and sat up.

"Wait!" He ordered. "Don't give me the nectar. It might kill me."

"Why?" I asked. "You need it."

"I drank too much last night. If I drink any more, I might light on fire." Perseus explained, then put his hand to his shoulder and concentrated. As I watched, the muscles that were ripped up by the barb healed, and the hole became less deep. "That's all I can do, for now."

He swung himself out of the bed we put him in, then stretched his legs.

"You got shot!" Tricia exclaimed, "You can't just get up again."

"I can. I'm mostly healed, but that doesn't take away the pain of the injuries themselves. I still have to feel them, they just won't kill me." Perseus replied "Fortunately, in the water, my ribs healed and my chest closed up. So when do we start hunting, my lady?"

I sighed. If I let him off the hook, the older Hunters wouldn't like it. I would've preferred if he hadn't brought it up.

"After breakfast." I replied. "Which you still have to make, you know."

"I know."

Line Break

Perseus's POV

When I got to the tables, the older Hunters were already sitting there, chatting. Except for Thalia, who light up when she saw me, then looked away uncomfortably.

"What now?" I sighed.

"Waffles and sausages. With orange juice." Pheobe ordered, and everybody else nodded. Well, at least summoning food in bulk was easier. . . .

Drawing on what little energy I had left, I summoned thirty one servings of waffles, sausages, and juice, then turned away, summoning a breakfast bar for myself, or more accurately, five. They were mostly carbohydrates, but I needed the fuel, since I couldn't drink any more from the hip flask for at least a day.

By the time I was done, the Hunters, Artemis included, had stopped eating, and went of to do whatever they did during the day. Artemis walked over to me, and pulled me to my feet.

"Time for you to learn to track." she said, and brought me to the edge of the camp. "Why won't you see any animal tracks here?"

"To close to noise?" I asked.

"Good enough. The rabbits and deer think we're predators, and steer around us." Artemis replied. "So to hunt them, we need to sneak up on them. But why am I explaining this? Don't you know?"

"Actually, when we were hunting those Caribou, I already knew where some were. So I kind of cheated." I explained, ducking my head.

"You won't get off that easily now." Artemis said. "Follow me."

She ran off into the forest. When I caught up to her, she was crouching next to some tracks in the snow.

"What kind of tracks would you say these are?" Artemis asked, pointing. They were small, but somewhat far apart.

"A rabbit?" I asked.

"A rabbit with a meter stride, sure." said Artemis sarcastically.

"Well, I figured it would be. . . you know. . . hopping." I explained my thinking.

"Because all rabbits can hop a meter." Artemis continued sarcastically. "Anyways, what kind of animal has relatively small feet but a large body?"

"I don't know. A big insect?" I replied. She reached across and hit me in the back of the head, shutting me up.

"No, idiot. A deer, or one of the family." Artemis said. "You need to do better then that."

"How do I do better? I don't exactly have any knowledge of hunting. And it's not like it'll be useful or anything." I protested.

"You say that again and I will kill you. I'm guessing you've followed people before? That's hunting. It's the same concept, really. See, but not be seen. Kill and not be killed. If you've followed tire tracks before, you've seen the difference between a big car and a small one. It's the same with people." Artemis explained. "Now look at it again."

"Ok." I looked at the tracks with a new pair of eyes, and set back into the familiarity of training. I could see it was small, and set far apart. Focusing in on one individual print, I could see it had there were three sections of it. Two things that looked like half circles with a little dot following each one.

"Now follow me again." Artemis ordered, then walked off to another set of tracks. One that looked like a triangle with four ovals in front of it, and a little line in front of each oval.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"A wolf?" I guessed

"Why is it a wolf?" Artemis continued.

"Because the paws are bigger then the deers footprint, which are better for stability in a fight. It looks like it has claws. But don't wolves have a longer stride then this?" I asked.

"Yes, they do. But it was stalking something, so it needs to step quietly. Look around, what do you notice about the tracks?" Artemis asked. I looked around, but couldn't see anything. The snow was smooth and unbroken.

"Nothing?" I replied.

"There are no other tracks. There's a big difference between one wolf and a pack. This wolf was abandoned for one reason or another." Artemis said. "You would do the same to find about how many enemies are together."

"I get it. I think." I stated uncertainly.

"You'd better. This is the easy stuff."

Line Break

Time Skip- Four Hours.

Perseus's POV

"That's it, for today." Artemis had shown me the types of tracks different animals made: Rabbits, more wolves and deer, rodents, and the like.

"Artemis, I have a favor I need to ask." I said, and Artemis turned.

"What?"

"There are three girls that I trained with in the Underworld. I request that you accept them into the Hunt."

"Do they want to?" Artemis asked. "They can only enter the Hunt willingly."

"I'll check." I replied, then ran back to the camp and into my tent, locking the flap behind myself. As I did, I had second thoughts. The Hunt clearly doesn't like me, and they'll just scorn the rest of my family. I'd better wait for a while before bringing them in. Besides, they still need to train at least a little more.

I walked out again, and ran through the list of things I still had to do in my head: Make new arrows, mend clothes, feed the animals, make baths, and sharpen the stack of knives that probably appeared.

Walking over to the Supply tent, I saw even more arrows were broken then yesterday, or even the day before.

"Those damn Hunters." I muttered, then sat down and grabbed the first of the arrows, removing the head before grabbing a shaft and three feathers. I glued it and set the arrow to dry before moving on to the next. And the next. And the next. Well, four down, several hundred to go.

Time Skip: Three Hours

Time- Around Two PM.

When I set the last arrow in the pile to let the glue dry, I turned my attention to the stack of knives.

"Shit. I really shouldn't have given the knives back. . . ." I muttered. The knife-sharpening bucket was proudly filled with at least sixteen knives.

Let's see. . . I thought, at twenty minutes per knife, about, that means, what, five hours? Five and a half?

I sighed, then picked up the first knife, running the whetstone up the blade, time and time again, while setting my Ipod to Sacrifice, by Jeff Williams.

_Close your eyes now time for dreams,  
>Death is never what it seems.<br>Did the things you thought you should,  
>All the things they said were good.<br>_

_All your faith in ancient ways,  
>Leaves you trapped inside a maze.<br>Take the lives of those you need,  
>Sow the death then reap the seed.<br>Reap the seed.  
><em>

_Born an angel, heaven sent,  
>Falls from grace are never elegant.<br>Stars will drop out of the sky,  
>The moon will sadly watch the roses die.<br>_

_In vain,  
>Lost, no gain,<br>But you're not taking me.  
><em>

_You can't have my life,  
>I'm not your sacrifice.<br>You can try, but I'm free,  
>And you won't conquer me.<br>_

_I won't crawl,  
>Most of all,<br>I won't fall,  
>For you. Show them gods and deities,<br>Blind and keep the people on their knees.  
><em>

_Pierce the sky, escape your fate.  
>The more you try the more you'll just breed hate,<br>_

_And lies.  
>Truth will rise,<br>_

_Revealed by mirrored eyes.  
>What if all the plans you made,<br>Were not worth the price they paid?  
><em>

_Even with the lives you stole,  
>Still no closer to your...<br>Goal.  
><em>

_You can't have my life.  
>I'm not your sacrifice.<br>You can try, but I'm free,  
>And you won't conquer me.<br>_

_I won't crawl,  
>Most of all,<br>I won't fall,  
>For you.<em>

Time Skip- One Hour

Time- Around Three PM.

Artemis's POV

"Perseus? You here?" I walked through the Armory tent flap, already talking. "We need you to make the baths."

Percy was sitting on an overturned bucket, sharpening a hunting knife. He looked up, and I could see weariness on his face.

"Fine. I'm coming." Percy replied, then got to his feet, groaning.

"Are you OK?" I asked. To be fair, he looked in somewhat bad shape.

"Yeah. I'd be a bit better if I _wasn't _hit by an arrow." said Perseus. I winced, then gestured outside.

"Well, you know how." I said, an implied order in my words. He concentrated, and I could hear water splashing outside. Meanwhile, Percy had gone from looking somewhat bad to gone through Tartaurus.

"You're sure you're fine?" I asked again, concerned. Percy took a few deep breaths and looked up.

"I'm fine. Now, I have about thirteen knives to sharpen, so if you wouldn't mind?" Perseus gestured to the tent flap, and I walked out. Looking back, I could see Percy slumped on the bucket, barely moving.

Oh my gods. He'll be fine, right? I thought, then reassured myself with two things: One, he probably survived worse, and two, why do I care?

Line Break

Percy's POV

I slumped down, barely conscious. Artemis left, looked back, then shook her head. After the flap shut, I fell off the bucket, still breathing, but just. For minutes, I just lay there. I couldn't even move. I couldn't even think of moving, just concentrating on staying alive.

Sadly, as I still had to concentrate on keeping the bath water in a solid shape, I couldn't even stay conscious anymore. The darkness came, and I welcomed it.

Line Break

Nico's POV

I blocked the skeleton's sword, then twisted my own, disarming it. After that, I got the feeling of a soul entering the Underworld, but a more powerful soul than I had ever felt before. So powerful, my world rocked.

"Alecto!" I shouted, and the Fury appeared beside me, bowing. After the Titan war, I had become the Prince of the Underworld, and my powers had grown by an insane amount. But this soul. . . . . it felt like an Olympian.

"Take me to Father." I ordered. She grabbed me, and started flying away, taking my to his palace. Normally, I would shadow-travel, but when traveling, you use the Underworld as a conduit from the two locations. Since I'm _in_ the Underworld, I can't travel to another place there. I can go out, but not across.

Soon enough, we arrived at the palace, and I ran inside.

"Father!" I called in the direction of his throne.

"What is it, Nico?" Hades asked, sounding somewhat less cold then normal.

"Who was that soul that just passed away?" I demanded. Hades looked away, then looked back.

"_Di immortals_!" Hades shouted, turning to me. "Go to the Hunters."

"Why?" I asked.

"Go! Now!" I did as he ordered, appearing at the edge of their camp, then felt that soul, in a tent that said 'Medical Tent' on the top.

I pushed my way inside, seeing someone who had been dead for more than four years. And was dying again. Percy Jackson.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" Thalia asked, while another Hunter had an arrow aimed at me.

"What did you do to him?" I shouted, turning.

"I don't know. We walked in because the baths suddenly disappeared, and found him there." Thalia replied, worried.

"After he summoned the baths, he looked exhausted." Artemis said, "But nothing like this."

"He wouldn't show it, if I know Percy at all." I replied, seething. They would do this to Percy fuckin' Jackson, the most powerful demigod for centuries. "What happened earlier?"

"Well, he said he couldn't drink any nectar or he'd die earlier, and the night before that, was in some fight." Thalia said.

"He smashed into the ground from maybe fifty meters up, at least, broke most of the bones in his body. After that, he healed himself and killed a drakon, almost dying again, possibly to save me. Then I might have shot him." Artemis replied.

"Idiots! All of you. He can't even drink anymore nectar, then got shot, and you think he could use his power like that? With no effect?" I seethed, then turned to Percy. "His soul is literally flickering. Dying. I'll try to keep him alive, but this only has a maybe fifteen percent chance of working."

I closed my eyes, anchoring Percy's soul to his body. I could hear his body jerking on the bed. His soul was strong, but it was fading. If his soul fades, he won't even get an afterlife. He'll just cease to be.

"C'mon, Percy." I muttered, "You're a tough son-of-a-bitch. I'm not letting you go."

As I watched, his soul started glowing, more and more powerfully, until it was blinding. Percy gasped and sat up, then fell unconscious.

"He's going to live. Hopefully." I said, turning to Artemis. "How did you find him, and what's he doing here?"

"He was assigned here as a Guardian, as if we needed one. And we found him after he might have saved the Hunt from a drakon." Artemis replied.

"The same drakon from last night?" I asked.

"No, it was three days ago. Why?" Artemis said.

"Two drakons in three days? That's not good. Even in the Titan War, there were only two, the Lydian and the Aethiopian." I responded, "If I were you, I'd be looking into that."

I started walking out, shadow-traveling back to the Underworld the minute I could. Back in the palace, Hades was still siting on his throne.

"Why didn't you tell me Percy's alive?" I demanded. Hades just shook his head.

"I just didn't have the time." replied Hades.

"I'm calling B.S. on that. What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Well, he did beat the whole of the the Olympians in a duel. . . ." Hades trailed off.

"All at the same time? Are you sure?" I questioned.

"I wasn't there, but that's was Apollo said."

Time Skip- Twenty One Hours

Time- Around Twelve AM

Percy's POV

'

The first thing I noticed: I felt like hell. Not like the hell I trained in, like Tartaurus level. As I blinked my eyes open, I noticed Artemis leaning on the 'wall' of the tent.

"What am I doing here?" I groaned, shaking myself awake. Huge mistake, my whole body started hurting even more, like a train hit me.

"You're awake!" Artemis exclaimed,

"What happened?" I asked.

"After you nearly killed yourself making _baths_?" She replied. "Don't _ever_ do something like that again. Come on, the other Hunters need to know you're alive."

**A/N: Merry Christmas, y'all. If none of you celebrate Christmas, then Yo Saturnalia! I'm sure your distant ancestors celebrated that. My present to all of you is adding two chapters per story. So two here, and two on the Split-Off.**

**By the way, did you like the song? I tried to make it fit the plot, again, basically saying Perseus won't be the Hunt's "sacrifice" (foreshadowing much?) See if you can find the other connections I made.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15-The Warning

**A/N: Here's the second of the Christmas present chapters, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Fifteen- The Warning

Percy's POV

"Fine." I groaned, then got to my feet. My muscles spasmed, and I fell to the floor again.

"Sorry, I might . . . . have to . . . . take a rain check . . . . . on that." I said between groans.

"Are you fine? Uninjured, I mean?" Artemis asked, concerned.

"Physically, I'm good. I nearly killed myself, which probably wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had. Added to that, I still have to feel the pain of ever injury I've had in the past few days, and when I was "dying" I have no idea what damage that might have done." I replied. "What have you done while I was asleep?"

"Well, we haven't moved. Added to that, we didn't give you any nectar or ambrosia since you said that might kill you." Artemis said.

"Good." I replied. Holding out my hand, I transported something from the Underworld into my hand. My own mix of mortal pain-killers and godly stuff, it was a syringe filled with a clear liquid, unremarkable at a look.

"What's that?" asked Artemis.

"This is an insanely strong type of anesthetic. I created while trying to make the goop that I drink in place of meals. It will numb my body, erase the pain I'm feeling to a certain extent. At least, I might be able to move." I replied, stabbing it into a vein in my armpit. "I kept it after I discovered healing doesn't take that pain itself away. Even still, I only use it in times like these, when I can't move. Any less injured then that, I won't let myself. If I get addicted to this, I'll be dead within a day. It's that strong."

"Why don't you just give it to the gods? They could make good use of it." questioned Artemis.

"I would sooner give it to mortals. No god has ever experienced enough pain to use this. At least with mortals, they'll die from an overdose. With gods, much worse could happen." I explained. If the gods got their hands on this, I would have to get it back. Whatever it takes.

I felt the drug work it's way through me system. I diluted it enough to _not_ turn me into a vegetable, and enough to make me still feel the majority of the pain, just now I could move around. Climbing to my feet, I looked at Artemis.

"You'd better not tell the gods about that." I said. She shook her head, and I walked outside, where the Hunters were all fighting with each other. Currently, Thalia was fighting Pheobe near the center of the field, and it was a close match. Neither of them could come even close to scratching Saracen or Arin, but they might be able to give Gwen a close fight for a minute or two.

As I watched, Thalia disarmed Pheobe and held her spear to Pheobe's chest.

"Thalia wins again." Artemis spoke from beside me. "That makes the score equal again."

"What was it that you said about them needing to know I'm alive?" I said, reminding her of what she was doing here. Just then, however, a bolt of lightning cracked across the sky.

"That would be Zeus calling a council. I need to go." Artemis flashed away, leaving me here.

Line Break

Artemis's POV

"What is this I hear about you nearly killing Perseus?" Poseidon shouted, rage in his eyes.

"Well, I asked him to summon baths for the Hunters and he fell unconscious after that. Then he woke up." I replied.

"That doesn't sound like what Hades and Nico told us. It had better be the truth." Zeus threatened. "Do you have anything to add?"

"He might have fallen unconscious earlier that day. . . " I trailed off.

"I thought so. If anything like this happens again, I will personally disband the Hunt." Poseidon threatened.

"And I will help him while he does." Zeus said, killing my last hope.

"You can't just-" I protested.

"We can and we will. You nearly killed the most powerful demigod in centuries. Who personally saved Olympus, saved _you_!" Poseidon shouted,"So if I ever hear the _tiniest_ rumor that something like this has happened _again_, you will be without the Hunt faster than you can blink!"

"Fine." I muttered, then flashed away.

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Hey, you're awake." Thalia said, walking up to me.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for noticing." I dryly replied.

"Want a fight?" she asked.

"Are you sure? I _did_ beat Artemis." I responded to her question.

"Just don't use the ninja swords, the other swords or anything else." Thalia clarified.

"So basically only Riptide? How much do you want my to hold back?" I questioned.

"Water Boy, in all the years you knew me, did you ever need to hold back, as you put it?" Thalia asked the rhetorical question, and I took that as an answer.

I crouched slightly, and held my hands in front, bracing. I didn't draw Riptide, 'cause if I did, I might kill her. That would be somewhat regrettable. Only somewhat, though.

Surprisingly, Thalia stayed back, waiting for me to make the first move. I didn't disappoint. After a few seconds watching her stance, I lunged forward. My shoe caught the rim of her shield, Aegis, and ripped it aside. Then I used the momentum of the kick to spin around and use my other boot to kick her in the nose. While Thalia reeled back, I grabbed her spear, thankfully not electric like Clarisse's. Twisting the spear, I forced it behind her back, breaking her arm. I used my other hand to grab it and pull, breaking her fingers and giving me the spear. Turning it so the point was at her throat, I whispered a few words in her ear.

"I am not the Percy you knew. Also, why was it that Artemis was there when I woke up, not you?"

I pushed Thalia away, then healed her broken arm and fingers, feeling the familiar tingle in my own. How healing actually works is the injuries are transferred to my body, a little at a time, then healed. Unlike with my own, I don't feel the pain of other peoples injuries, they just were erased.

"Are you OK?" I asked Thalia as she got back up, shocked.

"I think so?" Thalia responded, pretending what I said to her didn't happen, "I thought I could last more than a few seconds against you, though."

"You can't. Next time, ask me to hold back so I don't have to do _that_ again." I said.

I turned and walk off into the Armory tent, where there were still quite a few knives for me to sharpen. In fact, there were still the thirteen knives that I didn't sharpen before.

I sighed and picked up the first knife, then I saw a flash of light as Artemis appeared beside me. Before I could even register that, I was up against the tent wall with another hunting knife against my throat. My instincts cut in and I grabbed her arm, breaking it as I twisted the knife away. Holding it by the flat of the blade, I yanked the knife from her grip and backed up.

"Oh. Sorry Artemis." I said, too tired to make a good apology. "I would suggest that you don't try that in the future. If I didn't recognize you, I might have slit your throat."

Frankly, I was surprised I got the knife that easily. Artemis probably didn't expect me to do that, but, then again, I didn't expect her to be holding a blade to my throat.

"Noted, boy." Artemis said coldly, "Now, heal my arm, and get back to sharpening. You make lunch in thirty minutes."

What's she so angry about? Something happened at the council? Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I grabbed the first dull knife and the whetstone. I started running the whetstone up the blade, my mind wandering away.

How is my family doing in the Underworld? Why did two drakons appear in two or three days? What's with the groups of monsters? How is Martin doing at Camp Half-Blood? How is Austin doing at Camp Jupiter? The explanation that fit the best, monster wise, was that another enemy was rising. It wouldn't be the giants, we would sense something like that. Typhon was is Tartaurus. The remaining Titans were in hiding? Were they? There were only, what, three defeated in Manhattan and 'Frisco? Krios, Kronos, and Hyperion? Pallas, Persus, Oceanus, Tethys, Coeus, Theia. . . A whole crap-ton in other words. If the Titans are massing again, it'll be bad.

I barely noticed as my hands dropped one knife and picked up another. If the other twenty or so Titans attacked, it could potentially destroy "Western Civilization" This time, Typhon was gone, but that doesn't mean much. There are still other, older monsters that are just as bad.

If they attack New York, I'll have to stop them. That's even if they exist. I need to find more, but I can't exactly just leave the Hunters, and Artemis isn't likely ro talk to me any time soon. Fortunatly, I had some friends.

I took out a drachma and summoned a rainbow of water.

"Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Saracen, in the Underworld."

"Saracen!" I shouted. Currently, she was fighting Arin and Gwen, scythe on sword and spear.

"Hey! Bram, how are you? And where?" Gwen asked, running up.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Right now, I'm at the Hunter's camp. After I went to Olympus, Zeus made me Guardian of the Hunt." I replied, watching there faces.

"How did that happen? And why did you accept?" questioned Arin.

"After II beat the gods in a duel, they said I had to swear myself to a god or goddess, else they would keep hunting me. As I recall, Aphrodite was looking particularly eager, but I chose Artemis. I could actually do something useful there." I started, " And I would say I didn't have a choice to do as the gods said, but we all know that would be a lie. When the next war comes, we'll need to have as strong of a Hunt as possible. They, aside from us, are the most effective fighters in Western Civilization."

Then it was Saracen's turn, "Good enough. Why contact us now? You aren't the type to make social calls."

"Very good. I need you to start an investigation. Look into the possibility of the Titans massing, or the Giant War starting again. If you can, try to delay either of them." I ordered.

"Got it. Any idea where we should start?" Saracen asked.

"You know where Mount Othryus is?" Of course they do, "If you near where Titan might be, you should get the same feeling, see the same type of designs. Now I need to go."

I cut the connection as I heard someone approaching. It was Tricia.

"Percy?" Tricia asked, "Artemis wants you to make lunch."

"What for lunch?" I replied.

"Sandwiches and apples." Tricia ordered. I closed my eyes and concentrated, feeling the familiar tugging in my gut.

"All ready. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I still have many more knives to sharpen." I gestured to the door, but Tricia just stood there.

"How did that many knives get _that_ dull? All of us and the younger Hunters that we train with have their knives." Tricia said, looking at the bucket of dull knives.

"Good to know, but even still, I have to do these, and you need to eat." After she left, I kept thinking about Saracen and the task I set my family to.

Could they survive a run-in with a Titan? Yeah. Two? Maybe. Three? No. Never. What if I just got them killed. What then? What would I do in the time I have left? Find other people?

Another knife dropped, sharp now. As it hit the floor, I shook myself out of my thoughts. Saracen and the others'll live. There well trained, well armed. They know what to do.

I lost myself in my thoughts again, and time was passing.

Time Skip- Five Hours, Forty Minutes.

Time- Around Six PM

When I tried to grab the next knife in the bucket, there were none left, and on the other side of the bucket I was sitting on was a pile of neatly sharpened knives. My hand was clenched around the whetstone for so long, it actually hurt to put the stone down. In those hours, the pain-killer I took earlier gradually wore off until I got used to the pain,

I walked out the tent flap and ran into Thalia.

"Artemis sent me to order you to make dinner." she said.

"Fine. What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Don't know. Come on." Thalia motioned to the tables.

When we arrived, the Hunt was all sitting down, Artemis included.

"So, what'll it be?" I sighed.

Artemis looked up, "Steak."

I summoned steak, mashed potatoes and gravy for all of them, then turned away before another word could be spoken. As I walked back to my tent, where my weapons were after I nearly died, I fell into a pit.

And not just any pit. This one was lined with spikes, sharpened and pointed upwards. I couldn't stop myself, and was stabbed across my arms, legs, and stomach. It was pure luck neither of my eyes were popped, but even still, it hurt like hell. I briefly lit myself on fire to burn all the spikes to ash, then just lay there, healing my wounds. The pain would go away in a day or so, but I wasn't worried about that. If I was unconscious for almost a day, anyone could have stolen the flash drive, and I'd have no idea.

Inside the tent, the picture was in the same place, untouched. The flash drive was still there, too. In fact, everything was how I left it, excluding the pile of swords, knives, and a pistol on the floor. I put them all in their appropriate places: Storm and Shadow on my belt, Light and Darkness on my back, the hunting knives behind Storm and Shadow, the throwing knives on my shoulders and thigh sheaths. Lastly, the Desert Eagle went on my other thigh. Riptide, of course, never left my pocket.

Now I was ready to go back. I felt a lot safer with my weapons, all around thirty pounds of them. Drawing each one, I could see they were all in perfect condition. Good. The Hunters can mess with there own stuff, and make me fix it. But_ no one_ ever messes with my stuff.

**A/N: Sorry for the somewhat abrupt ending. Surprisingly, swords only weigh like, three or four pounds each. Remember the Split-Off, I could really use your feedback on it.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	16. Chapter 16- Memories

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back. I managed to re-write these two chapters, meaning this, and the Split-Off one. Added to that, I've now made two back-up flash drives and saved it on the computer itself. Hopefully, I'll always have one. Oh, and the ending of this chapter wasn't my own to begin with, but I tried to bend it a little to make it different.**

Chapter 16- Memories

Time Skip- One and a Half Months

Percy's POV

How long has it been? Forty days? Fifty? Fifty days of being almost killed by the Hunters, time and time again. I don't know how much longer I'll last without snapping. When I do, it'll be bad. I don't even know if I could limit myself when I do, or indiscriminately kill everyone around me.

Time to keep "learning" to Hunt with Artemis. It would be more manageable if I didn't also have to deal with the traps the Hunters set. Right now, though, it was impossible.

Whatever. At least when I was with Artemis, the Hunters wouldn't shoot blunt arrows at- shit.

Those damn Hunters caught my left leg in some kind trap- A loop of rope around my foot, attached to a stake going deep underground.

I heard a whizzing sound, like a rope whipping through the air, and saw something that absolutely terrified me. A small log, attached to a string was swinging down. Before I could duck, it smacked my chest, knocking me backwards as another log, behind me, crunched into my back.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. Those damn Hunters! That broke at least a few a ribs. At least they hit at different times. If they hit me at the same time, it might have crushed my heart.

Groaning, I cut the rope holding my foot, and held my hands to my ribs. Gritting my teeth against the pain, I healed them. The pain didn't go away, of course, but now I should be able to breathe and walk.

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Start looking." Artemis ordered, her voice icy. Whatever happened, what, a month ago? More? Anyways, whatever happened to her sucked out any ounce of kindness she had for me.

I sighed, and started walking in a swirl away from where she was, looking for deer tracks. Then I came upon tracks like no others. It looked like two wavy lines in the snow, like two giant snakes. . . Wait. Dracaenae. I whistled, and Artemis walked over.

"Dracaenae, I'm pretty sure." I said.

"Then let's go greet them." Artemis replied. Artemis went to the left on the track, while I went to the right. We both started running, our bows unslung. Being a god, Artemis could exchange her hunting bow for one that shot broadheads. I, on the other hand, would have to hit the throat or eyes to kill a monster.

Just minutes later, we arrived at a medium sized encampment of dracanae.

"On three, you start at the right." Artemis whispered, "One. . . . two. . . . three!"

We both started shooting at the same time. The furthest right monster caught an arrow in the throat, and two seconds later, so did the one next to him. Artemis was shooting the dracaenae from left to right, and I was shooting from right to left. In short order, the remaining monsters turned to dust. None of them got close to us, even when they charged.

"I think I can call it a day now." Artemis said, turning around and heading back to the Hunter's camp. I, however, stayed behind. Monsters, like the dracaenae, aren't known to be smart, and needed directions to tell them what to do.

I poked around the piles of armor left by the monsters when we returned them to Tartaurus. In one set, that looked more decorated then the rest, I found a sheet of papers labeled "orders".

It said, "Keep track of the Hunt. If anything happens, message for Coeus at _ Tower in San Fransisco."

The word before "Tower" was smudged beyond reading, so I tucked it away, and took out a drachma.

"Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Saracen." I called, throwing the drachma into a rainbow I summoned out of water. Saracen's face popped up in a hotel room.

"Percy! How are you?" I could hear Gwen say in the background.

"Good enough." I said, "But I got instructions off of a dracaenae saying to contact Coeus at a Tower in San Fransisco. Tower was capitilized, but I couldn't read the word before it."

Saracen nodded, "We're on it. Gwen?"

They all disappeared as Gwen used her fire to teleport, much like I do. The difference is that Gwen will get exhausted from doing it, and it's shorter range then my own teleporting.

Breaking the Iris Message, I turned around and sprinted back to camp. What's that smell? Are they cooking something?

Line Break

Percy's POV

I saw a column of smoke rising from the camp, and ran too it. The Hunters were standing in a ring around something burning. . . . is that? THAT"S MY TENT!

Running forward, I broke through the line of Hunters and into my flame-engulfed tent. The fire was everywhere, burning the walls and the bed, including what I was looking for. The picture with my flash drive attached to the back of it crumbled to ash as I lunged forward. The drive tumbled into the heart of the flame.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. HOW COULD THEY DO THIS? WHAT HAVE THEY DONE?

My vision turned red, and I lunged out of the tent, drawing Storm and Shadow. If they did this, I am going to kill every last Hunter I could find. Then stab Artemis a few times for good measure.

Pheobe was in front of me, and tried to draw a sword. Before she could, I smacked it out of her hand, and slashed, cutting her chest open. Turning, I knocked aside Thalia's spear, then she received the same treatment.

I was tearing through the Hunters, smashing aside all defenses and leaving them with gaping wounds. It felt. . . _amazing_. There blood was soaking into my cloths, staining them red.

And Artemis was in front of me, grabbing my shirt and flashing up to Olympus. She shoved me back, then kicked my chest, hurling me into the front of Dionysus's throne.

Having a little time, she shot an arrow into the sky, calling a council. Standing, I drew my Desert Eagle, and held it to her head. Inside my mind, two voices were shouting at each other in a vicious internal debate.

_Don't do it, Percy._

_Do it! She didn't care that the Hunters were killing me._

_She probably didn't know!_

_She could've seen me! She would've figured it out! But she didn't know!_

_If you kill her, what will you do? If the Titans are massing, you'll need her._

_I'll need the Hunt! I didn't kill any of them!_

_And how will you escape the gods?_

_I've done that before! I'm this close to killing all of them!_

_Why do you want to kill Artemis?_

_She's just ignored me and let me be the Hunt's punching bag._

_That doesn't seem like a good enough reason to kill her. Hear her out first. She could've shot you there, instead she called the gods. Even now, she isn't trying to disarm you._

_Fine._

In a sudden movement, I put my pistol back in it's holster and my vision un-tunneled. The gods were all sitting there, staring at me.

Line Break

Artemis's POV

After Perseus sheathed his gun, I quickly grew to my godly height and sat in my throne. Something was wrong with Percy. He looked like an animal, like he went insane.

"Perseus? What are you doing, my son?" Poseidon asked carefully. Percy's eyes looked like they were on fire, his face looked vicious. No god wanted to risk angering him. I didn't either.

As I watched, he breathed heavily, and his face returned to more or less normal. He was still covered in my Hunter's blood.

"I was about to kill Artemis as you could see. Her idiot Hunters destroyed something so valuable I wanted to kill her." Perseus said calmly, not worried in the slightest.

"What? What could be so precious that you would kill an Olympian for revenge?" Zeus asked, outraged.

"Something valuable enough that I dealt lasting injuries to most of the Hunt before Artemis could grab me and flash us up here." Perseus responded, still not worried. That either took a lot of guts or knowledge that you could say something like that and were powerful enough to fear the wrath of the gods. I was beginning to think it was the latter.

"Whatever it was, his actions against the Hunt were somewhat justified. He may have been a little extreme, but he was no in his right mind." Hestia said, "Just days before now, he had hope for the future, and a spot in the Hearth with the Hunters. Now, he has neither. Most people who have been like that has committed suicide to my knowledge."

"What?" Poseidon demanded, glaring at me, "What did you to to my son that would make him kill himself?"

"Nothing!" I protested.

Perseus slowly chuckled, and summoned a mist screen beside himself. "Hestia, could you show exactly what the Hunt has done to me over the past fifty or so days?"

Hestia nodded, and I could see memories of Perseus falling into pits lined with spikes, being caught in bear traps, being shot with blunt arrows. Highlighted among them were the two times I shot him with arrows, and Thalia ripping the barbed arrow out.

"When did this happen?" I asked desperately. When _did_ this happen? I never told the Hunt to do anything to him.

"Then you truly didn't know?" Perseus said, looking surprised. The screen was still showing all of the times the Hunt injured him or trapped him.

"I did not." I replied.

"Then I'm glad I didn't kill you." Perseus said.

The last image appeared. I could see Perseus's tent burning. He was running inside, lunging at a picture just as in crumbled into ash, something behind it falling into the fire. Right after that, his memories were red and chaotic. He was fighting the Hunt, dodging arrows and dealing injuries to most of the Hunt. There were nine of them who were unscathed. Nine of the youngest Hunters.

What made those nine special? Why spare them? He was almost surgically precise not to miss any other Hunters.

"Brother, now we _must_ disband the Hunt for this atrocity!" Poseidon demanded.

"But-" I protested.

"No, Artemis! You knew what would become of this." Zeus boomed, standing up. He started speaking the words required to re-write the Ancient Laws and destroy the Hunt. Is this how my life, everything I worked for, will be gone?

"Stop!" Perseus shouted.

"Perseus? You do not want to disband the Hunt?" Zeus asked disbelievingly. I looked at Perseus, hope filling my eyes.

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Believe me, I want that more than anyone else." I said slowly, "But it wouldn't be fair to Artemis. Let them experience my memories, live the life I lived, then have a week to find me. At least then they have a chance, and see what it took to break me, what no one has managed before."

I just couldn't let myself crush Artemis like that, no matter how much I wanted to. Besides, I would've wanted a second chance if the shoe was on the other foot.

Just then, an idea came to me. Artemis may have seen what happened in the Hunt, but that was just an image.

"Another thing. If they find me, they should experience my memories of being in the Hunt." I said.

"Very well." Zeus said. Hera came up to me, but before she took my memories, I snuck a few messages in, one for each Hunter.

"I would like to do the honors, husband. Perseus here was the example of a part of a perfect family, and Artemis destroyed that." Hera spoke up for the first time.

"Then go."

I nodded and teleported away. I wasn't going to make this easy for them.

Line Break

Morgana's POV

"Now sit down and face me." Hera ordered. Strangely, even my lady followed her order without question.

"As part of your punishment, you have to experience all of Perseus's memories from the end of the Titan War, then hunt him down and find him. You will not remember anything that would help you find him,, but it will have the same effect." Hera continued, "As for the rest of your punishment. If you fail to find Perseus in one weeks' time, we will disband the Hunt. If you do, you have to experience all the tortures you heaped upon Perseus."

This last comment was met with angry muttering, but no one spoke up.

"Good." Hera said, "Then let us begin. Once you get to a point where you would snap like Perseus did, I will remove you from his memories."

My vision turned black and I did my best to prepare myself. It won't be easy, but these were a _male's_ memories.

Suddenly, I was standing over a young man with blond hair, who had a bronze dagger in his hand. The name suddenly came to me. Luke Castellan. How did I know that? I've never seen him before.

The gods rushed into the throne room, and gave rewards to all of us who fought the Titans. All the while, I was grieving for those who died. Beckendorf. Silena. Castor. Daedulus. Names that I didn't know, yet each one felt like a knife stabbed into my heart.

Then came an explosion of rage and betrayal.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS? WHY?" I was screaming to myself.

I drew Riptide from it's pen form, and raced to the Athena Cabin, breaking down the door. As I was about to stab Annabeth, my vision turned black again.

I was on a flat plain, with solid brownish-white rock beneath me. The sky was black, there were no stars, but somehow there was light. Perseus appeared out of the darkness and walked up to me.

"Only three days. Pathetic. Three days of over four years." He said, increasing the guilt I felt at just standing by and doing nothing, "But I do not believe you were behind any of the "pranks" so I only slightly blame you."

My vision turned black again, and I opened my eyes to see Hera standing before me. It looked like seven or more other Hunters also woke up.

"You snapped at Annabeth's betrayal, when Perseus found out Annabeth had been cheating on him for more than a year. In return, Annabeth turned the camp against him. His only option was to leave." Hera said, "After which, he finds another home, where one of his closest friends gets killed, and he is again betrayed by people he thought were honorable. So, needing comfort, he returned to his mother and surrogate father in New York, only to discover they had been murdered by servants of Kronos. He traveled to the Underworld, where he spent four years training, mostly alone, trying to find something else to live for. Four years of worrying about the friends he has left, and trying to make sure they did not meet the same fate as the others. He emerges from the Underworld, saves all of you, and the rest you know."

If that was only one betrayal out of a lot of them. . . .wow. The Fates have really screwed up his life.

Line Break

Pheobe's POV

Ha! He's just another ignorant pig. I have lived for centuries. What could he have possibly done to compare to that?

I'll just walk through his memories, find him, and kill him. He's just like any other male. Nothing good ever comes from having a boy with us. The last time he was here, his stupidity got Artemis kidnapped. Then those campers gave me a shirt soaked in centaur blood so he could take my place!

If it wasn't for him, Zoe and Bianca would be alive, Artemis wouldn't have been forced to hold up the sky, and the Hunt would be strong.

I was standing over the body of Luke Castellan, who looked exactly like Thalia described him. I didn't feel satisfaction from finally killing him after he had killed so many others. I just felt. . . empty. Like he shouldn't have died. Like it wasn't his fault.

The days passed by, devoid of any emotion, until I saw something when I was looking at Annabeth. She cheated on me? Why? What have I ever done?

Then came Clarisse kicking in my door. After I explained to them what happened, I ran away, going across the continent.

Wait a second. There's another camp? With Romans? I found another friend, another group of friends in Jason, Dakota, Gwen, and Sylvia.

Then another explosion of pain and hatred as Gwen was stabbed, followed by a sense of satisfaction as I almost turned Octavian insane. Her death may have hurt, but it was nothing like when Zoe died. She was like a sister to me. . . .

I saw myself cross America again, back to New York City. What could possibly go wrong now? It's not like- NOOO!

MOM! You can't be dead. Please don't be dead. You just can't. . . . . YOU MONSTERS! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!

I tore through the monsters, cutting them all down like grass. I was covered in monster dust by the time I finished, and descended into the Underworld.

And it started. Day after day of loneliness, emptiness, worry for friends left behind. Every day, looking for something, looking for hope. Finding nothing. Just more training, more pain, more suffering.

I could feel myself changing into a different person, at least Perseus was. Someone whose foundations lied on protecting three other people: Arin, Gwen and Saracen. But most important was one: Saracen.

I couldn't get close to them, since if one of them dies, I didn't want to be hurt like that again. Four years of hell. In hell.

And one day, something broke inside of me. I had no hope for the future, no goals to achieve, no ambition. I was just an empty person. Then darkness fell over my vision again.

Perseus walked out of it, and up to me.

"Pheobe. You made it about three and a half years out of the four. You didn't get to the time I thought Saracen was dead, which was the next major happening. I believe you were behind most of the tortures the Hunters heaped now." His eyes seemed to pierce mine, looking at something inside, "I understand you want to blame my for Zoe's death and Artemis's imprisonment. I blame myself for that. But you have to move on. Getting vengeance for Zoe's death is not something you can do forever. You dishonor her memory by blaming me. If you can find me, I can take you to see her again."

"You can't move forward unless you cut your ties to the past. Let Zoe go. When my mother, father, and most of my friends died, I did much the same thing. I lashed out, killing every monster I saw." His green eyes grew clouded now, remembering the past, "At the end of the day, I still had nothing. Nothing was gained by killing those monsters. I didn't feel better. They didn't somehow come back to life. My own life just kept on going. Believe me, no one blames themselves more then I do. But I've learned to let go. To move on. The more you look into the past, the less you can concentrate on the present. I believe there's a war coming. We will all need you."

Line Break

Pheobe's POV

My eyes opened into the real world, with Hera standing over me.

"You did better than most. Save for those last six months, you almost made it. Have you learned your lesson? Have you seen what it would take to break Perseus? After all that he had been through?" Hera asked. I nodded, then she gestured off to the side, "The other Hunters are over there."

The rest of the Hunt had formed their chairs around what looked like the last two people still in Percy's memories: Thalia and my lady herself.

When I approached them, however, they started glaring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" One of them asked sarcastically, "After what you did to Percy, you ask what's wrong? Just go away!"

Now how can I convince them that I don't want to hurt him any more? I walked over again, and started talking, "Listen, I don't want to -"

"Shut up!" said another one, "If you really want to make it up, you'd better find Percy."

Thalia's POV

Well, I'm fucked. If Percy went insane back there, it would've taken something insane to make that happen. Especially if he lived in the Underworld for four years. Who the hell could stay there _four years_? Four frickin' years! How was I supposed to live through that?

I guess I at least owe it to Percy. If I can't, then I'll have let him down more then I already have. All of a sudden, my sight darkened, and I steeled myself for what I knew was gonna hurt.

Line Break

When I saw Luke's body on the floor, I felt a savage pleasure. Just someone telling me he died wasn't enough. Then I was shocked by the regret and sorrow Percy must've been feeling. I saw him just walk away, wrapped up in his feelings.

I was happy when Percy and Annabeth finally kissed, I mean, _come on_. You two were so cute together. Even though I knew Annabeth would dump him, it still felt good, for a while. Percy was also feeling good, until two days later.

That bitch! How could she do this? I mean, dumping someone is one thing, cheating on them in a crap-ton worse, but turning the _whole camp_ against him? How could she? I ran out of the Poseidon Cabin, and was about to break into the Athena Cabin, but I changed my mind. I still can't kill her. Not yet.

When I find Percy, I'm going to go to Camp Half-Blood. And I'm gonna ram those books she reads right down her throat. Twice.

Percy, and I by extension, were devastated. I felt like my home was gone, destroyed. Betrayed by the people who I thought were my friends. So I ran. Far away, as fast as I could, taking a taxi all the way to California.

There's a Roman Camp? Why didn't Percy tell me? Before I could think much, another explosion rocked my world.

_Gwen was dead._ My best, and pretty much only friend, was killed by some slimy politician. Why? What did she do to deserve this? The Fates were really screwing with my- _his_- life.

I needed my family. People I know who wouldn't leave me, betray me. People I know love me.

NO! Please ma, don't be dead, you can't be dead, you just can't be dead, why are you dead? You're just sleeping right? NOOOO! YOU WILL ALL DIE!

My visions turned red as I hacked my way through the monsters, leaving none alive. All of them were left as piles of dust, victim to Riptide.

I ran away again, away from the place I used to call home, into a new home. The dark depths of the Underworld welcomes me, the screams of the sorrow and pain resonating within me. Every day was the same, training without pause. Spirits didn't sleep, so neither did I. Spending hours straight fighting skeletons, slaying hellhounds in the fields of punishment.

In one of my forays there, I came across Daedalus, who was planning more entrances into Asphodel. After a few words, I convinced him to invent a set of wings that weren't flimsy, and he set to work. Two months later, they were done, and my training took another direction.

At the end of each day, I would remember everything I left behind, and I realized I only really left two people. Nico and Thalia. Everyone else could be dead for all I care. After that, I would go to the edge of the Styx, deciding if I would kill myself each night. Each night, I decided not to. I would live another painful day. Another day of living in hell. I re-built who I was. No past loyalties, no compassion to anyone. My life was my own.

Complete solitude began to wear in on me. No human contact, no one to draw comfort from, no one to remind my of what it was like upstairs. Until a year passed in the Underworld.

Saracen Rue, abandoned by her godly mother and mortal father, left in an orphanage. Another outcast, another survivor. Another person who went with me to the Styx, and gave me reasons not to fall in. I probably would not be alive today if it wasn't for her.

Another year past. Arin joined us in our solitude, training and fighting. Hoping for a better future. Then Gwen entered all of our lives. So much like she was before, but younger. Brighter, like a little sister to us all. Then again, she can summon fire, so bright in a good way to describe her.

By then, another year had passed. I was on the fourth year. And Saracen died. She was stopping a quest that was looking for me, and we hadn't heard back. No contact for almost a month, and I was ready to throw myself into the Styx again. Again, it was my fault someone I cared about died. If I hadn't let her go, she would be alive, next to me. I could've stopped this! I could've done something.

I lashed out with my blades and powers. A red haze surrounded me. Gwen was trying to keep my fire at bay while Arin was fighting me. The last thing I saw was Gwen being overwhelmed by the sheer amount of fire surrounding her.

Line Break

"Thalia, you are the Lieutenant of the Hunt. I know you didn't like what Pheobe and the rest did to me. I could see it, as clear as day." Percy said, "But Pheobe isn't the Lieutenant. You are. You are the leader, when Artemis isn't there. If you don't like something, you have the power to stop it. The younger Hunters idolize you, the older Hunters respect you. They follow you, their leader. So go out and lead! Don't knuckled under to Pheobe if you don't want to. But if you did want this to happen to me. . . . well, I have defeated Artemis before. I don't think the rest of the Hunt will pose much of a problem, either."

I opened my eyes to see Hera leaning over me.

"You were on the fourth year, when Perseus thought Saracen was dead. You, of course, knew better, as you were chasing her. The explosive arrow tore apart her pack, didn't let her contact Perseus. That was one of the closest times he came to committing suicide. Even you, Thalia, the person he used to count as a friend failed. Now, it is only Artemis." Hera gestured to Artemis, who was still sitting down. Almost a minute later, she too gasped and sat up.

Hera walked over and started talking to her, too.

"Ha! Even you, Artemis, a god, was defeated by the memories of what you call a male. A male endured enough suffering to make even you snap. Pathetic. And you call all men ignorant pigs, and think all women are superior. I do hope you have learned something, even though Perseus is. . . unique among men."

Artemis ignored her and turned to the gathered Hunters, "Now anyone who wants to help me find Percy, yell aye! Any who don't, whimper nay, and get out of the Hunt."

She was met with a chorus of ayes, even from Pheobe, and we all set out with one goal in mind: Find Percy Jackson.

**A/N: The** **memory thing was really confusing to write, and probably to read, too. So here's my explanation of how it works: The Hunters, and Artemis have to live through Percy's memories (ignore the fact that they are different genders, I couldn't come up with a good thing for that. Calling a guy "Annabeth" doesn't work, if I'm just going to change Annabeth's gender.) Anyways, the Hunter's own emotions and feeling are somewhat muted by Hera (Allowing them to be influenced by Percy's emotions). They can still think their own thoughts, like they don't necessarily think what Percy was thinking, but they were exposed to the same emotions and the same situations, so the end result is mostly similar. As some of you might have noticed, at the beginning, the Hunt think of themselves as not Percy in the memory, but as the memory goes on, they start thinking the experience in their own.**


	17. Chapter 17- Greeks and Romans

**A/N: I'm pretty sure this is all lost when I lost my own flash drive:**

**The first two chapters of the Perlia fic.**

**Chapter one of the Peroe, and Peyna fics.**

**Half a chapter of the Pedie fic.**

**Chapters sixteen, seventeen and eighteen of this fic.**

**Chapters sixteen and seventeen of the Golden-Eyed Swordsman Split-Off.**

**Assorted idea documents.**

**On the bright side, I re-wrote most of it. And now I've started a new fic, I have more chapters to write.**

Chapter 17- Greeks and Romans

Percy's POV

I teleported from Olympus to one of the main places I hid in when I wasn't in the Underworld. It was the remnant of a war, something dedicated to that war, and something now abandoned, much like myself. I was standing in Bunker Nine. And I had one last task to complete before I let fate take we where it should have four years ago: I needed to introduce the Greeks and Romans. Should I fail that, there will be a war neither side can afford.

The first thing I did was go down to a room dedicated to Iris-Messaging. It had a stack of drachmas in the corner and a water system that would create a screen of mist covering one wall.

I reached into a pouch at my waist and took out a drachma that I gave to each of the demigods who regarded me as family. It was my own design, with two crossed swords on the front and twin short scythes on the back.

"Είμαι το γέλιο σε σας." I intoned. The mist screen shimmered, before splitting into over thirty separate images.

Line Break

Thalia's POV

Why isn't he here? Why isn't he anywhere. He couldn't just have disappeared. I'm not sure what memories exactly Hera took away, but whatever they were could've helped us. _That's why she took them away, idiot_ the other side of my head reminded me.

Artemis was pacing around, as usual. Ever since our jaunt in Percy's memories, she was acting different. She never shared what Percy said to her at the end, while almost everyone else did.

"Thalia. We're leaving for Mount Tamalpais. If Perseus was hiding somewhere, the remnants of Titan power could hide him."

"Yes, my lady. I'll go round up the others." I replied, then sprinted off.

Saracen's POV

"We should go back to Mount Othryus." Arin said, "I might be able to recognize the Titan's handiwork if I could see the palace again. Besides, we aren't making much progress."

"Gwen?" I asked.

"Sure. Take my hands." We each grabbed one of Gwen's hands, and she teleported us to the slopes of Mount Tamalpais. As soon as she did, however, she groaned and fell over. Gwen's own form of transportation was a lot shorter ranged and more exhausting then Percy's.

By now, however, we were used to Gwen falling unconscious, so Arin and I both took an arm and started lifting her up the mountain.

As soon as we reached the top I started feeling faster and stronger. Which meant one of two things: One, the Moon was shining in the middle of the day or Two: There was a moon goddess near by.

"Get down. The Hunt's here." I whispered.

We kept our heads down as we moved up the mountain. If the Hunt was here, they might have seen something.

By the time we got to the ruins of the palace, Gwen had woken up, and we hid behind a collapsed pillar while we observed the situation. Artemis was pacing around angrily, while Thalia was standing there calmly. The rest of the Hunters were all walking around, searching for something

Artemis's pacing slowly got closer to us, until she called out to Thalia.

"What is it?" Thalia asked, only a few meters from us.

"He's here. I know it, I can feel someone watching us."

"Whew, I was getting nervous. For all we know, for all _anybody_ knows, he could be dead. Ever since Percy disappeared, I felt like. . . I don't know, something weird." Thalia said. Wait. Perseus is missing? This could be trouble.

I stood and jumped over the pillar, walking towards them. After a moment's hesitation, Arin and Gwen did the same.

"Perseus is missing?" I asked, surprising them.

"Who are you?" Thalia demanded. I saw her recognize Gwen, "I captured you!"

"I am Saracen, this is Arin and Gwen. And yes, you did capture Gwen that day, but you barely saw the two of us. Now, answer the question: Is Percy missing?" I replied.

"Yes, he is. But why would you care?" Artemis asked.

"Because I know him better then you do, then Thalia does, or anyone else. I would like to know whether I should be worried." I said.

"How do you know him better? I've known him since his second year at camp!" Thalia protested. Artemis, however, remained silent.

"I have been by his side for the last four years. We have trained together, fought together, laughed together, cried together. I trust him with my life and he trusts me with his. I doubt he has shown the same trust with either of you." I said, "We, the three of us, are all he has left. After Annabeth betrayed him, Clarisse threw him out of camp, and you barely bothered to look for him. Nico was the only one who didn't give up hope."

"You make it sound like he's your boyfriend." Thalia asked skeptically.

"Perhaps I am. I am the closest thing he's got, and I love him more than anything else. So yes, I am worried, but I know he can handle himself most of the time." I responded.

"He disappeared and we haven't heard him since." Artemis said, her voice carefully neutral.

"Hmm. He is most likely fine, but I know a few places he could be. Thalia can't be present for this, though." I said, and tapped my arm right in the place the legion tattoo would be.

Artemis nodded, "Thalia, go start rounding up the rest of the Hunters. I have a feeling we're going to leave soon."

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Good, you all kept the coin. I need you to go somewhere where nobody else can see you, except for each other." I ordered. To my surprise, they all nodded, and started walking. A minute later, I took a deep breath, and teleported them all beside me.

"Hello, all. Greeks meet Romans, Romans meet Greeks. The Romans have a camp in California and attacked Mount Orythus. The Greeks have a camp in New York and defended Mount Olympus." I managed to get in before they all started talking to each other.

I quickly ducked out the door, walking down the hallway. This was the time for them to meet each other, not me. I walked down the hallway, where Saracen, Arin, Gwen and I all had our respective rooms. Mine was basically just another training area, with a rack of weapons, dummies, and other tools. On one side was a map of America. On it was Camp Jupiter, and Camp Half-Blood, each with the numbers of demigods in them. In addition, I had marked the last known position of the Hunters, and the number of Hunters I knew about.

Saracen's, as always was clean and ordered. On one wall was a map, showing places she thought her father might be, and places she knew he wasn't. When walking around it, I noticed something: The mattress on the bed was skewed, something which Saracen would never let happen on accident, so I walked over to take a look.

I lifted the mattress to see a simple triggering alarm on a shoe box, the same that I hooked up to my flash drive. Simple, but effective. Not so effective against me, though, I thought as I re-wired the alarm so I could open the box without triggering it. Inside were two small items: The first was an simple recording device, audio only. One button to record, one to replay, one to start, and one to stop. The second object, however, gave me chills. It was a scythe charm, the same one Luke carried. The same one Silena died with.

"What are you hiding from me, Sara?" I muttered under my breath. Why would she have a scythe charm?

Before I could think on it more, a knock interrupted me.

"Anyone in there?" I heard Martin Blake's voice call.

Sighing, I walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes, I am in here."

"So your name is Saracen?" Martin asked, reminding me that no one at Camp Half-Blood knew who I was.

"No, I was just retrieving a few things." I replied.

"I just wanted to ask you, why now? I mean, the Romans are cool and all, buy why now? Why not a month ago, or a week from now?" Martin questioned.

"Now, because I can feel something coming. Something that isn't good. I need you guys to be the glue that holds the two camps together. The rest of your homes might not meet under the best of circumstances, but I will need you to make peace. The Romans will not trust an outsider, and neither will the Greeks." I answered.

"And I suppose you aren't going to tell any of us your name?" Martin asked.

"Not yet. There will be another time." I lied. Of course there wouldn't be. I have no plans for another meeting. I just hope they can get by without me.

"Most of us are in the big room left of the room we started in." Martin informed me, "And that's where I'm headed."

Martin turned and strode out the front door. After a second of thinking, I followed him.

The "big room" he talked about was actually intended for that purpose: a bunch of demigods getting together and talking. In the corner, a daughter of Mars and a son of Ares were sparring, a Roman sword versus a Greek spear.

After I could see they weren't actually hurting each other, I relaxed a bit more. The rest of the demigods were lounging about in the various couches and chairs in the room, talking. From what I could hear, they were chatting about how the camps were different, what adventures they've been on, and what they knew about me. About me, the news was the same across the board: No one knew what my name was, what exactly I was, and only a few of them knew what I looked like. They all knew I came to them, rescuing them from a monster, gang members, abusive parents, orphanages, and other situations like that.

All my actions were planned like that. After I brought them away from, and protected them from things they feared and distrusted, it sparked a brand of loyalty to me. When I brought them to a home, where others could tell the same story, they looked at me as a hero, an older brother, a trusted friend. All that led to them doing whatever I asked, whatever I needed them to do. It's a pity I would never be able to use that. Another pity they would never see me again, most likely.

So far, none of them had noticed me, so I sat on a vacant chair in the corner, completely still, and as silent as a ghost. I was just watching them get along, watching them build trust and friendships. I knew, that after today, they would always defend one another, despite the differences between the camps. Hopefully, this would be the first step to a lasting peace between the Greeks and Romans. If only I knew what drove them apart in the first place. . . the only things I heard were vague rumors of something called a Mark, silver drachmas, and something "gold and pale". Nothing remotely useful.

Will the Hunt ever look for me here? Would Artemis risk the truth spreading? Or would she steer clear of this place entirely? If she walked in on us now, all of the demigods that counted me as their family would be together, but I would be forced to return to the Hunt, something I would rather die then do again.

Soon, though, the Hunt would be disbanded, forced into Camp Half-Blood. I would be free to do as I pleased again, but not if everything worked out just right.

"Hard to believe they're all getting along." Martin said from beside me.

"But they are. What's they latest in camp?" I asked.

"We're still divided. Most of the Ares, Hermes, Dionysus, Demeter and Dionysus cabins, along with about three fourths of the minor god's cabins and all of us are supporting whoever Percy Jackson was, and honor his memory. Everyone else, especially Annabeth and the Athena Cabin are trying to blame him for every death in the Titan War, and maintain that Annabeth did everything heroic. Percy has turned into a martyr after he disappeared, and many of the campers supporting him have started using his name in oaths. "I'll do it as if Percy Jackson himself was watching." Stuff like that." Martin grinned, "I'd hate to be him if he's alive."

You don't know that half of it. I thought, "Why do you support him?"

"From what I heard, he lost some of his closest friends in the war, and made the choice that ended it. And instead of reaping the rewards of his victory, he instead made sure that demigods like us would know our parents are watching us and care about us. While Annabeth was brave during the war, and lost her fair amount of friends, too, she tried to grab all the glory, and as her reward, she got what she always wanted. Was she heroic? Yes. But her actions dishonor her." Martin said.

Well, Annabeth changed for the worst. I thought that her actions were just to cover her own ass when she dumped me. What's she trying to do now? Now, more then half of the campers wouldn't follow, and hate her. I'm glad that Clarisse, Jake, Katie, and the rest still remembered me in good light, though.

"Anything with the Big Three cabins?" I asked.

"Nothing really new. Dexter and Nico are still the only Hades children, although Nico is rarely in camp. Cameron is still the only Zeus kid, and he still supports Annabeth and the Athena cabin. Poseidon hasn't had any children since Percy disappeared." Martin replied.

Well, he only knew I was alive a month ago. He hasn't had time for any demigod child of his to actually be old enough to travel to camp.

"Can I have your attention?" I called to all the demigods. Immediately, they all stopped talking and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but I have send you back to your camps now. I hope you now count some of the campers from the other camp as your friends. Goodbye, all of you." I said. This would be my last goodbye to them.

In a swirl of water and fire, they all disappeared, but I had one last thing to do. I walked over to my own room, with it's racks of weapons and boxes of supplies. From the boxes, I took four straps that connect to the jacket I was wearing, and put them on. I now had two loops of cloth extending three centimeters from each side of my body. Turning, I grabbed a pair of tonfas from the rack, and added them to my arsenal. Now, it was time to leave.

Line Break

Artemis's POV

"He's at one of the Bunkers?" I asked. Of course he would be. He knows about the Romans. I should've figured out he would've found a few by now.

"He might be." Saracen replied, "Most likely Bunker Nine, that's where we spent the most time. If not, then Bunker Three. If not there, then contact me, and I will share some more obscure places."

"But what about the Hunters? They don't know about Camp Jupiter." I said.

"Tell them the truth. Am I right in assuming they are the ones you would have faith in to keep a secret? They deserve to know." Saracen responded, "It's the best solution, long term."

"Fine. Perhaps we have kept this secret buried for too long." I agreed.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot join you." she didn't sound sorry at all, "We have our own task to complete."

With that, Saracen turned away with the two other, and they were gone with a flash of fire, much like Percy's own form of teleporting.

"Thalia! We're leaving!"

Line Break

Thalia's POV

"So what's this place again? Some kind of fort?" I asked Artemis.

"Somewhat. The Civil War was a war among demigods, too. A group of demigods attacked Camp Half-Blood. These bunkers were built to defend the camp, and possibly provide emergency shelter for all the demigods." Artemis hesitated, "This was a bloody war. The gods didn't want anyone to remember it, so we bent the Mist, exerted all of our will over it. All of the demigods forgot, and there was peace again."

"So what now?" I said.

"Spread out and search. If he _is_ here, find him." Artemis ordered.

"Yes, my lady." I responded, and I turned to the rest of the Hunters, "Split up, groups of three. Choose a corridor, stick with it. Check the rooms, open doors."

The Hunters all nodded, and walked off. I, in my usual fashion, walked away alone. The group ahead of me turned away to a joining hallway, so I kept walking ahead, until I found rows of doors on either side. To my left, there was an unmarked room, then one that said Saracen, then Arin, then Gwen. Why wasn't the first one marked?

I pushed open the door to see what looked like a heavily modified bedroom. Racks of different weapons on one wall, training dummies on another wall, and a map on the third. There was Camp Half-Blood, with a number beside it. . . one hundred thirty three. There was another that said Camp Jupiter, with another number, two hundred one. Are they the ones that fought Camp Half-Blood?

Lastly, there was a marker for. . . the Hunt. It was in Montana, where we were just before Percy came back. Thirty-one. The exact number of Hunters we have, including Artemis. How could he track us?

Shoved against the last wall in a way no one could get out, there was a bed. Percy didn't sleep. This is where he stayed?

The weapons on the racks were. . . odd. I could see spears and swords of all lengths and sizes, but also strange short knives that could only be used for stabbing, heavy maces, axes, and many more that I couldn't identify. He could use all of these?

Then, I walked to the opposite side of the room, with the dummies. Strangly, one of them was marked "Hand to Hand Only."

Why not us any old dummy? Curious, I walked up and threw a jab.

"Fuck that hurts!" I shouted. My fist bounced off something about a centimeter in, that was hard and unyielding. My knuckles were bleeding, the skin torn. He punched this? From what I saw, his knuckles didn't look broken, or even bruised.

I cut through the cloth and padding until I reached whatever hard back there was. It was metal, but it looked like the chest of a statue. I ripped off the rest of the cloth, to reveal William Seward, the first automaton that Percy and the bitch activated, and one that survived the Titan War.

Was this just a ready-made back for the cloth? Or did this have a more automaton purpose? I knew Perseus was hiding from the gods for years; these automatons would give him an army. But would he use it to attack Olympus if he needed to escape, or defend it incase something else happened?

After scouring the room a bit more, I could see someone was here recently: two of the slots on the rack weren't dusty, so whoever took something did it recently. But there was nothing that could give a hint to where that person went.

"Thalia? You here?" I heard a Hunter call from outside.

"Yeah. What's up?" I asked as I walked out.

"We found something. It looks like a bunch of people were here." said the Hunter, Tanya.

"Really? Where?" I questioned.

"Follow me." Tanya replied.

We took a left turn into a different hallway, then another left turn to a bigger room then most of the other, with couchs and chairs, clearly intended for a large gathering. On the floor were several footprints.

"See? Look around. A lot of these chairs and benches were moved around. The dust where they used to be has footprints." Tanya motioned to the floor.

"How many would you guess there are?" I asked.

"Since there are a bunch couchs moved, I'd say at least thirty, and maybe more." Tanya replied.

"Thirty plus? Which thirty demigods would be here?" I questioned. Tanya just shrugged.

"Where's the rest of your group?"

"They used to be right here." Tanya responded.

"And we're right behind you." I heard. I turned just in time to see the other two Hunters grin and high-five.

"Well, I've found the rooms that Percy and his three friends stay at. Come with me." I ordered, then turned back to the route I took here. When we got back to the dorm room hallway, I took Saracen's room.

There was also a map, with form and recipts, all with the name Thomas Silver on it. What's that all about?

There was also a desk with more Thomas Silver papers on it, all with different states, cities and regions on them. But on top was something that really took my attention. It was a recording device that said "Urgent" on the top in Percy's handwriting.

I felt a little guitly as I pressed the play button, and Percy's voice started in the room, sounding tired and defeated.

"Saracen, if you are listening, take whatever information you've learned to Artemis. I trust her with it, and know she will take the right steps. If you can't find her, the Hunters will be at Camp Half-Blood from the twenty-sixth of March onward. I am truly sorry about this, but I do not expect to see you again. You know where everything is. You can access my bank account. Continue my work without me, you know what to do." Percy's voice paused, "I am tired Saracen. Completely exhausted of this world. I have done everything I can to prepare you for this, and now you have to continue on without me. I loved you like the sister I never had. I can't exactly leave a last will and testament, so this will be it. You own everything I did. I expect Light to arrive to you as it's rightful owner, and hope you use it well. Please, keep Gwen safe. I don't want her to suffer any more then her past life did."

The record stopped there. Is he going to. . . . oh my gods!

_Percy was going to kill himself._


	18. Chapter 18- Big, Scary, Sea Monster

**A/N: Why? Because I can. And why haven't I seen any other stories where Percy tries to commit suicide? I mean, _seriously. _In most stories he was tortured by the Hunt for a much longer time and with much worse treatment, and he never tried. I mean, I guess that's how a hero is supposed to act, but then why run to the Hunt at all?**

Chapter 18- Big, Scary, Sea Monster.

Percy's POV

Now, finally, I can step off this mortal coil. It is obvious to me that those who I thought cared about me didn't bother to see how I was doing in the Hunt, but all to eager to punish those at fault. It allows them to be apathatic, but looked like they helped me. Too little, too late.

As I was thinking, I was walking over the Atlantic Ocean, the water calm and unruffled. My current plan was to awaken enough sea serpents and creatures that one would eventually kill me. I couldn't drown, obviously, and jumping off a building seemed so cliched.

I raised both my fists, and the water started swirling and rising up. It created two massive hurricanes, rotating around each other.

I grunted as the strain hit me. Even now, I wasn't strong enough to control two hurricanes that massive, so I slammed my hands together. The water followed suit, merging into one truly gigantic waterspout. It was easily over one thousand meters wide, and that was just the spout itself.

I knew that for hundreds of kilometers around, there would gale force winds stirring up rough seas. Any mortals watching weather satallites would see a hurricane forming from nothing. I knew there were no ships that would be sunk because of this. Just because I had to die doesn't mean anyone else need to.

Before long, I heard a massive screech, and cut the hurricane. Before I could turn, something hit my back, slamming me into the sea face first. As I tried to get up, another object buffeted me to the side, spinning my body so I could see what was attacking me. It was a giant serpent, with frills extending downward from the neck. The sea monster was a dark sea-green, and when it's head reared above the water, I could recognize it.

It had a single head, with rows of sharp, six centimeter long teeth. The eyes were either side of the head, like a snakes'. It was the sea monster sent to feast on Andromeda, the Princess of Aithiopia. It was the Ketos Aithiopios.

That at least earned a chuckle. Summoned by Poseidon, it was killed by my namesake, the original Perseus. Perseus used the head of Medusa to turn it to stone, but I didn't have one. This was also the second monster to be imprisioned by the gods, right after Typhon, but before Talos and Kampe.

The Ketos and I regarded each other, gauging the others strengths and weaknesses. Suddenly, I snapped out my wings, launching into the air while I drew Light and Shadow. Ketos' head, which was at least the size of a Volkswagon Minibus, snapped it's jaws shut right under my feet.

I swung Light downward, but the head fell back into the sea before I could land a hit. Meanwhile, the tail snapped around, and I dived. It whooshed over my head, ruffling my hair. I landed on the Keto' back, slashing with Light and Shadow. They scraped off the scales, leaving scratches, but didn't cut through. The Ketos dived into the water, it's tail cracking forward, slamming my up into the air.

My wings beat as I rose slowly. As I watched for any sign of it, the water boiled and bubbled beneath me. The Ketos lunged out of the water, it's jaws opening. I spun vertically in the air, both my swords aiming downward, and dove, aiming for the nostril.

Shadow slipped inside, but got stuck. My body fell down into the jaws of the Ketos, Shadow the only keeping me from falling into it's stomach. I heaved myself up just as it's jaws started to close. The Ketos' teeth ripped into my legs, shreddeding my pants and skin from the thighs downward.

My wings flapped as I ripped Shadow out of the nostril, feeling it cut through something. The Ketos shrieked again. There was green blood coating the edge of my blade, and I could see green blood flowing out of the nostril, then rising to be absorbed into the Stygian Iron.

What could I do against a monster that's on the same level as Typhon? Die fighting it, I guess. That's what I came here to do.

I focused my will, created a flame just in front of Light. I grunted, and the flame became even more brilliant, even hotter. The Ketos was beneath me, coiling and swimming, unable to get me when I was so high. The blade of flame I create got so hot, it was starting to melt the Imperial Gold, so I swooped downward, diving so that the blade would slice down the length of it's body.

The Ketos's head spun, following me, but I was to fast, and raked my blades across scales. To my surprise, Light sliced through them, opening deep wounds. I was slowing down, though. I turned my head to see the Ketos's head shooting through the air.

I cried out and tried to dodge, but the head bit off one of the wings, swallowing it. I could see from it's eyes that it was angry now, intent on killing me.

I landed and rolled on the scales. Now that my concentration was broken, the blade of flame I created died away. I was using the creature's back as the battleground.

The head slammed down, hoping to crush me, but I rolled away, drawing the pistol I carried as I did. When I got to my feet, I fired, aiming for the eye, but a thick eyelid shut, the bullet harmlessly exploding against it. I fired three more times while running towards the head. As I had hoped, the eyelid remained shut until I was almost on top of it. I stabbed it through the eye, and for good measure fired another round. The pistol shot burned the eye away, the Greek Fire even melting some of the bone behind it.

The Ketos screeched again, thrashing it's head from side to side. I stood back, until the tail slammed into me with so much force, I flew off the monster and into the air. I could feel my ribs splintering, fragments tearing into my lung.

I landed in the water, the last thing I saw being Ketos slithering away, not having a stomach for any more pain.

The darkness welcomed me as I slipped into its embrace.

Line Break

Artemis's POV

"What?" I demanded, automatically rejecting what Thalia said.

"He plans to commit suicide." she said hurridly.

I immediately spun, and threw a drachma into a rainbow I summoned.

"Get me Perseus Jackson. Now!"

"I'm sorry, but the person you are asking for is currently unavalible. If you wish to leave a message, say one. If you wish to send a fax, say four now. If you wish to leave a call-back name, say two." It sounded like a recording of Iris's voice.

"I'm going to Olympus. Get the Hunters together. Quickly!" I snapped, then disappeared.

Line Break

"Hermes!" I shouted, "Get over here!"

"What's it- holy shit, what's wrong?" Hermes asked.

"Where's Perseus?" I demanded.

"Can't tell, Zeus's orders." Hermes replied.

"Just do it! He's about to kill himself if he hasn't already!" I screamed.

"Nice try. Next thing I know, you'll be coming in with some signed documents and a video." Hermes laughed. Did he think this was a joke?

I shoved him aside, and ran to Zeus's palace, kicking in the door.

"Zeus! Percy's going to commit suicide. I need you to get Hermes to tell me where he is!" I shouted.

"No he is not. Perseus would never-" Zeus started, appearing in front of me.

"He is! And Hermes think's that this is some kind of ploy to make the Hunt easier!"

"Perseus is not dead. Thanantos would have reported it to _me_, then _your_ Hunters would be on their way to Camp Half-Blood. Get back to looking, or you can just give up."

"But Father-" I protested.

"So you are giving up?" Zeus asked.

"No, but-"

"Then get back out there and find him!" Zeus shouted.

Why can't they believe me? It's not like. . . damnit! That _is_ what I'd do. And I couldn't even swear on the Styx because I didn't know for sure. Damn!

I flashed back to camp, where the Hunters were waiting, all with the same horrified expression.

"Zeus doesn't believe me." I said, defeated, "And if you ask, they'll just think I put you up to it!"

"Maybe. But _we're_ looking for him, not Zeus. _We_, together, can find him. _We_ will stop him." Thalia had a steely determination in her body.

Her words gave me hope again. "We will."

Line Break

Saracen's POV

"So, Arin, found anything?" I asked.

"Well, I think they might be in one of two places, if anywhere. One's called the Palace of Fine Arts. We'll head there first." Arin replied. It only took us a few minutes to sprint there, and see what it was all about.

The Palace of Fine Arts was a massive structure, with Ionian columns and domes. It was really a pretty place, well constructed, and even a little pond in front.

"They wouldn't be here. It's all open air." I decided, "What's the second place?"

"It's called the Legion of Honor." Arin replied.

"Honor? That doesn't sound like the Titan's style." I replied.

"I guess we'll find out." Gwen remarked.

From the Palace of Fine Arts, it only took another ten minutes to jog over.

"Hmm. A Roman named building with more Ionian collumns and a replica of a Greek statue." I sighed, "And if I guess right, full of Greek pottery."

The statue in the courtyard of the Legion of Honor was the replica of the Thinker. We walked through until we reached the glass doors, which were actually pretty well integrated into the stone.

"Hey! Stop!" One of the guards called.

Our hands tightened around our weapons, expecting the mortal to be taking orders from the Titans.

"You need to buy a ticket before you can explore this meuseum, miss." The guard said, "The desk is over there."

He gestured to a long desk with a person standing behind it. On the other wall, there was another desk, labled for leaving.

"Sorry." I replied, then walked over to the ticket desk, Arin and Gwen following. We bought our tickets using the cash we always carried. It was Percy's money, but we always seemed to have more than enough.

At the rear of the building was another statue, one I didn't recognize. In the basement was all the Greek pottery I expected to see, and it looked like most of the museum was underground.

We spread out to look around the museum, but there was nothing that looked odd, no monsters, no demigods, and needless to say, no Titans.

"Well, Sara, I have good new and bad news." Arin said.

"Hit me." I replied.

"Bad news, I can't find anything Titan-esque here. The good news is, the pottery and statues here are excellent." Arin replied. Gwen, who just walked up, nodded her assent as well.

"No news on the Titans is good news, Arin." I said.

"So what _were_ those dracaenae doing? And what's Coeus doing?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. Just trying to stay alive?" Arin responded.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't seem like Coeus is looking for a fight. If he did, we'd be seeing some monsters by now. Let's swing by Camp Jupiter before we head home." I said.

Gwen nodded, and we reappeared a ways away from where we were, but not that close to camp. Gwen sagged, catching her breath, before she straightened.

"Here." I passed my own bottle of gunk to Gwen, "It won't do us any good if you run yourself into the ground."

Gwen nodded, then took a sip. I could see her concentrating on not throwing up, then passed the bottle back.

"Bleh. I'll never get used to that taste." Gwen remarked, "How does Percy do it?"

Neither of us replied, and we started jogging south, in the general direction of the Roman camp.

Line Break

Saracen's POV

Well over an hour later, we arrived at Camp Jupiter.

"Gwen?" I prompted.

Gwen nodded and disappeared in a flash of fire. I knew she would teleport into a room in a storeroom of the Fourth Cohort. Both of the centurions were brought in by Percy, or one of us. In addition, all the other demigods brought in by us were stood for by one of the centurions in the Fourth. They were used to Gwen, Arin or I arriving to poke around.

Arin and I just walked around outside, far enough away that no one could see us. A good thing too, as it looked like there was a heated skirmish. I was a small group of monsters against a contingent of demigods at the gates. We could see crossbows mounted on the guard towers being shot. Within a few minutes, the last of the monsters crumbled to dust.

Just minutes after that, Gwen re-appeared, panting lightly.

"Nothing really new." Gwen replied, "Two more demigods, one in the Fifth, one in the First. No sign of any Titan activity, but the usually monster raides are a little bigger and a little more frequent."

"It most likely means the monsters killed in the Titan War are re-forming now, as they should." Arin said. "Since the Great Stirring ended, they should be reforming slower than normal."

"It's probably nothing, then." I decided.

**A/N: Obviously, Perseus is alive. I'm also looking for a way to incorperate Hero, by Pegboard Nerds, Warrior, by Imagine Dragons, and Immortal, by Fall Out Boy into the story somehow.**

**Do you want me to continue putting songs in, or no?**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	19. Chapter 19- The True Guardian

**A/N: Since you reviewers asked, I will no longer swear or do the song thing here. Thanks to all the reviewers and such. You guys just broke the record. Actually, I'll swear a little. Sorry, but some situations require more than a: "Jolly ding-dong, it doesn't work!" But not as much as I have been. Like, once a chapter, _at most_.**

Chapter 19- The True Guardian

Percy's POV

I blinked once, then my eyes shot open. The pain. . . so great. . . am I alive? The Ketos. . . my ribs. . . the Hunters!

I stumbled to my feet, my muscles quaking and seizing.

Where am I? The Ketos. . . . where . . . . . Saracen. . . . . the Titans. . . . . the Ketos. . . . . Tartaurus. . . .

The thoughts were drifting around my head, but I couldn't focus. The pain was blocking everything else out.

Must. . . .warn . . . . gods. . . . .Artemis. . . . . the Hunt. . . . . .Sara. . . . .

I barely took a step before my world tilted, and darkness took my vision yet again.

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Gods." I muttered, "How long was I out?"

I was at the bottom of the sea. My whole body was one massive bruise, one that even the sea couldn't heal.

I tried to check my watch, but it was shattered. My jeans were ripped up below the thigh, and my shirt was torn. Physically, I was fine, but I felt like I'd gone through a shredder. Then dumped in acid. Which had then been boiled. And ran over by a truck. Then a bigger truck.

In other words: Tartaurus.

Tartaurus. What was that? The Ketos, the Titans, Tartaurus. They were all connected somehow. My mind was cleared after I stabbed a syringe into my arm, sending painkillers into my bloodstream.

Why is the Ketos not in Tartaurus? Did the Titans summon it? Is the Great Stirring still. . . .stirring?

I clawed my way up to the surface. Still in the middle of the ocean, Percy. Nothing has changed since you were unconscious. No one found you. . . the Hunters! Where are they? How long has it been? Are they at camp? Are they still looking?

My mind whirled with dozens of questions, each clamoring for attention. I need to get out of here. I thought.

Concentrating, fire and water started to swirl around me, then flickered, and fell. I wasn't strong enough to teleport. Just then, though, and Iris-Message appeared in front of me.

"Hey! It worked!" Martin said through the message, "I've been trying to connect for days!"

"Days? How long?" I asked, needing the information.

"I don't know. A while. But when you talked to me, did you say you lost your life's work?" Martin replied excitedly.

The weight crushed down on me again, all I had lost.

"Yes, I said that. And I have." I stated, depressed again.

"It was in a flash drive, right?"

I nodded wearily. "It was. Why?"

"Then you haven't lost it! You gave me one, 'cause you thought the one you had might be destroyed, and you thought I could keep it safe. And I did!" Martin exclaimed. Hope shot through me again. It does sound like the kind of thing I'd do, after all.

"Where are you? And what day is it?" I asked.

"At camp. It's the March second." Martin informed me, "Are you ok? You look like crap, bro."

"March second? Tell Plath happy birthday from me, ok?" Then the true significane of the date hit me, "Wait, March second? Are the Hunters at camp?"

"There are no Hunters anymore. They're just campers now." Martin replied.

"Crap. I'm coming. Meet me outside the cliff in the forest." I ordered, then broke the call.

With the strength of desperation, I transported myself back to my room in Bunker Nine. To my relied, I still had all of my various weapons, including the tonfas that I strapped on the last time I was here.

I walked to the closet and took out some more clothes: Black pants and a black shirt with a wolf howling at the moon on it. I thought it fit me: Alone, strong, and looking at the moon. Over that went a leather jacket with silver zippers.

I started attaching all my various gear on: swords, knives, and my flask. I also walked around my room, grabbing pouches of Greek Fire hand grenades, more syringes of my painkiller, throwing darts, and more ammo. Lastly, I threw on my brown cloak with its deep hood.

It took me a few minutes to walk to the front door, then open it.

The cliff face swung inward on perfectly balanced hinges. It revealed Martin Blake, his mouth hanging open.

"You have it?" I asked.

"What?" His eyes focused, and his mouth shut, "Oh, yeah, yeah, I've got it. What is this place?"

"That, my friend, is Bunker Nine. To get in, just press some flames up agains the wall." I instructed.

He handed me the drive, then turned to leave quickly.

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"Another mob. We're trying to hold them off, but it's gettin' worse."

"Mob?" I asked, jogging up beside him.

"Yeah. After the gods took the Hunters here, it was clear that the gods didn't like them. So the other demigods took the opprotunity to get some revenge. The other demigods you brought here and I are trying to protect our family in the Hunt, but. . . as I said, it's getting worse. And the new "Guardians" aren't helping."

"Guardians?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Zeus assigned Orion and Hercules to "protect" the Hunters. They're just encouraging the mob." Martin replied, "And threaten those who actually try to help. If the former Hunters try to fight back, the "Guardians" shove them down."

By now, we were at camp. It was chaos in there. Madness. The campers had the Hunters pushed up against the lava wall. I could see Thalia and a few others form a ring around another Hunter who was lying on the ground, bloodied and brusied. They all were. Hercules and Orion were leaning up against a tree, laughing, while all the campers pushed inward. The campers were kicking, punching, and throwing rock, while the Hunters just had to stand there and take it. Only the campers had weapons, too. The Hunters only had bare hands to block blows.

As I watched, another Hunter went down, taking a spear butt to the face.

"Crap." I muttered, "Go. I need to prepare a few things."

He ran off, and I ran to the stables, instructing all the Pegasi there to wait for my signal before swooping in and picking up any injured Hunters.

_Hey, boss. Remeber me?_

"Blackjack, my old friend. Good to see you." I replied, "Have the campers been treating you well."

He snorted and stamped. _Yeah, they're all real happy to give sugar cubes to the famous Percy Jackson's horse._

"Well, off you go. We'll talk more later, but I have a Hunt to rescue."

Line Break

Percy's POV

The first thing I did was use Light to make the shadow of the hood as black as sin. Then I made my eyes golden and glowing. Now no one would recognize me, and many would think me a god.

I was right behind the mob, but no one had noticed me yet. I could see Martin and the others trying to protect the Hunters I brought in. For the most part, they were suceeding, too.

"STOP!" I commanded, shouting.

To my surprise, the mob stopped shouting and turned to face me.

"Go back to your cabins." I ordered.

"Not even if Percy Jackson himself ordered me!" shouted one of the campers, "We're teaching these bitches a lesson."

With that, the yelling and rock-throwing began anew.

"This won't work. . ." I muttered.

I stepped forward, and snapped my elbow to the side. It hit a camper, knocking him unconscious before I moved on. I started punching and kicking, aiming for the most painful spots: Throat, jaw, kidney, and groin.

Another camper cried out as I hooked his leg out from under him, then shoved him back into the crowd.

"Hey!" I heard a deep voice yell, "What do ya' think yer doin'?"

It was Orion.

"I _think_ I'm punching people, and I _know_ you can't stop me." I replied, narrowing my eyes.

Orion roared and drew a sword. He ran towards me, slashing. I ducked under his first strike and punched him in the stomach. Orion growled and stepped back, eyeing me.

"What? Giving up already?" I taunted, "Or are you too used to raping helpless women?"

"If tha' girl had anythin' in her head, she woulda seen I was tryin' to court her." Orion growled.

He charged like a mad bull, so I calmly brought my elbow down on his neck, then kneed him in the nose. Orion gave a shout of pain and staggered back.

"Pathetic. How _did _you manage to impress Artemis?" I asked.

For the third time, Orion ran at me. I braced, the launched forward, kicking him in the chest and sending him flying back.

"Well, _that_ was amusing." I told the circle of demigods who were watching with open eyes. Martin looked proud, and the Hunters looked hopeful.

"Now, how about you, Heracles?" I asked, "You wanna have a go?"

"Ha! I am the slayer of the Nemean Lion, the killer of the Hydra, the bane of monsters. I stole the Thracian Horses and slaughtered their one thousand guards. I stole the Golden Apples and walked away with the Gridle of Hippolyta. I destroyed the Cretan Bull and rustled Geryon's cattle." Hercules boasted, "Who are you to stand agaisnt the greatest hero of Greece?"

"I am the _true_ and _only_ Guardian of the Hunt." I replied, "And I have a gun."

With that, I drew the Desert Eagle and fired. The shot cracked through Hercules' skull, and I could see the flash of Greek Fire as it ignited within. Lastly, the Imperial Gold exploded, ripping Hercules' head apart.

In the silence that followed, I signaled Blackjack and the other Pegasi with my mind. They all swooped down, grabbing the more seriously injured Hunters in their teeth, and flew off.

"Hunters!" I called, "Move out!"

The Hunters all sprinted off into the woods together.

"Campers." I addressed the crowd, "Remember this day: No one crosses the Hunt."

I spun, my cloak cutting through the air, and walked into the woods.

But, strangely enough, none of the campers saw Orion's still breathing body, which had disappeared in a flash of water and flame.

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Is that really you?" Thalia asked as I dragged Orion behind me.

"Yes, it is. But come with me." I ordered.

With the Pegasi flying overhead, I walked back to the cliff face, and opened the door.

"Get in."

Line Break

Percy's POV

I dropped my hood just in time for Thalia to hug me.

"That's for not dying." Thalia said, then slapped me. "And that's for not getting here sooner, Seaweed Brain."

"No "Seaweed Brain", remember?" I said, then hugged Thalia back, "I'm sorry for taking so long. Do you forgive me?"

"Do _I_ forgive _you_?" Thalia asked incredulously, "_We_ should be the ones asking, no, _pleading_ for forgiveness. After what we did to you. . ."

Thalia broke down, crying, "You should've left us there."

"No." I said to all the Hunters, "No one deserves that. I understand the reasons why you did what you did. You have hated men, some of you for years, decades, even centuries. I forgive you for that. All of you."

Thalia was still crying, along with some of the younger Hunters. The older ones all looked regretful and sorry, but they were holding together. I lifted Thalia's chin with my hand and looked into her eyes.

"Look, and tell me what you see. Do I want to get revenge? Do I want to harm you? Ever?"

"No." Thalia replied, "And that's wh-why I'm cr-crying. You-you'd ne-ver d-do anyth-thing, but w-w-we hur-hurt you just th-the same. W-we d-d-did th-this."

"You might have, but you didn't do it with this end in mind. You acted like you were supposed to, being a Hunter. I cannot find fault in you for that." I replied, my voice solemn, "Besides, I even brought you a present."

I gestured to Orion, who was groaning on the floor. "Doesn't Pheobe have a score to settle with him? Where is she, by the way?"

This brought on another round of sobs from the younger Hunters, but not from Thalia.

"That _idiot_ is where she belongs." Thalia said, steel in her voice.

"Where. Tell me where."

"After she tried to kill Annabeth, Hercules and that prick took our weapons. Zeus took _her_ down to the Underworld, to something called Ker." Thalia explained.

I was horrified. Ker. The god of painful deaths. He was the brother of the Keres, female spirts who reveled in torture and bloodshed.

"When was this?!" I demanded.

"Three days ago." Thalia replied quickly.

With that, I disappeared, going to the Underworld. She _has_ to be alive.

**A/N: This is a really quick update. JustLucky05, you have your answer. As for jenralstupidity, it's edited now. Thanks. And no, Annabeth was not present, she was away on a quest. I'll get to that next chapter.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	20. Chapter 20- Is There No Balm in Gilead?

**A/N: Yes, Ker does exist. Look him up. The Keres do too. Actually, scratch that. Ker is a single Keres. Disregard that part of the last chapter.**

Chapter 20- Is There No Balm in Gilead?

Percy's POV

Where is she? Where would the gods put her? Most likely the Fields, but there weren't any Keres there the last time I was in the Underwo- nevermind, she _is_ in the Fields.

There were things half way between women and harpys flying through the air there. Half way, but uglier. They all had wings and something odd about there nose, as if there was supposed to be a beak there, but wasn't. They all wore dirty white robes, with clawed hands poking out.

Two problems: One, my own wings were broken. Two, there were more than fifty of them. I only had ten throwing knives on me.

I started running, then recognized a place I had been many times before: The Underworld equivalent of Daedalus' workshop.

"Perseus. Come in, come in. I'm guessing this isn't just a social visit?" Quintus, or Daedalus asked.

"I wish. The wings you made were damaged. I need you to repair them." I replied.

"Hmm. How damaged?"

"Well, the Ketos ripped off a wing, but other than that, they're fine."

"Keto? The god?" Quintus asked while taking the wing off my back. The wings could appear and disappear at will, much like the Hunt's bows and quivers.

"No, the Ketos Aithiopios." I clarified.

"Ha! The beast of Poseidon nearly kills his lord's son, whose namesake was the first to kill it. I love the irony in your life." Quintus laughed. Hearing his laugh raised my spirits as well.

"How about this: I'm guessing you heard about my position as guardian?"

"Yes. I also heard they tortured you for it." Quintus said, "Are you truly fine with that?."

"Water under the bridge, my friend. But now, I had to rescue the Hunters from a mob that hated them!" This brought a chuckle to Quintus, but reminded me of the reason I was here.

"I have to get through those Keres. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Get to the roof, and you'll find something quite helpful."

Line Break

Percy's POV

Imagine an AA gun. Now, replace the barrels with crossbows and the canisters with oversized arrows. Arrows tipped with Greek Fire.

I laughed. This should be _real _fun.

I held down the triggers, aiming for the closest Ker. Both of the arrows exploded once they got into a certain range, and the Ker fell squawking.

I kept firing, as fast as the machine could reload. The Keres charged, and charged again, but exploding arrows are great against densely clumped birds. Every shot sent two or three Keres screeching as they fell.

Pretty soon, the last Ker was actually _hit_ by an arrow of mine, then ripped apart in a fireball.

"Fireworks make everything better." I remarked.

I jumped down from the top of the workshop, and started running. My lightheartedness in the workshop had vanished, replaced by a grim determination.

Either she would be alive when I walked out of here, or this whole complex will be leveled, then onto Olympus.

I knew it was recent construction: put together in two months at most. The first obstacle I faced was an iron portcullis, which I blasted my way through with a Greek Fire grenade. The second was a large wooden door. I burned a whole through it, and entered a hallway with no light.

I drew Light, its golden blade illuminating the corridor ahead. Right in front of me were two Keres, both snapping whips.

"Well, well, are these the fearsome monsters who are torturing the weaponless Hunter?" I asked, fury in my voice, "If you'll just point me in her direction, I'll make your death quick."

The first hissed something unintellegible, and both of the whips cut through the air towards me.

I blocked them with my swords, dropping them and drawing my silver hunting knives while the Keres jerked the whips back, expecting me to try to hold on to the swords. Instead, the swords flew at them. Light hit the one of the right, stunning it, while Dark managed to stab the second.

My hunting knives cut the throat of the Ker who was stunned, and I retrieved Light from the whip while the one that was stabbed by Dark turned to dust. When that was all over, I retrieved Dark and kept exploring. As I went, I dropped jars of Greek Fire in my wake, which were all wired to a button.

I could see rooms with torture instruments from all ages: Tramp chairs, instep borers, racks, straps, water-boards, racks of poisons, the iron boot, iron maidens, scavenger's daughter, breaking wheels, and many others. The worst and sickest minds in humanity, the culmation of their work. A monument to all our sins.

There will be no crevice where whoever made this place could hide from me. Whoever made this will know no pain compared to- No. I cannot do that. When I start torturing, I will be no better then those who built this place. I will have become what I destroyed.

But that doesn't mean this place will be standing by the time I'm done with it.

Soon enough, though, I heard shouts and cries of pain. I zeroed in on it, moving from hallway to corridor, slaughtering every Ker I came across.

At last I came to a room where there were hisses, cackles of laughter, and cries of pain. I burst in, taking a look at what was there. Three Keres were torturing Pheobe, breaking bones, cuting flesh, and one even had an electro-shock instrument.

They all died as fire engulfed there bodies, turning them into dust. Pheobe was hanging by her arms from straps on the ceiling, rocks attached to her legs. In all, it stretched her out past any limits of the human body. It was a miracle her arms or legs hadn't ripped off.

"Pheobe." I gasped, "What have they done to you?"

Her cloths were ripped and torn, with deep cuts into skin. The cuts were not done with any finese or pattern, but they were many and deep. There were also deep drill marks into her body, several going in over half a foot. Every bone in her body looked broken. Every single one.

How is she still alive? No one can take so much pain and punishment. . . . she's one tough Hunter.

I cut her down from the ropes, and transported us both away.

Line Break

Percy's POV

Pheobe's ear-splitting scream echoed through my house in the Underworld.

"No, no, no. Not yet." I muttered. I had barely managed to start healing her when she woke up.

Quickly, I, yanked out a syringe, one that was the least diluted with painkiller. It was the strongest- and biggest dose I had. Never used before, because there was never a situation bad enough- even close to bad enough- to ever risk using it. Until now.

Pheobe's eyes rolled back up into her head after she fell unconsious, but I injected it anyways, then started to work.

The spine was first. Each vertebrae needed to be healed in the right way, or she could be crippled for life. While I was about half-way through, she woke up.

"This isn't funny, Keres! This'll never work on me! I know this is another fantasy! Who'll you make die this time? Thalia again? Sylvia?" She started cackling madly, "You won't win! I know this is fake!"

"Calm yourself, Pheobe." I murmered. Since she wasn't screaming in pain, that meant the syringe worked. Maybe a little too well, but it worked.

Her head tried to turn and look at me, but the muscles in her neck were too badly damaged. All that happened was more bleeding. And she had lost too much already.

"Be still, Pheobe. You're in good hands." I said, keeping my voice low and calming.

"Now you're using _Percy_ against me?" Pheobe shouted. When did she start calling me Percy? In the past, it was always boy, or male. "What'll he do? Kill me? He should! He should kill me!"

Her eyes rotated until she was staring at me, "Go on, kill me! I deserve it! Ha ha, kill me!"

"Not today." I muttered, then injected her with a powerful sedative, knocking her out. "Now, don't wake up for a while so I can work."

Over an hour later, her bones were all fixed, and I moved onto the knife and drill wounds. They were deep, and many, but not delicate like the bones. One at a time, I moved from cut to cut to hole. Blood was still leaking from all the open wounds, but less and less with time.

When I was done, after over three hours of work, I sat down and fell unconsious on a chair.

Line Break

Percy's POV

I woke up much later. I didn't know when, as there wasn't day or night in the Underworld. The watch I had showed me it was nearly three o' clock, AM, in Greenwich. It didn't matter to me, of course. I didn't sleep.

Looking in the mirror, I could see bloodstains all over my cloak and hands. Walking over to the sink, I washed off my hands before turning to the closet, picking out a black cloak to wear.

The house itself was somewhat small, with a bathroom, three bedrooms, and a few closets. In addition, there was a large "yard" outside, filled with racks of weapons, training dummies, and mats.

I walked over to Saracen's room, who was the closest to Pheobe's size. Saracen's cloths were mostly black or silver, so I took out a silver-blue shirt and black pants, and hung them on a coat hanger.

Pheobe was still either unconcious or asleep on my bed, so I hung the cloths near the front of my bed, then sat in the chair. And waited. And waited.

Outside, no one had noticed the lack of Keres. The whole torture complex was dark, empty, and sullen, as if disappointed that I escaped with Pheobe. As far as I could tell, Pheobe was the first one to be imprisoned there, the first to be tortured by the Keres.

I almost felt honored that the first prisoner the gods put there was a former opponent of mine. Instead, all I felt was emptyness. I didn't know if Pheobe was ever going to wake up. If, when she did, she would believe it to be a hallucination, or a trick by the Keres. I didn't know even what shape her mind was in. If she was turned insane from the torture. If she would ever be the Hunter she was again.

If she would accept me after I put her there. It was my fault she was there. If I hadn't run off, she would be fine. If I had come back, they all would've been ok. If I had done _anything,_ they would've been alright. I did this to her. She didn't deserve this. What have I done?

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Uugh." I heard Pheobe groan. Immediatly, I rushed to her side.

Pheobe was trying to sit up, but gasped.

"Easy there." I cautioned, "Rest now. You're safe. They're gone."

I eased her back down as she fell asleep again.

This time, it only took half an hour for Pheobe to wake.

"Uhhh," she groaned, "Where am I?"

"You're safe, Pheobe." I replied.

"Even you, Percy?" Pheobe looked sad, "Even you would join those, those _things_ in torturing me. I can't blame you."

"No, Pheobe, those Keres are far away. They _will not_ hurt you."

"They would not hurt me know, but once you're done with whatever you're going to do to me, they'll be back." Pheobe said resignedly. "You'll see."

"Pheobe, I swear, on the Styx, that they will _never_ hurt you again." I vowed. Even this far underground, I could hear the thunder rumble.

"You would say that. This is just a hallucination. Either that, or a fantasy."

"Pheobe, just wait. You'll see." I replied, taking one of her hands in mine. "I _will_ take you back to the Hunters, and I _will_ get your life back. I _promise._"

**A/N:Another 2000 word, shorter chapter that I could write quickly. Obviously, Pheobe will have to come back to normal, or Percy'll be sucked into the Styx or whatever. "Is there no balm in Gilead?" is meant to refer to Pheobe.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	21. Chapter 21- Making Reparations

**A/N: Whenever I type "Bunker Nine" I really want to type in "Deep Space Nine" it's happened a few times, but I caught it before I uploaded.**

Chapter 21- Making Reparations

Percy's POV

"My life is gone." Pheobe said, "The Keres _will_ come back, and they'll jerk me out of this, this, whatever it is I'm in. This hallucination, this vision. It'll end, and I'll be back in hell."

"This, hallucination, as you call it, will last the rest of your life. I don't want you to spend the rest of it waiting to die. What would it take to convince you this is real?" I asked.

"Nothing. Why would I be convinced a dream is reality?"

"Whenever anyone dreams, they think the dream is a reality. When they realize it's a dream, they wake up. The "lucid dreamers" well, I don't know what they do. But you don't know how to lucid dream. If you did, Thalia would've told me."

"She would." Pheobe said drowsily, "She never liked what we were doing. She had to justify it, that it was punishment for leaving her alone. . ."

With that, Pheobe drifted off to sleep again. In those days, she had gone through more physical, emotional, and mental stress than I could ever believe. Frankly, it was amazing she could even form thoughts, was even sane.

I walked up to the roof, where I could see everywhere around the house, which was a few miles outside Elysium, but less then a mile away from the torture complex. There was no activity around the complex, no lights, no movement.

I shook my head, remembering all the Greek Fire jars I dropped while running through it, and took out the detenator, looking at it. It was a simple button, non-descripit. Why haven't I leveled the building yet? Why hadn't I pressed the button? Collapsed the work of whichever god wanted this to be made?

There was nothing around my house, just as I wanted. A completely unknown building, a safe haven for me and mine.

After I determined that we- Pheobe and I- were safe from the outside, I went back to my bed.

Pheobe was still there, sleeping. She still had her own ripped and torn clothing on. I didn't dare change her into other cloths, so the best I could do was cover her in a sheet, and she kept that sheet.

As I watched, she turned over then back. She tossed and turned, then woke up, sweating.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, jerking up in bed, then gasping, and lying down.

"No one's here except for us, Pheobe." I said, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded, so I summoned a bowl of tomato soup.

"Here." I said, laying it on her chest. Pheobe picked up the spoun with shaking hands, then dropped it. When she tried to pick it up again, Pheobe ended up knocking it to the floor.

"Let me." I instructed, summoning another spoon.

"Give me that spoon! I'm not an invalid, even if this is a hallucination." Pheobe protested.

"Yes you are. At least, for now. From what I could see in that place, they didn't feed you at all. I don't know _how_ you're alive, but you _are_. And I know that starving for three days doesn't feel good. Just allow me to, and I'll get you back to your feet."

With that, I lifted the spoonful of soup to her mouth, making her drink it. I kept going until the bowl was empty.

"More?" I asked.

Pheobe nodded, so I summoned a new bowl of soup and fed it to her. I laughed, "Never underestimate the appitite of a Hunter."

"That's enough for now. How do you feel?"

"Better. Much better." Pheobe replied.

"I put some cloths here. Get dressed, and I'll get you a surprise. You'll love it, I guarantee."

"What's the surprise?"

"I'm not telling. It's a surprise." I walked out, then waited a few minutes, "You decent?"

"Yeah."

I entered the room to see her still lying on the bed, but now with the silvery-blue shirt and black pants.

"What's the surprise?" Pheobe repeated.

"Just sit here." I brought her to my chair, which faced the window showing the complex. "Recognize that place?"

Pheobe's fists clenched, "Yes, I do."

"Then take this." I passed the button to her, "And press it."

Pheobe raised an eyebrow, but pressed it. And gasped as the complex off in the distance exploded with Greek fire. Pheobe actually cheered as the rest of the torture complex collapsed.

"Now do you believe this is a hallucination?" I asked.

"I'll know for sure if Orion doesn't show up. If this was a fantasy. . . ." She laughed, "Orion's corpse would make a fine addition."

"Umm, right." I replied. Her fantasy had come a little to close to the truth.

"Ready to get back to the other Hunters?" I asked.

"Zeus let you re-form the Hunt?" Pheobe asked with astonishment.

"Zeus? That idiot doens't know any of this, and I'm guessing the campers haven't told him yet. And besides, you guys are the only ones who know where we are. I'm also guessing Artemis hadn't told them where." I replied.

"Bunker Nine?" Pheobe asked.

"Thalia recognized it too." I said, "Ready?"

Pheobe nodded. I gently took her arm, and was moderatly surprised when she didn't jerk away. In a flash of water and fire, we re-appeared in the largest commons room in Bunker Nine. As I expected, a few of the Hunters were talking there, and turned to us.

"We're back." I said. The Hunters all shot glares at Pheobe, but smiled at me. Two surprises there, I guess.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked.

"She's in one of the rooms. So are most of the other Hunters." one of them, Sylvia, said.

"I'm guess you don't want me to leave you to the tender mercies of this group?" I questioned Pheobe. She shook her head, so we walked away and headed towards the bedroom wing of the Bunker.

Eventually, we arrived there. The first door after Saracen's, Arin's, Gwen's, and my own war Thalia's.

"Thalia? You in there?" I knocked.

Thalia immediately opened the door, but I could see her eyes were bloodshot.

"You're back, Perce." Thalia said, "And _you_ are too."

"May we enter?"

"You can. Not _her_."

"Thalia, _please_." I said.

"No."

"Fine. Just wait here." I told Pheobe.

We walked in, seeing that the room was a bit messy in the maybe half-day I was gone. Thalia's laptop was open on the desk, showing a screen saver of Thalia, Nico, and I eating burgers together after our adventure retrieving the Sword of Hades.

"What brings you to me?" Thalia asked.

"I have a favor to ask of you, and information I need. Do you know where Artemis is?" I questioned.

"No! I've been trying to contact her all day. It's annoying the Hades out of me." Thalia paced about the room.

"Then the favor: talk to Pheobe. Laugh with her, support her." I said, "She feels even more guilty than you do, and suffered so much more. Some part of her believes this is a fantasy."

"Fine, then."

"Oh, and can you lead me to Orion? I'd imagine Pheobe wants to have a little heart-to-heart with him." I asked.

Thalia chuckled, "Sure. Just follow me."

She walked out, me right behind her. As we walked, I silently motioned for Pheobe to talk to her.

"Where are we going?" Pheobe questioned.

"You ever wonder what happened to the so called "Guardians" Zeus gave us? Hercules has his head blown off, thanks to Percy, and _we_ have Orion." a small smile light up Thalia's face, "_And_ we saved him for you.

"The question is," I spoke up, "Whether you want to kill him with a silver hunting knife or something made of Stygian Iron. The Iron would be more painful, but I have a feeling you'd make it painful either way."

"I'll take the knife. Tried and true against men, if you will." Pheobe replied.

"Sure." I passed her one of my knives. Pheobe started twirling it, a malicious look on her face. We kept walking, past rooms and hallways.

"Wait." I ordered, and turned to a locked room.

Thalia and Pheobe turned, looking at me. It was one of the armories of Bunker Nine, and after I unlocked it, we all walked in.

"See anything you like?" I asked. There were racks of bows, swords, and spears of all sizes, all in good working condition.

Pheobe and Thalia both got bows of their respective sizes, and arrows of the length to match. Thalia also grabbed a spear and shield, while Pheobe got a sword. Lastly, they both took long knives. They weren't hunting knives, but they were close.

"I think I'll still stick with silver." Pheobe said as we walked out and turned the corner.

"Just down here." Thalia directed, turning to a storage room. Inside were a few Hunters, who were kicking Orion around. He was bloody, and I could see a somewhat bigger bloodstain around the crotch area of his pants.

"All yours, Pheobe." I motioned to Orion. Pheobe walked up, then plunged the knife into his heart. Then twisted it, and yanked it out. After, she cut off Orion's head, leaving him much like Hercules.

"Thalia, I need to know if there is anywhere that was really important to Artemis. She would be watching this camp if she wasn't mourning. If she is mourning the loss of the Hunt, she would go somewhere special." I said, "Do you have _any _idea where?"

"No idea. There's the Temple of Artemis, obviously. She loved the place, but it's a ruin now. I don't know where else. There are some different places Artemis liked, but nowhere she was really attached to." Thalia explained.

"Darn. I guess I just have to look around, then." I had time, at least a little. I doubted that Artemis was being mobbed or tortured.

"Oh, and Pheobe. Do you still blame me for Zoe's death?" I asked.

Pheobe looked torn. "Yes. . . no. . . . I don't know."

"Then why don't we all have a chat together?" I turned to the door, "Come with me."

Pheobe, who looked confused, followed, while Thalia and the others just stood there, talking.

We were alone in a hallway. I lifted my hand and concentrated. Within moments, the ghostly form of Zoe Nightshade took form next us.

"Perseus. How are thou faring?"

"I'm fine, Zoe. I brought you here for Pheobe." I gestured to Pheobe.

"And she has not kill you yet? You have truly changed, Perseus."

"Zoe. . ." Pheobe murmered, "You're here."

"Yes, Pheobe, I am. How is my lady?"

"I don't know. She disappeared." Pheobe replied.

"When?"

"I'll give you the ten second version, Zoe." I said, "I, after the gods decided that I was too dangerous to run free, chose to become the Hunt's Guardian. After a few months, the gods decided to disband the Hunt if they couldn't find me in a week. They couldn't, and were folded into Camp Half-Blood. I don't know where Artemis is, but I _will_ find her soon."

"He puts it far to lightly." Pheobe scoffed, "After we _tortured_ him for a month, that's when he decided he'd had enough, and the gods wanted to disband us immediately. Instead, Percy convinced them to let us hunt him down. We also had to experience his memories from after he left camp to when he joined the Hunt."

"Yes, but _you_ were tortured at the worst place in the Underworld." I replied, looking at Pheobe.

"I was unconcious most of the time. After experiencing both, I'd say what we did was worse." Pheobe argued back. I could tell she was lying, but she was lying for Zoe's benefit, so I let it slide.

"Enough," Zoe's voice cut across ours, "Why did you bring me here, Perseus?"

"Ah, yes. I want you to explain your feelings about your death to Pheobe. It eased my guilt, as I hope it would ease Pheobe's blame towards me." I said.

"Is that why. . ." Zoe trailed off, and Pheobe nodded. "I am glad you would take such lengths to defend my memory. But you do not need to. I chose to die for my lady. Perseus took the burden of the sky to allow my lady to fight. It is not his fault that Atlas was simply to powerful, and my lady too weary. Do not dishonor my memory by blaming those who are blameless. I do not blame Perseus, and neither should you."

Pheobe started weeping. "Pheobe. You did what you thought you had to do. I know Perseus does not blame you for that, and neither do I. You did as you were conditioned to after your time in the Hunt."

"Zoe is right, Pheobe. I do not blame you for anything." I said solemnly.

Pheobe looked up at me, "How couldn't you? After what I've done. . . ."

"You didn't do anything. Look at me, I'm fine! Plus, you even attacked Annabeth. That's some points in my book." I added. "Now, the sooner we can get done here, the sooner I can get the news to Artemis, and she can take control of the Hunt again."

"Then go, and find my lady. You found me, you can find her."

**A/N: I apologize in advance for any places that sound like they copy another story, so I will re-iterate what I said in the first chapter: I have probably not read that story. This is all the knowledge of Guardian stories I have: up to Chapter 3 of Everlasting Promises (Starblade176), up to chapter 14 of The Queen's Champion (Anaklusmos14) and all of That Color Silver (Pluto's Daughter 11) Currently, these are the ideas I have planned, for the record (Spolier Alert): Revamped Hunter outfits (modernized), Eventual confrontation with 10 Guardians of the Camps, Percy and Aphrodite planning and Percy/Artemis dance (Aphrodite keeps trying to seduce Percy) and eventually (Major spoiler alert) Percy dying in an epic battle, saving everyone, etc. Funeral scene. Here you go, for the record. **


	22. Chapter 22- Artemis

**A/N: If you want, you can look up any of the stories I put forward. They're all in the mythology. In response to a guest review: I'll do my best to create some maniac villans, but Annabeth isn't suddenly going go insane. She's too cool-headed to become The Joker. I have some ideas, but no character death. Actually, maybe a little character death.**

Chapter 22- Artemis

Percy's POV

The first thing I did was teleport myself to Ankara. I made it a point to visit the capitols of most large countries, in case I ever needed to go there. From Ankara, I took a plane to Kusadasi. The Temple of Artemis was only nor-east twenty kilometers. I started teleporting to the edge of my vision range, usually covering three or four kilometers a 'port. About six 'ports later, I arrived at the ruins of the temple.

There were only ten columns still standing, out of the dozens it had in it's youth. The Temple of Artemis wasn't as well perserved as the Parthenon, but when it was new, I could tell I would've perferred the Temple.

After scouring the ruins, I could tell Artemis wasn't there, nor did I expect her to be. I wouldn't be hanging around some millenia old rocks if I was sad, either. Besides, this was the temple of a local Artemis cult. Nothing major.

I sighed, then vanished in a swirl of water and fire, reappearing in Catalina, Italy. It was the closest I've been to Ortygia, which was one of the mythical birthplaces of Artemis. Supposedly, Leto gave birth to Artemis. Nine days later, she gave birth to Apollo in Delos. Either that, or reversed. Some people even specutlate they were both born on Delos, or Ortygia.

I started flashing in the general direction of Otygia, but it took dozens of times to arrive at the "Old City". The next problem: No wilderness there. I had no idea where Artemis might be. Old myths and legends don't exactly give street name. I could imagine a tourist walking up to a sleazy barkeep. "Yeah, yeah. Artemis was born just over there, on that corner. That beer'll cost you five bucks."

I started wandering around the city. My cloak was back in the bunker, so my outfit didn't earn me too many weird looks. Everything looked about the same: No parks, no springs, no sign saying "Leto gave birth here." with a helpful arrow. The city itself was loud, very far away from the quite forests Artemis perferred. She wouldn't be here. It wouldn't be somewhere she would feel safe, grounded.

On to Delos, then. At least Delos was only a stone's throw away from Athens. Before I could travel there, though, an Iris-Message appeared in front of me.

"Percy!" It was Thalia, "Pheobe locked herself in a room. She won't come out, or even talk to anybody."

"Damnit. Do you know why?" I asked.

"No, we only found her now." Thalia said, "I have know idea what happened."

I tried to remember what might have happened. Zoe was there when I left. Did she say something? No, Zoe wouldn't do anything like that. And she wouldn't have the time to- Zoe would've disappeared. What did the Keres do to her? Obviously, they made some hallucination where Thalia tortured her. Why not Zoe dying again?

"I'm coming. Where is she?"

"Ten doors down, on the left." Thalia said hurridly. I knew that room. It had a crack in the back wall. Excepting that, it was the same as any others.

I braced myself, then 'ported directly into the room. It hurt, which was a by product of flashing so many places in one day.

Pheobe was sitting in a corner, crying.

"Pheobe. What's wrong?" I asked.

"This is another Ker trick. . . . . Zoe was here. She disappeared. . . . just like before. You swore. . . . this was real. You lied. . . . . I trusted you. I thought it was bad . . . . . . before. Now?" Pheobe laughed hollowly, "Now, you're going. . . . . to torture me. Just like. . . . . . . like Zoe did. Just like. . . . Thalia. . . . . . . Artemis. . . . . . . Sylvia. . . . . Orion . . . . . . . Virginia. . . . . . . Hades. I'll wake up. . . . . they'll be staring at me. . . . . ready with the next drug."

Pheobe turned to me. I could see a knife in her hand, and rows of cuts on her arm, "I can't even. . . . wake up. I tried. . . . . it hurts. But it'll. . . .be gone soon. Once you finish . . . . . . with me. Maybe you'll. . . . .rape me. . . . just like. . . . Orion. At least. . . . . he's gone. He'll come back, though. . . . . later."

"I won't hurt you, Pheobe. I never will." I replied.

"You won't. . . . yet. Once. . . . I believe that. . . . . the knives will . . . . appear. . . . or maybe. . . . your swords. Once. . . . . I'm on the verge. . . . . of dying. Those _thing_ . . . . . will wake me up. . . . break a few more bones. . . . . send me closer. . . . . . to death. I wonder. . . . how much longer. . . it'll take." Pheobe said, her breathing labored, as if some disease had left her crippled, and weak. I wondered how close to the truth that was.

Pheobe suddenly lept up, slashing with the knife. I ducked under it, and struck the underside of her wrist. It made her drop the knife, but she drew the second knife she carried.

Darn it. I can't attack her. I can't harm her. I can't even restrain her. If I do any of that, she'll just think the torture's about to start.

Pheobe also drew the sword in her right hand, and lunged at me. Pheobe clearly had no idea how to wield two weapons, but she made up for it in ferocity. I rolled away from the blades, backing up to the wall. If I can time this right. . . .

Pheobe tried a overhead slash, which rang off the wall. I threw myself backwards, trapping the sword between my back and the wall. Pheobe was forced to drop it, but the long knife she carried sliced at me again.

I raised two stiff fingers and stabbed the underside of Pheobe's wrist, forcing her wrist to open. I caught her knife, and stuck it in my belt. I did the same for the sword behind me while Pheobe back up, scowling.

"Go ahead. Start torturing me. I won't break. I deserve it." Pheobe said defiently, sounding quite different then a few minutes ago.

She slumped down, back to the corner, but I could see her covertly take the knife on the ground there.

I played oblivious, walking over and raising a both hands in a gesture of surrender. It also, conveniantly, put both hands in a position to block the knife. Pheobe didn't disappoint. She straightened up, her arm swinging around with the knife. My left arm shot to the side, blocking her right arm, which was holding the knife.

This time, Pheobe tried for a stab, and I jumped back. This has gone too far. . .

I drew one of the throwing darts I had and threw it. It hit Pheobe on the neck, the sedative taking effect immediately. Pheobe slumped, but I caught her before she hit the ground.

After I slung one of her arms over my shoulders, I walked out and did my best to hold up Pheobe.

"What was that all about?" Thalia asked.

"After I left and Zoe disappeared, she became even more convinced that this is fake. My best guess for her explanation of my actions? Zoe is actually alive here, in her mind, and I took her away again. She expects for some of us to start torturing her, just like the Keres did, and just like her hallucinations in the past." I explained, "Can you think of any way to keep her from injuring anyone, while still making her feel like she isn't restrained?"

"You want me to make her a prisoner, but without making her a prisoner?" Thalia said sarcastically.

"It doesn't have to be for long. If worse comes to worst, there are more sedatives in the armory." I informed Thalia, "I need to find Artemis. She knows Pheobe better then anyone else. Artemis can help."

"Don't you _have_ a girlfriend, Percy?" Thalia asked, "You seemed awfully worried."

Girlfriend? Ahh, Sara, Sara, Sara.

"I see you've met Saracen." I said.

"_Is_ she your girlfriend?"

"I second whatever she said." I replied, "Now, I need to get to Delos."

Before I left, I took a swig from my flask. Hopefully, it would let me take a few more flashes. I reappeared in the same place the Iris-Message came.

I kept transporting to the edges of my sight, until I finally reached the water. If I remebered my maps right, there were a few islands between me, and Delos. While I still had a signal, I checked online for maps. It looked like four islands I had to 'port across, then I was there.

Delos was a small island, but with no human habitation: No buildings, no industry. The only building were ancient Greek: Marble pavilions in the forest, marble benches. I could tell there were nymphs nearby, but none came forward.

"I know someone's watching. I need your help. Artemis has disappeared, and this is one of the places my lady might be. Is she here? And if my lady is, where?" I felt that calling Artemis the same things the Hunters did would make the nymphs more inclined to help.

A tree nymph stepped out of the forest. She looked like Juniper, but taller, and wore a stola.

"Artemis is at the most south part of this island. Be careful, as she is somewhat. . . . distraught." the nymph warned.

I nodded, and started sprinting south. If this was Delos, it would be the first home of the Hunt. The Hunt was origianally all nymphs, but that was the only fact I knew about it. Now, there weren't any nymphs in it.

Through the trees, I could see the sea. I knew I was close. True to her word, I saw a tent at the southern tip of the island. Artemis' tent.

The second I saw was the scattering of bottles around it. I picked one up. One the front, it had a heavily altered Dionysus. His potbelly was gone, he was actually wearing a sensible shirt, and I could- almost- imagine him as a strong, respected god without laughing.

He had a wineglass in his hand, and a speech bubble said "Dionysus Certified!". In other words, it was Olympian grade alcohol. I looked at the lable, and winced: it was one hundred sixty-proof, or eighty percent alcohol. And there were dozens of bottles out here. Even one bottle was enough to kill a mortal.

As I watched, another bottle flew out, shattering against the ground.

"Why would you do this to yourself, Artemis?" I murmured under my voice. I walked to the front of the tent, not sure if I wanted to see what was inside.

I opened the flap, and noticed Artemis. She was desperatly chugging down another bottle. Artemis' hair was greasy, as if she hadn't washed in a week. Her clothes were stained by spills, and her tent looked like a tornado through it.

"Artemis." I said.

"Go away. Go with Zoe. She's next to you, right? To _talk_ to me, telling me everything is _forgiven_?" Artemis didn't bother turning. Her voice was bitter, and so slurred the words were nearly unintelligible. Zoe talked to her? She can't summon spirits.

Then it hit me: There was no telling how drunk she was. No god could die from drinking. Who knows what she saw, what she hallucinated?

There was only one way to prove I was real. And I knew which way she would choose. In preperation, I took out one of the syringes of painkiller, hesitated, and put it away. Whatever was coming, I deserved it.

"Artemis, _I am real_. Turn, and look at me. I'm alone. I have regathered the Hunt. Just come with me." I put as much inflection into my words as possible.

She turned and looked at me, then shook her head, "I know you _aren't_ real. After what I allowed happen, Percy wouldn't reform the Hunt. If anything, he'd kill all of my followers. They tried so hard to find him. Zeus didn't think so. No mercy. I can't blame him, though. I deserve worse. So much worse."

Artemis broke down, crying. Then she raised the bottle and took another gulp. When did she call me Percy?

"Let me prove it." I said, reaching out, but not touching her. I didn't want to lose any important body parts.

Artemis got up on unsteady legs, then walked over. The first thing she did was slap me, hard. Then, looking like she couldn't quite believe it, she started punching me: chest, arms, and slapping me more.

I closed my eyes, enduring the punishment. I deserved it for making her like this, after all. Her fists felt like steel: Hard, and hurts like Tartaurus. I could feel some of my ribs crack, and my gut tighten. By the time she was done, I could barely keep from groaning.

I reopened my eyes to see Artemis again. She was staggering backwards, her face red. I saw the bottle she discarded right behind her, and she tripped over it. I lunged forward, my chest screaming in pain, but caught Artemis before she hit the ground.

"Are you convinced yet?" I groaned, my chest on fire.

She waved her hand, and suddenly returned to normal. Her cloths were now clean, along with her hair. I could even see she wasn't drunk anymore.

"Perseus? How are you here?" Artemis asked, reflexively regaining her feet and jumping away.

"I am here to apologize that I made you like this." I replied, "And to do what all your hallucinations failed to. Your Hunt is safe."

"Why would you do that?" Artemis said bitterly, "Is there no better punishment for them, for _me_, then to be surrounded by _males_?"

"I did that because I made a bad choice." I said, "One I can never make amends for. Will you, Artemis, forgive me for shirking my duty as the Guardian?"

"But I've done so much worse! You should be the one forgiving me, not me forgiving you!" Artemis protested.

"Then I forgive you. Now, can you forgive me or not?" I asked.

"You aren't at fault. But how can I even face the Hunt after this? Thalia would make a much better leader than I would now. I let this happen!" Artemis said, "How can I stop this from happening again? The Hunt won't change."

"Even if this keeps happening, I don't care. It's the best thing I can do." I replied, "Look."

I drew the other silver hunting knife I had, and cut myself in the hand. Blood flowed out, with dots of gold in it.

"Your blood." Artemis murmered, "It has ichor in it. Why?"

"I've been blessed by too many gods. I have too much power at my fingertips. Light was enough to tip the scales. My blood is turning, slowly, to godly blood." I said, "Once it becomes all ichor, my blood would try to make me immortal. My body wouldn't survive the transition. I will turn to dust, like all the monsters I've killed."

"Then I _will_ get the council to make you immortal the proper way." Artemis said, "You _will_ live."

"I won't. If the council tries, I will die from it. My life will end far too quickly."

"How long?"

"Twenty years, tops." I answered, "That's if I keep using my powers like I am know."

Artemis took in a breath I didn't know she was holding, "Who else knows?"

"Saracen." I replied, "No one else. Just the three of us. Either my life will be devoted to being your Guardian, or it won't be a life that would serve any purpose. I know there's a Titan in San Fransisco. I know there are more out there. The Hunt needs to be strong, stronger than it is now."

"But. . . . . you will never have someone you care about more then life itself." Artemis said, "Someone I could never have. The former Hunters who left the Hunt never regretted thier decision. They were all so happy. You will never have any of that."

"I might not. But serving you, and the Hunt, to the best of my ability, will be worth it. Besides, who would accept me as a lover?"

**A/N: Finally, the Pertimis _will_ start. Pretty soon anyways, now that Percy can concentrate on things other then looking for traps sent by the Hunters. Also, I'm wondering how I should continue with Pheobe, and Saracen. Possible love triangle? Or quadrilateral?**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	23. Chapter 23- Healing

**A/N: I used to have the Monty Oum message here, but I transferred it to my RWBY fic, to anyone re-reading it. So instead, I'll put a short message here: Monty Oum, you're work is legendary, and I will miss you. You will always have a hOum in my heart. Godspeed, Monty.**

Chapter 23- Healing

Percy's POV

"Artemis, the Hunt awaits." I said, breaking away from a topic I wasn't particularly comfortable with, the reason for that standing right in front of me. "Pheobe needs you."

"_Her_? Why do you care about _her_?" Artemis asked, "She tried to kill you!"

"And she paid far too much for it." I replied, "I don't blame her, or _you_ for anything. Pheobe is one your best Hunters. It is my fault she's in the state she's in. I don't know her as well as you do. You can help her."

"Help her with what?" Artemis inquired, "What happened?"

"If you checked how your Hunters were doing instead of drinking yourself away, you'd know." I chided gently, "Now, my lady, you'll just have to come with me. The Hunt doesn't blame you for what happened. I am the one who deserves to be guilty for this. Now, are you going to be the leader the Hunt needs now, or should I leave you here so you can lose yourself in that bottle. If you chose the drink, I will make sure you will never get this offer again."

"Then let's go. Where?"

"I take it you've been in Bunker Nine, my lady?" I asked, and Artemis nodded. "Have you been to the hallway with all the bedrooms?"

"Yes, when looking for you." Artemis answered.

"Then I'll see you there." I said, then disappeared. I beat her there, but by less then a second.

I walked over to the room Thalia was staying in, and knocked.

"You in there, Thals?" I called. No answer. "Whatever."

"So, what did happen?" Artemis questioned me.

"I'll fill you in while we walk, my lady." I replied, and turned off to the armory.

"You know how the Hunters were folded into Camp Half-Blood. I'm guessing you didn't know Orion and Hercules were assigned to replace me." I looked at her while I said that, and saw the outrage there.

"Those two. . . . _things_ were meant to replace _you_!?" Artemis asked, "What was Zeus thinking?"

"He was thinking that those "heros" would make sure the Hunters were scared. It worked, but better then Zeus thought. The campers, after some eighty CTF losses to the Hunters and who knows how many of them turned into jackalopes, took advantage of the situation. They mobbed the Hunt with rocks, fists, and weapons. Hercules and Orion prevented the Hunt from fighting back, leaving them next to helpless.. After Pheobe attacked Annabeth, they took away the rest of the Hunt's weapons. Zeus moved Pheobe down to the Underworld, where there was a prison complex run by Keres. Pheobe was the first prisoner, and you know how Keres work."

"I will _kill_ Zeus for this atrocity. Then I will tear that place down, brick by brick." Artemis swore. "_No one_ deserves the Keres."

"I beat you to it, my lady. All of the Keres are dust, and the complex isn't in any better shape. Anyways, the camper kept mobbing. When I woke up, I went to Camp Half-Blood, while Hunt was being attacked. I, ah, dispersed the mob and brought the Hunt here. After which, I traveled to the Underworld to storm the compound. Pheobe was nearly dead when I got there, and I don't know how she wasn't dead, actually. I healed her physical wounds, and after she regained her strength, I took her up here. The problem is, she thinks this is a drug-induced hallucination, and that I will torture her. As such, I can't let her see you yet. She'll just think you're here to maim her, along with Thalia and I. I had to disarm and sedate Pheobe to prevent her from killing me. If I strap her down, the idea of the hallucination will just be enforced. If I let her walk around, she might kill someone."

We rounded a corner to see Thalia walking with another Hunter.

"Artemis! You're back!" Thalia ran forward and hugged Artemis, who returned the gesture. The other Hunter did the same while Thalia hugged me, "You found her! Where was she?"

"On Delos, mourning for the loss of the Hunt." I replied.

"Then why didn't you reply to my Iris-Messages?" Thalia turned to Artemis.

"My lady had her own reasons for not answering, which I will not reveal without her permission." I said steely, "And I would advise not to press the question if my lady doesn't answer now."

I could see Artemis look a little annoyed at me for answering for her. "Sorry, my lady. I thought this would be a matter best settled quickly."

"You made the right assumption now. But in the future, _don't_." Artemis ordered.

"Of course, my lady." I replied, backing away.

"Lieutenant, where is Pheobe?" Artemis asked, successfully dodging the question of what she was doing. At least she took my indirect advice.

"Just follow me, my lady." Thalia replied. The other Hunter walked off, and Thalia led us back to the sleeping hall. About ten or twelve doors down, she stopped. "Here."

"Is she sedated?" I inquired.

"Yes. It was the only way." Thalia answered.

Artemis nodded, and walked in. I followed, seeing Pheobe's face, calm and still. It was an expression I've never seen before on her.

"She looks fine. How did those Keres torture her?" Artemis asked me.

"I found Pheobe with all her bones broken. In addition, there were dozens of drill holes that went over six centimeters deep, and knife wounds all over her body. Her system was flooded with hallucinogens and the most painful poisons. It took me over four hours to heal her completely." I informed her, "Psychologically, she's a mess. As I've said, she doesn't think this is real. She's striking out anyone and anything. I don't know how I can prove that this is real to her."

"Dionysus?"

"Idiot!" I shouted, "Not you, my lady. Why didn't I _see_ that? Oh, and one other thing. No one knows we're here. Zeus probably hasn't heard from Camp Half-Blood. Do you think I should reveal myself yet, or should we have a bit of fun?"

Artemis chuckled, "Get Dionysus here first. _Then_ we can get some revenge against Zeus' stupidity."

"Your wish is my command." I bowed, and flashed to the Big House.

Line Break

Chiron's POV

Who was that in the black cloak who scattered the mob? I couldn't even control the young heroes I was training. The gods had not responded to my questions, and I was stuck playing this _game_ with Dionysus.

We were sitting inside the "war room" of the Big House, with Seymour growling above us.

Before I could play the next card, however, the door burst open, revealing the man.

"I wouldn't move, Chiron." he said. "Your bow is too far away."

I looked to Dionysus, expecting him to turn this person into a bottle of wine, but I saw something sticking out of his neck.

"I am sorry, Chiron, but Dionysus will not be helping you. I do not plan to harm you, or the heros you are training. I am disappointed at your inability to restrain the mob. I am only here to retrieve the god who is sitting across from you." Something about the mans voice was familiar to me.

"Who are you? Your voice is familiar, but I cannot recall where from." I said.

"You have never wronged me, Chiron. But I must ask you to swear on the Styx not to reveal my identity."

"I swear on the River Styx not to reveal your identity without your permission." I swore. Who's identity would someone not want known to the- Perseus.

"Yes, Chiron. It is me." Perseus confirmed, lowering his hood, "I am sorry I didn't reveal myself earlier, but there were. . . . unusual circumstances."

"Such as the Hunters joining us? Then mysteriously disappearing with a man in a black cloak?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you know what happened to Pheobe after Zeus took her away?" Perseus must have seen my look, so he continued, "She was taken to a complex built for torture, manned by Keres."

"_Di immortals!_" I shouted in horror, "Who would make that? And who would put a demigod there?"

"That complex is gone now, the Keres dead. I saw to that. But I know Zeus had some part of it's construction." Persues said, "Now, Pheobe doesn't believe this is reality, just another part of the tortures. I need Dionysus to cure her of that."

"Then by all means, go and help that poor Hunter." I replied. Persues nodded, then he and Dionysus disappeared in a swirl of fire and water. How did he get control over fire?

Line Break

Percy's POV

"I've got him." I told Artemis, "Care to wake him up, or should I?"

"You can do the honors." Artemis replied.

"Thank you." I walked over, and punched him hard in the potbelly.

Dionysus woke, gasping.

"Cure her." I ordered, pointing him towards Pheobe.

"Who are you?" Dionysus said gruffly, but I could hear fear in his voice.

"I'm the guy with a knife at the back and the will to use it. If you want, I can give you a demonstration." I offered.

Dionysus shivered, frightened. He didn't recognize my voice, and was sleeping through the council meeting I was present in.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, pressing the hunting knife harder against his back.

Dionysus quickly laid a hand on her forehead, and closed his eyes. Minutes later, he lifted his hand and spoke. "I did it. Now, can I go?"

"I never said that." I said, and knocked the back of his skull with the hilt of my knife, knocking him unconscious.

Artemis walked over to the bed, and started shaking Pheobe gently.

"That won't work, my lady. My sedatives are a little to good. Use this." I passed another syringe, this one holding a stimulant, to her.

Artemis injected the drug, and Pheobe woke, gasping.

"Hello, my hunter." Artemis said, her voice calm and soothing.

"Artemis!" Pheobe said with joy. "You're here!"

"Yes, I am." Artemis replied. They hugged quickly, before withdrawing again.

"Pheobe." I asked, walking up. "Am I going to torture you?"

"No." Pheobe responded to my unasked question, "And yes, I think this is real. Here's your knife, by the way."

"Good." I said, "That was a bit of a headache for me. I'm glad talking to Artemis gave me the answer."

With that, I turned and began to walk away, but Pheobe stopped me, "Wait. I want to talk to you."

I walked up to her side. Pheobe was now sitting on the bed, with Artemis beside her.

"I never thanked you for rescuing me from that. . . . that _place_. And for healing me, both physically and mentally. I'm sorry, so sorry for hurting you." Pheobe said.

"As I've said, I don't blame you. I'm the Guardian of the Hunt. I will _never_ hurt you, or allow anything else to hurt you." I replied.

"Darnit, Percy. Stop being so bloody noble. I don't want you to be the Guardian. I want you to be a friend." Pheobe said, her voice filled with sorrow.

"I am your friend, Pheobe. Nothing can change that." I answered. "Come and see me if you ever want to talk about anything. And Artemis? Please don't be harsh on her. She didn't know."

With that, I walked out the door, then flashed back to my room. Everything was is place, except for my hand-to-hand dummy. Someone had torn away some of the covering, revealing the automaton beneath.

Whatever. If the cat was out of the bag, I can't exactly stuff it back in without getting a few scratches.

I drew the tonfas I carried, and walked over to one of the other dummies. I started by whipping the ends around, pummeling the dummies with the wooden rods the consituted body of the weapon. After that, I started punching, the short ends of the weapons pounding the dummies.

Reassured that I still remembered how to use them, I replaced them in the straps, and walked over to the map. I moved the Hunt's pin over to Bunker Nine, and updated the number: Thirty-two. One more then last time, which was just before I encountured them and became the Guardian.

Camp Half-Blood didn't change, nor did Camp Jupiter. Someone knocked while I was wondering where Saracen was.

"Come in." I called. Thalia walked in to stand beside me.

"Thirty two members of the Hunt?" Thalia asked.

"Yep. I decided it was time to update the board. What brings you here?"

"I was just wondering: When are we going to re-take the oath, and re-become immortal? We can't exactly do it without my father's permission."

"I have a plan. I'm guessing none of you particularly love the gods right now?"

Thalia shook her head, "No."

"Then I have a plan for the gods. A demonstration of how good you all are."

**A/N: I recently learned how Saracen was supposed to be pronounced. As it isn't the most common name, I had a pronunciation I liked more. This is how to pronounce Saracen's name: Sah-rah-kin.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	24. Chapter 24- Hunters Are Better Than Gods

**A/N: Some people told me that the whole thing with the Percy/Artemis dance was in Anaklusmos14's story. In that, they just had dinner. I'm making this a bit more personal, and purely between Artemis and Percy. No extraneous hunters.**

Chapter 24- Hunters Are Better Than Gods

Percy's POV

"What's the plan?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know for sure yet. The general idea is that I'll suspend the Ophiotaurus over the hearth. The gods notice, and all run in. You guys are on the outside of the room, and surround them, bows drawn. Then I insult them, Artemis slaps Zeus around a bit, and we leave." I replied, "Like it?"

"Sounds fun." Thalia shrugged, grinning, "Aren't you the least bit concerned about the gods over-reacting?"

"Not really. They respect me, and quite possibly fear me. I, on the other hand, will paint how noble my actions are, which will automatically put me on the moral high ground. This way, I can make them like me while I insult them. It's perfect." I said. "Besides, I think the gods need a reminder of how kick-arse the Hunt is."

Thalia yawned, making me notice how late it was.

"Go to sleep, Thalia." I told her, "I'm guessing you didn't get much in camp."

"Can't argue with that."

Thalia walked out, then ran into Artemis. I could hear the talk through the doorway. Artemis was apparently going to sleep in the room directly across from mine.

Thalia walked off, and Artemis entered her own room. After I heard two doors open and close, I walked out and down long hallways, eventually reaching the medical room of the Bunker.

Everything inside was just as I left it, all wood, and all somewhat old. Inside the cabinets, there were new medicines and pills.

Retrieving the best headache reliever I could find, along with a small plastic cup, I poured some of the gunk I carried into the cup, and walked over to Artemis's room. After verifying that she was sleeping, I unlocked the door and walked in.

Even gods had hangovers, so I put the headache reliever on the bed, along with the goop, then summoned a glass of water beside of it for when Artemis woke up.

Artemis was sleeping over the covers, but I knew she would wake up in cold sweat, another by product of drinking. I walked back to my own room, took the covers off the cot, then tucked Artemis in.

Lastly, I wrote a quick note telling her what each was, then returned to my own room to train.

**Time Skip: Eight Hours**

Percy's POV

I stepped out of my room, evaporating the sweat from my face, and walked over to the only entrance to the hallway.

Sitting cross-legged in the threshold, I unsheathed Storm and Shadow, laying them across my lap. I'd spend the rest of the night here, until everyone had woken up. So, naturally, the worrying started, along with the questions that couldn't be answered.

Where are Saracen and the others? Had Saracen gotten the recording? Had they found the Titan or Titans? Did they survive and encouter with them? Did they get ambushed? Is Saracen ok?

Enough! I shouted at myself. Saracen and the others are fine. Most likely, they're still investigating. Titans are slippery if they want to hide, but I knew Saracen would find them. She's good at it.

Knowing Artemis, she would try to sneak up on me while I was guarding, just another way of showing woman were better. It was an experience I had been through many, _many_, times before. And since I was only a few feet from her door, she wouldn't resist.

Either that, or the hangover would make her stumble, warning me. I revised, hearing a noise that wasn't natural, but pretending not to notice.

I could actually hear her footfalls, heavier then normal. Note to self: Don't get drunk if you want to sneak up on someone.

I heard a scrape of fabric on fabric, a gasp, then spun to catch Artemis just after she tripped. I caught her arms, stabilizing her, while also making sure I didn't touch anything that would lead to her castrating me.

"Careful there, my lady." I said while she re-gained her balance, "How are you feeling?"

"Like Tartaurus." she groaned, "Thanks for the medicine, by the way. Whatever the grey, thick liquid was, it helped."

"You actually managed to drink it?" I raised an eyebrow, "I'm the only one who can stomach that stuff on a regular basis. Even Saracen spent a few weeks throwing up."

"It's a simple thing, really." Artemis replied, "The worse medicine smells or tastes, the better it is for you."

"You're probably right." I admitted, "But I think you might want to lie down. If I'm right, the dizziness should come any time know."

"It can't be any worse then the- _Di Immortals_!" Artemis cried out, then staggered.

"Easy there, my lady." I said. Gently, I guided her back to her own room, and on to her bed. "Sorry, but the hearth can't cure a hangover. And I don't think anyone has gotten as drunk as you did."

"Not helping!" Artemis shouted. She gasped and retched, trying to throw up.

"Sorry." I replied. I took a folded up plastic bag from a pouch at my waist, and handed it to her. "I kept this in case Gwen ever threw up after drinking the goop."

Artemis nodded in thanks, then threw up into the bag.

"It'll get better, Artemis." I said, forgoing the "my lady" "I promise."

I've never gotten drunk before, but it was one of things I did to people I needed information from, like Hermes. Buy him a few drinks, and he'll tell you everything you want to know.

"If you would perfer, I can sedate you until the hangover gets a bit better." I offered, "You'd lose a few more hours, though."

Artemis heaved again, then nodded. I took out one of the darts I carried, and gently stabbed down. Artemis went out like a light, sleeping peacefully. Well, that worked.

I walked out to see Thalia there, looking a bit disheveled, as if she just woke up.

"What's happening in there?" Thalia asked.

"Stomach bug." I replied, the lie coming easily. "Even gods sometimes get sick. It should be gone by tomorrow, though. My lady is sleeping now."

"What's with all this "my lady" stuff?" Thalia asked, "You never said that before."

"I don't know whether the Hunters would except me yet. Using "my lady" shows respect, but also says I'm one of them. Just repeating that idea enough'll make it stick, if all goes well."

"Should I go in?" inquired Thalia.

"I wouldn't. My lady needs rest more then anything else now." And it wouldn't go over well if Thalia smelled the alcohol. "But I could use your help with the surprise."

"Sure. I have nothing else to do." Thalia followed me inside my room. I walked over to the desk, and pulled out maps of Olympus.

"How did you get those?" Thalia asked with astonishment.

"What, you think I spent four years twiddling my thumbs?" I replied, and spread the map of the throne room over the desk.

"Bessie is here." I pointed to a spot off to the side of the thrones, "And the hearth is here. There are columns all along the thrones, as you can see. Twenty per side. More then enough to hide all of you. I'll, obviously, be out in the open, holding Bessie over the hearth. Hopefully, the Hunt can hide behind the pillars, and my lady can cover the doors. I think she'd enjoy it, seeing the shock on their faces."

"What about Athena?" Thalia questioned, "She's too smart to just charge in."

"Yeah, but who's a better fighter? Artemis or Athena?" I asked sarcastically, "I'll give you a hint: It took about two minutes for me to disarm Athena. You saw the fight with my lady."

"Good point." Thalia acknowledged. "But what if Athena catches Artemis by surprise?"

Thalia frowned as she realized what she just said, "Fine. You really did think of everything, didn't you?"

"No one can think of everything, not especially me. I'm not infallible. This'll be a good practice, though."

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Thalia. When you were here before, was there anything on the desk in Saracen's room?" I asked, my voice making this situation very serious.

"Yeah. I listened to it, and that's when we started to get real worried." Thalia informed me. "I put it back, though."

Not good. What was Saracen doing now, then?

"Did you actually want to. . . ?" Thalia made a cutting motion across her neck.

"Yeah." I replied, my voice hoarse. "The hardest part was figuring out how. Can't drown, can't burn, and jumping off a building is too cliched. I don't think I could bring myself to cut my throat."

"Hah!" Thalia barked out a laugh, "Haven't heard of someone who had trouble dying."

"I like to be a first. Oh, and how is Annabeth acting? What's your perspective?"

"_Her_? Your asking me about _her_?" Thalia asked, her face red with rage, "After what _she_ did?"

"Yes. I need to know. I have the facts, not the perspective." I replied.

"_She_ tried to grab power after we thought _you_ were dead and gone. A bit more than half the camp didn't like it. Now, Clarisse replaced you."

"I can't say the Ares cabin is particularly smart, but they are loyal. How did Chiron react?" I questioned her.

"I think he was torn. He loves Annabeth like a daughter, but doesn't like what she's doing. He's staying silent." Thalia answered.

"Hmm. About what I expected." I said.

**Time Skip: Three Hours**

I checked my watch. Artemis should be waking up soon, as the sedative I used wasn't the longest lasting, but it was good.

Inside, the room Artemis was using looked exactly the same. Artemis was still asleep, the barf bag in her hand. I gently removed it, then burned the whole thing to ash. Vomit smells more than anything else.

After another fifteen minutes of waiting, Artemis gasped and sat up.

"How do you feel, my lady?" I asked.

"Much better, actually. Where are the Hunters?"

"Most of them are in the commons area. The rest are either in the armory, or their rooms." I told her.

"Last night, Thalia told me you had something planned." Artemis said, her eyes focusing on me, "What is it?"

"Just a way to get a bit of payback against your father." I replied.

"Let's hear it."

I outlined the plan for her, and she nodded. "You thought it out well. Good job. How about tonight?"

"Of course, my lady. Your wish is my command." I bowed my head to her, "Do you feel like getting up? Are you hungry?"

"Yes to both." Artemis replied, and swung her feet off the bed.

"What would you like, my lady?" I asked.

"Eggs, bacon, and hash-browns." Artemis ordered.

I summoned the dish to my hand, then passed it over. "Eat up, my lady. You'll need to recover your strength after this morning."

"How did you know how to deal with that?" Artemis questioned me.

"One of the ways I've gotten information on the Hunt's location, and any other info I needed: get Hermes so drunk he can't see straight, then ask him. He tells me, I leave. I always felt a bit guilty, though, so I watched how he dealt with it." I said, "The best part is, no one's very good at remebering what they did when they _were_ drunk, and the Olympians can't exactly get angry at me for buying Hermes a few drinks."

"Hermes drinks too much." Artemis said sourly, "That's why Hermes "Express" delivery's always a day late."

"When will we trap the Olympians and get some revenge?" I asked.

"Why not now?"

Line Break

Third-Person's POV

The gods all thundered into the throne room, and saw a man in a black cloak. One of his hands was raised, keeping the Ophiotaurus suspended over the hearth fire.

They all froze, not knowing what to think, except for Athena, who backed up. The Olympians then stepped forward, nervous, while Athena still hung back.

The doors slammed shut behind them as a figure dressed in all silver dropped down from the ceiling, and other figures, dressed in the same material, all jumped out from behind pillars.

"You _have_ to be the easiest _prey_ I've hunted in millennia." Artemis called out, laughing.

Athena lunged forward and held the tip of her spear to Artemis' back. "This "prey" has some rather nasty claws, Artemis."

"But what use are _claws_ if they can't cut, Athena?" A knife flew out of the shadows right next to the door, slicing the head of the spear completely off.

The same figure in the black cloak held a gun to Athena's head, and chuckled, "I am the Guardian of the Hunt. If I let that happen, well, I wouldn't a very good Guardian now, would I?"

"Admit it, Zeus. We have you caught like a mouse in a trap." Artemis said, "Now, give me permission to re-immortalize everyone, and I'll be on my way."

"Percy? You were over there!" Poseidon pointed next to the fire.

"I wasn't. _That_ was my imaginary friend Ray. He's shy." Percy replied, grinning.

"You know you couldn't take the former Hunt from camp, Artemis. I told you." Zeus threatened.

Artemis smiled. "I didn't play any part of that. Percy did."

"What?" Zeus demanded, shocked, "Why would Perseus help you?"

"_Perseus _would prefer you talk about him like he's in the room." Percy had put away the pistol, and retrieved his knife, "_I_ helped her because _I_ am the Guardian, not those two weaklings you assigned."

"And where are they now?" Athena, always shrewd, asked.

"Let's just say I found out how well my gun works. And it works very, _very _well."

"Fine. As long as Perseus is agreeable to this, I give you permission to officially re-form the Hunt." Zeus said, "I feel I am too merciful here, daughter."

"I felt the same way." Artemis gestured to Percy, "Percy doesn't, though."

With that, Artemis and the Hunters vanished.

"Here's Dionysus, by the way." Percy added, "You should really get a better immortal there."

With that, he disappeared too.

**A/N: There you go, chapter 24. Hope you enjoyed, and yes, Saracen still exists. I have a series of events that she plays an important part in.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	25. Chapter 25- Reunion

**A/N: How should I proceed? One of the things I never saw with any Guardian story is Calypso, which I hope to change. No pairing there, just some explaining. Oh, and I'm splitting my attention between this story and _The Bloodied Rose,_ so updates will be coming in slower.**

Chapter 25- Reunion

Percy's POV

Artemis rolled her shoulders, "Well, that was fun."

"And you can make them immortal." I added, "Where did you put the all the tents and such when the Hunt was at Camp Half-Blood?"

"My palace on Olympus." Artemis shrugged, "Where we are now."

"Ahh, so _that's _why everything's silver." I replied, "You should've seen Athena's face. It was hilarious."

"Well, you know where everything is, my hunters." Artemis said, "Get to it."

The Hunters nodded, and ran off, Thalia at the lead.

"Should I retrieve your tent, my lady?" I asked.

"Yes, you should." Artemis answered, then followed the Hunters.

I grinned, then flashed away to Delos. Her tent was the mess it was in when she left it, and stayed a mess while we were gone. Bottles of the alcohol scattered all over, the bed tipped, the desk in splinters. This was going to take a while.

**Time Skip: Four Hours**

I think that's everything. Bed's clean, no more bottles, clothes washed an folded, desk replaced, dresser in place, no more junk lying around. I checked each off on my fingers, until the list ended.

I exited the tent again, then slapped the side three times, causing the tent to fold and shink to the size of a gum pack. Picking it up, I put it in my pocket, then went back to Artemis' palace. No one was there, but Artemis left a note in the room we started in.

On was a note with a small map, showing "Tongass National Forest", and helpful coordinates. Somewhat helpful, anyways. The closest I've been was Graham Island, which was still at least a few 'ports away.

Graham Island was exactly as I left it, not very note worthy. I transported myself across the small channel, and back to the mainland Alaska. Tongrass was at the southern most tip of Alaska, so a bit warmer, especially since it's summer.

Consulting the map, I could see the Hunter's temporary camp was a few kilometers away, so I started jogging. Trap? Maybe. Wait, she hasn't gotten back at me for this morning, so yes. Arrows or triggered? Artemis would want to be there, so probably arrows. Time to let my imaginary friend out again.

Ray literally walked out of my body, striding forward the same way I did. If I was right, the camp was about five hundred meters away, so I started hiding behind trees and dodging forward. They wouldn't expect me to be hiding, so chances are, they won't.

Ray only walked a few hundred more feet until he was hanging upside down by his legs, and arrows started hitting. I, on the other hand, just dodged past. Once I was well and truly past Ray, he disappeared.

Hmm. I don't have a tent. I just realized that. The Hunters set up their own tents inside a large clearing, with two clear entrances. I chose the one closest to me, tired of hiding behind trees. Bad idea.

The next thing I heard was the snap of a rope, then I was hanging upside down by my ankle, and heard Artemis' laughter.

"Ha! I can't believe you fell for it!" Artemis doubled over, laughing so hard, she was crying.

"Fine. You got me, my lady." I replied, "Can I get down?"

"Not yet." Artemis answered my question, then unslung her bow. Ah, well. Here it comes.

A hail of arrows flew from her bow, blunt thankfully. Most of them hit my arms, legs, and chest, which hurt like Hephaestus hit me with hammers. At this range, she couldn't miss. Artemis wouldn't miss even if the range was twice this.

"_Now_, you can get free." Artemis said, then walked off.

I pointed a finger at the rope, and burned my way through. The ground flew up pretty quickly, so I did a handspring in Artemis' direction.

"My lady?" I called, "Here's your tent."

I tossed it to her, and walked around the gathering. As I did, a group of Hunters came back with Pheobe and Thalia in the lead.

"Did he fall for it?" I could hear Pheobe ask.

"He sure did." Artemis answered.

They all cheered and laughed, but I couldn't detect any maliciousness in it. Good thing too, because the round of traps weren't exactly fun.

The supplies tent was near the end of the group, and I walked inside. Neatly in a box were a bunch of replacement tents in case some were destroyed.

I retrieved one, then walked away.

"Artemis!" I could hear someone call, "Three people are coming!"

Three? I sprinted towards the other side of camp. It looked like Saracen, Arin, and Gwen were there, and Artemis was facing them.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked. I snuck behind them, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"Continuing my brother's work." Arin said, "We have a new recruit."

I dropped silently, sneaking up until I was directly behind Saracen.

"Saracen." I said, "How many times have I said to leave a sweeper behind?"

I grabbed her shoulder, and her hood fell. It revealed a girl with brown hair that looked nothing like Saracen.

"And I listened to you a few of those times." Saracen whispered into my ear, and I felt her switchblade poking me in the center of my back. "I'm glad you're alive, Perce."

Arin spun, and hugged me. "I knew you weren't dead, but it's a relief to see you here."

Then Arin backed up to let Gwen through. "Glad to see you're alright, big brother."

When it was Saracen's turn, she punched me in the gut. And Saracen's punches hurt about as much as Artemis' punches.

"That was for saying you're going to kill yourself. But it's good to see you didn't."

Saracen turned to the girl, "Piper, meet Percy and the Hunt."

The girl, Piper, had brown, choppy hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She was very pretty, much like daughters of Aphrodite.

"Piper McLean, abusive father." Saracen whispered in my ear, "Wants to join the Hunt over Half-Blood."

"Do you wish to join the Hunt, Piper?" Artemis asked, gazing at her.

"You said there wouldn't be any guys here!" Piper said, pointed at me.

"Percy isn't like most males." Artemis replied, "He's a lot better then most of them. All of them, in fact."

Artemis looked at me now, "Don't get any ideas, Percy."

"Wouldn't dream of it, my lady." I bowed.

"See?" Artemis asked Piper, "He won't hurt you."

I turned Saracen away, once she retrieved her black cloak from Piper.

"What did you find out?" I murmured.

"Didn't find anything new. Coeus was in Coit Tower, but we left him there. It looks like he's alone." Saracen replied in an equally low voice.

"But why one? What are the Romans doing?"

"The monster attacks are happening a little more frequently, but nothing huge."

"Monsters re-forming after the Titan War?"

"My conclusion exactly." Saracen said. I trained her well.

"Perseus!" I heard Artemis call. "We're inducting Piper into the Hunt. You need to be present."

I handed the tent I took to Saracen, then motioned to the edge of the Hunter's tents. She nodded, so I followed Thalia, Piper, and Artemis, until they came to a stop. Artemis took out the tent, then looked a question at me. I nodded in reply, then she tossed the tent on the ground. It expanded rapidly, until it was full-size.

"After you." Artemis offered. Thalia stepped in, then Piper.

"Thank you." Artemis said as I walked up, "I'm glad you covered for me."

"Just doing my job, my lady." I replied. Artemis nodded, and stepped inside, leaving me for last. After seeing Saracen expand my tent, I ducked inside.

"Do you wish to join the Hunt? Or you can go to a Camp Half-Blood. You would be well cared for there." Artemis asked her.

"I do."

"Then repeat after me." Thalia said, "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Thalia finished.

Piper thought over the last line, then repeated her, "I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"Do you accept her pledge?" Thalia asked the moon goddess.

"I accept her pledge." Artemis replied. Like the other Hunters, Piper started giving out a slight silver light.

"Welcome to the Hunt, sister." Thalia said, and hugged her. Piper, looking surprised, returned the hug.

"Now, let's introduce you to the rest of them." Artemis motioned to the door.

Outside, the rest of the Hunt was waiting.

They all mobbed her, hugging. Lastly, Artemis hugged Piper, then stepped away. Piper then turned to me, and held out her arms.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and she nodded. I walked over and embraced her somewhat delicately.

"My new sister said you wouldn't hurt me." Piper whispered.

"And I won't. No one is going to hurt you if I can prevent it, least of all me." I said, "Your father is far away. He won't get you. Come and see me if you need help, or advice with anything."

I released her, then turned away. Thalia led her away, where I expected she'd get the silver clothes and bow.

I started pacing around the outside of the camp, thinking. Was the Ketos still a threat? I injured it, but I don't think it was dead. If I come forward with news of Coeus _and_ the Ketos, it might make the Olympians gear up for war. I couldn't risk the spread of panic just yet. Coeus could be useful for getting information on what the monsters were doing, and it would be better to know where he is then have him run away. The Ketos. . . . I had no idea where it might be. The Empire State Building was on an island, but the Ketos might be able to climb on land.

What was Coeus doing? The Twelfth Legion would eventually find him, and run him out. What was Saracen doing in the time I was gone? I don't expect getting Piper here took that long.

Speaking of Piper, she was walking back from the forest, Thalia right beside her.

"Piper!" I called, walking over. Turning so that her back was to Thalia, I handed her one of the coins I had on hand. Saracen didn't have any, and Piper would've needed one.

"What's this?"

"Don't lose it, don't tell anyone you have it. It's an emergency way for me to contact you." I whispered, then turned away, and went back to pacing.

"Percy!" Artemis called, "I asked you before whether Saracen, Arin, and Gwen would like to join us. You said you would check with them. Did you?"

"No. And I'm glad I didn't. What happened to me _will not_ happen to them." I vowed.

"And nothing will happen to them." Artemis promised, "Go ask them."

"No." I replied, "I don't want to influence their decision one way or another. It would be best if you asked. That way, it will be truly their choice. They're in my new tent if you want to ask."

Artemis nodded understandingly, then turned away. What would they do? If they didn't, what would I do? Stick with Artemis, or go with Saracen?

Thankfully, I didn't have too, as they all walked out together.

"They decided to join." Artemis said.

"I won't say anything one way or another. It's your choice, and whatever I think doesn't matter." I replied, looking at the three of them. On the inside, I was exuberant. They would make good additions to the Hunt, and I wouldn't be torn between them anymore.

**A/N: Based on reviews, all three of them (Pheobe the third) will form a love rectangle with Percy. Not Calypso, though.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	26. Chapter 26- Moonlight Madness

**A/N: I've decided to try updating my stories every other day: _The Bloodied Rose_ one day and _The Golden-Eyed Swordsman_ the next. I'm putting _The Collective Madness of All_ on hold for a while, and thinking of stopping the Split-Off. If one of you guys wants to continue the Split-Off, just message me. I'll send you the documents.**

Chapter 26- Moonlight Madness

Percy's POV

"We just decided it was the most practical decision to make." Saracen said, looking into my eyes, "And you approve. I can see it."

"Got me there, Sara." I replied, and turned to Artemis, "So, four new members in one day, huh?"

"It appears so." Artemis led the way back to her tent, where we all sat down. Thalia was there, too, as the Lieutenant.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Gwen said.

"You already know the vow?" Thalia asked, surprised.

"I was curious." Arin answered, "Percy told me."

"Then I accept your oath." Gwen started glowing now, stronger then Piper, as Gwen was more. . . .experienced with her power.

"Arin?" Thalia prompted.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." vowed Arin.

"I accept your oath, Arin." Arin was even brighter then Gwen, even more powerful.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Saracen said, looking a little jittery.

"And I accept your oath as well, Saracen." Artemis replied, "Percy spoke very highly of you. Of all of you."

Just as things started to go right, they went way wrong. Saracen screamed like something was being ripped out of her, then toppled over. Her body started glowing with moonlight, brighter and brighter.

I cursed, "Get out of here!"

"What?" Artemis was startled, "This never happened before."

"I know. Get out now!" I shouted, while desperately trying to think of a solution.

Thalia tried to stay, but Arin and Gwen dragged her out.

This is bad, to say the least. I need some way to shelter her from the light, or to dampen the. . . that's it!

I took a little bottle from the pouch at my waist, poured most of it into Saracen's mouth, then forced her to swallow. Almost immediately, her skin dimmed, getting back to imaginable levels.

Well, that worked. Somewhat.

I laid her on the cushions in Artemis' tent. Her skin was hot to the touch, as if she had been in a sauna for a few hours.

Shaking my head, I walked out of the tent, and immediately into Artemis.

"_What_ was _that_?" she demanded, "That has _never_ happened before."

"That's because you haven't had a daughter." I could see nods and looks of worry on Gwen's and Arin's face as they figured it out. "Saracen is a daughter of Selene."

Thalia gasped, but Artemis didn't seem surprised, "And?"

"Her "power" for want of a better word, is that in the moonlight, she's faster, stronger, etc." I said, "Your blessing, or whatever you did, makes her produce moonlight. It's continually absorbed, and used to create more. Saracens body was literally feeding on itself. It would keep ramping up and up, until she turns to ash."

"Judging by your mood, I'm guessing she _isn't _ash." Thalia commented, "What did you do?"

"You all know about the gunk I drink, right?" I asked, and they all nodded, "Well, when finding out how to make the energy drink, I also found a way to dampen it. No use in a fight, of course, as they have to drink it. I kept some on hand in case I drank too much of the goop, just to prevent myself from getting any nasty side effects."

"Is Saracen ok?" Gwen questioned me.

"I don't know. It's all basically theoretical right now. Saracen is unconscious, with a fever and who knows what else. I put her down on the cushions." I glanced apologetically at Artemis when I said that.

"It's alright. Move her to the infirmary tent." Artemis ordered.

I nodded, and walked in with Arin and Gwen. Together, we all lifted her up and, me in the lead, moved her to the medical tent.

There was only one other occupant there, a Hunter that was hit by a rock before I could scatter the mob. She hadn't waken up yet, either. The Hunter was physically fine, she was just unconscious

Looking around, I found a good old-fashioned thermometer, and stuck it in Saracen's mouth. She twitched a little, but nothing more. One-twelve degrees Fahrenheit. In other words, a real nasty fever. And I couldn't even heal it!

"I don't suppose you have any experience with this?" I raised an eyebrow at Artemis, who shook her head.

"No, but I know somewhat who does." Artemis replied, then shouted at the top of her lungs, "Apollo! Get down here!"

Seconds later, he appeared, "Geez, sis. Try not to break my eardrums."

"Cure her." Artemis ordered, pointing at Saracen.

"What's wrong?" Apollo laid a hand on her forehead, "Hmm. Fever, no reason though. It's just there."

"That would make sense. Saracen's a daughter of Selene." I said. Apollo nodded in understanding.

"You know, Zeus ordered us not to help you guys." Apollo said while he was working, then stepped backwards, "I have my own ideas. I've done all I can, but I don't know whether she'll make it."

"Thanks." Artemis said in replied, "And I'm still the older one."

"You just keep thinking that." Apollo said, "But everyone knows I'm older."

With that, Apollo flashed away, and I rushed over to Saracen's side. Her forehead was still burning up.

I looked around the tent, trying to find some wet cloth, or something similar. Obviously, if there was any conventional remedy, Apollo would've healed her. Now? The best I could do was try to cool her down, and hope she lives.

Finally, I laid my hands on a box of clean white cloth, and I rushed back. Thalia had already left, but Artemis was still standing there, looking down at Saracen with concern.

Exerting my will over water, I soaked a few of the linens and put them on Saracen's forehead and neck.

"What can we do?" Artemis asked, puzzled at my actions. "Apollo couldn't cure her."

"Anything. Maybe we can't cure her." I said, "You Olympians. You're all the same: you just assume there's only one possible way to do everything."

"Hey!" Artemis protested, "I am _nothing _like most of the other Olympians!"

"You're all gods!" I shouted, turning, "You never think about what we can- _will_- do. You just assume if a high and mighty deity can't solve it, nothing else can help."

Artemis slapped me, hard, then stormed out of the tent."

"Ugh, now what am I going to do?" I asked out loud, looking at Saracen, who was still lying on the bed. There was another question, one that I didn't want to think about: What if she dies?

I sat down on a low stool, right beside the bed and watched her, hoping she would just wake up. No dice. If wishing was the only requirement for something happening, the world would be seriously screwed up.

Suddenly, Saracen gasped for breath. I looked up, shocked, but she was still either unconscious or asleep.

"You _will_ get better, Sara." I murmured, taking her hand, "I didn't train with you four years so you could die on me here."

I just sat there, looking at her, motionless. Minutes ticked by, then hours. Finally, Artemis came up to me.

"It's time for you to guard." Artemis spoke softly, "You can't help her."

"You wouldn't understand, Artemis." I replied, then whistled at the top of my lungs. Mrs. o' Leary jumped out of a shadow outside of the tent, a good thing so, since she would've filled the tent. "Mrs. o' Leary'll tell me if anything's wrong."

"So now you've tamed a hellhound, too?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled, lifelessly, "She was Daedalus'. Kept him sane in the Labyrinth, and did the same for me in the Underworld. Can't say I like many dogs, but then again, most dogs aren't hellhounds."

Artemis nodded, then left the tent. I felt momentarily guilty, then dread crept over me again. I wished the Saracen would either die now, or wake up. I was being tortured by all this waiting.

I could hear Mrs. o' Leary scratching and licking herself, then stuck her head through the door, looking at Saracen.

"Hey, girl." I said without any real feeling, and scratched her snout, "Saracen'll be ok. It's enough that _I_ have to worry. I don't want you to, too."

In the Underworld, Saracen had grown to love Mrs. o' Leary as much as I did, and vice versa. I wondered if a hellhound was smart enough to see someone quite possibly dying.

Throughout the night, I babbled occasionally, usually pleas not to die, or wake up. I was too anguished to even remember the gunk I carried, so I got more and more drowsy.

The night passed, and the sun started peeking through the tent flap. I heard the moon chariot come in for a landing, so I sent Mrs. o' Leary back to her home in the Underworld. As soon as the wall of fur was gone from the doorway, Artemis walked in again.

"Nothing?"

"She's still alive." I said forcefully, "That _has_ to be something."

"Saracen will be fine, Perseus." Artemis tried to comfort me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"_Don't_ call me _Perseus_!" I snapped back at her. "Just . . . go play with your Hunters. I'll be here for a while yet."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes." I replied, turning back to Saracen's still body. Not body. Just Saracen. She isn't dead yet, and won't be if I can help it.

About fifteen minutes later, Piper entered, looking nervous.

"Uh, hey, Percy." Piper started, "Artemis sent me to ask you to make breakfast."

"And they sent the youngest Hunter?" I questioned, "To look cute, or so that if I killed anyone, it wouldn't be someone overwhelmingly important?"

She laughed nervously, but I found no humor, "What do you want?"

"Anything?" Piper asked me.

"Anything you want." I replied, looking at her with tired eyes, "Nothing extremely fancy, nothing your father would get you. Or am I wrong in assuming you're father's Tristan?"

"H-How?" Piper stuttered.

"Best explanation. Your father attracted Aphrodite, but no gods are loyal to those they like. She leaves, your father tries to attract her again, then turns on you, as if it was your fault. Over the years, it gets worse. He starts hitting you, and when you can't take it anymore, you run." I paused, "I've heard it happen before. Ask Thalia."

"It isn't just me?" Piper gasped.

"No." I responded, "The gods have been doing it for centuries. One of the consistent things about the gods is that they never take the bullet. It's always the poor mortals who they become infatuated with."

"Oh."

"Yep. The more famous the mortal, the worse, usually." I said, "Movie star? You're either very lucky or strong if it took that long. What'll you have for breakfast again?"

"What?" Piper looked startled, then her face cleared, "Oh yeah, we'll have waffles and bacon."

Concentrating for a few second, I made thirty-four servings appear on the table.

"It's there now." I informed Piper, and she was surprised yet again, "Yes, I can do that. Now, get eating."

"I hope she gets better." Piper said, "I really do."

"I do too." Piper exited the tent, leaving me alone with Saracen and my thoughts again.

Line Break

Arin's POV

"Bro?" I shook Percy on the shoulder, bringing him back to reality, "How's she doing?"

"I don't know." I've never seen him look so. . . defeated before, "I just don't know."

"Saracen'll get better." Gwen piped up, "You're looking after her."

"I wish I could have the same faith as you do, Gwen." Percy said, his voice drained of emotion, "You were always cheerful."

Percy drifted off again, lost in memories, so I shook him again, "We need our bows and whatnot."

"Of course." Percy said, then teleported us to his/our house in the Underworld. Moving quickly, we retrieved everything we needed, then waited. Two minutes later, we reappeared in the infirmary tent.

"She's in for a surprise." Percy perked up a little, but slumped, "Make me proud."

"I will, Percy." I murmured as his eyes became vacant, "I will."

Gwen and I walked out again, across the tents to where Artemis was waiting.

"Is he still there?" Artemis questioned. "And why do you have bows already?"

"He's devoted." I replied. Was that a flash of. . . . jealousy? No, it couldn't be. Not from Artemis.

"And these are the bows we use." Gwen added, "Before you ask: Zoe trained us, not Percy."

"Zoe was probably right to give you those, then. Follow me."

Artemis led the two of us to the other side of the clearing, where another path led off into the woods. This one led to a shooting range, where eight other Hunters were practicing.

"Start at ten feet." Artemis ordered.

Gwen stepped up first, then opened the little flap on the back of her quiver, taking an arrow out. The arrow flew true, hitting inside the inner circle. I was next, and repeated the action quickly.

"Piece of cake." I shrugged, "We trained, after all."

"Anything else I should know?" Artemis asked us. "Any obscure tricks she taught you?"

"No." I replied, "Well, yes, but we shouldn't be the ones to tell you. Ask Percy. Once Saracen recovers, he can teach you a few things."

"I am the goddess of Archery." Artemis said, "What could he teach me?"

"A few obscure tricks." I parroted her, "But really, Percy should be the one to tell you."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Then go to twenty feet before we talk the day away."

**A/N: There you go. Now I'm reconsidering the rectangle, thinking of taking Saracen out of it. It'll be obvious if she dies, of course, but if she doesn't, I can have a bit more fun.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	27. Chapter 27-Getting Back to Normal

**A/N: I kept getting "503 Service Unavailable" when trying to access my profile, and that's why this is late (no, it's not a problem with my computer, it's a server error.)**

Disclaimer: I'm _still_ not Rick Riordan. Nothing has changed between this disclaimer and the last.

Chapter 27- Getting Back to Normal

Percy's POV

"Anything?" Arin asked from right beside me.

"Still nothing." I replied, looking at Saracen. "I can't do _anything_, just sit here and wait."

"Have you slept?" Arin questioned me, "How 'bout eaten? You won't do our sister any good if you can't stand when she wakes up."

I checked my watch: Thirteen hours and seventeen minutes since I gave her the reverse-gunk. I had gotten more from my house, since I would probably need it again when the current dose ran out.

"If you don't come out of this tent within ten minutes, Gwen and I will drag you out." Arin said, "And I'm sure Thalia would help."

"Fine." I agreed, then still waited. Three minutes later, Saracen's skin started heating up again, but I was ready.

I poured another mouthful of the reverse-gunk, forcing her to swallow by holding her nose. Her skin went back to normal, but her fever stayed the same.

I checked my watch again: Thirteen hours, twenty minutes per dose. Playing it safe, I set it for twelve hours, then walked out.

"Good. I was about to come in there." Arin said, with Gwen right beside her.

"It's been nowhere near ten minutes." I complained, "Why are you so eager to leave her like that?"

"I'm worried about you, not Saracen." Arin clarified, "I know that Saracen'll pull through this. I want to make sure you can still walk when she does."

"You aren't doing her any good right now, Perce." Gwen said, "I know that Thalia's worried about you. Pheobe, too. Maybe even Artemis. They need to see you, doing your duty as the Guardian or whatever."

"Fine." I sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"First, stopped looking so resigned." Arin instructed, "Then, don't snap at Artemis when she comes by again. Apologize to her."

"What makes you think she'll come by again?" I asked.

"Well, when Artemis was seeing how we were shooting, we told her there were a few tricks you could teach her, like the quiver flap and all." Gwen answered, "And we might have told her you were the only one who could explain them. Something like that, anyways."

"So I can expect a pissed off, or at least annoyed Artemis soon?"

"Yep."

"Then you should probably go. If you see any fireworks, try not to step in." I said, grinning.

"Before I leave, I need to see you eat. It's been what, half a day?" Arin questioned.

"More." I replied, and took a long swig of the gunk. It filled me, and re-vitalized me.

Arin nodded, then left with Gwen. I started to walk over to my tent, but got confused when I realized that there were two other tents next to it. Last time I checked, no one had tents next to mine. Arin and Gwen would do that, though.

My tent was just the basic Hunter tent, since I hadn't gotten around to changing it at all. Working quickly, I moved a weapons rack from the Underworld inside, putting a spear, a glaive, and another few weapons I might want near on it. I also took another few clips of ammo for the pistol, a few casks of the gunk, syringes of painkillers, and other necessities, like clothes.

"Planning on starting a war?" Artemis asked. I turned to see her standing in the doorway, or flap-way of the tent.

"No, my lady." I replied, stretching, "But when there's hell to pay, I want to be ready to receive the bill."

"Hmph." Artemis said, "Arin tells me that you have a few archery tricks that I don't know."

"I probably do. Some archery tricks were formed in the Middle East and Asia, with the horse-archers and such." I explained, "At least you shoot with the arrow on the right side of the bow."

"I saw Arin and Gwen had a flap covering the ends of the arrows in their quivers." Artemis stated, "Why's that?"

"It's simple." I walked over to Artemis, then hooked her feet out from under her. I caught her before she hit the ground, but barely.

It had the intended effect, though, with a good amount of the arrows falling out of her quiver, "See, the flap prevents arrows from coming out of the quiver if you trip or fall."

"Hunters don't trip." Artemis said coldly, apparently taking offense at my actions.

I raised my hands in surrender, "No, but someone could bowl them over, or knock their legs out from under them."

"Fine." Artemis muttered, "Anything _else_?"

"Well, the other thing would be better shown in front of your Hunters." I replied evasively.

"What is it?" Artemis demanded.

"Sorry if I did anything to offend you, Arty." I started, "And the thing's just holding all your arrows in the hand you shoot with. It lets you shoot a lot faster, although it takes quite a bit of practice."

"It's nothing you said." Artemis muttered again, then left the tent.

Nothing I _said_? None of the Hunters would get her this pissed. I would've heard if Apollo came by. What Arin and Gwen would probably know better, too. Saracen was still unconscious. What have I done? Prior to this, all I did was spend over half a day with Saracen.

It was getting darker now, and I could hear the Hunters coming back from the. . . the. . . the wherever they were. Something I really needed to do is find out what _they_ did during the day. I made a mental note to ask Thalia or Artemis.

I sighed, then walked outside, bringing a chair with me. Once I was in the middle of the camp, I hunkered down. Good thing I had cleaned the cloak. It was _cold_ out here. We _were_ in Alaska, after all.

The night wore on, minutes crawling by. I started walking through the camp, thinking of possible ways we could be attacked. If a dozen Laestrygonians charged out of the trees, I'd have to hold them off long enough for the rest of the Hunt to wake up. If six of them fought me, and the rest of them ran past. . . . . we'd be in trouble.

I went back to my chair and sat down again, rubbing my hands together. Moving quickly, I gathered some wood in front of the chair, then lit it on fire. Immediately, my hands and toes started warming up again.

I was still bored, though, and practicing weapons only took about three hours of the night. I checked my watch again, seeing the next dose of the reverse-gunk for Saracen was still hours away.

Hmm, one of the things I never really learned in the Underworld is how to wait. I couldn't exactly pull out my Ipod and start playing a game, either. Then I remembered all the things I did for the Hunt _before_ running away: Clean cloths, sharpen arrows, fix arrows, sharpen knives, etc.

In the armory tent, there were still buckets of arrows, but a lot less of them. I guess they didn't want to make my life harder again, after all. I picked up the buckets and a whetstone, then went back to the chair. Combing through the arrows, I could see that they were just dull, not bent, and there weren't any blunt arrows among them.

The first arrow I sharpened in less then half a minute, and moved onto the next. It was a lot easier when the Hunt wasn't trying to torture you and make your life hell. I was surprised they actually changed so quickly.

Well over thirty minutes later, I could see I had sharpened maybe a fifth of the arrows. Eh, whatever. I had _plenty_ of time. My hands automatically picked up another arrow and started running the whetstone down both sides a few times, and placed it aside.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the camp. I drew Storm and Shadow, then sprinted in that direction. The screams continued, and I recognized them: They were Pheobe's.

I ducked inside her tent, seeing Pheobe on the bed, tossing and turning. She had stopped screaming, but I could tell she was having a nightmare.

"Wake up, Pheobe." I said softly, shaking her. A few seconds later, she bolted upright and started punching. I caught one of her fists in my palm, and ducked the other one.

"Calm down, Pheobe." I spoke gently, reassuringly, "It's just me. You're safe."

Pheobe stopped trying to hit me, then stared, "What are you doing in my tent?!"

"Well, I heard you screaming, and saw you were having a nightmare." I replied, "I assumed you don't particularly _like_ nightmares, so I woke you up."

"Oh. Thank you, then." Pheobe paused a little, "I was back at. . . . that _place_. They were breaking me, bit by bit. All I could think was that I deserved it."

Pheobe started crying, "It's just the same as before. I could still feel. . . the pain. The torture. . . . I thought I was back there."

"You aren't, Pheobe." I told her, "That place is dust. I won't hurt you. And you _didn't_ deserve that."

I hugged her, muffling her tears against my shoulder, "Hush. You're safe. There's nothing to worry about here."

After several minutes, she quieted down. She lied back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Why are you so bloody forgiving?" Pheobe asked.

I smiled at her, "Because I've been given quite a few second chances, and I try to give others the same. Now, get back to sleep. I promise their won't be any nightmares waiting."

Pheobe nodded and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she was snoring again. Well, that worked. I could only hope she didn't have nightmares, though.

I left her tent, walking back to where the buckets of arrows were waiting. I sighed, then picked up another arrow. Another hour passed by, and one more before I ran out of arrows. Another hour until I would need to give Saracen more reverse-gunk. In the armory tent, I could see there weren't any broken arrows, which was a huge relief. When I walked outside again, Artemis was already there.

"Decided not to spend the day with Saracen?" Artemis' voice was cold when she said Saracen, but I still had no idea why.

"No, my lady." I bowed to her, "I just finished sharpening the arrows. I'll do the laundry next."

"Didn't I tell the Hunters to do that?" Artemis asked, curious.

"Well, yes." I admitted, "But they're all asleep, and I have some extra time. Especially since it doesn't look like the Hunters are trying to make the chores unnecessarily hard. With your leave?"

"Go, then." Artemis ordered. I nodded and sprinted off to the nearest river, which was only a few minutes away. The Hunt was good at choosing where it camps, I reflected as I saw the pile of laundry.

It was less than half of what I was used to, but it was still quite a stack of clothes. I sighed, then started to work.

**Time Skip- Three Hours**

Percy's POV

An hour into the laundry, I had to give Saracen some more reverse-gunk the moment she started heating up again, then returned to the laundry. Now, I was folding the last silver shirt, and put it onto the top of the pile. Said pile was now about as tall as I was, and took me three runs to get it all back to camp.

Right after I dropped it all off, however, an Iris-Message appeared, showing Blake.

"Hey!" he said, "The camp's found out that Lycaon's at the Wolf House, in California."

"Why are you telling me?" I asked.

"Rachel found that as part of a prophecy." Martin answered, "Connor, Travis and I are questing there to take him down."

"Thanks for telling me." I said, "I'll see if I can get the Hunt to join in."

"That would help." Martin replied, "If you can, I'll see you there."

I cut the message and turned away, but another one appeared. This one showed Sylvia, the "leader" of my family in Camp Jupiter.

"There's a new quest." Sylvia started, "Jason, Hank, and Frank are going to the Wolf House to fight Lycaon."

"Ok." I responded automatically, and she cut the call.

Then her words hit me. Both the Greeks and Romans had a quest going to the Wolf House. This was too coincidental, as the Wolf House was an important place to the Romans. Someone was behind this, and I had no idea who.

**A/N: Due to popular opinion, Saracen will live. I have a few plans for her. The next few chapters will most likely be focused on the Greek's and Roman's quest, by the way.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	28. Chapter 28- Cute Little Wolves

**A/N: I'm trying to put in some Greek vs. Roman events, but I keep getting constricted by what Rick Riordan put in the second series. If I make the Greeks and Romans be at war, the gods would be screwed up, and so the Hunt would have to do stuff without Artemis (then where would the Pertimis I'm trying to start go?), and that won't happen.**

Disclaimer: See previous.

Chapter 28- Cute Little Wolves

Percy's POV

I ran to Arin's tent, but she wasn't there. I checked Gwen's tent, to find them sparring. Arin was better, of course, having taken martial arts her entire life, but it was good practice for Gwen.

"Hey, Perce." Arin said, "What's up?"

"Two quests, one from the Romans and one from the Greeks. They're both going to the Wolf House." I replied, quickly filling them in, "Apparently, the Greeks found him there from the prophecy, and the Romans probably did the same."

"Seems just a tad too arranged." Arin confirmed my suspicions, "Then again, this _is_ what you want, right?"

"Well, yes," I admitted, "but I wanted to have a little more breathing room. Both Blake and Frank are on the quest."

Arin winced, "So they'll either have to fight each other, or admit they've met?"

"Pretty much." I answered, "And that would raise some uncomfortable questions. And then there's Lycaon."

"You could always ask Artemis and the Hunt to come along." Gwen spoke up, "You know they hate the werewolves."

"That's the plan, but how could I convince Artemis that she shouldn't call the council and wipe all of their memories?" I asked.

Arin shrugged, and Gwen didn't have an answer. I had to remind myself that Saracen couldn't answer, either.

Arin must've seen my expression, since she reassured me, "Don't worry. She'll live."

My head slumped, "I want to think that, too. But if we fight Lycaon's pack, I'll miss her scythe."

"Hey, don't be so quick to give away my job." A new voice said from behind us, "I can fight those mutts any day."

We turned to see Saracen standing in the flap-way of the tent, smiling.

"Sara!" I yelled, then ran over and hugged her, "How do you feel?"

I had to wait a few seconds for an answer as Arin and Gwen also hugged her.

"Like crap." Saracen replied, "But I'm fine, Percy. Don't worry about me."

"How did you know to find us here?" I asked.

"Well, there was only one tent here the last time I saw. Now, there are three." Saracen said, "I did the math. After I woke up, I just came over to you. What happened?"

"Well, you know how Hunters start giving off moonlight?" I questioned, then saw comprehension come over Saracen's face as she figured it out.

"How did you keep me alive?"

"This." I tossed the small bottle of reverse-gunk to her, "You have to get a mouthful of that every thirteen hours or so."

"Clever." Saracen acknowledged after she tucked it away, "What were you guys talking about?"

We quickly filled her in, until we were up to the present.

"So now we need a way to convince the council not to mess with the memories of the questers." I finished.

"It's easy." Saracen replied, and I raised an eyebrow, "They're both after Lycaon, right?"

I nodded in conformation, so she continued, "Then if one of them ends up stopping him, how do the gods change the memories of the side that didn't? They can steal memories, but they can't really _implant_ memories or anything like that. They can show memories, but not create a memory or anything like that."

"You're right." I was somewhat awed by how quickly she came up with an answer, "It just might work."

She spread her hands wide, "Am I awesome, or am I awesome?"

"You're awesome." Arin answered, hugging her again.

"Then I need to talk with Artemis."

Line Break

Percy's POV

I walked around camp, determined that Artemis wasn't there, then walked to the archery range. Artemis _was_ there, trying to practice holding all of her arrows in the same hand she shot with, like I told her yesterday. Artemis was doing it wrong, though.

I had taken my own bow and arrows out of my tent, since I knew that she would most likely be shooting, miffed that I knew something and she didn't. Quietly, I drew three arrows out of my quiver, holding them all between the fingers of my right hand.

Moving behind and to the side of Artemis, I shot all three in less then two seconds, all of them hitting the inner ring of the ten foot target. When shooting fast, that was basically the only range you wanted to shoot at.

Artemis whirled around, "Percy? What was that?"

"Hi, Arty." I said. No other Hunters were on the range, only her, "That was my shooting. You're doing a few things wrong, by the way."

"I can tell." Artemis growled, "But I don't need your help."

I raised my hand in surrender, "Fine. I'll just practice over here."

I turned so that my back was to her, then started shooting trees and other targets, always very quickly. I knew Artemis would be envious of that, but her pride wouldn't let her ask me for help. I was just having fun, knowing she was torn between asking and storming off.

After another few minutes, I took pity on her and turned.

"See, it's easy." I slowly pulled three arrows from my quiver, showing Artemis how I held them.

I nocked one, and drew it, then shot. Artemis frowned then did the same. She nocked the second arrow, leaving it between the same two fingers she drew it with.

"Wait!" I ordered, then moved her hand, "You have to shoot with the same fingers you always do. This just saves you the trouble of drawing an arrow again. Once you practice a lot, you can shoot really, _really_ fast."

Artemis nodded, then started shooting slowly, drilling the motions into her body.

"Wow." I said, "You're picking it up a lot faster than I did."

I kept watching her, burying arrow after arrow into the target, until she looked over, "Don't you have something you should be doing?"

"Wha- oh, yeah." I started walking off, before remembering why I came here. "Artemis, I have something we need to. . . discuss."

"What?" Artemis asked, glancing over.

"Something that should be discussed without Thalia watching." I elaborated, glaring at a pair of electric blue eyes in the forest.

"Ah, fine." Thalia stepped out of the trees, "You caught me."

Artemis frowned at Thalia, "My tent."

I followed her as she walked back to the camp, where she entered her tent and sat down on the bed. I pulled up the chair and slumped in it.

"What is it?"

"The Camp Half-Blood has sent a quest to kill Lycaon at the Wolf House." I informed her.

"I have a score to settle with that werewolf." Artemis growled, "But that sounds like something you could've said in front of Thalia."

"Am I correct in assuming that Hera removed all memories of the other camp from the Hunt after they set after me?" I asked, and after she nodded, I spoke again, "The Romans have sent another quest after him. Since it's Jason leading them, Octavian would've forced them to go overland. The Campers would fly, though. They'll arrive at about the same time."

"And how do you know this again?" Artemis questioned me.

"I spent four years saving people and putting them into the camps." I replied, "They are very loyal, and they keep me informed. That's how I got up-to-date info on where you guys were, along with numbers of different demigods."

"I saw the map in your room." Artemis said. Well, if that was all they saw. . .

"I have much, _much_ more than that." I informed Artemis, "Just in case."

Artemis shook her head, "Do you trust anyone?"

"Yes, but I could count them on the fingers of one hand." I answered, "Now do you see why Thalia can't know?"

"The gods can't directly intervene in their affairs." Artemis said thoughtfully, "If we go, then the whole Greek/Roman thing becomes even worse."

"Do you remember what I said about the most recent Great Prophecy?" I asked, "_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_. No one can defy the Fates, my lady. Not even the gods."

"You seem to have thought this through." Artemis looked at me, "So I'm guessing you have an idea?"

"Yes." I replied, "All of the Roman questers won't call for blood against the Greeks. We go there, and watch. Both of the quest's members would work together against monsters. If they turn on each other afterwords, then we have Thalia."

"Thalia?" Artemis questioned, then her eyes light up, "Jason. He's one of the questers?"

"Sure is. The other two Romans are Hank and Frank, and you've probably never heard of them, my lady." I said, "The three Greeks are Connor, Travis and Blake."

"I'm changing a few things. Against Lycaon and his pack, even those six would need help. We'll get there first and fortify the house." Artemis stood up, stretching. "Let's go."

She strode out the door, and started calling all of the Hunters. Once we were all gathered in a circle, Artemis waved her hand. The world spun, and then we were in front of the Wolf House.

"Get into the house." Artemis ordered, "Lycaon might be around here."

The Hunters all nodded and raced off, spreading out inside the house.

"You four don't have silver arrows, do you?" Artemis asked, "Do what you can."

After a series of gestures, the four of us stood outside the four corners of the house. I drew Light and crouched slightly. The blade wouldn't touch the wolves, but it was easier to summon fire when I was holding it. Saracen had her scythe, which was silver. No problems there. Arin had her wooden staff, which _would _touch them, and Gwen had her fire, too.

The day wore on, with no sign of the werewolves. The Hunt had lunch in shifts, a fourth of them eating at a time while the rest of them kept looking. At one point, Artemis called me over.

"My lady?"

"No sign of Lycaon or his pack." Artemis said, "You think they're here?"

"Yeah, I'm certain of it. You guys have been hunting him for years." I replied, "You know Lycaon has been against the gods forever. If the Romans find three of their own dead next to three Campers dead- and I'm guessing Lycaon will make it look like they fought- there will be war. A war neither side can afford, as you know."

"I know. And we gods will be caught in the crossfire." Artemis sighed.

"What _would_ happen, my lady? Would the gods take sides, like the Trojan War?" I asked, curious.

"No. Our Greek and Roman sides would be fighting each other. We'd be unable to do anything, as the Romans changed us." Artemis informed me.

"But you didn't really change." I stated, "You're still the god of hunting, archery, childbirth, etc."

"I know." Artemis replied, "_I_ wouldn't change too much. All I'd get are a few headaches. The rest of the gods would get it at bit worse, though."

"Hmm." I murmured, "Do you think this'll start a war, my lady?"

"I don't know." Artemis said, "Get back to guarding. We don't want to be caught b surprise if the werewolves do show up."

"Of course, my lady." I bowed, then walked back to my corner of the house. A few minutes later a howl ripped across the woods. Other howls answered, and I saw sets of red eyes in the trees.

Lycaon and his pack were here.

**A/N: Queue the suspenseful ending music! In the book, the Hunt was over-run by Lycaon. Will the same happen here?**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	29. Chapter 29- Showdown

**A/N: I kept wanting to write something, then holding back when I realized I wasn't that far in the plot yet.**

Chapter 29-Showdown

Percy's POV

They slowly emerged from the trees, all in one big pack. I couldn't see how many there were, but it was a crap-ton.

"We think at least sixty of them, my lady." Thalia was right beside us, after getting the estimate, "They outnumber us three-to-one here."

They started circling the house. Artemis and I followed their progress step for step.

"What are they _doing_?" I asked, frustrated at not knowing my enemy.

"They're wolves." Artemis answered, "They're looking for a weakness that they can exploit. I've provided that weakness."

"But aren't they human, too?"

Thalia chuckled, then Artemis spoke again, "They'll discount the biggest weakness they find, knowing that it's probably a trap, and hit the second weakest spot."

The wolves passed through the woods again, and vanished for a few minutes. Then I could hear shouts of alarm from behind me, on the other side of the house.

"_Di immortals_!" Artemis swore, "They're going after the first one!"

We ran through the house to find Hunters desperately holding off the entire pack of wolves. I could see three were already on the ground, bleeding from claws. As we got there, the rest of the Hunt arrived, firing arrows into the pack. The wolves adroitly dodged most of them, only a few getting wounded by glancing hits.

About ten of the twenty Hunters drew silver hunting knives. Each Hunter apparently had one in addition to their two Celestial Bronze ones. I concentrated, forming a thin edge of blue flame at the very edge of Light. This would have to work.

A werewolf leapt at me, but I ducked under and brought Light down. It nearly burned all the way through the wolf, killing it. I heard another scream of pain as a Hunter, Aiko, was sliced by the werewolves.

Turning, I could see more wolves surrounding Aiko, who was holding her knife in her left hand. Aiko's right hand was bloody, torn up by the wolves. I poured on the speed, then slammed Light down in a vertical swing. An arc of fire flashed out of the blade, burning the wolves in front of the Aiko and making the others lunge back.

Aiko stabbed one through throat, killing it, then stomped on another's skull. She nodded her thanks as I turned away, rolling under a werewolves' leap. I burned through it's stomach in midair, then cut another that was trying to race past me.

Just then, more arrows flashed from the forest across the yard. The rest of the Hunters, ten of them, were firing from high up in the trees. The surprise volley hit the wolves in the back, letting most of the arrows hit. Wolves yelped and fell, most taking two or more arrows before dying. Just as things started to go right, however, the werewolves broke through the Hunters who were fighting hand-to-hand, and struck the bow-wielding figures behind them. Four more Hunters were badly injured, out of combat for the while.

And I was on the opposite side of the yard, with a good forty werewolves still between me and the rest of the Hunters. I started burning my way through, but I could tell I would be too late. Then a figure in black with a hooded cape cut in front of them, her scythe carving wolves into pieces.

Behind Saracen, the line reformed, and held against the werewolves again. Artemis was cutting her way towards the group of Hunters as well, until one wolf in particular morphed into a man with clawed hands, carrying a Stygian Iron sword and hypaspist's shield. Lycaon.

Artemis attacked him with her two silver hunting knives while I was burning wolves. Lycaon caught her blows on his sword and shield, and tried a punch with his sword hand. Artemis did a handspring backward, and unslung her bow, bringing it up.

A werewolf blocked my vision for a few seconds until I killed it with a quick slice of my sword. I saw Artemis deflect his sword with the bow, and hit him in the gut. It didn't seem to faze Lycaon, though, who swung the edge of his shield up, the rim catching Artemis in the side and threw her away.

A werewolf crashed into me, throwing us both to the ground. My fist found it's flank as claws racked down my chest. I rolled, throwing him off, then buried Light into him. I pulled it out before I realized the blade passed right through it, as it should. Concentrating, I burned through it's neck, which _did_ kill him.

Now maybe twenty-five wolves were still fighting, but at least half of the Hunt were out of the fight, nursing injuries too bad to continue fighting. Arin and Gwen were fighting back to back, Arin's staff whirling around and smacking werewolves. Gwen, on the other hand, had light her fists on fire and was punching the wolves. They were doing well. Saracen was alone, Crescent Moon cutting through the air and forcing the wolves back. The line of Hunters was holding, but all of the Hunters that were formerly shooting from behind them had taken a place in it. The Hunters in the trees were still shooting, though, but the wolves were still dodging.

We were winning, the wolves gradually backing up to the forest. The Hunters started pressing away from the walls of the Wolf House, fighting harder. Then a loud howl ripped across the field. I turned to see thirteen or so wolves jump from the top of the Wolf House, landing on the eight Hunters holding the line. The line shattered, most of the Hunters gravely wounded.

Artemis glanced over, still fighting Lycaon, then gasped. Lycaon took advantage of this, bashing Artemis with the shield and cutting her in the thigh. I took a deep breath, bracing myself, then teleported us all on top of the downed line of Hunters.

Artemis was shocked, but quickly went to work defending the fallen Hunters with Saracen, Arin, and I while Gwen started dragging the wounded Hunters back. I could tell this was a last stand, and the werewolves knew it too. Lycaon was striding forward, smirking, with more then twenty wolves still alive. The fighting stopped as he stepped out from behind the werewolves.

"You have lost." he gloated, "My Pack is stronger than your Hunt."

"We're not dead yet." Artemis shot back, "And if we fall, I _will_ take you with me."

Just then, however, six figures charged out of the woods, smashing into the back of the wolves. Lighting flashed down from the sky, hitting Jason's sword, and arced out to hit a good fifth of the wolves. Connor, Travis, Martin, Frank, Hank, and Jason all attacked with silver swords and spears while the five of us started fighting again. Artemis lunged at Lycaon, and fought with renewed spirit, pressing him back into the horde of wolves.

Saracen, Arin, Gwen and I kept killing the werewolves, carving our way to where Artemis was fighting Lycaon. There was one last line of maybe ten wolves between us and the duel. We were winning again. Then I saw Lycaon make a small gesture, and I lunged forward. A werewolf charged at Artemis, its jaws snapping. It leapt at Artemis while she caught Lycaon's sword in crossed knives. I jumped, shoving myself in between the wolf and Artemis. Its jaws closed into my shoulder for a brief second before I tore it off me and killed it.

Artemis was slammed with Lycaon's shield. It sent her to the ground right next to me, unmoving. My shoulder was on fire with pain, so much more then anything I had experienced before. I pushed myself up on one hand, before spinning and blocking Lycaon's sword as it came down on Artemis.

I climbed to my feet, using two hands to push his sword upwards. I was exhausted, the product of using my powers for so long. His shield swung at me, but I threw myself to the side, stumbling and falling.

Artemis had gotten up, and caught Lycaon's sword as is swept down at me. Then Saracen buried her scythe into his back, and jerked it out.

Lycaon screamed, "This isn't over!"

He disappeared, along with those of his wolves that were still alive, maybe fifteen or so, including injured.

I groaned on the ground, trying to get up. My shoulder felt like it was dipped in acid and light on fire, then put through a meat grinder. Saracen rushed over to me, while Arin checked on Artemis. I could barely move, but Saracen knew what to do. She took out my flask, and poured a bit into my mouth, then moved my hand over my shoulder. Grimacing, I healed it, but the pain was still there. I could get up, though, and went to Artemis. She was bleeding from cuts and stab wounds all over her body. Lycaon had beaten her thouroghly. I moved from wound to wound, healing most of them, then moved onto the other Hunters. Artemis was healing them too.

Most of them had claw wounds, which I healed quickly. I had another mouthful of my gunk, and kept working. Most of them, I just healed until there wouldn't be a risk of dying, then moved on. There were two left. Pheobe and Diana. Pheobe's arms and legs were heavily lacerated, so it took me quite a while to heal. Then I turned to Diana, but when I felt her skin, it was cold. There wasn't a pulse, either.

She was nine years old, a Hunter for a month at most. The last Hunter I had brought in. The youngest Hunter. I sat there, weeping over Diana's body. Picking her up, I walked outside, still crying. She was dead.

The six questers were all high-fiving and celebrating, but Artemis was standing there, alone, while Saracen, Arin, Gwen were talking solemnly.

They all turned, to see me carrying Diana's body. Artemis looked at me, and I nodded, confirming she was dead.

"What happened?" Arin spoke.

"I was too slow." I replied, my voice cracking, "I couldn't heal them fast enough."

"I'm sorry." Gwen, normally so upbeat, looked sad now. The death of a demigod was never good, and it was even worse for a Hunter. "She was so young."

Saracen walked up, putting a hand on my shoulder, "It isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But if I was faster-"

"No. It _wasn't_ you. It was Lycaon and his pack. They are the ones you need to blame." Saracen cut me off, then closed Diana's eyes, "Now we can lay her to rest."

I nodded wordlessly. Artemis took Diana from me, and said a few words over her, "May the judges decide your fate favorably. You deserve Elysium"

Then she looked at me, "Saracen is right. You did not kill her, the werewolves did. You guarded us well, and did the best you could."

"I wasn't good enough!" I shouted back.

Artemis glared at me, "You were. My planning was flawed. I thought I could trap them, but they dodged it. If I had planned it better, she would be alive."

Meanwhile, the three demigods from Camp Half-Blood were watching like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The Roman demigods looked like is was crazy, talking back to a goddess known for hating men.

"Both of you. Shut it." Saracen said in a deadly voice, "No amount of arguing will bring her back. And we have another problem on our hands."

She pointed at the six demigods from the camps, "What's your story?"

Jason spoke first, "We heard fighting, and ran to investigate. We ran into these three just inside the treeline, but after seeing the _lycanthropes_, we decided to work together."

That distracted me for a while, and I had something to say, "Ok, then. Connor, Travis, and Martin, meet Jason, Hank, and Frank. Jason's the lightning guy, Frank's the big one, and Hank's the one with brown hair. Connor and Travis are the twins, and Martin's the blond guy."

"We have a lot to talk about." Artemis said, both to me and the six other demigods. Around us, the Hunt was getting up from their injuries. This was going to be a long night. . .

**A/N: And you have your action. Yes, Lycaon survived, and no, he doesn't have the power to flash by himself, so who helped him? And, the Pack beat the Hunt, mostly because I really like wolves, but partly because they outnumbered the Hunters two-to-one. The reason they outnumbered the Hunt three-to-one there was because some of the Hunt members were in the woods, waiting to spring a failed trap, if you didn't pick it up.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	30. Chapter 30- Another Reunion

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should make Percy a werewolf or not. Meaning: The most reviews or messages I get one way or another, that's what I'll do.**

Chapter 30- Reunion

Percy's POV

"Thalia, Percy, and you six boys. Come with me." Artemis ordered. Thalia had just gotten up, one of the first to get injured in the fight.

I wondered what would happen when Jason and Thalia met, but it was clear that Thalia didn't recognize Jason, and vice versa. You see what you expect to see, and they've been missing from each other for their whole life.

The six questers entered the tent right after Artemis, Thalia and I bringing up the rear.

"Sit down. All of you." Artemis commanded, "And you three males can stop kneeling."

Jason, Hank, and Frank all sat down on a few cushions spread across the room. Artemis, Thalia, and I all sat cross legged, facing them. I could see Thalia look suspicious, but not really excited yet.

"Jason Grace, this is your sister, Thalia." Artemis started, pointing at the two of them, "I think it's time you were reunited."

Thalia practically lunged forward from her sitting position to hug Jason. Jason grunted at the impact, then hugged back just as tightly. "How are you still alive? Mother said you had been given up as a sacrifice or something."

"I don't remember much of it." Jason replied, smiling, "I just remember being raised by Lupa and her pack."

"Lupa?" Thalia asked, puzzled.

I looked a question at Artemis, and she nodded in reply. "I'll give you the ten-second version. There's another camp. Camp Jupiter in California, Camp Half-Blood in New York. The gods separated you because the different camps believed different things. Camp Jupiter preferred the gods the Romans worshiped, while Half-Blood liked the Greeks. With Camp Jupiter, instead of satyrs finding campers and bringing them in, Lupa the she-wolf trains them, then sends them to camp."

Jason, Hank, Connor, and Travis all looked stunned. Frank and Martin already knew, of course, and didn't look surprised. Artemis noticed that, too. There would be a bit of discussion with her later, then.

"If there's two camps, are there two Hunts, too?" Connor wondered aloud.

"No." I answered, "There's no Roman version of the Hunt."

Jason stopped talking to Thalia for a bit, and turned over, "There are some old myths that say the Greeks and Romans were separated because of something other then the different versions of the gods. Are they true?"

"They are." Artemis replied shortly, "They're the reason we've kept you separate for so long."

"But I have convinced Artemis to let you carry the knowledge of the other camp, and the Hunt, back to your homes." I added, "To bring about peace instead of war."

"But the Greeks would never forgive us if they knew what we did!" Jason protested.

"I have made my decision." Artemis' eyes flared, "You will not question it, unless you want to become a jackalope."

Jason quickly subsided, and I glanced over at Artemis. I had forgotten the man-hating part of her. Good thing I keep on her good side.

"Who's he?" Travis pointed at me. I had my hood up, my face in shadow.

"Oh, that's-" Thalia started, before I cut her off.

"That is someone who wishes to keep his identity secret." I threatened, "And if you ever try to see under my hood without my permission, it _will_ be the last thing you do. I protect my identity _very_ closely, and I am _very_ good at it."

Travis nodded, "That's cool, that's cool."

"All good in the hood, bro." Connor added, protecting his twin.

"I thought men weren't allowed in the Hunt." Martin was puzzled, but he knew me well enough that I wouldn't kill him, or harm him.

"He is a . . . special case." Artemis said, "And if you try to find who he is, you'll beg for him to kill you after I'm done."

"Don't worry, my lady. I know Martin won't."

"Thalia." Artemis ordered, "Take these six boys and get them tents. They're going to be staying with us for a short time."

Thalia nodded, and walked out the tent flap, the six questers following her.

Artemis snorted, "Boys. They'll just try to flirt with my Hunters or break things. Then I'll have to turn them into jackalopes"

"Aren't I a boy?" I raised an eyebrow.

Artemis ran her fingers down her bow, "Don't tempt me. You might make a cute jackalope yet."

I chuckled, "What do you want me to do?"

"First," Artemis started, "Tell me why two of those males weren't surprised."

"An old plan of mine is coming to fruition." I replied, "I've brought people in to both camps. I, after I ran away from you guys, brought them all together. They trust each other, like each other. They will resist war, and some of them have quite a bit of influence in the camps. IF we can get Jason firmly on our side, I don't think the Romans will call for war."

"But what about the Parthenos?" Artemis asked.

"I won't tell the Greeks if you don't." I answered, "Not the most elegant solution, but one I think offers the best chance of peace."

"So people will keep receiving the Mark?"

"The other reason I don't want to tell them." I smiled, "_She_ is one of the strongest children of Athena. _She_ could get the Mark."

"You would condemn her to death?" Artemis glared at me, then reconsidered and shrugged, "Now that you say that, it doesn't seem like a bad idea. From what I've seen of the camp, her actions since you left haven't been honorable."

"I know. But why risk starting a war in which both camps suffer, rather then waiting for the next Mark, then making sure they succeed. Actually, make them succeed as long as it's not Annabeth. Healing that rift would give her too much influence, and you see what she's doing with what power she has right now."

Artemis nodded, "Second, how are _you_ going to convince the gods to let this happen?"

"We've given them memories of them fighting Lycaon's Pack together. If the other Olympians try to wipe their minds, how do they explain it? A blank space where there should be a battle?"

"Aphrodite could charm-speak them." Artemis suggested.

"She owes me a few favors. In fact, all of them owe me at least one, some owe me quite a few." I replied.

"Favors?" Artemis asked, puzzled, "Why would they- oh The children. Clever."

"Thank you, my lady." I bowed, "I'll call them in, at least enough to get a majority vote. What about you, though? Where will your vote be cast?"

"You'll just have to find out." Artemis laughed softly, "Now you can go."

Coming for Artemis, "you can go" is an order to leave. I walked out of the tent. The six questers had set up their tents about as far out as mine was. Connor, Travis, and Hank were all talking together, while Jason was catching up with Thalia. Frank and Martin were also together.

I tapped them on the shoulder, "I need to tell you a few things. See that tent? Come there in a few minutes, I need to get someone."

They nodded, sensing that this was important. I nodded back, then walked to where the nine tents of the eight Hunters that I had brought in were pitched. I couldn't see any of them, and I couldn't really tell any tents apart, other than Artemis'.

Picking the first one, I knocked on the frame.

"Come in!" I heard Victoria, usually called Vic, call.

I walked in, "Do you know which tent is Kila's?"

"Um, two down and one to the left." Vic answered. She was writing something when I entered, and covered up _what_ she was writing.

"Thanks." I replied, then headed out.

Akila, or Kila as she liked to be called, was the first of the Hunters I had brought in, and was the "leader" of them here, much like Martin was the "leader" of those in Camp Half-Blood, and Sylvia in Camp Jupiter.

"Kila? You in there?" I knocked on the tent frame again.

"Yeah, I'll be right out!" Seconds later, she opened the flap, "Yeah?"

"Come with me. There are some people you need to meet." I said. Kila shrugged, and followed me as I turned, quickly heading back to Saracen's tent, and getting her, too.

At last, all five of us were in my tent.

"Saracen, meet Frank. Martin, you already know Saracen, so meet Kila. Frank, meet Saracen and Kila, and Kila, meet Frank and Martin." I said quickly in the way of introduction, "Kila's the oldest Hunter I brought in here. Martin, your the oldest from Camp Half-Blood. Frank, you aren't the oldest, but you are still from Camp Jupiter. Martin, you already know Saracen's job, so you can explain it to Frank some other time."

I paused, then spoke again, "Together, all of you represent my entire family. While I may be closer to some then others, I will stand for any of you. We must all work together to insure peace between the camps. Or whatever threat comes next will kill us all and bring the fall of Western Civilization."

"You all have a coin, made of Stygian Iron, with twin swords on one side and a scythe on the other. They allow everyone with the coin to contact anyone else with the coin through an Iris Message. As long as you retrieve it, you can use in forever. Needless to say, it is imperative that no one lose any. I will need to be in contact with you all. Should I die, or you cannot get into contact with me, Saracen will replace me. I have trained with her for three years, spent almost every hour by her side. Treat her with the same respect you'd treat me."

I pointed at Saracen. She nodded and started speaking, "There are two others who trained with us, but for far less time. There names are Arin, a daughter of Nike, and Gwen, a daughter of Vulcan. Oh, and don't try to figure out who he is. He means what he says."

Once Saracen said her part, I took the stage again, "I know I can trust all of you, and I want to make something very clear: The fate of Western Civilization hangs in the balance here. To keep it strong, make no mistake. We must be strong, we must have faith, and most of all, we must be together."

"Nice speech, bro." Martin punched me in the shoulder, "Next time, though, try to get a few more people here."

I chuckled, "Don't worry, I will."

The others filed out as well, leaving me alone. Well, it worked. I think. Sometime, I should gather all forty-three of us together. That'd be fun, if we have the time. Wait. Forty-three? Let's see. . . eight Hunters. . . . eleven Greeks . . . . . twenty Romans. . . . . Gwen, Arin, Saracen, and I. Well, that's fort-three, so I guess it's right.

I walked out the flap, then agony ripped through my body, starting at the shoulder. I fell to the ground, barely staying conscious.

I could see Saracen, rushing over and calling for Gwen and Arin. They came too, and she sent Gwen to get Artemis.

My vision went black, then I woke up in the infirmary tent.

"What was it?" Artemis demanded, looking at Saracen.

"I don't know! He collapsed, and now he's twitching. Maybe he's injured." Saracen took off my hooded cape, then my shirt. And gasped.

"A bite." Artemis snarled, "I will _kill_ Lycaon."

"Anything we can do?" Saracen asked, "I'm no expert on werewolves."

"No. Either he'll become a werewolf himself, stay human, or die." Artemis replied, "If he can fight it, he'll be in agony for at least a week. Most likely more, if it was a strong werewolf."

"Damn." Saracen swore under her breath, "Can ease the pain?"

"Not even that. The pain'll keep him conscious, and fighting." Artemis looked as worried as she could, and Saracen pulled up a stool next to my bed.

"I know you're conscious right now, Aqua Boy." Thalia, who was also present, said, "So you're gonna pull through this. You're too dumb to die."

But all I was thinking of was one person, and how I would not die with her right there.

**A/N: Is the person Saracen, or Artemis? And will he become a werewolf? Seriously, though, I need your reviews to decide.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	31. Chapter 31- The Duel

**A/N: Darnit, guys! You left me with a tie! The score on the reviews is ten for not werewolf, nine pro-werewolf. And I got three votes in PMs, two for werewolf, and one for not werewolf, so it's eleven-eleven. The Artemis votes outnumbered the Saracen votes by a wide margin, though.**

Chapter 31- The Duel

Artemis' POV

I could see his shoulder was healed, at least in the flesh, but I could see dozens of sickly green points on it, and the green was spreading across his chest. Like someone pour paint under the skin, and it was spreading out.

The rest of his well-muscled chest was normal, at least in color. But it was tensing and untensing rapidly. It showed off his six-pack, which I tried to not stare at.

"Checking out a boy, Artemis?" Arin tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, glaring at her.

"No."

"Whatever you say." Arin replied, smirking.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" I snapped.

"Yes, my lady. I'll leave you three alone. Although I'm guessing there will only be two of you in a few minutes" Arin bowed, then left.

Saracen chuckled, "That's Arin. Should I leave, too, my lady?"

"If you need to." I said, "I'm not keeping you here."

Saracen bowed her head, much like Arin, and left the tent. Now _I_ was alone with Percy. The green had just touched his neck. It would be at least a week before I -_we_- would know if he'd be ok.

I shook my head, muttering. Nothing good will come of staying here any longer. If I did, the Hunt's rumor mill would start going.

As soon as I left, Saracen entered the tent again, and sat down on the stool. I needed to clear my head, so I raced off into the forest, and drew an arrow. My powers as goddess of the Hunt told me there was a deer about a kilometer away, so I started sprinting through the forest.

The kilometer went by quickly, and I could see the deer. Stepping carefully, I notched the arrow, then drew the string back. This was a somewhat difficult shot, as there were a few trees and branches in the way.

I released the string, the arrow flying through the trees until it hit the deer high up on it's side, and a bit behind the neck. Straight into the heart. A killing shot.

The deer didn't have any fawns, as I would never kill a mother or father still nursing their young. Moving swiftly, I put my hand on the deer, and flashed us both into camp.

I hung the deer from a tree, and skinned it quickly, in just under two minutes. After two millennium, I was a master with a knife. I could, of course, use my powers to skin it instantaneously, but that would dishonor the deer. Besides, I liked skinning them over using my powers, and it had another bonus. It made me concentrate on skinning rather then the man in the infirmary tent.

By the end, I had a gratifyingly large stack of meat, perfect for dinner today. After all, Perseus wouldn't be summoning up a steak buffet or anything like that. Pity, though. I liked his cooking.

It was getting later in the day now, maybe four or five. I guess it's time to start cooking.

Line Break

Saracen's POV

After Artemis walked away, I watched Percy. I knew he was conscious, and I knew he was watching. But I couldn't do anything about it.

One of his arms, still shaking and twitching, moved across his chest, slowly and deliberately, until it fell right between his rib cages.

He was trying to tell me something. . . oh. In the early days, he carried the flash drive on a necklace. After a monster pounded him in the chest and broke it, he changed where it was.

I sprinted out of the infirmary tent, and into Perseus'. The picture currently there was of Percy, Thalia, and Nico right after the quest for Hades' sword. Behind it was the drive.

I dismantled the circuit, and took the drive. Then I took out his computer, and raced back to the infirmary tent, plugging it in.

On it were three files to start with. One said Memories, one said In Case of, the last said Information.

I clicked on the In Case of folder, and it had a video, along with two folders. The video was marked to be seen first.

It showed Percy, in the "bedroom" of his house in the Underworld

"If you are not Saracen, Gwen, or Arin, do not watch past this point. If you do, and I find out, the penalty is death. Nonnegotiable." There was a pause, then he spoke again, "Saracen, I'll start with you. If you're watching this, I am most likely indisposed or dead. If I am indisposed right now, then exit this video, and click the Injured but Alive folder. Inside are all the things I need you to do if I cannot."

I paused the video, then opened the folder. The first file was something that happened a while ago, a mission that he thought he might not return from. More recently was a folder marked "Greek/Roman"

Inside that folder were text documents. The first one showed the arguments that he's figured out against the gods, to convince them. The second had pictures, names, and descriptions of all the demigods in the camps that he brought in. I combed over them, recognizing many of the names and faces.

A third showed an event that I didn't know about. Percy had brought the demigods together, without the Hunters. They apparently were very friendly, and Percy thought they wouldn't fight if it came to a war. There was a small note at the end, saying to ask me about the scythe charm and recording.

I froze. He knew. . . . . . It looks like I would have some explaining to do. About both of those items. But that would have to wait until Percy could talk.

I unpaused the video.

"If I am dead, keep watching. If I am not, close this video immediately."

I hesitated, then closed the video, and shut off the computer. Taking out the drive, I rifled through Percy's various pockets and pouches until I found the little light. Back in his own tent, I reset the circuit, and tested it. The light I now had blinked, alerting me. I guess I'd be guarding the drive since Perseus couldn't right now.

I turned back to the infirmary tent, and returned to the stool. If Percy changes, I _will_ be the first to know.

Line Break

Artemis' POV

"Thalia! Dinner!" I called out. Thalia would gather the rest of the Hunters and spread the word, bringing them all to the tables while I set everything up

Less then five minutes later, they were all sitting down at the table, with Saracen being a notable exception. I didn't bother sending someone to get her. If Percy was going to stay by Saracen's side when she was unconscious, Saracen would do the same, and no amount of convincing would stop her.

After I took the first bite of the venison, the rest of the Hunters dug in and devoured the meat. I was the first one finished, even though I didn't think I had an appetite. The six questers were also present, which meant I couldn't talk about Percy by name.

After the Hunters all finished, I stood up and began speaking, "To those of you who don't know yet, _he_ was bitten in the fight with Lycaon and his filthy pack. Currently, he is in the infirmary tent, and it is unknown what will happen to him. Which means, you'll have to pick up the chores he was doing for you. And, as you can see, the six male campers are with us. In order to protect his identity, _he_ has asked us not to tell the males his name. Thank you."

I turned and walked off. Most of the older Hunters knew what it meant when someone was bitten, and they would tell everyone else. But none of them really liked males, so no one would give away Percy's secret

I had my own things to worry about. If Perseus became a werewolf, who could kill him? _I _couldn't beat him. Athena couldn't, either

If he becomes one of Lycaon's Pack. . . . . my Hunt could be destroyed. What would the pack do after? Would Percy submit to Lycaon's rule? Who would end his life? The most powerful fighters all love him. From what I heard, Saracen was one of those powerful fighters, and she _wouldn't _allow him to die. Even I might not try to kill him. I owed him too much. Perseus had saved my life at least five times, and had suffered a great deal for my Hunt.

I was deep in the woods, just walking endlessly. Then I heard something ahead of me. Males, celebrating something or another in their usual disgusting fashion. They were about sixteen years old, and all had bottles of some kind in their hands.

"Hey, hot chick!" One of them called, his voice slurred from drinking, "Wanna join this party?"

I froze, then exerted my will over them. The bottles fell, landing just to the side of seven new jackalopes. I left them there, and turned back to the general direction of the camp.

Turning males into jackalopes always improved my mood, and my mood defiantly needed improving. Then I had a second thought, and summoned a trio of wolves. They immediately stared at the jackalopes, then started chasing them. The jackalopes, in turn, bounded away from the slavering jaws of the wolves I sent after them.

When I got back, the Hunt looked strangely dispirited. After the news of Perseus being hospitalized was in the open, most of them looked concerned or sad. I guess the sacrifices Percy had made for us made the Hunt like him more then I realized. Thalia, Pheobe, and a few others looked angry and vengeful, though. The six questers were inside their tents, which was probably the safest place for them when Thalia was looking for someone to beat up.

There was another person prowling around, though. Arin, the girl Perseus had trained with in the Underworld. I didn't notice her that much, as my attention had been taken up by other things, but then she ran into Thalia when turning a corner.

"Hey, watch it!" They both said at the same time, then started arguing. I sighed. Thalia arguing is never good, and usually very loud. I was hoping for some peace and quiet.

"If you two want to fight." I started, "get to the training area and do it."

"That seems like a good idea." Arin said, glaring at Thalia.

The both spun and stalked to the training area. Most of the Hunters, with nothing else to do, went and watched. The questers, apparently sensing the danger had passed, were watching too.

Arin drew a short, thin, sword from a sheath on her back as Thalia extended her spear and shield.

Thalia made the first move, lunging forward. Arin did a one-handed handspring backwards, then jumped forward and whipped the sword at Thalia's right side, her spear side. Thalia knocked aside the blow with her heavier spear, in the same motion sending the butt of her spear low, at Arin's legs. Arin stabbed her sword, point first, into the ground and held it there. Thalia's spear bounced off, and the two combatants stepped back, eyeing each other warily.

Arin made the first move this time, darting forward with a flurry of quick blows that buffeted Thalia's spear back and forth before she cut Thalia along the leg. Thalia growled, and rammed her shield into Arin, throwing her away. Arin's sword flew out of her hand, though, leaving her weaponless. Arin, after looking for her sword and finding it behind Thalia, looked afraid.

When Thalia moved in to make her concede, Arin's expression changed to one of a cat, who just tricked a mouse into it's paws.

Arin jumped into the air, higher then the average person could, and actually used Thalia's head to give herself a boost over her opponent. Once behind Thalia, she spun and landed two solid blows on Thalia's back, finishing with a booted shove forward. Thalia was pushed away, and Arin retrieved her sword. Arin lunged at Thalia's back, but Thalia turned just in time to catch the blows on her shield, then bounded forward, the shield shoving Arin back. Arin rolled to the side, finishing in a crouch, then spun a foot out, catching Thalia's leg and tripping her. Thalia, however, landed on her shield and rolled to block Arin's strikes.

They backed up again, regarding each other with a modicum of respect, then Arin did something completely unexpected. Her sword sliced through the air at Thalia, who raised her shield. However, that covered her vision. I could see Arin dart up, grab her spear and twist it, so the haft was between her and Thalia's back, then used it as a lever to force Thalia's face into the ground. Arin knelt on Thalia's back, keeping her there, and mimed breaking Thalia's neck.

"Arin wins." I spoke loudly and clearly. Arin nodded to me and got off Thalia's back, then grabbed Thalia's hands and helped her up.

"Good match, even though it didn't really start in the best of ways." Arin said.

"Yeah." Thalia looked a little dazed, "You too."

**A/N: You guys know what a tie means, right? You can still decide the fate of Perseus. Just review or PM me to cast your vote. I would make a poll, but practically no one does polls, so . . . . yeah.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	32. Chapter 32- The Vote and the Picture

**A/N: After another flurry of votes, I got the impression that people don't want Perseus to be a werewolf, so he won't be. Oh, I was thinking of updating in week long stretches: You'd get seven chapters in a row, then _The Bloodied Rose_ would. How does that sound?**

Chapter 32- The Vote and the Picture

Saracen's POV

"Still no change?" Arin walked through the tent flap, waking me up.

I grimaced, "Nothing. Still out."

Arin groaned, "It's getting boring without him causing trouble."

"That it is. At least I haven't had to talk to the council yet." I replied. The six questers were still here, two days after they arrived.

"Don't forget to eat occasionally." Arin warned me, and I laughed.

"Don't worry, Arin." I said, "I've got Percy's flask of gunk."

Then the alarm on my watch sounded, signalling it was time for another dose of -for want of a better word- reverse-gunk. I had a little less then a mouthful, and reset my watch. It may have the opposite effects of the gunk, but it didn't taste any better.

As soon as Arin left, I laid my head back down on Percy's chest.

**Time Skip: Two Weeks**

Percy's POV

I realized something: It was becoming less painful. My head hurt less, and my vision was less blurry. Was I becoming a werewolf? Was I staying human? If I was becoming a werewolf- I cut that thought off.

Over the course of the next two hours, the pain kept steadily declining, until I opened my eyes, and felt something on my chest. A soft, warm something. Saracen was sleeping on my stomach, snoring softly. She looked peaceful when she slept, less concentrated and focused then when she was awake, and her hair was soft.

Glancing around, I saw my shoulder had faint rows os green marks where the wolf bit me, and sighed. I was really an idiot not to check that sooner. I had no idea how long I had clung to the brink of being alive, so I had no idea what time it was.

My body still ached, of course, but it was a lot less now. I scooted my stomach out from under Saracen's head, and nearly succeeded when she woke up.

"Percy!" She stood up and hugged me, "I didn't think you'd it!"

"It'll take more then a big dog to kill me." I said, becoming aware of how weak my voice sounded, "Can you let me breathe?"

Saracen considered this for a moment, then squeezed me even tighter, "No."

"How long was I out?" I asked, hugging her back.

"Sixteen days."

"Holy crap!" I was shocked, "Anything happen? Greek/Roman wise?"

"No. They're still in camp here, and the gods haven't asked any questions." Saracen replied.

I sighed in relief, "Whew. How are the questers?"

"Well, they "volunteered" to pick up most of the chores when you were unconscious." Saracen grinned.

I sighed again, "How do I get the feeling that that was Artemis' idea?"

"Well, they _were_ staying here." Saracen said, "They had to earn their keep somehow."

I groaned and swung myself to my feet, "Are they all still in one piece?"

"Mostly." Saracen was still smiling, "Your clothes are over there."

She pointed next to the bed I was lying in, where my shirt, jacket, cloak, and various straps/sheaths were.

I started putting it all back on making sure everything was just as I left it, "Don't worry Percy. I scared off everyone who wanted to mess with it."

"So the questers don't know who I am?" I questioned Saracen.

She shook her head, "No, they can't even get in this tent. Artemis did that."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'll have to thank her, then. Oh, and another thing: Am I still human?"

"Yeah. Artemis said if you were gonna turn into a werewolf, it would've happened a while ago."

I nodded, the walked out, every piece of equipment in the right place. I guess I'll have to tell Artemis then. An evil plan started formulating in my head, and after covertly checking her tent, I turned to the shooting range. I kept off the path and stayed in the trees, passing by several Hunters while I did so, until I could see Artemis shooting. She was still trying to master holding three arrows in one hand, but I saw her quiver had the flap on the top.

I couldn't bring myself to jump out and scare her, though, so I strolled out, whistling, "You're still doing it wrong, by the way."

"Percy?" Artemis spun, shocked, but managed to keep her face calm, "Still alive, then?"

"Doing my best, my lady." I bowed, "You sure I'm not some rabid dog?"

"Very. You were bitten by a very strong werewolf. Usually, you know what's going to happen to the bitten just after a week. You kept fighting for over two." Artemis confirmed what Saracen said, "Now, what do you mean I'm doing it wrong?"

"May I?" I gestured to her bow, and she handed it to me, "See? You have to change which fingers you're firing with every arrow you nock. Nock an arrow, change the hand position, and fire."

Artemis nodded, then began firing again, this time shooting correctly, "There you go. When were you planning to tell the council that we brought together Greeks and Romans?"

"When you woke up. Some of the council supports you. If it comes down to a vote, I'll need them on my side and you to convince them."

"Oh. Thanks. When do you want to convince the council, then?"

"Why not now?" Artemis suggested, then vanished. I sighed, then vanished as well, re-appearing up in the throne room of the gods. I arrived there just as Artemis shot an arrow into the sky, calling the council. I had no throne, of course, so I just stood there, waiting while the other Olympians flashed in.

"Artemis. Why have you called this council?" Zeus asked.

"Two quests, one from Camp Jupiter, and one from Camp Half-Blood met at the Wolf House and helped us defeat Lycaon and his Pack." Artemis replied, "And I feel that now is the time we should merge the two camps."

"When did this happen?" Zeus growled, clearly angry.

"Two weeks and two days ago. All six of the questers are currently in my camp." Artemis replied.

Zeus' frown deepened, "Why did you not tell the council of this sooner."

"Some time was needed to recuperate from Lycaon's attack." Artemis' voice was steady and unwavering.

"We must get Hecate to alter the memories of all involved, then." Zeus ordered.

"No." I spoke up now, "Not unless you want to wipe the minds of, oh, sixty people. The Fates themselves have ordained that they must merge. _Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_. No other explanation fits nearly as well as this."

"You defy the will of the gods?" Zeus was still growling.

"I thought you would be used to that by now, Zeus." I replied, chuckling, "Together, the Greeks and Romans can fulfill the Second Great Prophecy, and usher in a new era of peace. But not if they are forced together by a crisis. Already, all six questers and a good number of other demigods want peace. This could be a great opportunity to secure your future as King. You would be known as the one who brought about that peace."

I could see Zeus liked the idea of other people respecting him, so I turned to the rest of the council, "A vast majority of you owe my the life of your child. I'm calling that in. Vote in favor of this, and the debt will be wiped clean."

I could see many of the gods on my side, mostly because gods hated having debts to anybody.

"Shall we call a vote?" Athena spoke up for the first time.

"Yes. All in favor of allowing those six questers to return to their camps with their memories untouched, raise your hand." Zeus intoned, then raised his had. Artemis did as well, along with Hermes, Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, Hera, Apollo, and Poseidon

Dionysus was sleeping, as usual for council meetings. Aphrodite was looking off into the distance, not paying attention, and Demeter was reading an agricultural magazine.

"Then, Artemis, go send those demigods back to their respective camps." Zeus ordered, "This meeting is over."

At that, Demeter looked up, then disappeared along with Aphrodite. Dionysus was still snoring away, though. Artemis disappeared last, so I followed suit.

The camp was the same as how we left it, but I could tell Saracen had spread the word that I was up. Most of the Hunters just nodded to me, as if nearly becoming a werewolf was an everyday occurrence. Thalia probably set them up to that.

Meanwhile, the six campers were all in a line, with Artemis standing in front of them. The questers looked somewhat nervous, but didn't speak up. A wise move, as Artemis didn't like being interrupted by males, most of the time.

As I was approaching, though, Artemis waved her hand, and all six of them were flashed away.

"What do you think'll happen?" I asked.

Artemis shrugged, "This is most likely the best chance at peace we have. Let's hope it works."

"It'd better work." I replied, "If it comes to a war. . . . I don't know what I'd do. Every death and injury would be my fault."

Artemis grabbed my shoulder, and silver eyes met sea-green ones, "It wouldn't be your fault, Percy. It would be the fault of those who started fighting. You worked for peace between the camps, not war."

Then I heard the _snap_ of a shutter, and Arin laughing, "You guys look so _cute_ together."

I spun to where Arin was standing with Thalia. Arin was the one holding the camera, while Thalia was laughing.

Artemis and I both blushed red, but my cowl hid it on my face. "Arin, why?"

"Sorry, I must have accidentally taken a picture." Arin was now trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.

I unsheathed one of the throwing knives I carried, and sent it spinning into the camera, "Sorry, I must've _accidentally_ thrown a knife. The next one'll be better aimed, though."

Arin burst out laughing, "Come on, Percy. Lighten up."

I turned back to Artemis, "Can you handle Thalia if I get Arin?"

Artemis nodded, and started to stalk towards Thalia, who looked nervous, then started running away. Arin tried to do the same, but I summoned a cube of water around her, keeping her in place.

Once I grabbed her arm, I released the water, soaking her but leaving me completely dry.

"No fair." Arin complained, "And now my camera's ruined."

"Yes fair. Don't go taking pictures of me." To prove my point, I ejected the SD card of the camera, then melted in in my palm. "You should've run faster. Seriously, though, don't do it again."

Arin nodded, but was still chuckling, "Sorry, but I can't help it. Your reactions were _hilarious_!"

I sent her off, back to her tent, and Artemis came back, "Thalia has volunteered to do all the chores you were going to do, for the next month."

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you're holding a knife?"

Artemis shrugged, "Maybe. Do I have to threaten you with it, too?"

I raised my hands in surrender, "Don't worry about me, my lady. I didn't put them up to it, and I don't think there's anything left of that photo. I saw to that."

"Good." Artemis said with satisfaction, "So, where were we?"

"Something about peace between the camps." I replied, not wanting to relive the moment her hand was on my shoulder. Not that I was complaining, of course. But shouldn't I be?

"Oh, yes." Artemis remembered, "I think we'll just have to do our best to make it work. Maybe steal a few of the more troublesome campers."

"Will those campers ever be returned?" I raised an eyebrow again.

"Depends."

"Depends on what?" I questioned.

"How hungry my wolves are."

**A/N: So clearly, Arin wants the two of them to get together. Meanwhile, Thalia has her suspicions too. I'm thinking I'll cut Pheobe out of the rectangle, and make it a triangle again, just because I can't see her becoming a major character, like Saracen or Artemis.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	33. Chapter 33- A Call for War

**A/N: People's reviews said they wanted Pheobe to be a major character again, so I'll do my best. I will be heavily referencing the cursus honoram (look it up) and am trying to make up excuses for what Riordan messed up (such as the Praetors instead of Consuls, and lack of other elected officials). I'll also be filling in the parts I couldn't find (how the senators actually place the vote) with things I thought would be practical (more on this at the bottom).**

Chapter 33- A Call for War

Jason's POV

I was on the floor of the Senate House, trying to convince the crowd _not _to wage war with the Greeks. But I knew Octavian would have his turn next, and that would be _big_ trouble.

"The Greeks do not wish for war. They would welcome peace, and this could usher in a new age of prosperity and success of our camp." I spoke loudly, "As the Praetor, I know all of you. You all know me. As Roman citizens, we do not seek war unless threatened. So I know all of you, as honorable Romans, will support me for peace with our brothers and sisters in the Greek camp. For so long, we have used _Graecus_ as enemy, as outsider and untrusted. Let us instead change the meaning to respected, trusted, and friend. Long live New Rome!"

With that, I stepped away and sat down in the Praetor's chair, next to Reyna. Then Octavian stepped down from the seats, and began speaking his part.

"Fellow Romans." He began, "You know as will as I do that peace is always welcomed, always favored. But those are _Greeks_! They will turn on us the moment we take our eyes off them! Our ancestors saw the Greeks for what they are: Lying, murderous bandits that will eagerly destroy us all, given the slightest chance to do so. I say no! The Romans can _never_ be on friendly terms with _Graecus_ scum! They should submit to our rule! We should take our place as a mighty empire, as Rome once was! The very _presence_ of the Greek camp _cannot_ be tolerated. So we must take action! March on the Greek camp and prove our dominance! With the increased monster attacks, we cannot afford a supposed ally that would stab us in the back the minute we let our guard down. Romans! Take up weapons! Defend your homes in the best way possible: By attacking the enemy, so they cannot and will not harm us! Long live New Rome, as the powerful empire is was, and _will_ be again!"

I could see many senators nodding along with Octavian's words, and I groaned. That guy has the Senate wrapped around his thumb. I needed to find some way to get rid of him, and quickly, too.

Many other senators also took the floor, arguing either Octavian's points or my own. But Octavian's supporters far outnumbered mine, so I could only see the inevitable approach. All of the elected _tribunes_ were on Octavian's side, which was a major pain in the _podex__**. **_The _tribunes_ could veto everything in New Rome, and I would be powerless to stop them.

This was the last debate to be held before the vote was cast, and it was clear Octavian was going to win. Once everything had quited down, I did the ceremonial things that were expected of a Senate vote.

"_Numera Senatum_." I ordered, rolling my eyes. Of course there was a _quorum_ here, every senator was present.

A man off to the side nodded, "Then place your vote."

There was a clamor of pulling out smartphones and IPods as the senators all voted. I, of course, voted for no war. But the tallying up at the end showed the vast majority called for war.

I sighed again, "The motion is passed. We will go to war. Assemble the cohorts. Octavian, you may have the honor of throwing the spear."

Octavian bowed, "I am honored to receive that duty."

The senators all started filing out, leaving me, Reyna, and Jon Turner, a trusted friend who I managed to get elected to _quaestor_.

"Did you really have to make me a senator?" he groaned, "These togas aren't my thing."

I chuckled, "You're staying in the Senate until you die, and you know it. I just have to get as many people in that I can. _Quaestor_ is just the easiest way to do it. And besides, I might need your job to help "convince" Octavian."

"Still, I'll be glad when I can just sleep through these." Jon replied. A senator may be elected as _quaestor_ for one year, but once you're in the Senate, you're in it for life.

"I'll never get to do that." Reyna said, and put a hand on my shoulder, "It look's like we're gonna have to gear up."

I was the one groaning this time, "We need to find some way to kick Octavian out. I'll start looking through the records again."

"It'll take at least a day to get everyone organized." Reyna informed me, "I'll take today. You can take tomorrow."

I nodded, "Thanks."

Jon left the Senate House, Reyna and I following. Once outside, Reyna headed for the barracks while I turned down the _via principia_. Once I arrived at the _principia_ itself, I dusted off a few old books and started looking through for ways of removing a senator. While I did, I also remembered how different it was now from Ancient Rome.

Now, the roles of _consul_ and _praetor_ were merged into one, meaning that the _praetors_ both judged and commanded the Legion. The _censors_ role was relatively unchanged, but they were split between Octavian's supporters and my own. _Quaestors _did the same thing they alwasys did. _Tribunes_, however, didn't represent plebeians anymore, but were still sacrosanct, and still had the power of veto. _Aediles_ still existed, but used the Legion's money to pay for buildings.

I leafed through the books. Proscription lists seemed like a really bad idea, and Octavian hadn't committed a crime. Nor had he messed up largely enough for me to remove him. I _could _make him _Flamen Diales_, but that probably wouldn't work out well. I needed to get some power over him. . . .

It must've been the tenth time I poured over the books, my dyslexia making it as hard as Pluto, as usual. Like the last few times, I couldn't find anything helpful, so I sighed again and closed the book. Glancing outside, I could see it was getting darker, meaning I spent half the day looking over these.

The cohorts had assembled on the field of Mars, and were checking equipment. Octavian was standing in front of them, not doubt giving a rousing speech on how "evil" the Greeks were, and how they must be destroyed.

I didn't want to fight, of course, but the will of the Senate was the will of the people, so I must follow it. I didn't have a choice.

Line Break

Percy's POV

I was walking back to my tent after having a talk with Saracen about her thoughts on a war when an Iris-Message appeared right in front of me.

"Percy!" It was Sylvia, of course, the leader of my family in Camp Jupiter, "Octavian's called for war, and it passed the Senate."

I cursed, "I'm guessing he has the support of all the tribunes?"

Sylvia nodded, "They're already gearing up. We're leaving tomorrow."

I cursed again, "See if you can get me a timetable. I'll need to stop the war before anything too bad happens."

"I'll try, but I don't think I'll be that successful." Sylvia warned, "Octavian's whipped up the Legion."

"Yeah, he's good at that. Contact me if you can." I said, then broke the call.

I raced away, back to Artemis' tent and knocked on the frame.

"Who is it?" Artemis called.

"Percy. It's urgent." I replied, hopping from foot to foot.

"Come in." I opened the flap and walked in quickly.

"The Romans are going to war, my lady." I started, "I haven't heard from the Greeks yet, though."

"When they find out, they're going to get ready, too. This'll be bad." Artemis commented.

"Can the Olympians stop this, my lady?" I asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"No. They can't intervene unless another immortal's involved. Not including me, of course." Artemis answered.

"Darn. Why can you, then?"

"I, as part of an ancient agreement, can interact with everything freely, but I can't use most of my powers unless facing another immortal. Like revealing my true form, for instance." Artemis explained, "And again, neither the Greeks nor the Romans have anyone immortal with them."

"My lady, do you think Camp Half-Blood should be warned of this?" I asked, "Most of the campers there wouldn't trust me if I told them."

"Then I will." Artemis shrugged, "You stay behind me."

"Of course, my lady." I bowed, then strode out the tent flap. It was almost night, so I was guessing Artemis would wait to move the Hunt until tommorrow. Which meant I had to be on guard duty tonight.

I pulled up the chair and pulled my cloak tight around myself. It wasn't a bitterly cold night, but we were in Alaska, so most nights are pretty cold. Then there was nothing to do but wait.

Line Break

Percy's POV

The moon chariot rattled down for a landing right next to me and Artemis hopped off it.

"We'll move to Camp Half-Blood after breakfast." Artemis informed me, then turned away to wake her Hunters. The moon chariot just disappeared, like it did in the past, to reappear when Artemis would need it again.

"We're leaving for Camp Half-Blood, so meet me back here in fifteen minutes." Artemis ordered, "Don't leave anything behind."

The Hunters nodded dutifully and jumped off to start working. I walked back to my own cabin and slapped the side twice, making it shrink into a pack of gum. After I put the little rectangle of fabric in my pocket, I strode back to the tables, where Artemis was waiting.

Over the course of the next ten minutes, the rest of the Hunters arrived. Once everyone was there, Artemis flashed us all to Camp Half-Blood.

"Set up Cabin Eight. We might need it. Percy, come with me." Artemis ordered. The Hunters moved off in the direction of Artemis' cabin, while Artemis and I turned to the Big House.

Chiron was playing a card game with Dionysus, as usual, and turned when we came in.

"My lady Artemis." Chiron, in centaur form, bowed, "What brings you to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Grave news." Artemis replied, "The man beside me will inform you."

Chiron chuckled, and turned to me, "My boy, Artemis has not called anyone a man in a _long_ time. What news do you bring?"

"The Romans have called for war, and are most likely moving to attack right now." I said. Artemis hadn't called anyone a man? Why would she call _me_ a man, then?

Chiron's expression turned grim, "I feared this day would come. We must make ready. The Romans will not be dissuaded by a show of force, but we must prepare to defend our home."

"But will they fight the Romans, Chiron?" I asked, needing to know the answer.

Chiron nodded grimly, "They will. It will mean war."

**A/N: The cursus honoram for dummies: Quaestors ( twenty of them) are the lowest rung of the ladder, basically accoutants. On the plebian branch of the ladder, there are tribunes (ten of them). Those can veto literally _anything_ they want, giving them immense power. In addition, they were sacrosanct, meaning that if any harm came to them, the plebeians of Rome would be united in killing whoever responsible, and wouldn't rest until it's done. The aediles (four of them) are where the two branches join. They are in charge of commisioning buildings and other public works. Above them are the praetors (six to eight of them), who are basically judges (combined with leaders of the military, if the consuls are not present). The consuls (two of them). As an offshoot, there are censors, who elect everyone else, and conducts census.**


	34. Chapter 34- Preparations&Strangulation

**A/N: I want to make something clear: When you choke someone, you're crushing the windpipe, and thus not allowing them to breathe. When you strangle someone, you're cutting off blood flow to the head, and it knocks them out a lot quicker.**

Chapter 34- Preparations and Strangulation

Percy's POV

"Been a while since I fought a war." I commented, stretching, "Might be refreshing."

"The Romans will not be easily dissuaded." Chiron warned.

"I know." I replied, "But I've already convinced them. I just need to show them how many are on my side. Loyalty is everything to the Romans, and the Greeks don't want this war."

Chiron nodded, "Do not be impulsive with this, my boy. War _cannot_ happen. The death toll would be horrendous."

"I've spent a little less then four years planning this." I stood up, "And I _know_ that the time for planning is over. Only action will save us now."

With that, I turned and left the Big House. Artemis had left a while ago, planning to meet and plan with Thalia. Cabin Eight was now populated with all thirty-three Hunters, including Saracen, Arin, and Gwen.

Inside, it was a _massive_ cabin. Like the tents, it was made so that the inside was disproportionate to the outside. Just inside was a big table, currently with Artemis, Pheobe and Thalia leaning over it. On the table itself was a map of Camp Half-Blood, with possible positions of enemies and friends on it.

"So if the Romans come across the field here-" Artemis pointed to a flat, grassy area which had the sword-fighting arena and the archery range on it, "We'd have to either stop them there, or lose the whole camp."

"We could take up positions in the forest." Thalia suggested, "Fill them full of arrows as they go through the camp."

"In their tortoise formation?" I asked, stepping up beside them, "Your arrows will bounce off like rain on a roof."

"Well, do you have any suggestions, Aqua Boy?" Thalia turned to me.

"Yes, actually. We have to stop them on the field there with a phalanx." I pointed to the field.

"But their _sarissa_ will just be embedded in the Roman's shields." Artemis pointed out, "Then the Romans will use their short swordsto chop through the Greeks."

"That's why we need the Hunters to either side of the phalanx." I said, "Once the _sarissi_ knocks aside a Romans shield, the Hunters would have a clear shot."

Artemis thought about it, then nodded, "It'd probably work. You've been planning this, haven't you?"

"Well, yes." I replied, "I was afraid we'd face a legion under the leadership of Octavian, caught up in his supposed charisma. But instead, we have a bunch of disciplined Romans, half of which don't really want to fight."

"Then why are they?" Thalia asked, "Why not just refuse to fight?"

"The Senate ordered it." I explained, "The Legion follows the Senate. Their word is law."

"When will they get here?" Pheobe questioned me.

"If nothing slows them down, around two and a fifth days now." I said, "Which means we can't keep the Greeks in the dark any longer."

Artemis sighed, "I guess I'll tell them at dinner. Hopefully two days'll be enough for them to prepare."

"It will." I answered Artemis, "They'll be ready. What I don't know is if I can stop this war from starting."

"How? Neither the Greeks nor the Romans will listen so someone they don't - oh," Artemis broke off as comprehension came over her, "_Your_ campers."

"Yep." I smiled, "If they all come over, there should be sixty-five of us."

"Of us? I thought we were gonna line the phalanx." Thalia raised an eyebrow, "What happened to that."

"If we're seen with the Greeks right from the beginning, the Romans won't listen to us." I explained, "We need to look like we just arrived, too."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "How many strings have you pulled behind the scenes? Lying like this?"

I shrugged, "Look, there are some details that aren't important, ok?"

Artemis glared at me, "What _exactly_ have you done?"

"Artemis, no one died." I tried to calm her down, but I knew my next few words would be ugly, "It was never just a coincidence you ran into so many monsters when you tried to track me down _without_ the council's knowledge."

I saw her face contort with fury, but I teleported myself away to the roof of the Big House. Artemis stormed out of the cabin, her face red and anger in every line of her body. Then apparently deciding I wasn't anywhere to be found, she flashed away. I had no idea where, of course, so I just waited for a reason to do something else. Come to think of it, I probably shouldn't have run, but now it was too late.

I decided to jump to the ground, rolling when I hit the ground, then stepped back in Cabin Eight. Thalia and Pheobe stood there, still looking over the map, but turned when I came in.

"Oh, she's gonna _kill_ you." Thalia grimaced, "This time, she's seriously _pissed_."

I nodded, then Pheobe stepped over and slapped me hard across the face, then slapped my other cheek harder, "Did I deserve that?"

Thalia nodded, "Those monsters we ran into nearly killed her and a few others."

I winced, "_Really_ sorry about that. You need to keep slapping me?"

Pheobe considered the question, then punched me hard in the gut, "Now I'm done."

Gasping, I straightened up, "You want to get a few hits in, Thalia?"

Thalia shrugged, "Nah. I'll let Artemis do it. Speaking of which, we'd better get out of here before the fireworks begin."

With that, she turned and walked through the door leading further into the cabin, with Pheobe following her. Then I was kicked in the back so hard, I flew into the wall. There's godly strength for you, I guess.

I got to my feet, wincing, but stood still as the enraged goddess came for me. Her fist caught my gut in the exact same place Pheobe had, making me double over, gasping. My nose broke after her knee hit it, then she picked me up by the throat and slammed me into the wall again.

"You nearly killed _eight_ of my Hunters." Artemis hissed. Her hand, small as it was, strangled me and held me up against the wall.

I didn't try to fight back, just hung there until black started encroaching on the edges of my vision. If there was one thing I learned in the Underworld, it was how to control myself. Then I fell limp, as darkness overtook my vision.

When I woke up, I was on the ground in a heap. Artemis was backing up, looking horrified at what she'd done. After a few seconds, I remembered where I was and what happened.

"Don't worry, my lady." I coughed out, climbing to my feet, "I deserved that."

Taking a deep breath, I forced air back into my bloodstream. When Artemis was strangling me, I could still breathe. She just cut the blood to my brain, causing unconsciousness within seconds. For the most part, it was painless.

"I could've killed you!" Artemis shouted, "And you say to not worry?"

Artemis turned away, and I chuckled, "My lady, this wasn't the first time I've been strangled, and it probably won't be the last"

Then I winced as I felt around my gut. From Pheobe's and Artemis' punches, I had a cracked rib that was stinging like Hades.

"Now, if you'll allow me to heal myself, we can get back to business." I said, waiting.

Artemis, for her part, looked surprised, "Why ask my permission?"

"Well, if I just healed myself after I deserved to be punched, it'd be. . . . cheating, I guess." I replied, "Just one of the things that I'm born with."

"Very well. You have my permission." Artemis said, then a conch horn sounded.

"That would be dinner." I healed myself while Artemis walked in through the same door Thalia and Pheobe did. Less the a minute later, most of the Hunt emerged from said door.

They all filed to the dining pavilion, Artemis and I bringing up the rear, "I'm very sorry for what happened back there."

Artemis was whispering, so I replied in kind, "It doesn't need mentioning. I deserved it, after all."

She seemed to get more agitated as she whispered back, "You indirectly injured a few of my Hunters, then I almost killed you! You didn't deserve it, after all you've done for us."

"I did deserve it. Nothing can make up for the pain and suffering I've caused you."

"You're wrong there, Percy. You've already atoned for all of it." Artemis broke away, and headed for the front.

Minutes later, we all arrived at the pavilion, where the campers were assembled. I tapped Thalia, the second to last person in line, on the shoulder, "I'm going to stay at the edges. Remember not to tell anyone who I am."

Thalia nodded, then took her place just to the right of Artemis, who sat with her Hunt instead of at the head table. All around her, campers slid away nervously. As they should, after what they did to the Hunt.

As was the tradition, Chiron stood and stamped a hoof against the stone. After the rest of the camp had all quieted down, Chiron raised a goblet, "To the gods!"

In response, all of the campers and Hunters raised their glasses as well, "To the gods!"

With that, the wood nymphs started serving the barbecue, the same meal I had the first day I came to Camp Half-Blood. That brought back nostalgic memories of fighting for my life and almost dying several dozen times, but I shook them out of my head. I wasn't here to dredge up the past.

Soon, the campers and Hunters started scraping part of their meals into the flame, and after grabbing a plate of brisket from a nymph, I dumped the whole thing in, "To Artemis, my lady."

I put the plate at the end of the Cabin Eight table, starting the stack that would soon be there as the Hunters wolfed down their food. After everyone had finished their meal, Dionysus stood up.

"As the camp director here, I'm supposed to say something to all you brats. If you idiots can't tell, the brats in Hunt'll be staying with us-" His speech cut off as a silver arrow parted the hair above his head, and a Stygian Iron throwing knife cut through part of his ear.

I disappeared, reappearing in front of him, glaring. "Would you like to repeat that, _Mr. D_?"

I yanked out my knife, then carefully retrieved the silver arrow. Dionysus gulped, "Ah, no."

"Good. I knew we would be in agreement." My head was still covered in my hood, but he could see my eyes becoming less dangerous. Just to humiliate Dionysus even more, I patted him on the head, and turned away.

I bowed to Artemis, and returned her arrow, "I don't think Mr. D will be a nuisance like that anymore."

"Good." Artemis inspected her arrow, nodded in satisfaction, then replaced it in her quiver, "You may continue, _Dionysus_."

He gulped again, "The Hunters will be staying with you brats for a while, but we will have to put off the customary Capture-the-Flag match in light of recent. . . . . happenings."

After which, Artemis stood up, "All of you know that there _is_ a Roman camp. We have heard that they have decided to go to war. Tomorrow, you will begin preparations to repel the assault. In the mean time: Do not attempt to flirt with, ask out, mess with, or annoy my Hunters in any way, shape, or form. If you do, you will be lucky if I am the one who finds you. The man you see next to me will not be as merciful as I."

"Then am I right in assuming I have your approval in. . . . ._ negating_ any problems provided by the campers?" I asked, keeping my word choice vague.

"Yes, and you also have my encouragement." Artemis replied, looking at me.

"Thank you, my lady." I bowed to her, then thought of something I've never said before to her, "I live to serve."

That was only somewhat a lie, and it would scare the Hades out of any camper who saw what I did to Hercules and Orion.

"Then stop gawking and run along to your campfire, brats." Dionysus said, then turned pale, "Not meaning the Hunters, of course."

Artemis, whose's eyes had narrowed, returned to normal, and I sheathed the throwing knife I drew.

"So, my lady," I asked, "What are we gonna do while they're singing?"

"Start planning traps for the Romans, of course." Artemis said, "Am _I_ right in assuming there are some rather nasty ones in the Bunkers?"

I smiled, or rather, bared my teeth, "Plenty of them, my lady. _Plenty_."

**A/N: Since I appeared to have gotten no answer last time, I'll ask again: How would you guys feel if I updated this story for a week (seven chapters in a row), then updated _The Bloodied Rose_ for a week? It'd help with the flow of the stories, since I'd be writing them all in a row.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	35. Chapter 35- The Start of a War

**A/N: I'm back until next week, when I'll work on _The Bloodied Rose_.**

Chapter 35- The Start of a War

Percy's POV

The Romans were supposed to arrive later today, which meant the Hunt and I were hiding in the strawberry field. Earlier in the day, the campers had buried a spiderweb of Greek Fire charges, and now the whole camp was in a phalanx. Even I had to admit, an army of bronze plated campers holding pikes looked impressive.

Then the Roman Legion marched over the hill, and surveyed the forces before them. The Greeks were outnumbered by maybe fifty guys, but they had the Hunters. Now was the time to try for peace, before things got out of hand.

"Artemis, can you magnify my voice?" I whispered, and she nodded, "Will you? This may be the last chance for peace."

I stepped out of the bushes, then sent a bolt of fire up into the sky, making sure I had everyone's attention.

"There is no need for war between your two camps!" I shouted, my voice rolling across the field, "But you Romans do not respect words, only actions. So I say this: Come to me, my brothers and sisters. Show them people who do not want this war!"

With that, twenty Romans broke ranks and started running towards me. At the same time, eleven Greeks ran out of the phalanx. My family, who I took to the camps, was returning to me. The Hunters stepped out of the bushes, and formed up beside me. The Legion stopped in it's tracks, unsure what to do. Now, all around me, I had sixty four demigods. Not a force to be sneezed at.

Then I heard a shrill voice in the Roman's ranks. Octavian's voice, "Attack, Romans!"

A louder voice drowned him out, "No, Octavian. You do not have power here on the battlefield. You will follow _my_ orders."

It was Jason, and he spoke with unquestionable authority, "Hold, Romans!"

Forty Romans charged forward. The First Cohort, lead by Octavian.

"As your praetor, I am ordering you to _hold_!" Jason shouted. Thirty-nine of the demigods hesitated, but Octavian kept running. Now, the formations of Greeks and Romans were about a hundred meters apart. The First Cohort was thirty meters ahead of the rest of the Legion, and I was about halfway.

The Legion was all strung out now, and one of the worst imaginable things happened. Dozens of dracaenae, Laestrygonians, hellhounds, and other monsters charged out of the forest, smashing into the First Cohort.

I swore, then called the rest of my family, "Let's go!"

I led the charge forward, crashing into the ranks of the monsters. This work was going to get up close and personal, so I drew Storm and Shadow. The Greeks in my family had dropped their pikes in favor of swords, and the Romans with me drew their _gladius_.

I chopped the head off a dracaenae, then stabbed a Laestrygonian in the chest. Both of them crumbled to dust, and I kept pressing forward. An arrow whizzed over my shoulder to hit a hellhound, turning it to dust. The Greeks had driven their phalanx into the left side of the monster force, and the Romans were cutting through them on the right. The Hunters behind me were volleying arrows into the horde.

After minutes of desperate fighting, we reached what remained of the First Cohort. At least half of their number was down, and the remaining twenty were being pounded by rocks, spears, and arrows.

"Form up behind me!" I shouted, carving my way through to the front of half-cohort. Behind me, what was left of the First Cohort linked up with the Romans in my family, and formed a shield wall. Then I realized we were completely surrounded.

"Hastas!" I called, "Throw!"

Forty Roman spears arced into the monsters ranks, causing panic. I ran forward, stabbing an unfortunate empousa, then ducked as an axe swished over my head.

"You know, Beefhead, I'm really getting tired of killing you." I taunted the Minotaur, who charged forward. I rolled under his axe as swung, then brought Storm down on it's head while Shadow blocked a dracaenae that was swinging for my head.

Grimly, we fought on, protecting the Roman's flanks and rear, while they stabbed their way towards victory. I waded through the monsters, slaughtering them at will. After half an hour of hard fighting, I heard the tramp of boots, then a wall of monsters completely evaporated, with bronze spear-points covered in dust taking their place. Then, on the other side, large rectangular shields started to break through the lines of monsters.

We had won.

Line Break

Percy's POV

"Romans!" Jason's voice rolled across the battlefield now that all the monsters were piles of dust, "Set up camp. There will be no war with the Greeks now."

"The Senate called for war!" Octavian's shrill voice screeched back.

I could see Jason now, and he gestured to the piles of dust, "And I call this war. As the commander of the Legion today, I am calling an end to hostilities with the Greeks. But the spear has already been cast, and we must fight. So we will fight the monsters who nearly slaughtered the First Cohort!"

Around him, the Romans began cheering, and Octavian could see he'd have no support, "Of course, Praetor."

Just seeing him again made me want to break his neck. But I reined in my temper. I needed the Romans on my side, and killing one wouldn't curry any favors from the rest.

"Go." I instructed the Romans who were part of my family. They turned and tramped off with their comrades. With help from other Romans, they carried the dead and wounded off the battlefield. There were too many of those. Only the legionnaires in the First Cohort had taken serious losses, but a good number of my family were badly wounded.

The Greeks in my family re-joined their camp, too, leaving me with the Hunters. I quickly healed the injuries they had, then moved onto Saracen, Arin, and Gwen. Saracen, of course, was spotless. Arin had an ugly cut that ran all the way down her forearm, but that healed quickly. Gwen had a few small cuts on her arms and legs, but those were minor and easily fixed.

Artemis was talking with Thalia before I butted in with a question, "Where should we set up camp, my lady?"

Artemis glanced at me, a relieved look on her face. I couldn't guess what she was relieved about, but she gestured to the ground, "Here. We need to be between the Romans and the Greeks."

"Of course, my lady." I sketched a quick bow before returning Saracen, Arin, and Gwen.

Together, we all set up our tents a small distance from where the rest of the tent had theirs, then we all gathered in my tent. From there, I 'ported us all down to my house in the Underworld, into a the war room. It had a collection of maps and a large table that the maps could go on. I spread out a map of Camp Half-Blood on it, then stepped back.

"The Romans were here." I pointed, then set down ten little figures, one for each half-cohort. I did the same for the Hunters and the Campers, "And this is how the battle played out."

I moved a Roman piece and a Greek piece over to the Hunter pieces I had set up. Then moved two Roman pieces down until they were about in the middle. The monster force, which was about twenty pieces with dracaenae, Laestrygonians, empousai, and other monsterous designs on them.

"Now, why send in a force that could beat both of the camps?" I asked. I didn't know the answer, and I was hoping they could figure one out.

"Why would a commander send an inadequate force in?" Saracen wondered aloud.

"Either to delay an enemy force/perform hit and run tactics." Arin said, "Which wasn't the case here. Or the commander misjudged the opposing force, and sent in a too small army."

"Why would he or she send in a small army, knowing both camps and the Hunters were gonna be here?" It was Gwen this time.

An idea popped into my head, "Maybe he thought the forces here would be significantly less. That he or she wouldn't need that big a force to completely wipe us out or at least, cripple us."

"So, what could reduce the size Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter that dramatically? It'd have to be all out . . . . . oh." Saracen groaned, "Time to feel like an idiot."

"They expected a war between the camps." I explained, "But why charge out at the First?"

"Maybe they saw the rest of the Legion wasn't gonna fight, so they decided to do as much damage as possible." Arin suggested, and I nodded. If they had succeeded in wiping out the First, a fifth of the Legion would be gone, not to mention a tremendous blow to morale.

Then I heard someone calling out, "Percy! Where are you?"

It was Pheobe, "Bottom level!"

Minutes later, Pheobe arrived, along with Artemis and Thalia. Artemis glared at me, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to run off here?"

I raised my hands, "Sorry. But I needed to try and figure out the monsters with them fresh in my mind, If I wait a few days, I might forget some important information."

I turned around to where there was a large map of the US. Quickly, I updated it, moving the Legion to Long Island, along with the Hunt. Then I pinned a small piece of paper saying "Coeus" in San Francisco.

"Coeus?" Artemis asked, "The Titan of intellect. He's in San Francisco?"

"Yeah." Saracen spoke, "I know the exact building, and_ I_ think he was behind this."

"We need to go and eliminate him." Artemis stated, "Thalia, gather the Hunters after I-"

"No." I said.

Artemis' head whipped around and she glared at me, "I am the goddess of the Hunt. Males do _not_ tell me what to do."

I shook my head sadly, "And I thought you were beginning to trust me. We _aren't_ ready for a war, Artemis. What are there, thirty-something Titans? And only twenty or so gods powerful enough to fight them if they attack _right now_?"

Artemis nodded, "So we have to strike quickly and take down as many as we can while we can."

"And get killed very quickly." I noted, "We came perilously close to a disaster today. We didn't know anyone was interested in a war. We thought the Titans were in hiding. We were wrong. I would suggest that you hear me out, as I have, in the past four years, studied extensive military history. It's taught me one _very_ important thing: Preparation. Those who rush into a war are the first to die. The side with the training, the experience, the battle plan and the choice of battlefields are the ones triumphant."

Artemis sighed, "Fine. What's your plan?"

"The Coeus and whatever his allies are'll bust out the other Titans quickly. We can't stop them, so we don't try. Instead, we send Tyson and other Cyclops loyal to us to join their army. We steal plans, we steal locations. Then, once we know where all of their forces are, we strike and crush them, one base at a time."

"Convincing the rest of the council this will be your job, Percy." Artemis glanced at me, "After this, though, it won't take much."

"Noted." I replied, "Oh, and this is what Saracen, Arin, Gwen, and I think happen: Coeus, or whatever Titan's in charge expected the Romans and Greeks to slaughter each other, which is why it was a relatively small army of monsters. So the Romans and Greeks would be fighting, then the monsters would sweep out of the woods and sweep up whatever's left. They must've realized must of us weren't going to fight after the First Cohort charged, alone, so they took the opportunity to try and wipe out a cohort. The rest you know."

"Hmm. Sounds plausible. Come back to the camp once the council agrees." Artemis ordered.

"You say that like it's a certainty." I chuckled, "Zeus has a an annoying tendency to ignore inconvenient wars."

"It is a certainty." Artemis looked at me, "You'll be the one threatening them."

**A/N: Thus chapter one of this string ends. A few of you requested Octavian to get punished and a showdown between Percy and Annabeth. Sorry to disappoint, but _this is war_. Percy's too pragmatic to focus on them yet. But don't worry, those things'll happen. Just not right away.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	36. Chapter 36- The Esteemed General

**A/N: To those of you who didn't want the Greco-Roman war: I hope you're happy.**

Chapter 36- The Esteemed General

Percy's POV

"Lady Hestia, is Hope alive and well?" I bowed respectfully to the young girl sitting in the hearth.

"Yes, hero. Elpis is thriving. But," Hestia looked at me shrewdly, "from what I've seen of Camp Half-Blood, I do not think this is a. . . . . social call."

"Indeed." I replied, "Would you call the council, as I am not able to?"

Hestia considered this, then nodded. A bolt of fire shot up into the air, and seconds later all twelve Olympians were seated in their thrones. Some were surprised, but some looked like they knew what was going on.

"Some of you know what happened in Camp Half-Blood earlier today." I started, "For those of you who don't, this is what . . . . . . transpired: The Romans and Greeks were going to war with each other. The First Cohort, alone, charged the Greek phalanx. Then monsters, hundreds of them, charged out of the woods and attacked the First Cohort. The Hunters, twenty Romans, eleven Greeks, and I fought our way to the surrounded First Cohort, and held the line. We kept fighting until the Greek's phalanx and the Legion managed to break through the monsters. We won, but I estimate at least ten Romans and eight Greeks died."

I could see shock on some faces, acknowledgment on others, "So, we must go to war on the monsters, and the Titans they answer to. I must lead the demigods and the monsters loyal to us to victory against our eternal enemies. Who among you agree to this?"

I chose the words carefully. Using us and our, I had put myself on the same level as the gods, and right next to them in danger. I said I must lead them, so if they voted, I would command the demigods and monsters.

"Who agrees with Perseus?" Zeus boomed. Most of the gods raised their hands, "Then we are at war."

I bowed to them, "Then I must go and organize my troops."

"Your?" Zeus asked.

"Yes. You agreed that I would be the one to lead them, so lead them I must." I stated, "Speaking honestly, do any of you want Annabeth to command the army? Jason, or Reyna? Perhaps Martin? Octavian could manipulate Jason and Reyna with cleverly spoken words and blackmail. He has nothing against me, and with your favor, he would not dare go against my orders. Annabeth is experienced, but giving her your favor would burn many bridges in Camp Half-Blood. The same would happen with Annabeth's counterpart in Camp, Martin Blake. That leaves me, or Thalia. Thalia must also oversee the Hunt, while I do not have the same restrictions."

"Can you win this war?" Athena was looking at me shrewdly, and I could tell much rode on my next answer.

"Only a fool is confident of victory." I replied, speaking carefully, "And the worst of the fools would be confidant now, as we do not know the numbers of enemies we are facing, nor do we know their quality or position. Once I could find those out, it could be easier to cast a judgment."

Athena nodded, "Good. I had to make sure you were not one of those who are arrogant in war. I am glad you are not."

"Then go and plan, Perseus." Zeus ordered, "You know the what the Ancient Laws say. Remember that even you or I cannot break them."

I bowed, "I would not presume to do so, Zeus."

Then, in a swirl of water and fire, I disappeared. Now, I was back in the Hunters camp. Seconds later, Artemis appeared next to me, and raised an eyebrow, "So, commander of the armies of Olympus?"

I shrugged, "Do _you _want Annabeth commanding them?"

I could see Artemis' jaw clench, and her fists tightly. I understood why she wouldn't like Annabeth, purely by the fact that she was a women who ran off on a man, not the other way around. But I wasn't expecting that big of a reaction from the usually cool tempered Artemis, "No. Few would follow that female."

I raised an eyebrow at Artemis, "Female?"

"Yes." Artemis replied, "Don't make me start calling you "boy" and "male" again, Percy."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Artemis." I bowed extravagantly, and Artemis chuckled.

Then Thalia walked out from behind a tent, "So, the General of Olympus, huh?"

I sighed, "Does everyone know now?"

"After a voice came down from the sky?" Thalia nodded, "Yep. Everyone."

"What did that voice say? My name?" I turned to Thalia to question her.

Thalia shook her head, "Nope, just the Guardian of the Hunt was now the General of Olympus, commander of all demigods and monsters loyal to Olympus. Quite a promotion."

Face-palming, I turned back to Artemis, "If either of you start calling me General, I will do my best to kill you."

Thalia stuck out her tongue, "No you won't. Besides, now I have a new nickname for you, esteemed General."

Sighing, I pulled out ten drachmas from a pouch at my waist, then summoned a screen of mist beside me. The light of the afternoon filtered through the water, making it a rainbow. I threw all ten drachmas into the rainbow, "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Please connect me to the ten centurions of the Legion, along with the councilors of the Zeus, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Aphrodite Cabins, and lastly with Nico di Angelo."

Seconds later, the mist screen split into twenty, each showing the face of a demigod. My cowl was up, of course, hiding my face from Annabeth and everyone else.

"This is the Guardian of the Hunt. I need to see all of you outside of the Legion's camp in ten minutes to discus strategy." I ordered. They all nodded, surprisingly. Apparently, beinging appointed by the gods made everyone listen to you.

"Thalia, I also need you to be there." Then I turned to Artemis, "I can't order you there, but your presence would be greatly appreciated."

"Hmm. I'll think about it." Artemis looked at me, then laughed aloud, "I'm coming, Percy. I wouldn't miss this!"

"Oh, and both of you?" I asked, and they turned towards me, "Can you please not call me Perseus or Percy in front of others? I don't want them knowing who I am yet."

They both agreed, then, for eight more minutes, I made sure my appearance was good. My swords sharpened, my cloak clean, my eyes golden, my hair brown. Lastly, I altered my face so that my nose was a bit smaller and my cheekbones were higher. Now, no one would recognize me.

At one minute before the deadline, I teleported myself in front of a narrow road through the ditches the Romans had dug. It was the side facing the Greeks and the Hunters, providing a meeting point. Saracen was also beside me, as I called her to this meeting too.

Over the course of the next two minutes the Centurions of the Legion and the Councilors of Camp Half-Blood met. They both had "escorts", clearly a political move to awe the opposing side. I knew it wouldn't work, though.

"All of you, send your escorts or honor guards or whatever you want to call them away. You won't need them." I said as Octavian, the last one to arrive approached us.

"This is highly irregular." Octavian protested, "These Greeks could attack me!"

"Are you disobeying a direct order from the General of the Olympian Army?" I challenged, "If you are willing to commit treason, you will be removed from your position."

Octavian paled a little, then gestured his guards away. We all stood in a circle, the Centurions on my left, and the Councilors on my right.

"All of you, please, don't try to pick a fight." I started, "We don't have the troops or the time to kill each other while a greater enemy sits back and laughs."

My hood was still pulled up, so most of the people there were glancing curiously. One of them, Annabeth of course, spoke up, "Who _are _you?"

"I am, apparently, the General of the Olympian Army and the Guardian of the Hunt." I drew a knife, "But if you ever call me General, I will gut you like a fish. Call me. . . . Sean."

"Why hide your face, but tell us your name?" Annabeth challenged, "Are you too cowardly to show it?"

I chuckled, "Annabeth, daughter of Athena, former girlfriend and betrayer of Perseus Jackson, and one of the unspoken leaders of Camp Half-Blood. If you wish to find out more about me, just ask. Don't try to provoke me."

I lowered my hood, showing the face none of them would recognize, "Now, should we get down to business or what?"

They all nodded, and I took a deep breath, then flashed us all down to the Underworld.

"_Di immortals!_" Will, the Apollo Councilor, yelped, "What was that?"

"And where are we?" Annabeth asked, glancing around.

"We're all in the Underworld. Now, would you all agree that this is the current position and number of your demigods?" I asked, quickly changing the numbers on the map of Camp Half-Blood. We were all in the map room of my house. It was a little crowded, but we all fit relatively well.

Octavian spluttered, "You would take a Centurion of the Legion away from his troops without his agreement? How dare you!"

"Yes, I would, Octavian. I would dare because for one: This map, and I, have more information that your Legion, or the Camp, does. Which, to the strategists among you, makes it the best place to plan. Two: I'm the General, and while I don't plan on micromanaging, the gods have ordered me to that role. Now, we are at war here. Anyone feels they can't follow my orders, please raise your hand and I will send you back up to the surface."

Drew, Aphrodite's Councilors, stepped forward sultrily, and batted her eyelashes, "I think I could follow your orders. _Whatever_ they were."

I chose not to answer that, and as no hands were raised, I continued, "We don't know what the enemy is planning, nor their numbers, nor the position of many of their forces. We know one thing, and that is the location of Coeus, who is in San Francisco."

"Right under our noses." Jason muttered, "We have to storm his building and take him down. We could end this war before it starts!"

"We can't do that yet, Jason." I cautioned, "Coeus is the Titan of intellect, and Prometheus is probably with him. The Titans of intellect and forethought together, which means they have a fallback plan."

"Do you mean to say you wish to hold the line and prepare more defenses?" Octavian spoke again. "We are Romans! If your plan is to cower-"

"It is not." I said loudly, cutting him off, "Jason, Reyna, Annabeth, and Martin. When a army goes to war, what do they send first: The vanguard? Or the scouts?"

Annabeth replied, "The scouts, of course. Find the enemy position and weaknesses so you may kill him that much easier."

Jason, Reyna, and Martin all nodded along with her, Martin clearly disliking agreeing with Annabeth, "Good. We know they have a base in San Francisco. Could they have another in New York? Boston? Chicago, perhaps? I need you all to talk to each other and organize teams of six demigods each. All of different parents, three Greeks, three Romans each. We'll send a few to each city to poke around and scout."

I teleported us all back up to the surface, "Now, get to it. Our enemies are probably already gearing up. So we have to take the first step, get the momentum of this war behind us, and carry us to victory! Romans, Greeks, and Hunters! You know what you get when you combine the three of them? An unbeatable army!"

They all shouted approval, then headed off to do what I said. Meanwhile, Artemis was still next to me, "Well, that worked."

"For now." I replied, "Octavian's gonna stir up trouble, and maybe Annabeth, too."

My fists, which were clenched the whole time I could see Annabeth,unclenched, "I glad I could stop myself from killing her."

"I'm somewhat less glad I didn't kill her." Artemis admitted, "We might need her for this war, but I still want her to pay."

"Pay for what?" I asked, interested to see what her answer would be.

"For betraying you." Artemis answered. Now, that wasn't what I expected, and my face showed it, "You're technically my Guardian, not the Guardian of the Hunt. You've suffered too much for us, and I can't believe Annabeth would ever run away from someone like you."

Artemis walked away with Thalia, leaving me to wonder what exactly she meant by that.

**A/N: Pertimis develops right at the start of the war. Romantic, huh? Now, yes, Martin Blake kind of took Percy's place in Camp Half-Blood by now. Annabeth, being the proud and independent daughter of Athena that she is, wouldn't like someone ordering her around, and Percy knows that. Octavian's just a power-hungry bastard who is, in fact, loyal to Rome. (Geary Syndrome, to anyone who's read The Lost Fleet series)**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	37. Chapter 37- The Untold Stories

**A/N: Oh, and to those of you who don't like me swearing, how about "Jason swore. . . ." like that? Does that work for you? And as for the guest review: Yes, it was inspired by RWBY, but it _is_ good sense in war.**

Chapter 37- The Untold Stories

Percy's POV

There were no other attacks for the next day. The first teams of demigods had been sent out to New York and Chicago. Then something occurred to me that made me curse and run towards the Legion's camp.

Jason was in charge that day, so I ran to his tent, where he and Reyna were pouring over a map of the US, "You need to get back to San Francisco. The monsters could strike New Rome when you are here."

Jason looked shocked as he realized this, then swore, "Reyna, get to the First, Second, and Third. I'll take the Fourth, Fifth, and the wounded. We're leaving."

Reyna nodded, and ran out of the tent, then Jason started packing up his stuff, "I'll leave you to it. Contact me when you're ready."

I walked out of the temporary fort, then over to Artemis' tent. She was inside, also looking at a map, "Artemis, I was wondering if the two of us could flash about two hundred people across the continent."

Artemis thought about it, then shook her head, "Not just us. If we get Dionysus, though, we might be able to."

I groaned, "I wish becoming the General meant I could order _him_ around."

"Just threaten to kill him." Artemis smiled, "No one would care."

I sighed, then walked over to the Big House. Martin, Annabeth, and a few of the other Councillors were inside, talking. Rachel was there as well, leaning back in her chair.

"What can we do? We don't have the materials or the skills to build walls!" Annabeth was arguing.

Martin glared at her, "So maybe we can't build walls. We have shovels! We can dig ditches."

"You want to dig a ditch around the entire camp?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, "That would take weeks."

"It's not like we have anything else to do." Leo, the Consular who took over for Jake in the Hephaestus Cabin, "Just give me a few days, and I'll whip up some super-awesome trench digger."

Clarisse glared back at Annabeth, "We wouldn't have to get the whole camp surrounded by ditches. A few places, like where the Romans came from. Line it with spikes. Build some earthworks for the guys on sentry duty,"

A few others started arguing, about half in favor, half against before I stepped in, "Start digging. You'll need the defenses. Now, do any of you know where Dionysus is?"

Martin turned, "Mr. D? I think he's a few doors down, on the left."

I walked out again, then passed a few more doors until I saw a light on. Dionysus was on a couch inside, snoring loudly. Then I saw the bottle of something he had in his hands.

Moving quickly, I snatched the bottle, then poured what was left of it on his face. Hey, what good was being the General if I couldn't do stuff like this? Dionysus bolted upright, then fell from the couch.

"Tsk, tsk, Dionysus. I thought you had restrictions on what you could summon here." I inspected the bottle, seeing Olympian strength vodka, "And I don't think you'd want me to tell Zeus, would you? In fact, I'd even venture to guess you'd do a lot to keep that from happening."

Dionysus groaned from where he was lying on the ground, so I continued, "Now, I'd never rat out a _friend_ like you. As long as you're with me when I need you, I think we'll be friends for quite a while. I just _can't_ imagine something like this bottle falling into Zeus' hands when we're still friends, right? That being said, if you _aren't_ on the field to flash the Romans back home, it'll be a _serious_ blow to our friendship. And I might just lose my grip on this bottle."

Dionysus sat up, his potbelly jiggling and his eyes wild with fear, "Please don't tell Zeus. I'll do anything! He'll make me spend the next millennia here!"

"Yes, he will." I said conspiratorially, "But, as long as we're friends, I don't think that'll happen. You might even get out of here sooner then you expect it. Got it?"

Dionysus nodded frantically, "Good. I think I'll keep this bottle as a. . . . memento of our friendship, eh?"

Dionysus was so drunk even now, he didn't try to threaten to turn me into a dolphin. Of course, if he did, the rest of the Olympians would probably force him to turn me back into a human. And the more people on the council that I had in my pocket, the better. Now I had to walk the thin line between using slightly unethical means to win a war, and getting revenge for what he did while I was in camp. I couldn't make Dionysus my pet, but I think he'll do what I say now, at least on important things.

Dionysus had passed out again, so I tucked the bottle under my cloak and teleported back to my tent. I stuck the bottle in the dresser, in case I needed to threaten Dionysus anymore, which I doubted. Dionysus was well and thoroughly cowed now.

"What are you doing with a bottle?" Artemis' voice said from behind me, "No alcohol in the camp."

I sighed, then shut the dresser. This would take a lot of explaining, and a fair amount of hoping she wouldn't try to kill me, "Dionysus was drinking it."

Artemis' eyes flashed, "The last time this happened, he turned one of my Hunters into a dolphin! Zeus will hear about this!"

"Wait!" I called.

Artemis, who looked like she was about to flash, hesitated, "What?"

"Well, Dionysus doesn't want Zeus to get his hands on that bottle." I started, trying to make it sound like it wasn't blackmail, "I thought it would be useful to have another Olympian who would back us. And I had the bottle. He agreed to help me with a few things. Of course, if you want to borrow him, you're more than welcome too."

Artemis' eyes narrowed, "You're threatening a god? Making him do what you want against his will?"

"It's Dionysus." I said dryly, "I didn't think he counted for much as a god. But, if you order it, I'll get rid of this bottle."

Getting rid of the bottle, not telling Dionysus I didn't have the bottle. Artemis thought about this for a while, then nodded, "Actually, I can think of a few uses for him. But _I_ will have that bottle, not you."

"Of course, my lady." I bowed, then gave her the bottle, "Although I trust Zeus isn't as comfortable with this type of politicking?"

Artemis laughed, "Zeus has done things like this before. Hades, he's done worse when he wants something done. It becomes very ugly when Zeus starts that. All of us scramble for something on everyone else."

Well, that was unexpected. I honestly thought gods were more overbroad than that. Artemis must've seen the look on my face, and spoke again, "It's the exception rather than the rule, though. And Dionysus was never very good at it."

I shrugged, "O-kay. Moving on, then. How many gods would object if I killed Octavian?"

"The augur?" Artemis' brow furrowed, "Not too many, but Octavian has many supporters in the Legion. Now isn't the time. Not when we have a war on our hands."

She was right, of course. I wanted _so_ badly to kill him, but I couldn't yet. I had to wait until the right moment. Artemis turned to leave, but, for some reason, I didn't want her too.

"Artemis?" I asked, "Zoe never told me why you hated my gender. She said she didn't know. Is that true?"

Artemis turned, and looked at me. I could see something in her eyes, incredible sadness, "Yes, it is. I haven't told anyone, to this day."

"I'm sorry for asking." I looked away, not wanting to see the sadness in her eyes, "It couldn't have been a nice memory."

"It isn't." Artemis replied, and I looked into her eyes again, holding her gaze, "Only a few people know why. Zeus, Hera, and myself. But I have to stop running from it."

"You don't need to tell me. I'm not one of your Hunters."

"I trust you more than them." Artemis said calmly, "They are my Hunters, yes. My sisters-in-arms, if you will. But they all respect me. They see me as someone who can always keep them safe. Hades, they're like daughters, if I had any. This is what happened, why I hate males: Long ago, millennia ago, I had a follower called Callisto. A nymph, one of my first Hunters. She was alive when the Hunt was created, and she was my first Lieutenant. When she was hunting, alone, Zeus approached her. Zeus took my appearance, so that Callisto would not be suspicious of him. Then Zeus took her, and raped her. Hera saw this, and was by nature, enraged. She showed me Zeus, and told me what he'd done. Zeus, after he was done violating my Hunter, turned her into a bear to keep his crime hidden. I didn't know that Callisto was trying to return to my side. All I saw was a bear charging at me. I shot it through the heart."

Artemis was crying now, sitting on my bed, "I had killed my own Lieutenant because Zeus wanted her, and raped her. Males would do that to us. They're pigs, just taking whatever they want, then I had to pay the consequences. Zeus didn't do _anything_ to make up for what he'd done! And poor Callisto. My first Lieutenant. I shot her. Zeus tricked me into shooting her!"

I sat down on the bed next to her. Then, on an impulse, I pulled her close. Artemis was crying into my shoulder, shaking, "I'm here for you, Artemis. That _won't_ happen again. Your Hunters are safe, Artemis. _Nothing_ will happen to them while I am still alive. I won't let them be harmed."

For a while, we just sat there. Artemis' face was still buried into my shoulder, and I held her tightly, "I have a story that I've been keeping from others as well. Saracen is the only one who knew what happened as well. In the Underworld, my teacher would set me tasks to complete, as a right-of-passage, I guess. One of them was a drug smuggler, named Carlo. This was maybe two months before I became the Guardian. You felt it when Hera made you experience my memories, most likely. Everything was going well. Carlo was meeting with some of his men in a warehouse. Saracen went in through the front doors, and attacked. Arin and Gwen were right beside her, while I came in from the other side of the warehouse."

My voice caught as I remembered, but I pressed on with the story, "It was a trap. I don't think they were expecting us, just someone to attack. I fought my way to Arin and Gwen, but they were separated from Saracen. I couldn't see her, and there were too many enemies for me to fight. So I . . . . . I ran. With Gwen and Arin. I couldn't see Saracen. I didn't know where she was. I couldn't get her out. I looked everywhere, asked my teachers, asked everyone. I bribed a rival drug ring. Nothing. Two weeks later, I was convinced she was dead. I was going . . . to kill myself. The Fates had screwed up my life so much, I couldn't take it anymore. Then Saracen staggered to the bottom of Orpheus' Passage. She was beaten, her clothes torn. She was bleeding from all over her body. I healed all the physical injuries that I could see, and waited. A few hours later, she woke up again. Saracen told me what happened. Carlo and his men beat her, and they. . . . they raped her. She was a virgin up until then, but Carlos and his men took that from her. Now, if I ever see that _man_ again, I _will_ kill him, even if I die doing it.

Now tears were falling from _my _eyes. Artemis was holding me now, as much as I was holding her, and crying together over our pasts. We were _so_ close now, but I knew this was as close as we could _ever_ get.

**A/N: In a few stories, I saw people come up with reasons for Artemis hating men, like her getting kidnapped and almost getting raped before Apollo saves the day. I didn't like that, so I put this in. It's completely true (as myths go, anyways) just look up Callisto to find the whole myth.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	38. Chapter 38- Admit It, You Like Her

**A/N: So, first bit of heart-heart stuff. I'm kinda bad with love in general, so sorry it it comes across as a bit bland.**

Chapter 38- Admit It. You Like Her.

Percy's POV

Our tears were gone now. Artemis and I were holding each other just for comfort, then Arin walked in. My head whipped around when I heard her, then saw Arin in the flap-way, looking shocked. Thinking quickly, I bent the Mist to the furthest extent I could, making both Artemis and I invisible. It wouldn't last, though.

"Arin's here." I whispered into Artemis' ear, "We're invisible for the time being, but it won't last very long."

Artemis nodded, quickly composing herself, "Let me get out of her sight-line."

Artemis carefully walked around Arin and out of the tent, then I fell onto the bed, gasping. The sheets smelled like Artemis, which wasn't exactly a bad thing.

"Percy? Was that. . . ?"

"You say anything," I gasped out, pushing myself up, "And I'll. . . I'll. . . I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty."

"So what _were_ you two doing?" Arin mimed kissing someone in the air

I shook my head, "No Arin, we weren't doing anything like that. She hates males, remember?"

"Yeah," Arin shrugged, "But you're a _man_ to her. That _has _to be important."

"Just because she can tolerate me doesn't mean she likes me!" I shouted, blushing.

"Oh, I don't know." Arin smiled mockingly, "After Saracen and I joined, she looks what, seventeen? Eighteen? Not much of an age difference there."

"Arin, I never thought _you'd_ be a matchmaker." I said, trying to deflect the topic away from myself, "Now, I'd _suggest _you keep training. We're still at war here."

"While you keep working getting a girlfriend?" Arin smirked, "Sure."

"Arin," I growled, "If you don't get out of here within five seconds. . . ."

I let the threat hang there. Arin's smirk only grew wider, but she left anyways. After a few minutes, I followed her, still lost in the memories of what Artemis and I said. I knew she blamed herself for Callisto's death, even though it was Zeus' fault.

I _knew_ it was my fault Saracen was violated like that. If I hadn't ran away, it never would've happened. Then, on the topic of Saracen, something else occurred to me. A memory just on the tip of my tongue, that I couldn't quite get at. It was in her room, inside Bunker Nine. I knew that, but I couldn't remember _what_ was there.

I teleported myself inside her room. Saracen was on guard for the next few hours, so she wouldn't catch me in here. I poked around, looking for something, anything. The map showing the hunt for her father, neat piles of paper on the desk, her bed slightly ajar. Wait. Saracen liked things pretty much orderly. This had to be intentional.

I lifted the mattress to find a shoebox. Inside were two items, one of which sent chills down my spine. A scythe charm. I grabbed the shoebox, then ran outside, all the way back to the tented area. Gwen was in her tent when I burst inside, "Gwen, I need you to take Saracen's place for a while."

Gwen was listening to some music, but turned it off and grabbed her short, thick, sword, "Okay. What for?"

"I need to ask her something." I said, "Urgently."

Gwen nodded, know that if I was going to tell her anything else, I would've said it already. Together, we walked to Thalia's tree, where Saracen and Will Solace were sitting in fold-able lawn chairs, "Saracen, I need you."

She turned, then saw the shoebox in my hands. Her eyes widened, but she nodded and got up. Gwen took her place while I grabbed Saracen by the arm and put us both very far away. One of my favorite places, a beach with jungle going up until maybe five meters from the water.

"Percy, that isn't what you think it is." Saracen started, her eyes widened.

"Oh, so you're telling me it _isn't_ a way of communicating with the Titans?" I asked sarcastically, but with an edge to my voice, "Then what is it?"

Saracen took a deep breath, then her silver eyes met my sea-green ones, "I had a brother. Didn't know that, did you? I did. Past tense. He was a few years older then me. Malin. He was everything you could ask for in an older brother. Smart, strong, gentle. Malin joined the Titans, but kept me away from them. He didn't want me to get hurt. But still, he trained me to use a scythe, just in case. He gave me that charm so I could talk to him, during the assaults on Olympus. The last thing I heard from him was that he was going out with Kronos and maybe thirty others. They were going to attack the Apollo Cabin on some bridge. Then, nothing."

Immediately, my mind went back to that day, fighting those demigods on the Willamsberg Bridge. There was one demigod who I couldn't just knock out of the fight. He had silver eyes and black hair. A good fighter with a sword. Even four years later, I could remember his sword bouncing off my iron skin a few times.

Tears welled up in Saracen's eyes, "I learned that there were two other people on that bridge. You, and her. Malin died on that bridge. I knew that someone called Perseus had killed him. The whole time in the war, I was stuck in a boarding school. I didn't know what you looked like. When you came, I trusted you. A year later, when you told me what your name was, I realized I didn't want to kill you. You killed my brother, but now you've replaced him, and given me an even bigger family."

I hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't just knock him out. He was an amazing fighter, and I think he would've been proud of you."

I reached out with my powers, trying to summon his spirit. But I couldn't which only meant one thing, "He got into Elysium, and was reborn. I can't summon him, Saracen. The Judges saw he was a good brother, a good man."

Saracen wiped her eyes, then looked angrily at the other item in the shoebox, a voice recorder, "You should listen to that. It was a phone call I got in the boarding school."

My curiosity peaked, I pressed play. A voice came out, one that I hadn't heard since the battle of New York. Hyperion's voice.

"When did you get this?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"A week before you found me." Saracen replied, "Enough time for me to get to New York."

My mind whirled through the possibilities. Could the other Titans have gotten him out? No, the satyrs did their work well. Their woodland magic should've held for a long time. Then it hit me, "When I took Light from the tree, it must've woken Hyperion. Then, a few weeks later and with a little outside help, he broke free! Then lured you to New York. I think he was trying to recruit you."

"Recruit me?" Saracen looked down as she worked through the possibilities, "Oh. My mother."

"Yep." I sighed, "There aren't very many demi-titans, and none as powerful as you, Sara. You would be a very strong addition to their cause."

Slowly, a smile came over her face, "Then why don't I join them?"

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Saracen was still smiling, "I have the charm and the recording. I'll just say I'm a Camper, that they were beating me up since I was unclaimed."

"Is there anything I could say that would convince you not to?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Saracen laughed, "Besides, it won't be for long. If I can get inside, I think I could find where all the monsters are."

"Fine. Not yet, though." I cautioned, "We have to prepare for this, work out a few strategies for communicating."

"Easy." To my surprise, Saracen pulled out another charm, "The one you're holding used to be my brother's. This one was mine."

"Could they somehow monitor what you're saying?"

"Nope. It wouldn't be very good for spies if anyone could just listen in, right?" Saracen put the charm back into her pocket, "And I've carried this for four years. You never caught me with it then. They won't catch me now."

"Then I'll get us back home." I took Saracen's hand, then we were both back at Camp Half-Blood, "Go and relieve Gwen." I ordered, "I told her she wouldn't be out long. I'll start arranging things in the morning."

Saracen nodded and walked away while I headed towards the Roman temporary base, or what was left of it. The trenches had been filled in, then tents struck, and all of the one hundred and one other things had been done. Now, Artemis was standing in front of the Legion and all of it's equipment. Dionysus, surprisingly, was standing right beside her. He glanced nervously at me when I walked up.

"Sean." Artemis ordered, using my fake name, "You flash the First and half of the Second. Dionysus, you do the rest of the Second and the Third. I'll do the rest."

I concentrated, then teleported sixty Romans back to San Francisco. Immediately, I felt exhausted, and slumped to one knee. Dionysus did his part, then flashed himself away. Artemis teleported her eighty Romans, then slumped to the ground. Probably not a good thing.

I ran over to see Artemis half-conscious, her eyelids fluttering, and the silver aura she gave off weaker. Moving quickly, I took poured some of the gunk into her mouth, then closed it and pinched her nose shut. After she swallowed, I teleported us back to her tent, where she woke up.

"You should've let me do more, and Dionysus do more. You can't overstep your limits like tha.t" I chided gently, helping her up. Then my voice cracked, "_I_ can't have this happening to you."

Artemis steadied herself with a hand on my shoulder, then stepped back, "I'll live. I know my limits better then you know my limits, so don't tell me what to do."

I stepped back, surprised at the venom in her voice, "Sure, sure. Just doing my job, my lady."

"Then do it better." She snapped, "And leave me alone. Get out of my tent."

I left as fast as my feet could carry me, then muttered, "What's gotten into you?"

Arin was there, right on time, "She's confused."

"What?" My head whipped around, "Artemis?"

"After earlier today. I know what I saw, Percy. Admit it, you like her." Arin looked at me, and after a few seconds, I nodded, "And, she was crying on your shoulder. Artemis can't admit that happened, least of all to you. Just wait. Either she'll decide she doesn't like you, and makes you life Tartaurus again, or she'll decides she likes you."

I groaned, "First she hates me, then she tolerates me, now she'll hate me again."

"Just keep being the selfless Percy I know." Arin punched me in the shoulder, "She likes that kind of thing. You know, sacrifices for the Hunters, making their lives easier. Just keep at it."

I glared at her, then shrugged, "Fine. I guess it's been coming for a while."

Arin whistled, "You could say that again. I saw it the _minute_ I joined the Hunt, Perce. Saracen's blinder then a bat when it comes to that kinda thing. She spends _way_ too much time training to enjoy life. Gwen couldn't even imagine you with Artemis. _So_, your secret's safe with me. I'll see you around."

With that, she left me wondering _how_ it was so apparent in the first place. I'd done a pretty good job of denying it to _myself_. How did _she_ see it?

**A/N: For those of you expecting more action, come on! It's not like the gods of intellect and forethought are just gonna charge in! They have a plan, and a devious one at that.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	39. Chapter 39- More Work and Planning

**A/N: Sorry, but the Percy-Saracen-Artemis triangle I had planned fell apart.**

Disclaimer: I've been pretty spotty about putting these on: I'm not Rick Riordan, and I'm pretty sure I'll never be him.

Chapter 39- Deception

Percy's POV

I was snapped out of my internal musings when I tripped on a rock, and nearly fel flat on my face. Fortunately, I sent myself into a forward roll and drew my swords before I realized I wasn't being attacked Feeling slightly foolish now, and a lot more cautious, I got to the Big House.

Inside, all of the Councilors were still talking around the ping-pong table. A few of them didn't think they should be lead by someone they didn't know, but that quieted up once I stepped in, "I have a few schemes I'd like to run by you."

I leaned against the wall, and when I had their attention, I started speaking, "The Titans, I believe, are recruiting demigods to serve in their army. Now, there aren't many of those after Perseus made his wish those years ago. Which is why I'll be sending Saracen Rue to infiltrate their base, and get away with information on positions and numbers of enemy troops."

"How do you know they won't just kill her on sight?" Katie Gardener, Councilor of the Demeter Cabin, asked.

"Two things: One, she's a demi-titan, the daughter of Selene," I paused and looked around the table, "And don't even think she isn't loyal. I trust Saracen more then I trust any of you. Two, she has a very good reason for joining them. Don't ask what the reason is, I won't tell you."

"And how, exactly, are you planning to get her there?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me, "You can't just flash in front of wherever-they-are and wave goodbye."

"Easy." I tried to smile as my fists clenched, "San Francisco is the next city we're sending scouts to. Saracen'll be one of them."

"And the campers who accompany her?" Annabeth pried, "Are you just going to keep them in the dark and risk their lives should the Titans press for more info from Saracen?"

"They will not know what is happening." I spoke clearly, making sure I didn't say anything that sounded like it was insulting her, "Or perhaps you would rather see Saracen dead if the Titans get suspicious."

Annabeth flushed, but retreated from our verbal battleground. I looked around at the Councilors, meeting each of their eyes, "No other questions or problems? Good."

I turned and walked out, running full-body into Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Somewhat thin girl versus heavily muscled man: Man wins. Rachel bounced off, then looked up at me. Her eyes seemed to know something, "You have something around you. The Fates've played with your life more than many others. But they aren't done yet. I can sense danger in your path, Sean, and that path won't be without loss."

I chuckled grimly, "The Fates have screwed with _my_ life for a _long_ time, Oracle. That's how I ended up running _this_ show. I know where my path ends already, and it hasn't been without loss so far. I'm guessing the Fates aren't going to be any more generous in the future."

"Perhaps," Rachel said. I guess the spirit of Delphi had really done something to her, along with that finishing school, "but I can see a prophecy of mine has influenced you. More than one, maybe."

I froze, "I'm sure you, or the mummy that the spirit used to be in, would remember me. Now, I have to go."

I motioned over her left shoulder, and when she turned to look, I went to the back entrance of the house. From there, I walked over to my seat in the center of the Hunt's encampment. Artemis was going to be leaving in a few minutes, so I had to keep guard.

Sure enough, Artemis walked out of her tent, summoned the chariot, and left. In the past, she had nodded to me, and even exchanged a few words. Now, it was just frigid silence. I took a gulp from my flask, only then realizing I had skipped "dinner" entirely. Too much to do, too little time.

The Hunters also started filtering in again, most going straight to their tents and falling asleep. Those that passed me called out a few greetings and wishes that I had a good night, which I returned. The last thing I did was summon Mrs. o' Leary to face the cabins and growl menacingly. That should keep the campers from getting any ideas of revenge on the Hunt.

"Mrs. o' Leary." I heard a voice say. Nico di Angelo, "Is "Sean" treating you well? Huh? Yeah, I thought so. He's a great guy."

I heard a rumbling that sounded like a volcano about to erupt, and I guessed it was Mrs. o' Leary agreeing with Nico's statement, "Well, have a good night, girl. I'll be in my cabin. Think I'll ever get a sibling there?"

After a few more seconds, I could see a dark figure head towards the Hades Cabin, and duck inward. The campers were all sleeping as well, with the exception of the ones posted as sentries around the border. Hmm, I wonder how many of them had fallen asleep by now.

I made a mental note to check up on the sentry posts, then leaned back in the chair. Arin had suggested getting a more comfortable chair to sit on all night. Long story short: I feel asleep and ended up hanging by my hands a feet from a tree. Since then, I swapped it out for a simple wooden chair. Not very comfortable, but I would stay awake night long. A few hours into the night, I decided the sentries could use some "excitement".

The first pair I came across were sitting with their weapons on their laps. They were wide awake, so I tried to sneak up on them from the front.

"Hey! Whose that?" A daughter of Aphrodite called, then saw my outline, "Sound the alarm!"

"No need." I pulled down my hood, my eyes undoubtedly glowing in the darkness, "Good job with staying on guard. If the monsters attack, you'll be ready to give them a good kick in the rear."

I moved onto the next post. It wasn't nearly as promising as the first. Both people there, a son of Iris called Butch, and Jake, the former Councilor of the Hephaestus Cabin, were sound asleep. Sighing, I walked up kicked both the chairs over. They tumbled to the ground, waking up as I held a blade to each of their throats, "Do you think you can _sleep_ here? Is this some kind of a game to you? If I catch you asleep again, you'll be pulling another shift here. If I catch you a third time, you'll get sentry duty for the rest of the week, and I'll send someone along to keep you awake."

They both paled on nodded, "Real sorry about that, Sean. It won't happen again."

"It better not. You never know when the monsters might come, and you never know when I'll be around. So _keep alert_. Do you want the camp's _destruction_ to be _your_ fault? Knowing _your_ lack of attention and lack of discipline killed _all_ the people sleeping in cabins right now? The people who trust _you_ to keep them _safe_?" I glared at them, making sure my message sunk in, "Good. _Don't_ let this happen again."

I turned away, my cloak cutting through air behind me. The rest of the sentry posts had varying degrees of alertness, so I reprimanded those who needed it, and congratulated the demigods who didn't. If I could get them a bit more disciplined, this would be a fighting force to be feared.

With nothing else to do, I slumped back into my chair and took another sip of gunk. Night passed, the sun slowly peeking over the horizon before Artemis' chariot came in for a landing, "You have a nice flight, my lady?"

Artemis froze midstep, as if debating whether to say anything, then continued onward without a word. If I had to live with that for my remaining years, it wouldn't be much of a life. Shrugging the thought away, I walked over to the dining pavilion and leaned against one of the pillars. The campers filtered in, grabbed cereal, and started eating. Thalia was the first Hunter in, but I caught her arm, "What would you like for breakfast?"

Thalia looked around at the campers, "Wouldn't it be kinda cruel if we all were eating pancakes and they had cereal?"

"As opposed to mobbing you guys?" I raised a eyebrow at her.

Thalia nodded, "Yeah, I guess I don't have any sympathy to waste on these guys. Waffles and bacon."

"Of course." I bowed out of habit, then summoned the dish at the right hand of the table.

The rest of the Hunt arrived in staggered clumps, saw what Thalia was having, then filed their own orders. By know, the campers were looking jealously at the Hunt, who were eating with gusto. Artemis was the last to arrive, raised an eyebrow at the scene before her, and cracked a smile, "I'll have whatever Thalia had."

"At once, my lady." The same plate of waffles and bacon appeared before Artemis, who sat at the head of the table, along with a tall glass of milk. My job being done here, I walked back to my tent and sat down at the desk.

I kept pulling up drafts for battle plans, then filing them under different probabilities of success. Each plan took hours to make, then another few to refine and work out some of the kinks. They all had a few problems that I couldn't solve without creating new ones. Once that happened, I filed them away.

"Percy?" Saracen stuck her head inside the tent flap, "Time for me to leave."

I got up and stretched, groaning, "I'll be right out."

After gathering my swords and pouches from the floor, I walked out to find Saracen and two campers, a daughter of Hephaestus and a daughter of Ares, standing there, "Ready?"

They nodded, then were gone. Hopefully, they'd arrive in New Rome alright, and meet up with the other three members. Having too many demigods in one place wasn't really a problem now. After all, now the monsters were all being drawn in by the Titans.

Sighing, I walked back in the tent and sat down. Frowning, I erased a portion of the draft, realizing that if I if I sent that many demigods around the flank, I wouldn't have enough to hold a line against the monsters.

Now my stacks of paper formed a grid, being arranged by how likely they would work, and about how many monsters they were facing. If the Great Stirring continued after I "died", there would be a _lot_ of monsters in the Titan's army. So we had to fight on our own battlefield to help even the odds. Most likely, we'd be outnumbered by a good margin no matter what we did.

Knowing that Coeus and Prometheus together were much, _much_ smarter the Kronos probably was, they'd lever the different kinds of monsters and their different abilities for all they could. But that also meant they were most likely more cautious then Kronos, and not commit everything they had to an assault unless they knew we couldn't counterattack. It was a guessing game, as much as anything else, but I had to make enough guesses that one of them would be right.

The last Titan War was more of an uprising than anything else, with the Titans trying to get as many monsters and followers as possible while we try to deny them those things, then try to defend. This time, they already have an army, so it would be a harder-fought struggle. I just hoped we could fight harder and better than the Titans. Either that, or we'd all be dead, and I wouldn't be able to celebrate Gwen's fifteenth birthday. That would suck.

**A/N: So, this war ****is**** _defiantly_ different than the last. Percy isn't going to make any huge moves until he knows a little more, but Coeus and Prometheus are putting their plan in motion already.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	40. Chapter 40- The Aethra

**A/N: I have the idea for the story I'm going to start right after this one finishes. Don't worry, this one isn't going to be over for a while, but it has a definite ending, and that ending's coming.**

Disclaimer: Seriously? You haven't read any of the others? Fine: I don't own PJO, HOO, KC, DF, DF2, or anything else Rick Riordan has made.

Chapter 40- The _Aethra_

I heard shouting outside, then saw six figures approach. They looked like they had been through some fighting, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"What did you find?" I asked as they got close. The first scouting team, scouring New York for a monster hotspot.

"I can show you on map," Malcolm, the leader of this group, said, "There were some groups of monsters, but nothing that really looked like a base."

"Come with me." I moved off a ways, then teleported us all down to the Underworld, where I had a map of New York City set up on a wall.

"Show me where they were." I ordered. Malcolm started, tapping different streets. Having a child of Athena was handy on this kind of quest. After all, you needed someone with a good memory. After Malcolm indicated each place, I stabbed a pin there.

"Hey, wasn't there that group near the Battery Bridge?" Another campers member asked. Malcolm flicked himself, then nodded and pointed. A few other suggestions later, we had a map with seventeen pins forming a rough oval that bulged out in a few places.

"It looks like a. . . wall." One of the campers thought out loud.

"Yeah! Look, you can't get inside that place without contending with those groups first!" Malcolm pointed out, "These groups have sightlines covering this area."

Malcolm took out a pen, then made a wide circle on the map, "If you try to sneak past one, they'll just ambush you. You'd have to destroy the entire group, quickly and quietly."

He whistled, "It's one Hades of a defense, that's for sure. So, the base in somewhere within this area?"

"Yep." I replied, "_And_, guessing by the fact that the Titans would need a lot of space, and enjoy their privacy, we can cross out all the housing and one story buildings. Which leaves skyscrapers, completely impractical for their giants, schools, which are a possibility if they're big enough, airports, which are way to open, and warehouses, which would be way too open.

"What about ports?" Malcolm asked, tapping his pencil on a space where the circle he drew went into the Sound, "Big container ships, perfect for hiding an army. If need be, they can escape from us. _And_, we never caught Oceanus after the _last_ Titan War."

"You're right." I thought about this, then spoke again, "I'll have to talk this over with the Councilors. Go get some food and rest. This might just be enough to start the ball rolling."

I put the Greeks back in Camp Half-Blood, and the Romans all the way in Camp Jupiter. Then I sank to my knees, breathing through my mouth as exhaustion hit me. Sighing, I took a sip of gunk, and took the map off the wall before returning to camp.

Once there, I headed towards the Big House and sent a text to all the Councilors, calling for a meeting. Minutes later, we were all sitting around the ping-pong table, where I had spread out the map.

"Down to business," I started, "Thanks to some good work by Malcolm's group, we believe the an outpost the Titan's have are somewhere in this area. The pins marked everywhere Malcolm and the others saw a large group of monsters."

"Why would they have an outpost there? It's too obvious." Annabeth said, studying the map, "That outpost _has_ to outside of that circle, _if_ there's even an outpost at all."

My hands balled into fists, and my jaw clenched, "First off, you've been watching too many movies. That sort've thing doesn't happen. If this was a trap, they would be wasting _huge_ amount of resources and monsters to bait it. Second, there _is_ an outpost here. Coeus knows he can't manage everything from the other side of the continent, just as you can't manage this whole camp, even if the whole camp would follow you. I have heard many things about you, most of them negative, but none said you were stupid, or spoke without thinking."

"Now, this circle's still too big to just charge in, guns blazing. Malcolm and I thought they would be in one of three types of places: One, a school complex, two, a warehouse, or three, a port." I said, "That narrows it down to five or six buildings. Still too many. Annabeth, do you still have your hat?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yes. Which building do you want me to check out first?"

"Then you're volunteering? Good." I looked at the map quickly, "Do the warehouses first."

"Not the school buildings?" Annabeth pried, "Wouldn't they provide plenty of rooms for operations and storage?"

I sighed at her questioning of my decisions, "Yes, but if you'd notice, they're also filled with children, and none of the school complexs here are abandoned. Anything else?"

The rest of the Counselors were silent, so I called the meeting to a close. Annabeth disappeared out the door, then a voice behind me spoke again, "You know her. Several of my prophecies had her in them as well. Did you meet on one?"

I turned to Rachel, "I have kept tabes on her. She, along with Martin, are the leaders of this camp."

"True, but you used "she", and "her", instead of saying her name." Rachel commented, "Why is that?"

"You have not called her by name either. My knowledge was that you used to be friends, and Perseus Jackson brought you together." I watched her carefully, seeing how she'd react.

"After _she_ cheated on Percy, we drifted appart. Now, we barely speak to each other." Rachel replied, "Now, answer my question."

"No. That is one that I will not answer until much later." I said, "I have to get back to work."

With hat, I turned away, not letting Rachel keep questioning me. Before I got back to my tent, I swung by the Archery Range to see how the Hunters were doing. Unsurprisingly, they were beating the Hades of the the campers. Once there, I decided I needed some practice blocking arrows.

"Hey, Pheobe. Can you and maybe a few others start shooting at me?" I asked, then the bows came up, and I realized I should've worded it differently, "_After_ I get down range."

Pheobe huffed, "Fine."

The minute I got near the targets and drew my swords, the first arrow whizzed down. I cut it out of the air with Storm, then ducked a second. There was a very easy way to do this. The arrows would only come at me in a certain arc, with a little variation on the draw weight of the bow. So, I watched that arc, and sidestepping or cut away any arrow that got close. As a grand finale of sorts, I flipped myself off the target, drawing a throwing a knife at the top of the flip. The knife spun through the air until it hit one of Pheobe's arrows only feet from it's bow.

"Thanks!" I called back. The campers watched, their jaws having dropped a while ago. Pheobe picked up the knife, then tossed it back. Well, I say tossed. It's really _threw_. Stygian Iron was a lot easier to see in the sunlight then silver, so I ducked, then sheathed it again, "Be ready, we're going on the offensive in a day or two."

Pheobe nodded, then all the Hunters went back to their practice as if what just happened was a regular occurrence. I knew this event would spread across the entire camp within the day, which brought a small smile to my face.

Back in my tent, I kept going through different plans, should anything happen. Around the camp, some of the Hephaestus kids set up defenses to protect the sentries. Should the monsters attack, they should be able to warn us and make it back without dying. Should, not would. Groaning, I leaned back in my chair. Each plan was like a puzzle, with every piece looking so different, it seemed like they couldn't be fit together. And, to top it all off, you didn't have half the pieces or the ending picture. In short: Takes a long time to do, and you can't even listen to music while you're doing it.

I reached another problem: The Titans had more monsters than we had demigods, so they could send a force across this road, turn, and hit us in the rear. I ran up against that again and again, but I kept finding ways around any defenses that could be set there. Frustrated yet again by reality, I strode out of the tent. The air shimmered slightly in front of me, and without thinking, I grabbed something, kicked it's legs out from under it, then drew my sword while Annabeth's hat rolled off.

"Don't. Do. That." I ordered, trying with all my willpower not to kill her, or at least maim her. She'd heal, right? "What is it?"

"I found it." Annabeth replied, so I raised an eyebrow, "Thier outpost's on a cargo ship in the port."

"Hmm." I thought about this for a while, then asked another question, "Mortals?"

"None."

"Good." I looked up at the sky, "We have enough time left, I think. Get Clarisse and go to Cabin Three."

"Poseidon's Cabin?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Problem?"

"No." Annabeth turned and jogged off while I went to my old cabin. The hippocampi Tyson made were still hanging from the ceiling. My Minotaur horn was still on the wall, but covered in four year's worth of dust. The rest of the cabin was how I left it, except for the fact that no one had cleaned it since I was dead.

Behind me, the door opened, "Clarisse, Annabeth: Gather your cabins. We're going to sink that ship. I'll lead one team with a third of the Athena Cabin and a third of the Ares Cabin. I'll head towards the bridge. Annabeth, you'll head towards the bow. Clarisse, you'll attached Greek Fire to the engines and anything else that looks important. Annabeth, your team and my team'll mainly be drawing the monsters away, but even still, throw Greek Fire wherever possible. We want this ship sunk."

They nodded, and after Clarisse glared at Annabeth, they left. I sighed sensing the trouble that would be part of my team as a mix of the two cabins. About ten minutes later, both the Athena and Ares cabings were assembled, both also casting sullen glances at each other.

"Right, you know what we're after. The _Aethra_, a cargo ship. From Cameron to the right, and Jayne to the left, you're with me. The rest of you, follow your Councilors. They know what to do." The nine members of the Athena Cabin and the ten members of the Ares Cabin stayed still as the other two-thirds of each cabin split away. They all had bronze breastplates on, and held swords or spears. Most of them also carried brown bags filled with jars of Greek Fire.

I teleported us all a few buildings away from the border Malcolm identified. Annabeth, who was right next to me, hissed into my ear, "Why didn't you get us inside?"

"Too easy." I whispered back, "If this is their border, their forces here could curl back and crush us once the alarm sounds. We'll be sandwiched between whatever's here, and whatever's inside."

The group of monsters were mostly Cyclops and a few dracaenae, milling around. Clumped together, they were an easy target. Carefully, I reached into a pounch at my waist and withdrew one of Daedalus' inventions: A Greek Fire grenade. It was a vial of Greek Fire, but had some string around it so I could whirl the vial around. This, in turn, made it fly a lot further and faster, so I was still a few buildings away when the center of the monsters exploded.

Hungry green flame consumed most of the Cyclops, but some of the dracaenae survived, and looked around uncertainly. By then, though, it was too late as the demigods raced down the street, and outnumbering the surviving monsters almost two-to-onw, slaughtered them.

"No one raised the alarm. We keep going." I said quietly. There probably wasn't any need to whisper, but it felt right here.

We kept going into uncharted territory, our eyes scanning the streets for any monster. As a group of around sixty demigods, no mortals would mess with us. Camp Half-Blood was only a few minutes away, so the monster's smell radar would be pretty clouded. Perfect.

The next force we faced was a bit larger, maybe seventy-five dracaenae with Laestrygonians mixed in. Trouble. Fortunately, I still had a few ideas.

"Pick up something that you can throw. Brick, rock, piece of wood, whatever." I whispered, the demigods passing it on like a game of telephone, "Pick at target, throw when my arm comes down. Then charge."

After a few seconds for the message to be passed on, I made a chopping motion with my arm. Immediately, dozens of bricks, wood, and even some broken kitchen appliances erupted from either side of me. We ran forward while the monsters were still surprised by the volley of improvised weapons. I could almost _see_ their thoughts go from "Hey, is that a _toaster_?" to "Who are these guys? Are they delivering toasters?"

The front rank of dracaenae crumbled into dust as we crashed into them. Behind them, the monsters were in complete disarray, being killed left and right. A Laestrygonian punched Malcolm backwards, then was killed by Annabeth's knife. Clarisse, having gotten her _fourth_ electric spear, was cutting a path of destruction, with the rest of her cabin breaking apart the monster's lines behind her. I was in between the two of them, blocking swords and lighting monsters on fire, or stabbing them through with Storm and Shadow.

Within minutes, the street was cleared of monsters. Annabeth and Clarisse were moving through their wounded, giving out ambrosia and nectar. Malcolm had a broken rib, but I healed it quickly. A few others had somewhat serious injuries for me to heal, but the godly food healed the rest.

Small victories, but they probably did wonders for morale and spirit. We kept pressing forward, not meeting any resistance until the cargo ship, _Aethra_, loomed in front of us.

"So, the demigods of Camp Half-Blood come out to meet me, eh?" A male voice sounded from the speakers, "Your General has led you into a trap, I'm afraid. So sad. . . . but he can escape, can he not? Leave you to your fates? Why doesn't he? What holds him to you pathetic godlings? A lingering sense of loyalty, perhaps?"

On the deck of the ship, dracaenae and other more humanoid monsters had bows point straight at us, arrows knocked and drawn, "How many of you will survive this day, hmm? One or two?"

"None of us will die today." I spoke loudly and clearly, my voice carrying far, "And _you_ will learn to fear us, whoever you are."

"So, the former hero's last words are brave and defiant. He does not seek to let you retreat, save your lives? He wishes only to press on, seeking glory even if all of his followers meet death around him. A pity. Once so noble, now a man driven mad by lust for glory and the respect others once held for him. Very well, you shall meet your doom."

I snorted, "Do your worst. Actually, do your best. It'll be more _entertaining_."

With that, I drew Light and Dark. Light's blade caught fire, illuminating the night we found ourselves int. On either side of me, the demigods brandished their weapons in the air and shouted insults. Seeing them, I spoke one last time, "I can promise you one thing, you coward. We're coming. All of us. And whatever you think you can do to stop us, it won't be enough. So I'd if I were you. Go as fast and as far as your cowardly legs can take you. 'Cause this ship'll be sunk. And I'll be the one sinking it."

**A/N: Ha ha! You have to wait another day for the ship to sink. As for the man, who is he? He'll be important, for a while at least.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	41. Chapter 41- You Sunk My Cargo Ship!

**A/N: It's been a good run, but after this chapter, I'm back to _The Bloodied Rose_.**

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's a lot older than I am. I'm not him.

Chapter 41- You Sunk My Cargo Ship!

"So be it." The man sighed audibly, "Archers, loose!"

In less than a second, I formed a shield of water and froze it. All the arrows pinged off the wall of ice, then I teleported us all to the deck. The archers never had time to draw another weapon before fifty-nine demigods crashed into them. I, on the other hand, slumped to the deck, exhausted. Then Malcolm, his sword covered in dust, walked up.

"Come on, Sean." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, "We're not done yet."

I shook my head a took a big gulp of gunk. The fresh burst of energy revitalized me, "Annabeth, Clarisse, get going! The rest of you, follow me!"

The bridge was at the top of a big, rectangular structure lying on the deck. There were two Cyclops standing at the door, but my frenzied mob of demigods killed them quickly. Inside, we raced up the stairs until we reached the top level. The door to the bridge was open, but the bridge itself was completely empty.

"Oh, you could not have expected to find me there. That is far too obvious an objective." The same voice issued through some speakers on the bridge. I looked around wildly, try to figure out where he could be. Not here, obviously.

"We're going through the windows. Break them, and follow me!" I picked up a chair, and threw it at the windows over-looking the huge containers on the deck. The window didn't break, but it did when I jumped. It wasn't too far of a drop to the shipping crates. I rolled as I landed, then came to my feet, just now realizing something: Why would they have shipping containers with no cargo in them?

Behind me, the nineteen other demigods landed in pretty much the same way I did.

"They're in the crates!" I yelled, gesturing downward. I could see explosions further up the ship from Annabeth's group fighting their way to the bow. I, and the other demigods with me, monkeyed our way down to the deck. The shipping containers were locked the way the usually were, with a metal bar across the front.

"Get me one of those jars." I ordered, then jammed it into the bar. "Fire in the hole!"

The jar of Greek Fire exploded. Greek Fire was more, well, fire-y then explode-y, but still good enough to blast the doors open. Inside were racks of weapons, most of them taken.

"Spread out. Groups of five, any more would just get in the way. You four, with me. Shout if you need back-up." I chose two Ares campers and two Athena campers, then started walking quickly, opening doors and going up stairs. It was completely empty, until a group of Laestrygonians filled the hall. These had armor on, and were waving axes. This'll get ugly.

The first one swung his axe down in a brutal chop. I sidestepped, then cut one of his hands off. The Laestrygonian just roared at me, and swung his axe one-handed. The shaft caught me in the side, breaking a rib or two. Grimacing, I got to my feet, then, after sheathing Storm, grabbed the collar of his breastplate and pulled myself up. The giant turn to dust after I buried two feet of Stygian Iron into his helmet. The other demigods were desperately dodging axes and kicks, but managed to take another giant down. Which left four more.

I lunged forward and rolled under the legs the third Laestrygonian, and stabbed upwards. It wasn't a very pretty sight. The rest of the giants quickly died as we outnumbered them more and more.

"Hey! We need help! Too many of them!" A voice yelled from a few containers away. We ran in that direction, crashing through doors and hallways. A small spear wall of dracaenae were pressing back another group of demigods. A spear wall: Great strategy, except when there's someone behind you.

My group started hacking and stabbing. A dracaenae who managed to turn and draw a sword swung at me, but I ducked it and elbowed him in the face, then plunged my swords into his twin snake legs. All around me, the fighting died down as the rest of the dracaenae were killed.

"Thanks." The leader, an Ares girl who I didn't recognize, punched me on the shoulder, "We've done the rooms behind us on all three levels. Plenty of monsters, but no Titans."

I swore, "You guys take the left up here. We'll take the right."

She nodded, then we split up again. The next few rooms were empty, with tables lining the sides. At the end of the last container was a ladder. Up that ladder left us in a room, and at the other end of room was a man sitting before a computer, who swiveled around to face us.

"Ah, good of you to show up." It was the same man who was talking over the PA system, "So this day appears to be lost on my part. This ship will be sunk in a few minutes, I presume? Good. I am not surprised this happened. Coeus may be a fine strategist, but he does not appreciate what a group of frenzied humans can do. So, enjoy your victory. It will not last."

Suddenly my phone rang. Clarisse. "What?"

"This ship's gonna blow in two minutes! Too many monsters!" Clarisse yelled at the other end, and I could hear clashes of metal in the background.

"Get out of there." I ordered, "I'll be right behind you."

With that, the call cut off, and I looked back at the man. He was wearing long, white, coat with the collar turned up. Red hair swept over one of his eyes, and he topped it off with a red scarf and bowler hat.

"Get out." I ordered the rest of my group, "Now!"

They ran off, back down the ladder and out of sight. "So, who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"Shalin, at your service." He bowed, "And I believe you have a ship to get off of. As do I."

With that, Shalin disappeared in a flash of bright light. I grabbed a microphone he had on his desk, and started speaking into it, "This is Sean. You need to get off the boat. Now!"

I then turned and teleported myself to the deck, then watched the demigods.

"Malcolm." I caught his arm, "Where's Gus?"

"His leg's broken. Gus told us to leave him." Malcolm replied frantically, "We couldn't get him off."

"Where?" I growled. I am _not_ leaving anyone behind.

"About fifty meters behind me!" Malcolm answered quickly. I dashed off, running as fast as I could. Thirty seconds left. Twenty.

I saw Gus' prone form on the deck, picked him up, then jumped off the side. Five, four, three, two, one.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, then explosions punched holes in the hull of the ship. I didn't think the whole thing would explode, but I didn't have much experience with cargo ships, so I didn't know what might happen. Gus and I sank through the murk, a bubble of air around us both.

Moving quickly, I healed his leg, "You awake?"

"Yeah, yeah. Is Malcolm alright?" Gus blinked his eyes open, looking at me.

"He's fine. They're all fine." I used the water to propel us up to the surface, where I saw the _Aethra_ was still sinking, foot by foot. On the docks, though, it was looking ugly. Maybe two hundred monsters were pounding on the comparatively small half-circle of demigods. We wouldn't win that battle. Gus and I climbed up behind the demigods.

"Retreat! Get to the water!" I called, then after some demigods glanced back at me, they started backing up slowly, then simply fell into the water. My gut wrenched as I formed a bubble around the sixty of us. "Everybody here?"

It took a few minutes, but we tallied everyone. No one died or was left behind. Not bad for my first battle as the General.

"Ok. Let's start walking." I picked a direction parallel to the shore, and we headed off. It was beautiful, if a bit dark. I warned all the fish to get out of our way, but even still, a small goldfish fell out of the water. Moving quickly, I scooped it up, and threw it back out of the bubble.

"Think we're clear of the monsters?" I asked Clarisse, who nodded slowly.

"Okay. Now, we lift." It was painful to propel sixty people a few hundred feet upwards, but I managed it. Barely. Once we were on the surface, I fell face-first onto the sand, "I think I'll take a na-"

I fell asleep for a few seconds before Clarisse kicked me in the gut. With that encouragement, I snapped awake and climbed to my feet.

"Right. I don't think I have the energy for anymore stunts like that, so we're walking for a while." The campers groaned, "Hey, when I recover a little, I'll start getting you guys back to camp."

With that, the campers perked up. Camp Half-Blood was probably at least a day away walking. Annabeth and Clarisse took the lead while I stayed at the back, taking discrete sips of gunk when nobody was looking.

"Everybody in the Ares Cabin, cluster around me." I ordered, and once that happened, they all disappeared. "Now it's your turn."

Line Break

Chiron stamped his foot as we all gathered in the dining pavilion for breakfast, "It is true that announcements are usually saved for dinner, but this one could not wait. Thanks to the efforts of the Ares Cabin and the Athena Cabin, the Titan's base in New York was destroyed in a plan hatched and carried out by our General, Sean. I am not your leader, young heroes. Do not look to me for direction in this war. Look to your Councilors, and look to your General. They will guide you now, as I have guided you during peace. That is all. To the gods!"

Chiron sat, or rather, compacted into his wheelchair. The demigods all headed towards the table while I summoned food for the Hunters. After the sinking of the _Aethra_, it was late at night, so we all just went back to our cabins and slept. Now it was the next morning, and one of the few times Chiron had called all the campers together for breakfast.

After breakfast, I was sitting in the war room, or ping-pong room, of the Big House. The map of New York City was still spread on the table. I was pouring over it, trying to see where the two hundred extra monsters came from. They weren't on the boat. Was there another outpost somewhere nearby?

I started tracing our route. Breaking through the perimeter of monsters, attacking another group here, then onto the ship. Nothing that looked like a good hiding place for hundreds of monsters. That's why I chose the route, after all. No chances of an ambush.

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder, snapping me back to alertness. I turned to see Saracen, "What is it?"

"Rumors. Some were that Annabeth did all the planning for the attack." Saracen replied, looking at me, "She's up to her old tricks already."

I groaned, "I really hate rumors. See if you can start one that Clarisse planned and lead the attack with my approval. Malcolm led the Athena Cabin while Annabeth stayed out of the battle."

Saracen grinned slyly, "With pleasure."

"Oh, and Saracen?" I asked, "Can you help me explain why two hundred or so monsters were on the docks themselves when the other demigods got of the _Aethra_?"

"Show me the route you took." I traced the route, then Saracen chuckled, "It's obvious. Those are some of the monsters guarding the perimeters. The monsters that faced you were the ones closest to the docks, so they arrived in time to attack you. See?"

She traced paths from other groups of monsters to the docks, "They could've _easily_ made it while you guys were attacking."

"Hmm. Makes sense." I replied, "Thanks."

Now back in my tent, I was pouring over a new plan and crunching numbers. Say each monster group on the perimeter had thirty monsters. Fifteen groups minus one tallies up to. . . . four hundred twenty monsters. That second one had what, seventy? Eighty? Probably only a few of those so maybe. . . . . five hundred sixty monsters? That size force could crush Camp Half-Blood. Heck, they'd might even be able to destroy _double_ Camp Half-Blood. So why didn't they?

I found the answer once I looked at an older plan, one where the Legion was still here. The Greeks and the Romans combined could probably beat all the monsters that used to be in New York combined, if they had some defenses.

So what would Shalin do next, outnumbering us by three-to-one? It didn't look pretty, to say the least.

**A/N: So, Shalin's hanging around with more than five hundred assorted Laestrygonians, Cyclops, dracaenae, empousai, telkhines, and any other monsters I can think up. See y'all next week!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	42. Chapter 42- Lost Love

**A/N: A note, after reading Perseus47595's profile page: I'll correct any of those mistakes as I see them, but a story isn't fun if it's all one POV. At least, that's my opinion. One day, I'll also get around to correcting my previous chapters as well.**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Or KC, come to think of it.

Chapter 42- Lost Love

Percy's POV

Today was going fine so far. No monster attacks, at least. Artemis didn't have any breakfast or lunch, and now it was nearly dinner when Drew of all people walked in.

"Hello, Sean." She said softly, "I thought you might like some. . . . . companionship."

"Companionship." I stated calmly, "These days, that can mean many different things."

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean." Drew walked towards me until she was close, _very_ close, and spoke sultrily, "Being the General can't leave you with much time to _enjoy_ yourself_."_

"No strings attached?" Now I was just keeping up the conversation, seeing how far Drew would go.

"Unless you want there to be." Drew replied seductively, "I think everybody owes you for the work you've done. _And_, you're _my_ General. You order me around_."_

I whistled. Pretty dang far, then, "Sorry, Drew. Not interested."

Drew moved her body a small amount, in a way that made her figure far more alluring, "You sure? Nothing at all?"

"Yes, Drew. I'm very sure." I said through clenched teeth.

"Fine." Drew turned and strode out the door, her hips swaying, "But the offer's open."

"An offer I don't want." I muttered. If Artemis found out. . . . . . well. . . . . I'd get fired at the very least, both from my job as the Guardian and from quite a few bows. Probably not blunt arrows, either.

Groaning from a long time spent cooped up in a chair, I stood up and stretched, giving my muscles some relief. The conch horn called us all to dinner, but first I stopped by Artemis' tent to make sure she was alright.

"My lady?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Go away." Artemis said, her voice hateful.

I froze, but kept going, "You haven't had breakfast or lunch, my lady. You have to eat sometime."

By now, I was inside her tent. Artemis glared at me, "Go _away. _Now!"

"My lady, you must eat." I stayed completely still, "I can summon something here, if you'd like."

"No!" Artemis yelled, "Can't you see, _boy_? I hate you! You put _my_ Hunters in here, where they were beaten and bloodied. I trusted you to keep them safe. It was your fault Pheobe was taken down to the Underworld. _I HATE YOU_!"

The words tore into me, through the thick skin I tried to wear, and my heart shattered into tiny little pieces, "I'll kill you for that. _I will make you pay_."

With that warning, I disappeared from her tent, having no idea what to do, where to go. To live or to accept my death four years later than it should've come. By chance, I ran into one person I _really _didn't want to see right now: Nico di Angelo.

Nico's POV

"Percy? What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, completely confused and more than a little worried about the emotions playing across his face. Rage and anger mixed with a hollow feeling and loneliness. Emotion that I knew _very_ well.

Percy laughed bitterly, "I don't know. Hades, I have no idea _what_ to do anymore."

"What happened?"

"Artemis happened." Perseus changed from laughter to tears, "She hates me, Nico. It's my fault, what happened to the Hunters. It's all my fault."

"You liked her?" I asked. These were dangerous waters. A few wrong words and Perseus could go into rage mode and attack me.

"Liked? I loved her." Now his laugh was hollow, "Everything about her. Do you _know_, Nico? What it's like to have your heart broken, _twice_? I want to kill her now. I just what to grab that neck of hers and twist it 'till it breaks."

"Wait." I said, "You want to kill someone because they don't _love_ you?"

"It's not that. She strung me along day after day, making me think I had a chance. She assured me that what happened _wasn't_ my fault. Artemis lied to me, Nico. Do you know how that feels? I trusted her, maybe even more then anyone else. She _LIED TO ME_!"

"Well, now what can we do?" I asked, "It's not like you can just join the Titans or whatever."

Suddenly, a terrible smile came over his face, "Actually, that's _exactly_ what I can do."

With that, Percy disappeared into a swirl of fire and water while I ran into a shadow. This _isn't_ good. If he goes to the Titans, this war'll be over within a day. We'll be slaughtered.

Percy's POV

I reappeared at the base of Mount Othrys. My entire body ached. Know I knew what Luke had done what he did. Those years ago? I didn't understand what he'd gone through. Not even close. Now? If Luke was here, I'd hug him.

At the top of the mountain, I could see the palace of the Titans was rebuilt already, an imposing building of black and silver. I trekked up the slope until I reached the front doors, then something heavy hit my head and darkness claimed me.

Arin's POV

I yawned. After holding sentry duty last night, I _really_ needed a nap. And right after dinner, a nap could last the whole night.

"G'night, Gwen." I said as I passed her, and walked into my tent. I curled up into the sheets and immediately fell asleep. Unfortunately, every demigods knows what sleep brings: Dreams

"_I've come to report of a "General" at Camp Half-Blood." I it was a man in golden armor. Light came off of him, so it could only be Hyperion, "He is in charge of all the demigods and monsters loyal to Olympus."_

"_Hmm," A second Titan, with hair as black as sin and armor made of Stygian Iron. Coeus, I guess, "Then I suppose it is time to release our own General. Is she here?"_

_Hyperion laughed, "Yes. She was quite eager one she heard her daughter was with us."_

"_Lead the way, then." Hyperion turned and left, Coeus following him. I, or at least my view, did too. We came to a room with a locked and barred door. Inside was a women heavily bound in Celestial Bronze chains._

_She looked like she had Artemis' face, but Saracen's eyes and hair. Selene, without a doubt._

"_Well, well. The great Titaness of the Moon at our mercy." Coeus laughed._

"_You said you'd let my daughter go if I came. Where is she?" Selene demanded._

"_Oh, she isn't a prisoner here," Hyperion was laughing as well, "She joined us."_

"_What?"_

"_And now you get to free a mighty warrior of ours." Hyperion grabbed her and dragged her out of the cell._

_Coeus lead the way through a few more hallways until I saw Atlas, holding up the sky._

"_Well, Atlas, it seems we finally have a way to release you." Coeus said, "Selene, this will go so much easier if you take the sky voluntarily."_

"_Never." Selene hissed._

"_Very well." Coeus shoved her under the sky with enough force to knock Atlas our, making the weight of the sky fall directly on Selene's back. Selene screamed and struggled to get a grip on it, eventually ending up like Atlas._

_Atlas stood and stretched, "Ah, how good it feels to be free!"_

"_Sir!" A dracaenae slithered in, "We've captured a demigod."_

"_Who?" Coeus demanded._

"_Perseus Jackson."_

I woke with a fright. Percy? What's he doing in California? And how did they _capture _him? It was midnight, but I ran out of my tent anyways. Percy's tent was empty. So was his chair. He didn't make his rounds with the sentries. Artemis was still driving her moon chariot. Was Percy with her? No, he'd stay on sentry duty anyways.

I started checking everywhere else. Not at the arena, nor the stables, nor the archery range. Then I face-palmed and went to Cabin Three. Someone was crying inside. Not Perseus. Not anyone I've heard before. Opening the door, I found someone with black hair and skin as pale as a ghost. Nico di Angelo, if Percy described him right.

"Who're you?" Nico asked, his eyes red from crying.

"Arin. A good friend of Percy's. Or Sean's. Whichever you prefer." I replied, "What's wrong?"

"Percy." Nico repeated me, "Artemis hates him. It broke his heart again."

My brow furrowed. That's not good. Not good at all, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love him!" Nico shouted, "Since I met him! And now he's gone to the Titans!"

"He's gone to the Titans?" My blood froze, "I mean, I knew there was something going on between them, I just didn't think. . . . that much."

I could almost see Nico bottle up his feelings, "We need to wake the Consulers. Percy might kill us all."

We moved from cabin to cabin, waking the Consulers up and sending them to the Big House. Lastly, we swung by Thalia's tent.

"What is it?" Thalia asked blearly, "Nico? Haven't seen you for a while."

"Percy's in trouble." Nico replied shortly, and I nodded.

"Better wake Pheobe, then. I'll do that." Thalia said, swinging her legs out of bed. Nico nodded, then left. I followed him until we were in the War/Ping-Pong Room of the Big House.

"What's this all about?" Connor asked.

"I'll tell you when Thalia gets here." Nico said, then Thalia and Pheobe walked through the door, "Now that you're all here, try not to interrupt. Artemis blamed Sean for all that has happened to the Hunters. I've know him for a few years. He went to the Sirens at one point, and discovered his fatal flaw. Loyalty. Those words broke him, and I saw him after that. He's going to take revenge on her, on us all. With the Titans."

I saw stricken looks on the faces of every single Consuler, then Annabeth stepped forward. "We need to stop him."

"How?" Arin asked, "If any of us fight him, we'll die. Even if we ambush him, Sean'll just run if he's facing bad odds. But he's a better fighter than you, Annabeth. Or Thalia, or Clarisse, or Nico, or anyone alse you would name!"

"Then I might be able to help you with that." A new voice said from the entrance. Artemis. "He hates me. I hate him. I can ambush him, and Sean'll stay and fight. I can kill him if anyone can."

"You're being a bit quick here." Annabeth said, "How will you get to him? If he's on Othrys, the security's got to be pretty tight."

"I am a goddess." Artemis replied stiffly, "I have gotten in there before."

"And you ended up in chains, under the sky." Annabeth reminded her, "You can't just fight your way in."

"I won't be. But any of you who come with me will surely be killed." Artemis reminded us, "This is the Titan's stronghold, since Sean never shared the location of the Titan's other base in San Francisco. I must leave immediately. Thalia, you are the Lieutenant. You know what to do if I don't come back."

Thalia winced, but nodded, "Come back this time, milady. I don't want to have to rescue you again."

"Either I'll be back, Sean will attack, or neither."

Line Break

Percy's POV

I was in some kind of dungeon when I woke up. There was some straw on the floor, along with a single large blanket. My hands were shackled to the floor by some Celestial Bronze handcuffs. Needless to say, my weapons were gone, with just about everything else I had, including my cloak. That left me in a black t-shirt and black jeans. At least I still had my belt.

Then the door opened and Coeus walked in, "Not the grandest accommodations. I'm afraid they haven't changed much in the past few thousand years. Fresh straw, though. Now, why would Perseus Jackson, the dead Hero of Olympus, come here?"

"To join you." I replied.

Coeus looked shocked, then laughed, "Very well said, Perseus. I almost believed you. Your voice held such. . . . determination. But please, tell me more. This could amuse me for weeks to come."

Glaring at him, I continued, "I fell in love with Artemis. She hates me. So I came to you, to get my revenge."

Coeus laughed even louder, "You? With _Artemis_? Next you'll spout off some tale about keeping her from harm!"

"Well, yes, in fact." I kept glaring at him, only now realizing how ridiculous my story sounded. A man hating goddess, accepting me as a guardian? I was stupid to come here. There are other, many other, ways to get revenge than go to the Titans. After I escaped, I have to use one of those. A Greek Fire charge, perhaps.

Coeus' laughter slowed to s chuckle, "Enjoy your stay here, Perseus. I think I'll keep you, see what other ludicrous stories you conjure up."

The door slammed shut behind him after he walked out, leaving me to start planning. I tried to summon water, but I couldn't. Somehow, my powers were bound. Not a good thing, but I _will_ get out of here, and I _will_ get my revenge on Artemis.

**A/N: Of course Artemis won't decide to love him right away. I'll explain why in a later chapter, but for me it was because in the Guardian stories I've read, there aren't really any complications between his first few days and convincing Zeus to allow the relationship. So, obviously, this'll be a bit different. Oh, and you guys are all teens, so you all should know what Drew was implying, what rape is, and what aphrodisiacs are.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	43. Chapter 43- Emptiness

**A/N: This chapter'll have some POV switching going on in the beginning. Sorry, but I don't know how else to do this well. Oh, and Gold Testament? She hasn't sunk to Annabeth's level. But a prideful goddess does not want to acknowledge her feelings, so she turns them to hate. Dab055? If you've read read the previous few sentences, you know she "hates" Percy. Artemis needs to rationalize it, so she turns to that, which you already know Percy hates himself for.**

Disclaimer: Have you really read none of these in previous chapters?

Chapter 43- Emptiness

Percy's POV

I was sitting cross-legged in the floor when I felt something poking my thigh. It was a brooch, of all things. But what else could by hiding in the straw?

I started rustling around, making it look like I was trying to get comfortable, while in reality I was feverishly searching for anything useful. My hand closed around something metal and vaguely curved. As I felt around the metal shape, a smile slowly grew on my face. It was my flask. Whoever took my stuff must've dropped it.

Leaving it under the straw, I stood up and stretched, looking around my confines for any possible means of escape. The door was heavy wood, reinforced with Celestial Bronze. No way I could force _that_ open. There wasn't a window of any kind, so I had to be underground. Stone walls offered no chance of breaking through. More than that, I was chained to the floor. My hands were separately manacled, so I could stretch and move them almost freely, but I couldn't reach the door. My powers were suppressed somehow, most likely because of the Celestial Bronze chains. In other words: This was a cell meant to hold gods, and I couldn't do anything except wait for Saracen to contact me.

Muttering angrily, I sat back down on the straw and waited.

Line Break

Jason's POV

"Sir, our scouts in San Diego have reported in." It was Dakota, giving his report, "They've found something there. Monsters, like, an _army_ of them."

Reyna and I were discussing possibilities for how the monsters would attack when Dakota ran in, and now we both turned to him, shocked.

"What were they doing?" Reyna asked, focusing on Dakota.

"Marching. In this direction. They'll probably be here in a week or so." Dakota replied, "Our scouts estimated four or five hundred."

I swore, "Dakota, spread the news. Get as many volunteers as possible from New Rome. We'll need them."

Dakota nodded and ran off while Reyna turned to me again, "Even with the volunteers, we'll be outnumbered two-to-one."

"I know that, Reyna." I was glaring at the map of New Rome, "We need to seal off or collapse some of the bridges. _What can we do_?"

"You can't fight this war alone, Jason. That's why there're _two _Praetors." Reyna said, grabbing my arm, "I'll handle getting the defenses ready and waiting. You go out and make sure the Legion is alert when the time comes. Trust me."

My electric blue eyes met her piercing black ones, eyes that seemed to see more in me and reassure me. I relaxed, noticing that Reyna's hand was in mine, after having slid down my forearm. "Thanks."

Reyna looked away quickly, withdrawing her hand, and nodded. An awkward silence fell between the two of us, neither of us wanting to acknowledge what just happened. I cleared my throat, "I guess I'll go to the barracks."

Reyna nodded, "Yes. Right. Good."

I nodded back and left the building, heading over to the Fourth Cohort. As I had hoped, Hank was there, straightening things up. When I walked in, he came to attention, then remembered that I asked him not to do that a while ago, and relaxed. "So, Jace, who's the lucky girl?"

"What?" I asked, heat rising to my cheeks.

Hank jogged me with his elbow, "Come on, who is it?"

"No one!" I replied quickly.

"You left your sword somewhere, your armor is crooked, your cape is out of place, and I know the look." Hank listed, "_And_, you're blushing. So, who is it? A certain daughter of Bellona with black eyes and black hair? Handy with a spear and Praetor? Ring any bells?"

My face was completely red, "Sometimes, I really hate you Hank. How'd you know?"

"Oh, come on! It was obvious." Hank said, waving his hand expansively. I glared at him, then he subsided somewhat, "Fine. Dakota just told me he'd reported to you and Reyna. Wasn't enough time to be anyone else. Besides, you're both what? Twenty or so? You guys need to find _love_."

"Ugg." I growled, then left. Hopefully, the First Cohort won't be as much of a headache. Then again, it had _Octavian_.

Line Break

Percy's POV

The door to my cell opened, then a Cyclops kicked something it. It was four slices of Wonderbread, on a tray, along with a glass of water. As I didn't want to waste what was in my flask, I cautiously sniffed the bread, then ate it. After that, I downed the cup of water. Immediately, I couldn't move. I wasn't drowsy, but paralyzed while the same Cyclops came in and spoke gutturally, "I could've just put the sleeper in the glass. Now I'm gonna have some fun."

His fist flew at me, and since I couldn't move, it hit my head and I sunk into unconsciousness. When I woke up again, there was a warm body pressed up against my own. A body in silver clothes with auburn hair, who wasn't moving. I had just woken up spooning Artemis. Immediately, I sat bolt upright, looking around frantically. They removed the end of my shackles from the floor, shortened the length, then attached them to Artemis', which I just noticed/

Seeing her like this, I couldn't help but feel a small touch of concern, even with my head pounding. I reached over and lightly touched the bump on her head from where they hit her. Artemis then grabbed my hand gently, muttered a few words, turned over, and shot awake. Quickly, I withdrew my hand as Artemis sat up.

"You!" Artemis yelled as she saw me, "What did you do? Where am I?"

Then, the massive bruise on her head must've made itself known, since she groaned, "Ow, my head. You did this, didn't you?"

"Because I _always_ knock you out, then do the same thing to myself!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice, "Then I thought, "Hey, why don't I chain myself to the one person who did what Annabeth _never_ could've done: You!"

Artemis scowled, "Go to Hades, _male_. Where are we?"

"A dungeon, obviously. Coeus', to be exact." I replied, my voice as cold as ice. Her tone reminded me of just how much she hated me, "What a hard life you must lead, if you can't even recognize when you've been imprisoned."

"You, _male_, have no idea." Artemis' voice was stinging, "You never did."

I had to bite my tongue at that. She had no idea what it was like to wake up every day for four years wondering if you'll kill yourself by the end of it. Of if one of the three people you love will die instead. I wanted to break her neck _so _much when I was alone. Now? I didn't know if I could.

"And how did _this_," Artemis shook her manacles violently, "Even happen?"

"I don't know. I was captured before you were, but a Cyclops knocked me out and I woke up like this." My eyes narrowed, looking like I was up to something, when I was really just cold and empty inside. "What? The great and powerful Goddess of the Hunt can't just flash her way out and leave me here?"

"There is magic in these chains. A Titan's magic." Artemis said bitterly, "I cannot break free."

"Are you sure you aren't good enough? Or do you just want to spend more time with me, _my lady_?" I mocked, but my voice held no humor.

"I was in these chains five years ago, and they haven't changed much."

"And neither have you." I said, my voice flat and in a monotone, "Still too blind to see beyond gender."

Artemis' eyes narrowed, "Because when I do, it always ends up with failure. Orion and you. Now I'm trying to decide which one of you's worse."

"I'd compare you to Annabeth," I started tiredly, "But I already know who's worse. Annabeth's betrayal didn't break my heart, but your's did. When Annabeth was cheating on me, I just wanted to kill myself. Now? I want to kill _you_. I'll get out of here and leave you to rot, then come back and finish the job."

"We're in Coeus' dungeon, if you hadn't noticed, which means you'll probably be killed before they disable me permanently. You'll hardly get a chance to escape." Artemis said.

"You won't get _any_ chances." A new voice added. Coeus walked into the cell, "But I think I'll keep you both around. From you, Perseus, I can get the weaknesses of Camp Half-Blood. From you, Artemis, I can get the weaknesses of Olympus itself."

"I will_ tear you apart _once I get out of here." Artemis' voice was dangerous as she got up. She was preparing to attack Coeus, which wouldn't be good for me when it inevitably fails. Quickly, I looped my arm over her right shoulder and under her left armpit, holding her in place as she tried to lunge forward.

"So feisty." Coeus observed, "I can see how you fell in love. I believe I'll leave you two lovebirds here for the time being."

I released Artemis, and she immediately rounded on me, "You dare _touch_ me, _boy_?"

"Yes." I replied. No snarky answers, just a plain and simple affirmative. Artemis' eyes burned with hate, then her fist slammed off my jaw.

Without hesitation, I returned a punch of my own. Artemis knocked it aside, but I caught her arm, then kicked a leg out from under her. Artemis fell, and I, still holding her arm, fell on top of her. Artemis grabbed my free arm with her free hand, and for a few seconds, we strained against each other. Then, I slammed my forehead against her nose. It didn't break, but Artemis' arms went slack for a moment, giving me enough time to wrap chain around them, holding them together. Artemis struggled for a few seconds before giving up.

"Why didn't you break my arms there?" Artemis asked after I unwrapped the chain, "And, come to think of it, why didn't you break my neck while I was unconscious?"

I laughed bitterly, "You broke me, and you know that. You might somehow be useful to my getting out of here. Before, alone, I was attached to the floor."

"And I can think of no better place then _on the floor_ for vermin like you." Artemis replied. Her words hit me, but my heart was aleady broken, my life already next to meaningless.

"Perhaps. But I could easily have_ you _on the floor with your bones broken, Artemis." I commented, sitting down with my shoulder hunched, "There is no honor in humiliating your enemies. Humiliation is a tool, to be used or put away. I'm not afraid of you, Artemis. I'm not afraid of what you can do, or what you want to do. I'm not afraid of death, either. I look at it as my time four years ago catching up to me."

"You should be." Artemis replied. Her voice had lost most of it's sting.

"I'm not." I laid down on the stone floor, "Why don't you kill me right now. You want to, or at least, you _wanted_ to. Can you, though? Can you kill me in cold-blood?"

Artemis sighed, "I guess I can't."

Her fury and anger earlier had cooled to something entirely different. Not love, but perhaps regret. Whereas the emptiness that filled me never changed.

**A/N: Artemis isn't actually "worse" then Annabeth. For the whole thing in Chapter 41, this is what happened: Artemis let her pride and fears get the best of her, and insults Percy. Percy, of course, automatically accepts her words as the truth, and vows to kill her. Artemis, realizing that she can't exactly go and apologize, offers to put an end to Percy, thus solving her problem. Now, though, they're forced together.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	44. Chapter 44- The Fall of Camp Half-Blood

**A/N: This chapter won't have Percy and Artemis in it at all. Ha ha ha! Life goes on outside when they're in prison, after all. Oh, and to the Guest reviewer who says he/she doesn't know what's happen: Read. Read these notes, read the chapters you missed. It's all there.**

Chapter 44- The Fall of Camp Half-Blood

Martin's POV

I was talking to Dexter in Cabin Thirteen, Hades' Cabin when someone burst in.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up to see Lucy's shocked face.

"Monsters. Hundreds of them." Lucy was a daughter of Aphrodite, one of the sentries that faced the general direction of Manhattan. I bolted to my feet and ran out the door. Dex and Lucy were following me, "The patrol earlier today saw them and just got word back to us at the sentry post."

Once I got there, I could see a trio of older demigods, a patrol I sent out earlier today to make sure our Camp was still clear for a few miles around. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"How many?" I asked the leader of the patrol, Jake, "And where?"

"Maybe six or seven hundred." Jake replied.

A new voice spoke from behind us, cool and unwavering, "The monsters that were guarding Shalin's outpost. We can't fight that many of them and have any hope of winning."

It was Annabeth, and her eyes were filled with memories of the Titan War four years ago. I nodded, "You're right, but we aren't giving them our homes without a fight. Get everyone ready and assembled."

"What about-" Jake jerked his head at Annabeth, indicating the group of demigods loyal to her, "_those_ ones."

I sighed, "We need them to. They'll listen. Annabeth, you know how much I hate asking this, so take it seriously: Do you have any ideas?"

"I might be able to help with that." A hand rested on my shoulder, Arin's hand. Together, the three of us represented the three factions at Camp: The demigods Sean rescued, the demigods who support Percy and the demigods against Percy, who sided with Annabeth. "Come with me."

I followed her while Annabeth walked off. Our destination was Sean's tent, and we pushed inside. "Here."

Arin walked over to a desk, where stacks of paper were neatly arrayed. She started locking through them, "Let's see. Camp. . . camp. . . not Jupiter. . . . ah, here we go. Camp Half-Blood."

She pulled a cluster a pages out of a stack, then picked out a few and shoved them at me, "Read."

Defending Camp Half-Blood from a massive monster attack with the Greeks and the Hunters, the title read. No chance of completely repelling the monsters, but most likely causing the biggest amount of damage.

"What is this?" I asked, looking up.

"Sean's work. When he was in here, he made plans for the war. They're pretty detailed, but don't follow them to the letter." Arin warned, "Following a plan to the letter means that plan will most likely fail. Keep reading."

I skimmed the pages, seeing strategies I probably would never think of, "How does he know enough to make this?"

"He had a few friends. Napoleon, Gaius Octavius, Omar Bradley. They taught him, and taught me, for that matter. Not as much, though." I could see a flash of pain on her face, then it stilled, "Still can't believe Artemis did that to him."

"Did what?" I asked. This sounded like something Nico hadn't said at the meeting.

Arin shook her head violently, as if forcing the thought away, "Nothing. Ask me if you need any help."

I sat down at the desk while she sat on the bed, unsheathing a dagger and sharpening it. She looked beautiful with her emerald eyes and dark red hair going just past her shoulders, but I shook the thought out of my head and focused on the sheets of paper before me. For the next couple dozen minutes, I was so concentrated on not looking at Arin, that I didn't notice Dex sticking his head into the tent until he spoke, "The rest of us are all here. Speech time."

"Ugg, I hate giving pep talks." I groaned.

Arin laughed, "You aren't the only one, but _you're_ the one who has to give it, not me."

I nodded to her and walked outside. She and Dex fell into step behind me until we reached the big, open field that the demigods were assembled in, more then one hundred fifty of them. They all had armor on and weapons in hand, and while it looked impressive, Shalin's army was much, _much_, bigger.

"Now, I can't command you like Sean did." I started, my voice carrying across the crowd, "I can't order you to stay and fight against an army that outnumbers us by hundreds. But I can ask you too. Ask you to fight for your homes, for your friends, for the person standing right next to you. That person may not see eye-to-eye with you, but we are family, the children of Olympus. So, join me. For our family! For those fallen! And for OLYMPUS!"

The assembled demigods all cheered, then ran off to the recently dug earthworks.

Line Break

Martin's POV

About thirty later, the first elements of the monstrous army came into view. For a few seconds, they pushed at the border that was supposed to repel the monstrous. Then, like it was overwhelmed, the border fell and the monsters kept marching.

The Hunters were back behind the earthworks, along with the Apollo Cabin. They all had sonic arrows nocked, ready for use. I was standing a little ways back from the line, where I should be able to see everything going on, while still being close enough ot take a hand when I needed to. The Ares and Athena Cabins were on either side of the center of the earthworks, where the Hermes Cabin was separating them. The other cabins were grouped together and spread out on either side of the main trio.

"First signal." I ordered. A conch horn blew once, then all the demigods ran down earthworks. More demigods came out of the forest were they were hiding. Once they were only fifteen meters away from Shalin's line, which had stopped, I spoke again, "Archers, loose!"

The sonic arrows flew into the air and struck across the first few ranks of monsters, and they dissolved into chaos as blasts of music hit. The demigods, however, were prepared for it, and hacked apart the first rank, "Second signal."

The conch horn blew again, then the demigods, including the ones from the forest, streamed back behind the earthworks. It took some careful running to avoid the various spikes and other stuff we had put up, but they all managed it. They only killed maybe seventy-five monsters with that attack, but every monster dead is a little closer to our end goal.

The monsters shook off their loses and continued, a shield wall of dracanae at the front. Arrows from the Hunters whizzed over our heads as they approached, most managing to kill a dracanae, others wounding them. Then, the monsters reached the first row of spikes, and their ranks parted, allowing a group of the biggest and ugliest Cyclops, completely encased in armor, to charge out. The wooden spikes shattered against their armor, then they turned to dust. I glanced around, trying to figure out what happened, then I saw Arin grinning and Gwen looking a bit tired.

"Forward!" The voice of the person I took to be Shalin came over the army of monsters, and they kept marching. Thier lines broke as they started coming through the spikes, allowing our archers to rain arrows down on them. Soon enough, the first monsters, dracaenae, reached our lines, only to be killed by the Ares Cabin. But as soon as those fell, more took their place: Telkhines, empousai, Cyclops, Hyperboreans, and even more monsters that I didn't recognize, with goat heads but human chests and goat legs.

Our lines were holding for now, but they would stand firm forever, so I called in my next trick, "Third signal."

This time, the conch horn sounded in two short notes, then all across the field, the sound of reedpipes could be heard. Vines, coming out of the ground, tripped up monsters as they tried to push through, most of the time impaling them on the very spikes they were trying to avoid. Our own lines were starting to take hits, though, as more and more monsters through the earthworks. Then, disaster struck.

Packs of hellhounds leapt from the shadows behind our lines, attacking them from the back as a renewed surge of Laestrygonians pushed in on the front. I gritted my teeth, knowing that if we stayed any longer, the demigods would start dying quickly.

"Retreat!" I yelled, running towards the already backing-up demigods, "Run! Get out of here!"

Suddenly, everyone broke and ran in all different directions. The monsters looked confused for a second, then raced after them. The Hunters and the Apollo Cabin had already backed up, and poured arrow after arrow into the undisciplined retreat.

"Hold!" Shalin's voice came over the monster army, "Reform the line!"

Slowly, the monsters reformed behind a shield wall of assorted dracaenae and Telkhines, but that wall couldn't chase after every small group of us at once. I, for my part, dashed into the woods with Arin, Gwen, Thalia, and Dex.

"I gotta get to the Hunt. Meet up with me at the cabin on the beach." Thalia ordered, then turned and sprinted off in a different direction.

"Split up." I ordered, "Find anyone you can and tell them to meet us at the cabin. Got it?"

Arin, Gwen, and Dex all nodded and separated. I chased after some shouting and the clash of weapons, then ran into a group of maybe ten Ares campers fighting some dracaenae. Coming at the back of the dracaenae group, I made two quick kills before the rest of them noticed and turned. In turning, though, they were distracted from the Ares campers, who quickly hacked through the rest of them.

"Good to see you made it, punk." Clarisse said, punching me in the shoulder, "Anyone with you?"

"We split up. Go to that cabin on the beach about a mile from here." I replied, "Know it?"

"Yeah. James through Mark!" Clarisse called, and five of the demigods stood straighter, "We're splitting up. You're on your own. Tell anyone you see to get to that cabin."

They nodded and ran off while Clarisse turned back to me, "We'll keep at it for a while, then head for that cabin. If we don't show up, don't wait."

I nodded, then Clarisse and her group ran off as well. At least she's alive.

The next group I found was a quartet of Hephaestus campers, who just finished killing two Hyperboreans when I showed up. After I told them where the rendezvous was, they ran off, leaving me to wonder if they were going straight there, or searching for more campers.

Soon, though, the rest of the monster army entered the forest, driving us out in clumps. I, along with a few of my Hermes campers, ran for about half a mile before settling down to a walk.

"Well, that sucked." I commented.

"Sure did. How many d'you think made it out?" Alex asked.

"At least twenty that I saw, including Travis and Connor." I replied, "Hopefully, Thalia and the Hunters got out too. We'll need them."

The Stoll twins were the Consulers of the Hermes Cabin, but I was one of the camp's "leaders", so I had to make sure I didn't step on their toes with regards to the Hermes campers.

"Thinking of trying your luck?" Alex chuckled, "Now that Artemis' gone, you might not have a better chance."

I laughed too, "They don't need Artemis. She'd turn you into a jackalope, but at least you'd still have most of your body parts."

"True, true." Alex acknowledged. We kept talking the rest of the mile, until we reached the beach. On the beach was a cabin that Percy Jackson visited every summer until he disappeared. The story went that the Minotaur chased him from there to Camp, where he killed it.

What was surprising was how many demigods made it out. At least a hundred, probably more. Clarisse was part of the crowd, along with Leo, Annabeth, Drew, Connor, Travis, and most of the other Consulers. Katie Gardener was missing, along with Castor.

Off to the side was Thalia, in silver, with most of the Hunt, if not all of it. When I approached, Annabeth and Thalia came to me, and we stood together in front of the crowd. They all looked dejected, tired, and well, beaten.

"Looks like most of us are still alive." I commented. They looked at me glumly, "You're not dead yet. Those monsters think we're beaten. They think they just crushed us. And maybe they did. But do you know _what_? We aren't dead yet! Maybe we lost Camp Half-Blood. But we'll make them regret it! They think we'll run away screaming. But they're wrong. We know where they have outposts, in Pittsburgh, in Cincinnati, in Indianapolis. We can go out and destroy each and every one of them. They think they can attack? We'll avenge _everyone_ we lost by killing every dracaenae, every Telkhine, every Laestrygonian we come across. We'll make them regret they ever started this war!"

**A/N: The goat creatures are Panes, by the way. So, now that the Greeks don't have a camp to defend, they can put everyone on the offensive, while traveling to Camp Jupiter (spoiler alert). Oops, probably shouldn't have said that.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	45. Chapter 45- The First Kiss

**A/N: I'll probably end up switching from the prison to Martin from chapter to chapter, just so you know.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written by Rick Riordan.

Chapter 45- The First Kiss

"Camp Half-Blood is ours now." Coeus said triumphantly, striding into the cell.

"Congratulations, then." I replied, "So, you say you're gonna get all the weaknesses of Camp Half-Blood out of me, then you go ahead and attack it without even trying?"

"That was Shalin's doing." Coeus answered stiffly.

I stayed silent in response to that, the brief moment of emotion gone. Coeus, apparently seeing I wasn't going to talk, laughed and strode out of the cell, leaving Artemis and I alone again. We sat in a brooding silence, tension growing between us as the silence grew longer.

The door opened and a tray of food was shoved in, this time eight pieces of Wonderbread and two glasses of water. I didn't react, still sitting absolutely still. Who knows what they drugged it with this time? Artemis, however, didn't have any qualms and started eating it.

While she was distracted, I turned myself away from the door, uncapped my flask, and took a quick drink, putting it back away before she noticed. No way I was gonna let myself get drugged again. Artemis sat back when she was done, leaning against the wall. She didn't fall asleep or die, so this time, the food must've been clean. Not that Artemis would "die", per say, but even gods can get poisoned.

I was watching Artemis out of the corner of my eye, staying silent and unmoving. Artemis, for her part, looked more bored then anything else, fiddling with the hay. The first indication of something wrong was Artemis shifting from position to position, never staying still for long. Then, in a clear effort of will, she calmed down and stayed in place.

We stayed like that for hours. I was trying to think of ways of escaping, with or without Artemis, and reviewing hand-to-hand combat, but I had no idea what Artemis was doing. Then, the door squeaked open and Saracen walked in, holding a tray of Wonderbread.

"So, the great Perseus Jackson is finally locked up." She said, setting down the tray, "After what you did, you should be killed."

Saracen sounded sincere about it, but her hands were moving, talking to me in sign language. _Food is drugged. Do not eat._

_With what?_ I signed back, and laughed scornfully, "Your older brother? I enjoyed his death."

_Aphrodisiacs. I am planning for escape._ Saracen glared at me, and hatred filled her voice, "You would. Then you came to _me, _trying to convince _me_, to follow you."

_Anything else?_ "What did it feel like? To know the person who killed your brother, and not have any chance of getting revenge. You're even weaker then he is."

_Atlas is free. I do not know how, or who replaced him. That is all_. Saracen stepped forward and punched me in the jaw. Not as hard as she could've, but plenty hard to leave a bruise. Then, she stalked out the door, slamming it shut behind herself.

I smiled for the first time in a long while, then turned away, considering the new developments. Atlas would expand the Titan's army even further, which meant I needed to get out of here. If Camp Half-Blood was truly overridden, then our situation had become even worse. Arin and Gwen were most likely still alive, but they had no idea where I was, so they couldn't help. Saracen could summon Mrs. o' Leary with a Stygian Iron dog whistle- I asked Daedalus to make a copy of his Stygian Ice one, but out of iron- which would probably help, but that doesn't guarantee success.

Artemis, again, ate the drug-laced food while I secretively drank from my flask. I knew what would be happening to Artemis- in theory, at least- and I knew this would be hilarious to watch. Pretty soon, she started shifting, and now I knew exactly why. And exactly how to make this very, _very_, embarrassing for her. I shifted my gaze until I was studying her, instead of watching from the corner of my eye. Artemis looked even more uncomfortable, her eyes obviously wandering everywhere in the cell except for me.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Something wrong?"

Artemis shook her head, not replying and not meeting my gaze. I continued watching, though. She narrowed her eyes and stopped moving, but I could tell it took a lot more effort know then with the first dose. Sure enough, after about half an hour, she started moving again, this time getting up entirely and walking around the cell. My eyebrow raised again from where it had settled down, and I leaned up against the wall, "You're _sure_ nothing's wrong?"

"Yes." That one word was strained as Artemis kept pacing. This time, it was the hands that were shift positions, from down at her side to crossed in front of her chests to clasped together. I was openly grinning at her discomfort, knowing what caused it and knowing she didn't. Artemis probably had no idea what was happening to her, and couldn't make sense of what she was feeling.

Coeus was probably laughing his head off, but I couldn't laugh in here, or Artemis would try to beat me up again. Try and fail, but then again, she might get lucky. Her eyes gleamed with something unidentifiable, but I knew what it would turn into eventually.

I stood up as well, the chains that connected the two of us clinking together, and walked over to the entrance. It hadn't changed at all, still heavy oak reinforced with Celestial Bronze. It was completely featureless, excepting the metal strips across the front. There must be a keyhole and a knob on the outside only. No chance of picking the lock if I can't reach it. I pounded the wall in frustration, and to my surprise, the rock there wiggled slightly. Artemis, with her back to me, was as far away as the chain allowed, breathing heavily.

With a bit of effort, I managed to pull the stone free to reveal a nook in the wall. Inside was a small knife made of Celestial Bronze, along with some flint and age-old bread. Useful, except for the bread. I shoved the stone back in just as Artemis turned again and came back my way. I stepped aside as she paced passed, "And you're absolutely _certain_ nothing's wrong?"

"Nothing you'd know, _male_." Her voice was harsh and very strained. It obviously took a lot of will to resist the impulses the drug brought on. Things would probably become pretty. . . . . interesting for me in these next days as the aphrodisiacs really started to take effect.

Hunching over, I untied and relaced my boots, which felt loose. That only occupied my mind for a minute, though, so I just sat down on my straw pile and thought of the things I would need to say to rebuff Artemis if those drugs overpowered her will. It needed to be firm but not harsh. Not harmful, but strong enough to make sure she didn't try anything.

Soon, the door opened again and another tray was pushed in. All that pacing must've made her hungry, as Artemis ate the Wonderbread and drank the water very quickly. I knew that with every dose of it she got, the more embarrassed and uncomfortable she would be. Thoughts that she would normally never think of would be whizzing through her head. Artemis wouldn't be able to make sense of any of it, but she couldn't exactly rage at me without it becoming even more awkward. So I was safe, at least for the time being.

If she ever learns that I knew, though, I'd have a pissed-off Artemis to try to explain everything to. Nothing I haven't dealt with before, of course, but still not very desirable.

Suddenly, the door opened and Coeus walked in, barely managing to keep a straight face when he saw Artemis, "So how are you two faring today?"

"Very well." I replied, "Although I believe Artemis is starting to go mad."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Coeus replied, "Along with that fact that Khione decided to make it snow around this palace. It'll get pretty cold down here. I wonder how you'll keep warm."

With that, Coeus left again. Oh, gods. With Artemis in her current state, trying to share warmth could have very unintended consequences. Artemis hadn't said anything when Coeus entered, but I felt her watching me, "If Coeus was telling the truth, the blanket and straw isn't going to be enough."

"It'll be a cold day in Hades' realm before I ever sleep with you, _boy_." Artemis snarled.

"I can show you some places in the Underworld where it's pretty darn chilly, if you want." I offered sarcastically, "But, in all seriousness, I believe we both want to survive the night with all our fingers and toes intact."

Artemis considered this, but with the aphrodisiacs influencing her, I already knew that the answer would be, "No touching. If you touch me, _male_, I will break _every bone_ in your _worthless_ body."

We rearranged the piles of straw so that we were close enough to share warmth, but weren't touching. Since I only had a limited supply of the gunk, I didn't want to use it to stay awake as well as in place of floor. As a last preparation, I scratched a line into the floor, to mark where I started the night, then fell into a deep sleep.

Line Break

Percy's POV

I woke to find Artemis and I in the same position we originally woke up in: Spooning. My arm was under her head, apparently as a pillow. Slowly, I tried to take it out, but Artemis muttered my name in her sleep and grabbed it.

I sighed. Now what do I do? I gently unclasped Artemis' sleeping hands, then eased my arm, ever so slowly, free. Now I needed to get up without waking her. Which already failed as Artemis woke up, felt the position we were in, and narrowed her eyes at me, "You'd better have a _very_ good excuse, _boy_."

"Sure." I replied, then pointed to the line I carved the night before, "That line marks where the edge of my straw was the night before. As you can see, it's still the edge of my straw, which means _I_ didn't move. _You _did."

That didn't stop the punch from coming my way, nor the kick that I blocked afterwards, "Calm down, Artemis. This is just making me laugh harder."

I caught her fist in my palm, and twisted, forcing Artemis to the ground to prevent her wrist from breaking, "Can you _please_ stop trying to hit me?"

Artemis growled, then nodded. I let her go, then turned and sat in the corner. Soon, thought, the first tray of Wonderbread arrived, so I knew the entertainment was about to begin. Since this was only the first dose of the day, it probably wouldn't have very much effect other than making her shift around uncomfortably.

"Anything wrong, Artemis?" I asked, much the same as yesterday.

Artemis met my eyes this time, and I saw lust in those liquid silver pools, "Yes, _boy_. I have an idiot asking me if something is _wrong_ four times!"

"You wouldn't happen to know the idiot, would you?" I raised an eyebrow, "'Cause there are only the two of us in here."

Artemis sighed and looked away. For a moment, I wished there was a window this far underground, but there wasn't. The hours whiled away until the next tray of Wonderbread, which Artemis ate with gusto while I still faced the corner, thinking.

Artemis had stopped pacing, or making any noise at all. In fact, I couldn't even tell if she still existed until a hand grabbed my shoulder, spinning me, and lips pressed against my own in a brutal kiss.

**A/N: If some of you are complaining that that's not the effect aphrodisiacs have: Yes, I know. I also know Artemis is a strong willed goddess and is trying to distract herself from Percy, which is what all that shifting and pacing was for. But, of course, all that moving makes her even more hungry for the next dose. It's a viscous cycle. Oh, and their first kiss. You didn't expect me to make it very romantic, did you. They're in a _dungeon_.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	46. Chapter 46- Running Away

**A/N: Ha ha! Left it with a cliff hanger last chapter, and this one is all Martin (and Arin).**

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of putting these up.

Chapter 46- Running Away

Martin's POV

"Here." Arin gestured to a ramp that led down to a door, which apparently held something "useful", according to Arin. The rest of the demigods were getting lunch at various Chipotles, Taco Bells, Subways, or anything else they saw while Arin and I were going somewhere else.

Arin whispered a few words, then the lock on the door clicked, and it opened. She grinned at me, "Daedalus' idea. You say the phrase, it unlocks."

I smiled back at her, then stepped inside. It was completely dark, but Arin seemed to know where she was going, and flipped a switch on the wall. Lights blazed to life, driving the darkness from the room. Driving was the right word, as the light revealed six cars of various and slightly old models. Racks of weapons and armor lined the walls on one side, and on the other were stacks of Tupperware containers. Maps were stacked neatly on a table, along with four laptops. Everything here seemed to revolve around four, except for the cars: Four chairs at the table, four doors leading to other rooms, four pegs for hanging coats, etc.

"Who made this place?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"P- Sean, of course." Arin replied, "Six cars won't hold all of us, but they should help. And we can get more on the way."

"How? We have a few bucks, but not thousands." I questioned. Arin grinned, reached into her pocket, and tossed something to me. It was a green, plastic card that said "LotusCash" on the front. "What's this?"

"How we got all the cars in the first place. Doesn't run out of money. Ever." Arin laughed, "We try not to use it _too_ much, but. . . . . . . some things are necessities."

Arin moved around, obviously familiar with this place. She took a backpack from a closet and put a few changes of clothes in it, then moved to the Tupperware containers. Arin opened one, took out a metal bottle, and slipped it in the side of the backpack, then tossed one to me, "You'll want that."

"What is it?" I asked, opening the lid. It was a golden liquid. Nectar, of course.

Arin also took a hefty bag of ambrosia and again, tossed one to me. After another few items went in or on the backpack, she walked over the the weapons racks and started strapping on sheathes: A few knives on her waist to accompany the sword already hanging there, a spear that somehow went between her backpack and back, a waist quiver and a bow that she slung as a counterpoint to the spear. In all, Arin looked like she was ready to fight an army while camped out in a forest somewhere.

"See anything you like?" Arin laughed, "Other than me, of course."

My face reddened as I realized I was just looking at her and not doing much else, "What should I get?"

Arin looked thoughtful, then nodded, "I'll explain after we get everyone else here. If you're planning to fight a war while we're on the run, we'll need to take a lot of these supplies. Are you good with the Mist?"

"Pretty good, yeah." I replied, getting the feeling that she was taking charge here. I was in over my head, but Arin seemed pretty much at home.

"Good. That'll be important." Arin looked at her watch, "The rest of them should be coming in a few minutes, I think."

"I have no idea how to lead them." I replied, saying what I should've admitted hours ago, "In a war, at least."

"I can help you with strategy and such." Arin turned and looked at me, "But you _are _a leader. If you need help you go to me, or even _her_. You don't need to be a hero. You don't need to be perfect. You need to be one of them."

"And if I mess up?" I asked, "If fifty more of them don't come back?"

Arin winced, then walked over and wrapped her arms around me, "You didn't know that would happen. And, you saved over one hundred of us. If you didn't think of splitting up, sending other demigods to the cabin, easily twice that number could've fallen."

"If I didn't, someone else would've." I pointed out, "You, maybe, or Clarisse."

Arin shook her head, and released me from the hug, "No one other then a few Hunters and Gwen would obey me. Maybe some would follow Clarisse, but not that many. They chose you to be a leader. You weren't the oldest one there. But you became a leader all the same. So lead."

I only noticed we were still holding hands when I nodded, then we turned towards the door. Once we were almost outside, Arin took her hand away and gestured to the door, "Go. I'll be in here, once the rest of us start pouring in."

I nodded, then pushed open the door and stepped outside. The campers filled the street, most still wearing armor and with weapons sheathed at their sides. Annabeth was talking to them before I came out, but once I was outside, they all turned to me.

"Before anyone asks," I began, "Yes, I am planning to take the fight to the Titans. I can't demand this of you, of any of us. I can't even ask this. All of us have been through a lot already. We've all lost friends, and this war has barely even begun. But I can't just give up because I've lost a fifth of the cabin I call home. I can't just give up because the monsters beat us. I can't just give up because the place that we've lived in every summer is no longer ours. If I have to go alone, then I'll do just that. But anyone who wants to take some pain to the Titans, follow me."

With that, I turned and strode back inside. Perhaps inspired by my bold words, perhaps not, the crowd of demigods surged forwards behind me. Arin was still inside, nodding to me and smiling at the mob of demigods behind, "Anyone know how to drive?"

Immediately, more then a dozen hands went up, "Good. Come with me. Martin, I want to talk."

Those demigods followed her while the rest explored this place. Arin was directing those dozen to start putting certain boxes in the trunks and backseats of the six cars. "What's in them?"

"Nectar, ambrosia, godly-strength painkillers, Greek Fire, some detonators, and other bits and bobs." Arin listed off, "We'll need them."

"Godly-strength painkillers?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A half-teaspoon would turn you into a vegtable." Arin replied, "We measure the strength in drops."

"Okay. . . . . do we have any way to call anyone else? Drachmas?" I asked.

"We don't. Yes, we have drachmas, but something happened to Iris. I don't know what." Arin answered, "As for phones, few enough demigods have them already, and those who did left them in their cabins for the battle. You don't want a stray club to shatter it, after all."

"This isn't good. So we're on the run, basically forced to fight any outposts we come across." I summarized.

"Yep." Arin said cheerfully, "No hope of reinforcement, great chance that we could all die and no one would know. I like it."

"We do have another option." I pointed out, "Cut a straight path from here to San Francisco. Get to Camp Jupiter."

Arin shrugged, "Maybe. The monsters would probably run us down along the way, keep hitting us when we've stopped. I don't much like the feeling of being one of maybe five to actually get there, everyone else dying along the way."

"True." I acknowledged, "But shouldn't we head in that general direction, anyways?"

"Yeah, but there's the small matter of the monster army chasing us." Arin said, "You have to choose a route that you wouldn't think they'd expect us to take, so that they'll send troops to where they'll think we''ll, while in reality, we'll be somewhere else because we'll know that they'll think that they'll know what we'll do, but we won't be."

"You know, I'm almost tempted to ask you to repeat that." I replied, grinning.

Arin grinned back, "Don't know if I could. Anyways, the monsters'll find us here sooner rather than later, so we need to move."

"Right. Can you get the maps?" Arin nodded, and walked off.

"Guys!" I yelled, "We've got to move. The monsters'll find us if we stay too long. Follow the person in front of you."

Most of the demigods acknowledged this, and six of the drivers climbed into the cars. We drew some odd looks as we walked through the streets, and even a police officer. The Mist convinced him to ignore us, however, and soon we were out of the city. Arin was walking next to me, along with some of the Counsulers, and we were discussing out route.

"Here's my logic." I said, pointing to the map, "Shalin might suspect we want to re-take Camp Half-Blood. We aren't, but he'll have to keep troops there as a possibility. Another possible objective of ours would be Philadelphia, home to a somewhat small outpost of monsters. Shalin'll have to guard against that as well, which means the force pursuing us to Allentown'll be pretty small."

"Allentown?" Annabeth asked, "What does Allentown give us?"

"Time and the greatest degree of relative safety." I replied, "We don't have enough food to really start going. We have a fair bit in the cars, more than enough to make it to Allentown, but we'll have to get more there. We can't go to Philadelphia, again, because we'll get slowed down too much fighting the outpost there, then the monster pursuing us would attack and crush us."

"And," Arin pointed out, "Allentown's on the way to Pittsburgh, which Philadelphia isn't."

"Does Allentown have any monsters in it?" Annabeth questioned shweredly.

"A listening post more then anything." Arin answered, "Five at the most."

Annabeth nodded slowly, "It just might work. I can't help but feel we're running away, though."

"Would you rather get slaughtered by the hundreds of monsters behind us?" I suggested sarcastically, "We _are _running. This isn't some victorious march. We aren't "cutting a swath to the sea". We're trying to stay alive, and if we can hurt Shalin while we're running, all the better."

"So much for that inspiring speech." Katie muttered.

"Yeah. I'd appreciate if none of you tell anyone we're running." I said, "If we're gonna live, we don't want everyone to be dispirited."

"True." Annabeth acknowledged, "Remember the last Titan War, just before the Party Ponies showed up? That was- _di immortals_! Chiron!"

I swore, "He wasn't at the cabin. I can't believe I didn't think of him."

Katie Gardener put a comforting arm around Annabeth's shoulders, "Don't worry about Chiron. He's probably fine."

"Besides, even if he fell, he'll come back. Re-form, I mean." Connor pointed out, and Annabeth glared at him, "Not helping. Got it."

"Besides, Chiron always said he was here to teach and guide us, not lead us." I said, "I guess it's time to go out on our own. We can get revenge on the Titans for everyone that died, Chiron or no Chiron. He wouldn't want us to weep over him. He'd want us to move on and keep going."

"I guess." Annabeth replied, her voice still shaky, "I'll make them _pay_."

**A/N: So, Arin/Martin? Y/N? Let me know. On another, unrelated, note: The Mergana fic is tied with The Proctor of Judgment for first. The Castellinarian Conspiracy is two votes behind them, and The Collective Madness of All is three votes behind the Conspiracy. Come out and vote!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	47. Chapter 47- The Second Kiss

**A/N: It just occurred me that you don't have this chronologically in your head, like I do. Assume the Percy/Artemis chapters are happening at the same time as the Martin/Arin chapters.**

Disclaimer: How have you not read any of these yet?

Chapter 47- The Second Kiss

Percy's POV

I was so surprised in the first few seconds that I didn't do anything. Then, I grabbed Artemis' arms and pushed her back, holding her in place an arms-length away from me. Her eyes were filled with lust, the effect of the aphrodisiacs the Titans put in the food.

Half of me wanted to fend her off, while the other half of me wanted to get something from this. Artemis was trying to push forward, but since we were both in Celestial Bronze shackles, her godly strength didn't count for anything.

"I _need_ you." Artemis gasped, desperation in her voice.

"You'll have me." I replied, my mind whirling with options, "But it will be a lot more enjoyable if you follow my orders. Swear to follow my orders."

For a while Artemis looked like she was seriously debating that option, then lust overpowered reason, "I swear on the Styx to follow your orders."

I heard the thunderclap even though we were underground, and I grinned. Now, I effectively had control of the most powerful goddess on the council, perhaps even the most powerful of any deity there. "Then sit in the corner over there. I hold you to your oath on this order, along with the next three."

Artemis, hurt and betrayal mixing with lust in her eyes, walked over and sat in the corner.

"Good. Now, do not eat any of the Wonderbread or the water that comes into this cell by orders of Coeus. When they push Wonderbread and water inside, instead come to me." I said, making my orders specific to this case and time, "You will drink this gunk to relieve hunger."

Artemis nodded, her eyes still filled with the same mix of emotions, and I hunkered down as well. Soon, though, apparently the order of "sit in the corner" having been fulfilled, Artemis came back and tried to kiss me again, but I held her away and spoke another order, "Do not try to kiss me for the next three hours. I hold you to your oath on this order as well."

If I said "I hold you to your oath", it would apply to every single thing I said to her, if it was meant to be an order or not. So, I had to become a weasel with words. Unfortunately, the more specific I made an order, the more loopholes there were. As such, Artemis' hands started caressing me as she rubbed herself up against me. I sighed, "Do not touch me for the next three hours. This includes through clothes. Your oath applies to this order."

Artemis, looking pouty and frustrated, turned and stalked away. Which was good, right? It meant she wasn't touching me anymore, and that was _really_ distracting. Some part of me wasn't happy, though. Some part of me longed for her touch. A part of me I had hoped died in the Underworld, but was reawakened in my time with the Hunt, no matter how much I tried to deny it to myself.

I tried to resist the urge to make Artemis do ridiculous things like flap her arms like a bird, or try to impersonate one of her beloved deers. It was hard, given that I still wanted revenge for what she did, but I calmed myself, knowing that when she came back to her senses, my revenge would be sated. I was pretty sure I had stolen her first kiss, as well.

Five hours later, making me extend her orders for another few hours, the door opened and a tray of Wonderbread was pushed in. Artemis stood and walked over to me. I took out my flask, noticing the surprise on her face as she realized I had it.

"Drink about a mouthful of this, and don't throw it up. Need I say the rest?" Artemis shook her head and tipped the flask back. I could tell Artemis couldn't get it down, so I plugged her nose and kept her mouth shut, forcing her to swallow. Not blaming her, that stuff tastes like a tire that was dunked in sewage and left in the sun to dry.

"Remember, don't touch me for another hour. This order is part of your oath." I said, careful not to touch her fingers when I got the flask back, then took a drink myself.

Over the course of the next hour, I could see the lust in Artemis' eyes become less and less, then she collapsed to the ground, crying. It couldn't be easy knowing you've sworn your freedom away, I guess.

"Don't worry, Artemis. I won't force you to do anything." I said, laying a hand on her shoulder. Artemis looked up, red-rimmed eyes glaring at my own. Then she buried her fist in my stomach and kicked out with a leg, hitting my left leg and knocking it out from under me.

I hit the ground hard, rolling away but careful not to wrap myself in chains. Getting to my feet just as Artemis caught up with my frantic rolling, I couldn't dodge the backhand across my cheek, but I ducked the next punch and backed up. I was practically leading Artemis around the cell, keeping maddeningly out of reach.

After maybe half an hour of throwing strikes that only connected with thin air, Artemis stopped, exhausted.

"Please tell me you aren't going to try to kiss me again." I said, knowing this would trigger one last outburst of rage.

Artemis lunged at me, but stumbled on the straw and fell. I kicked the pile of straw as she fell, so she landed on it instead of the stone floor. "I'd suggest you don't eat the Wonderbread. And I release you from all previous orders, by the way."

Artemis nodded stiffly, "Why bother? You have my life now. You could order me to kill myself, and since I can't, I'll be sucked into the Styx for eternity."

"I don't seek that kind of power over you, Artemis." I said tiredly, "Please stop assuming the worst of me."

"Oh? And why should I, after you took advantage of my drug-induced madness? After you took my freedom away? After you made me very nearly break my oath of virginity?" Artemis asked, her voice sharp and wounding, "All this, you could've prevented. _You didn't_."

I didn't know if she meant the whole drugged food thing, or the whole matter of us being in a dungeon, "You wouldn't listen if I asked you to drink this gunk. You didn't trust me. You still don't."

"And I have good reason not to. You broke your promise just hours ago." Artemis pointed out.

"Would you rather I had taken your virginity?" I asked, "That was the only way, or sometime, you would've gotten the drop on me and forced me to."

Artemis was still furious, but I didn't think I had gone quite too far. Well, I had, obviously, but she apparently accepted my justifications. That coupled with most likely being a punching bag for then next few days'll probably go a long way to easing her hatred. Wait. Why do I care what she thinks of me? I swore to kill her.

But it wasn't an oath on the Styx, was it? My mind was again in a furious debate, but most of me felt justice had been served. Still, I'd have to have a few conversations with a few Hunters to see if Artemis really and truly hated me then, or if it was a heat-of-the-moment thing I took wrong. Hades, even if it wasn't a heat-of-the-moment thing, I still took it wrong. I shouldn't have _ever_ thought this was an option.

"I need to tell you something. Promise not to attack me?" I asked.

"What?" Artemis replied bitterly, "Not an order?"

"No, Artemis." I sighed, "I don't want to order you to do anything.."

"Fine. I won't attack you." I stepped in close, then pain ripped through my body as she kneed me right in the family jewels, "You lie, I lie."

Artemis pressed the advantage, and my legs were too weak to back up or really do anything fast. I could already feel bruises started to form on my arms, body, and legs as a result of her punches and kicks. Finally, she caught one of my arms in a painful lock, then shoved me into the wall. And none to gently, either.

Once she let me go, I fell on the ground, groaning, "And stay there."

About an hour later, I finally felt like I had wasted enough time on the floor to get up. Unfortunately, climbing to my feet hurt even more. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Why Perseus," Artemis grinned, or rather, bared her teeth, "You aren't even on my good side yet."

With that, she stretched out like a contented cat on the straw and fell asleep. I slept sitting down, as even lying on my back hurt like Hades. I woke up the next morning by way of Artemis tipping me over with a nasty grin on her face.

All of my muscles ached from getting pounded last night, and I groaned aloud while seriously considering ordering her to stop.

Her hand grabbed my arm and jerked me to my feet, "Well, well, it looks like last night some effect. What should I do now?"

"You, Artemis, are going to stay over one and a half meters away from me the whole day." I grinned, then grimaced as pain rippled through my body, "Before I order you to."

Artemis snarled at me, but backed away. I wasn't happy knowing I could control her like that, either. "You know, you're always hurting me. Other than what happened after were here, what've I ever done to you?"

"You made the Hunt disband and got them mobbed in Camp Half-Blood."

Artemis' POV

Percy's fists clenched as I said those words, and he turned away. His body shook as tears fell from closed eyes. Well, good. Then his eyes opened, and I could see endless depths of pain in them. Percy was still completely silent, but blood dripped from his hands as fingernails cut flesh.

"Artemis." His voice was barely a whisper, "I would suggest getting as far away as possible."

Normally, I'd laugh at such a warning, but coming from him, I knew it was more then I could handle. His blood mixed with tears on the floor as I backed up to the far corner, carefully making as little noise as possible. I thought there would be pleasure in making him like this, in such a vulnerable state, but there was no happiness in seeing this pain. "Percy?"

"Don't. Say. Anything." Each word was strained, forced out through clenched teeth.

I stayed in the corner, tense, ready to defend myself if he lunged at me. Although, knowing Percy, nothing I could do would stop him from tearing my head from my shoulders if he was like this. Except for himself. Percy's eyes closed again after he spoke.

After several long minutes, his fists unclenched and his eyes opened. Now, the pain was gone, replaced by sadness, "I'm so sorry for doing that, Artemis. Nothing I can do can ever make up for the pain I caused Pheobe and the rest of the Hunt, nor the bottle I forced you to."

Percy actually flinched when I put my hand on his shoulder, "I don't blame you for what happened. I shouldn't have said what I did. Neither here nor those days ago."

Then, on an impulse, I leaned forward, bring Percy's head up to meet mine. When our lips touched, I could tell all the things I hated him for were gone, replaced by warmth and something else.

Love.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, Pertimis fans. I did when I was writing it. I might start my next story next week, but I'm not sure. Next week, for me, is pretty busy and I'm putting a lot of thought on how to make it. But, one it starts, it'll have the same schedule as The Bloodied Rose. A week here, a week there, then a week here again.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	48. Chapter 48- On the Road

**A/N: The reason Artemis' mood swung so much last chapter was because at first, the drugs were lowering her inhibitions. Then, once they wore off and she realized what she had done, she had the "I've done something so devistating that I can't think of anything but how devistating that things was" emotion, which I'm not sure what to call it. It turns, understandably, into rage at Percy, then eventually cools into love.**

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah, blah blah.

Chapter 48- On The Road

Martin's POV

"Allentown's just a few minutes away now, I think." I said to Arin, pointing at the map, "We need to take out that listening post."

Arin nodded, "How are you planning to do that?"

"Overkill." I replied, grinning, then had all the Councilors stop their cabins. Now, we were at a complete halt.

"Will?" I called, then Will Solace walked up, "I need you and the Hunters to work together. Choose your best five archers."

Will nodded, and I turned to Thalia who was at the head of the column with me, "Thalia, I need you to, as well."

Thalia nodded, and a few minutes later, ten demigods were standing in front of me, including Thalia and Will. "Right. Allentown is only a few minutes away down the road. Some monsters are just keeping an eye there, but we can't let them report where we are, so I need you to kill them.

"And specifications on the how?" Will asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure you have a few ideas, and you don't need me to tell you how to do your jobs."

"Good." Thalia replied, "Let's go."

I leaned back against a tree and tried to look relaxed, while inside I was anything but. Annabeth looked calm and collected as usual, sharpening her dagger.

"Feel like sparring?" Arin asked.

"Beats waiting." I replied, drawing my sword in my right hand and a dagger in my left.

Arin drew her thin sword and twirled it, "Whenever you're ready."

I smiled, then lunged forward, my sword curving in an arc towards Arin's head. Arin caught it on the crossguard of her own sword, then rammed a shoulder into my chest with surprising strength. I stumbled backwards, but recovered and brought my weapons up as Arin leapt at me, her sword flickering. I caught one stroke on my sword and another on my dagger, but she was still pressing me back.

Arin's blows weren't overpowering, but there were so many and so fast, I could barely keep up. I could tell Arin was giving it her all as well, which was gratifying. At least she wasn't just playing with me. Our swords clashed, and in the short moment where they touched, I twisted and yanked downward. The sword clanged to the ground, but Arin didn't looked fazed by the loss of her weapon.

Instead, her foot snapped up, hitting my wrist and making me drop my own sword. I brought the dagger I held in my left hand down, but Arin caught my wrist in an X formed by her arms, then forced it to the side, pulling it until my back was to her. Then, an arm snaked across my throat, getting me in a headlock.

I tried to elbow Arin with my right arm, but Arin kicked a leg out from under me and pressed me into the ground, "I win, I believe."

"Fine." I grumbled, my face still against the ground.

I heard Annabeth's laughter, then she said, "I think I can do a better job than that, Martin."

"Be careful what boast of." Arin replied, releasing me and grabbing her sword, "I doubt you could to any better."

I could see a kind of hatred in Arin's eyes as she looked at Annabeth, and something told me she'd fight even harder against Annabeth. Arin would win at any cost against her, and I didn't know why.

Annabeth, without another word, brought her dagger up and ready, while Arin was slowly circling her. This time, Arin made the first move, feinting a lunge that turned into a kick. Annabeth didn't fall for it, however, and knocked aside the kick with a forearm. Arin's sword clanged off Annabeth's dagger, then Annabeth lunged, trying for a stab. Arin rolled to the side, making Annabeth dance backwards as Arin pushed forward.

Arin had more reach with her sword, but Annabeth's dagger was lighter and quicker. Then, Arin began twirling her sword with dazzeling speed, making impossible to know exactly where the blade was. But, when the strike came, it wasn't from the sword. Instead, Arin's foot snapped up and slammed into Annabeth, throwing her back, and Arin was on her before she could get up.

"Yield?" Arin asked, holding the tip of her sword to Annabeth's throat, actually cutting it a bit.

Annabeth nodded slightly, making the sword dig just a little deeper, then Arin sheathed it, and checked her watch, "Martin lasted about thirty seconds longer then you did. Congratulations for your epic failure."

Annabeth, scowled, got to her feet and wiped the blood from her throat, then walked away. Arin smirked at her retreating back and turned back to me, rolling her shoulders, "That was fun."

"That was pretty harsh." I commented.

Arin's eyes darkened, "She deserves far worse."

"Preaching to the choir here, Arin." I replied.

She nodded, "I know. You confuse me a bit. I thought you're one of the ones Sean brought in. That was before my time, of course. But you seem to associate with the campers who hate Annabeth and support Percy."

"You're right." I shrugged, "I was the first, with no one like me in camp. So I became one of them. Sure, I was an oddity, but I was a Hermes oddity, so no one cared that much. They just assumed Sean was an older demigod who saw me and lended a hand by chance."

"I thought Annabeth would hate you for supporting Percy." Arin commented, "Percy was before both of our times, but I'm guessing we both heard the same stories."

"Basically. I think Annabeth truly loved Percy. That's the only way her actions make sense. But, Ethan was one of those "depressed, bad boy" types that never last. At least, that's the best guess I can think off."

"Then why did Annabeth do all that?"

"Percy took it way wrong. His fatal flaw was loyalty, of all things. He couldn't stand disloyalty, and would sacrifice everything to save a friend, from what I've heard. So, naturally, he took Annabeth's attraction to Ethan very poorly, and snapped out." I shrugged, "Annabeth got her revenge, and that poisoned them against each other. Again, this is the best guess I can make. It might be wrong, but I have a hard time believing that- knowing who Annabeth is and what she does- she would throw away Percy like that."

Then, our conversation was ended prematurely as the ten Campers and Hunters came back, grinning. "They're dead. Nine of them."

"Good." I replied, grinning at them, then turned back to the crowd of demigods, "Break's over! Let's get moving!"

I heard a chorus of groans as everyone got to their feet, stretching, then we started walking again. About five minutes later we were in the middle of a big city. Town didn't do it justice. While it wasn't New York City, is was still pretty darn big.

I split us up into two groups. One went to a street parallel to us, splitting our numbers so that we didn't get _too_ many odd looks. Then, I spotted a car dealership a ways off, and nudged Arin, "We'd certainly go a bit quicker if we were all in cars."

"Didn't you notice? Maybe fifteen of them have driver's license." Arin pointed out, "Say. . . . four or five people a car. That make twenty to thirty cars. We have half that number of licensed drivers."

"Yeah, but what about learner's permits? You probably don't have a license, but I'm pretty sure you can drive." I replied, "There's got to be at least thirty of us who can drive somewhat well."

Arin sighed, "I guess we can try. But remember, we aren't looking for how cool a car looks. We want functionality."

Line Break

Martin's POV

One at a time, we drove twenty-seven cars out of the lot, and the demigods piled in. There was some trouble with the fact that we were all so young and probably didn't have the money, but that was nothing a LotusCash card and a trick of the Mist couldn't solve. We joined with the six cars that were carrying supplies, then our caravan drove off.

It was all a huge game of "follow the leader" when we went through the city. Arin was driving in the first car, as is turns out she did have a license, while I was trying to navigate through the Allentown's streets.

Luckily, there weren't any monsters to annoy us here. There weren't really and monsters roaming free anymore, not after the Titans started gathering them for an army, which was helpful. Arin took a right, and looking in the rearview mirror, I could see the whole caravan taking that right, then we were out of the downtown area and moving through the suburbs. Soon, the suburbs ended and we were outside of Allentown.

"That should be Berks County Park on the right." I pointed, "We should pass through Hamburg, Bethel, and Grantville before we reach Harrisburg."

"I thought Hamburg was in Germany." Arin replied, her eyes never leaving the road, "Hamburgers and all."

"Looks like we have our own Hamburg, then." I answered, "Along with our own Lebanon. Seriously, there's a town called "Lebanon" here."

Arin shook her head, sighing, "I can imagine how annoyed Hermes has to be. How many different places have the same name know?"

I shrugged, "No idea. I took Latin in school, and just for some Roman history, we were learning about Alexandria. A few times, our teacher actually called it Alexandria, Virginia. She never lived it over. Every test, if we had to translate a location, we'd put Virginia in parentheses after the word. Rome, Virginia. Aquae Sulis, Virginia. Athens, Virginia, the list went on. Pompeii, Virginia. It never stopped."

Arin laughed, then pointed through the windshield, "Look's like we're in Germany."

"And. . . . . . we've left Germany." I replied as we left Hamburg, It was a small place, a few blocks wide, "Pity we couldn't pick up some bratwurst."

"Eh, I never liked German food." Arin shrugged, "You?"

"Never actually had much German." I replied, "Plenty of Thai, though."

"Thai's good." We fell silent again. Fifteen minutes later, we passed through Bethel, which- to the best of my knowledge- didn't have any monsters in it that served the Titans.

"Do you think they realize we're in cars yet?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Arin nodded tensely, "They would've overtaken us otherwise. They've probably mounted up as well. Are We still going for Pittsburgh?"

"Yeah." I affirmed, "If Iris-Messages don't work for us, they don't work for them."

"There _are_ still phones, you know." Arin reminded me.

I shook my head, "I know, but I wouldn't want news of my failure to get out. They probably think we're all dead."

"Maybe. But we should be on guard." We passed though Grantville before Arin spoke again, "And onto Harrisburg."

"Driving's pretty boring, isn't it?" I asked,

"Can be." Arin answered, "Or heart-stopping. We should stop for the night at Harrisburg."

"We are." I confirmed. Minutes later, our caravan split up and pulled into various motels. We didn't have any real baggage, so most of us just collapsed on the beds, chairs, or ever floors of the rooms we rented and fell fast asleep.

**A/N: The Mergana fic won, because of three reasons: One, it was tied for first in the poll with _The Collective Madness of All_ and _The Proctor of Judgement_. Two, I made ODST110 to choose 1, 2, or 3. After a bit of PMing and such, 3 was decided, which was the Mergana fic. Three, someone named Arianna Le Fay favorited this story. Arianna le Fay, Morgan le Fay. It was a sign from the Flying Spaghetti Monster. He boiled for your sins.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	49. Chapter 49- The Great Battle, Part One

**A/N: To blaze: Yeah, it has been pretty boring. Hopefully, this'll speed it up a bit. Just bear with me here. But now, after a few boring chapters, all the pieces are in place.**

Disclaimer: Screw it.

Chapter 49- The Final Battle, Part One

Martin's POV

"Wakey-wakey, Martin." Arin said, punching me lightly in the shoulder, "We're about half a mile from Pittsburgh."

I rubbed my eyes, getting my seat back upright and spoke groggily, "Let's stop the caravan, then."

Minutes later, I was standing in a circle with the rest of the Councilors and Thalia.

"Okay, we think the outpost is right about there." I pointed to an old, abandoned warehouse, "We're destroying it."

Clarisse nodded, "Good. How?"

"That's what I don't know." I replied, "We don't know much about this warehouse, except for the fact that it exists."

"Then we should split up." Annabeth said. After yesterday's events, her standing with the other Councilors was lowered quite a bit, but they still listened, "Give each group a leader that can adapt on the fly. I'm thinking me, Clarisse, Martin, Leo, and Thalia."

"Everyone?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. Twenty to a group."

"Then let's do it. You have any Greek Fire in those supplies, Arin?" I asked, turning to face her.

Arin's feral grin was all the answer I needed.

"Good. Get some to each group." I ordered, "Enough to blow a wall in or burn down the warehouse itself."

Arin nodded and raced off, while Annabeth chose the groups. Then, we all scattered to gather those groups and prepare for the attack.

Line Break

Martin's POV

"Wait. Wait." I warned my group, then a flare-arrow arced into the sky, "Now!"

My team of twenty charged a group of thirty monsters on the perimeter. This base was a lot smaller then the one in Manhattan, so there were a lot fewer monsters guarding it. Arrows whizzed into the monster horde in front of us, then the fifteen of us who weren't archers hit them, swords slashing and spears stabbing.

The dracaenae I had set my sights on almost looked surprised as I ran it through. A sword came down from my left, but I caught it on the dagger, then dispatched it's owner with a quick counter-stroke. A club smashed into my side, sending me flying. I groaned as I got to my feet, seeing the Cyclops that hit me turn to dust after a black-feathered arrow with a Stygian Iron point sprouted from it's neck. After that, the fighting died down as the last of the monsters were killed.

"Everyone okay?" I called, then saw a body and rushed over. It was Sam, a son of Aphrodite. He had been stabbed with a spear sometime in the battle, but was still alive. Not for long, though, with that kind of injury.

An Apollo kid,-Joseph, I think- looked up at me and shook his head, "That wound's too deep. Scratched his heart and punctured a lung."

"Just. . . . . go." Sam choked out, "Get. . . it. . .done."

I shook my head, but Arin pulled me away, "You can't do anything for him except do what he asks."

I sighed, "Get me some Greek Fire."

Arin handed me a small jar, and after making sure Sam was truly dead, I smashed it over his body. No way I was going to leave it here.

"Let's go." This time, there was none of the excitement was we ran. There weren't any more monsters until we reached the warehouse itself.

We were the last ones there, and I could already hear fighting inside. After breaking through a door, we raced inside. The rest of the demigods were here, fighting a group of about fifty monsters. At least, fifty were left, but there was dust all over the floor. Once we joined the fray, the demigods quickly surronded the monsters and killed every last one of them. No mercy.

"Why so few?" Someone wondered aloud as we left.

"They were sent somewhere else, most likely." Annabeth replied thoughtfully, "Maybe to attack Camp Jupiter or join up with the forces chasing us."

"Let's get back to the caravan." I said, "We don't want to be caught here."

Line Break

**Time Skip: One Week**

Percy's POV

Saracen burst into the cell, which was the first indicator something was happening, "Get a weapon. Now!"

Not questioning, I yanked out the loose stone, grabbed the Celestial Bronze knife and tossed it to Artemis. Then, I took off my belt and held the non-metal end in my hand.

Saracen ran off, Artemis and I following. Artemis glanced over and asked, "What's _that_ supposed to do?"

"Silver buckle, Artemis." I replied, still running behind Saracen. There was a pair of dracaenae guarding a room, but Saracen drew her scythe and killed one before Artemis' knife found the throat of the other.

The chains around Artemis' and my own hands made moving quickly hard, but we managed it. Saracen opened the door stealthily and crept inside, where I could hear Krios muttering angrily.

"Of course they leave me behind. "No, no, Krios, this is an important duty. You're watching the prisoners! It's a big honor." Krios was watching what looked like a screen of fog or something, that showed Camp Jupiter. A massive army was attacking the base, leaving New Rome alone. There were easily six or seven hundred of them, way outnumbering the Romans.

Then, I saw a line of cars stop about a hundred meters away from the fighting, and heard Krios' grunt of confusion. Then, doors started opening and demigods climbed out. "No!"

Krios slammed a fist on a table. Saracen stood up right behind him, her scythe cracking off his skull, and the Titan crumpled.

"Get over here and wrap your chains around his wrists." Saracen ordered, and I smiled as I realized what she was doing. Artemis and I wound the length of chain that connected us around Krios' arms, binding them together and hopefully taking his powers with them.

Saracen rifled through his pockets a bit, then tossed me a familiar ballpoint pen, "Thanks. I'll need this."

Artemis grabbed a spear off one of the dracaenae we killed as we dragged Krios out. Saracen seemed to know where she was going, and soon we arrived at the room where Atlas should've been holding the sky. Instead, there was a women in silver who looked like a lot like Saracen.

"Selene, loosen your grip on the sky." Saracen said.

"Trust her." Artemis added. Selene's head came up, and the Titaness of the Moon saw both her daughter and her successor. Krios was still unconscious when we unwound the chains and shoved him under the sky. Selene let go and rolled out from underneath, then hugged Saracen.

"They said they captured you!" Selene stepped back and saw the shackles, "And it looks like they captured _you_, Artemis."

Selene turned back to Saracen, "How's your father? You didn't just leave him, did you?"

Saracen sighed, pulling Selene's arms off her, "He ran off. I'm looking for him, but nothing."

"I'm so sorry. Malin?"

"He died in the second Titan War." Saracen replied stiffly.

Selene's silver eyes clouded with sadness, then she grabbed the chains that still connected Artemis and I. After a few seconds, they shattered.

"Selene, can you get us to Camp Jupiter?" Artemis asked, "Our captors are fighting the Romans and what's left of everyone else there."

Selene nodded, then with a burst of moonlight, we all disappeared, reappearing on the field of Mars. We ran towards the fight, and my gaze narrowed in on one target, who was in golden armor and wielding a familiar sword. Thalia, Martin, and Arin were all attacking him at once, but Hyperion was holding them back.

A flash of light burst from Light, temporarily blinding his attackers, and Hyperion scored a deep gash across Martin. Arin screamed in rage and fought even harder, but she was outmatched as Martin staggered backwards. Then I was next to Martin, and healed him quickly before turning to Hyperion.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." I said, then ran forward. Hyperion saw me and growled, kicking Arin backwards and removing Thalia from the fight with a brutal chop.

Riptide clanged off Light as I drove a column of water right into Hyperion's shield, creating and opening in his defense. Riptide slashed, cutting Hyperion near the waist, below his armor. Hyperion growled as ichor leaked out, then the wound healed over.

Light swung downward, but I caught the stroke on Riptide's cross-guard, then the shield smashed me in the chest, sending me flying backwards. I got to my feet and charged him, jumping into the air on a wave of water that smashed Hyperion to the ground, but it all turned to steam as Hyperion's entire body caught fire.

"Looks like you haven't learned your lesson, Golden Boy." I stabbed Riptide into the ground, and all around me, the ground erupted upwards. Water swirled around me, and as I swung Riptide, the water mimicked my movements. A giant sword of water arced down on Hyperion, but he cut through it with Light, snarling. Then, a huge, watery, fist slammed into his chest, sending him backwards a meter or so.

Hyperion got to his feet and charged me, slicing through the hurricane I summoned around me. Soon, we were fighting at the eye of the storm, Hyperion's body was extinguished, but he was still very skilled with Light, even in it's altered form. My eyes flashed red, making Hyperion stumble as he saw his deepest fears. That stumble was all I needed to grab his shield and rip it away, tossing the disc of metal into the storm. Then, I rained blow after blow down as Hyperion desperately parried them with Light.

I spun after a particularly heavy slash, my leg arcing out and tripping him. Riptide flashed, cutting off his hand. I held my sword to his throat as I reclaimed Light, then I slashed, all but cutting off his head.

The hurricane died down around me as I rejoined the fight. Artemis and Selene were both fighting Atlas, and kicking his arse. But there were still way too many Titans, and way too few gods. What are they doing?

Then, disaster struck again. A long line of eighteen wheelers and SUVs drove up. Giants and Cyclops climbed out of the back of the trucks, dozens of them, as smaller monsters like dracaenae and empousai got out of the SUVs. A man wearing a long white coat, red hair, and a black bowler climbed out of the first SUV, and surveyed the situation. Shalin.

Damn, We could barely hold the monsters that were here already. These reinforcments would slaughter us.

As my attention was distracted, an axe nearly took off my head before Thalia blocked it with her shield, "No time for day-dreaming, Aqua Boy!"

I nodded my thanks, then the Mist settled over my features, turning me back into Sean. The new horde of monsters charged forward as I tried to form a line against them. Then a horn sounded, and chariots flew out of the sky. The gods, late as usual.

Poseidon and Hades landed in front of the monsters, and all around them, their armies formed. Cyclops were summoned around Poseidon while skeletons climbed out of the ground around Hades. Zeus swept down to engage Coeus while the rest of the gods split up among the remaining Titans.

I ran towards a Titan no god was fighting yet, who had dusky black armor on. He noticed me, then pointed his sword. A column of air slammed into me, throwing me back, but I landed on my feet and summoned a shield of water in front of me. The wind started pummeling it, but I was pushing forward. The Titan -Astraeus, Titan of the Dusk- snarled, lunging forward with his sword. I rolled to the side and swung, but my sword clanged off something invisible, like hardened air.

Great. Just great. I sent a bolt of fire at him, but it hit impacted a shield of air and disappeared. I was right behind it, though, smashing through the shield with a ram of water, then my ears popped as pressure dropped and I ducked. I heard a _whomp_ above my head, probably one of Astraeus' powers. As a precaution, I formed a thin layer of water over my entire body, then charged Astraeus again. Riptide clanged off his sword while Light cut a small gash in his armor.

Astraeus punched the air, and a column of air slammed into my chest again, this time driving me to the ground. I rolled to the side as Astraeus stabbed down, then, still on the ground, I tried to stab his knee, but Riptide scraped off his armor. Astraeus stomped on my right wrist, forcing me to let go of Riptide, then his sword came down and knocked Light out of my left. My hand went to my belt for Shadow, then I remembered I had niether my belt nor Shadow. Astraeus snarled with triumphant as he raised his sword for a killing blow, then a silver blur shoved him backwards.

Artemis was stalking towards Astraeus, her eyes filled with fury. Astraeus barely got to his feet when Artemis was there, grabbing his collar and driving the spear she carried through his chest, "_You will not harm him!_"

I rolled to my feet, grabbing Light in my right hand this time and Riptide in my left. Artemis looked at me, relieved I wasn't dead, and nodded curtly, then ran back to the fight. Turning, I tried to see what was going on. Poseidon was fighting Oceanus and Tethys with Hades, but he was losing that fight, so I re-entered the fray.

The Titans seemed to have control over the water offensively, and were blocking Hades' bolts of shadow with it. Poseidon was doing all he could to keep Tethys' and Oceanus' powers at bay, but it was a losing battle. A barrage of water flew at Hades, who deflected it with a wall of shadow. The bad thing was, that barrage was deflected towards me.

Concentrating, I tried to halt it in the air. It shuddered and slowed, but no more than that. Then, I felt another presence exert it's will over the water, pushing in the same direction. It came to a complete stop, and I could feel Tethys, Oceanus, Poseidon and I all struggling to control it. Then Hades lunged at Tethys, breaking her concentration. The water flew at Oceanus, bowling him over while I sprinted the last few meters and swung with both weapons. They clanged off a sword in Oceanus' left and while a serpent in his right struck at me, but missed.

A trident flew over my shoulder, skewering the serpent. Oceanus howled, and shot a blast of water that was too quick to shunt away, sending Poseidon and I flying. Poseidon stood just in time to block Oceanus' sword with the haft of his trident, and they were locked in combat again.

I got to my feet and tried for a stab that bounced off of Oceanus' armor. Poseidon and I forced him backwards, until he stepped on something. Without glancing down, Oceanus flicked a spear into his left hand with his feet, then threw it at Poseidon,who was too slow in dodging. Fortunately, it barely penetrated Poseidon's armor. I swung Light, create an arc of fire that flew at Oceanus, who tried to summon water, but Poseidon and I kept it from forming. The fire melted some of his armor and charred a line of skin from his shoulders to his feet.

Oceanus howled in pain, then Poseidon's trident found his throat and silenced him. Hades was being pushed back by Tethys, but Poseidon ran off to join him while I searched for another target. Selene was fighting another Titan, this one with a shield emblazoned with the Sun: Helios, her brother. Artemis was fighting Pheobe, her grandmother and the Titaness of prophecy. Ares, Phobos, and Deimos were all fighting Perses and Pallas. The gods were losing, but before I could get there, a giant grey owl swooped down, and transformed into Athena.

Then, I felt something behind me, and jumped forward just as I felt the prick of a dagger at my back. I looked around wildly, but no one was there. Would Annabeth. . . . . ? No, she wouldn't. She doesn't even know I'm Percy.

I slashed Riptide, sending a large arc of water through the air. It hit something about a meter away from me, so I turned and sprinted away, forming a wall of fire behind me. A female voice cursed as whoever-it-is ran through the flame. My eyes flashed red as I tried to find her by seeing her fears. No dice.

A blade created a large gash down my arm, making me turn and send a blast of water in that direction. It hit something, soaking her in water. Now, at least, I could sense where she was by sensing where the water was. I charged forward, stabbing with Riptide. Something deflected it, then Light arced down to at least injure her, but met only air.

She had ran a few meters away, and was now standing still, like she was waiting for something. I shot a bolt of fire in that direction, but she rolled out of the way, then I was on her. I stabbed at the ground wildly, hoping to hit something. Luckily, it did, then I stomped. Something tugged at my feet, and after a loud rip, someone appeared. She looked like Artemis, almost, which means one Titaness: Leto.

Leto got to her feet and lunged at me with twin daggers, but I sidestepped and brought both my swords down. The Titaness was fast, and managed to block both of them. We strained for a few seconds, then I kicked out, catching her in the leg. Leto toppled backwards, then flashed away. I was on alert for her reappearing, but nothing happened.

Then howls ripped across the battlefield as a new danger came over the hills: The Pack.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure I got all the Titans right. Astraeus is the Titan of Dusk and associated with the winds, so he can control air. Leto is "the hidden one", so she can become invisible. Now, what will happen next? How big will the Pack be? You'll just have to find out.**

**Please review, follow, favorite, whatever. No pressure, except for the review part. I really want your feedback.**


	50. Chapter 50- The Great Battle, Part Two

**A/N: I actually forgot to shut down the poll until today (for me), so the Proctor of Judgment got three more votes, putting it in first. Then the Mergana, then the Conspiracy.**

Disclaimer: Should I really keep putting these in?

Chapter 50- The Final Battle, Part Two

Percy's POV

The Pack had at least twenty more members then last time, making them number at around eighty. In other words: Very, very, bad.

We were slowly making progress, whittling down the seemingly endless hordes of monsters and Titans, but this would be more than enough to turn the tide. Right now, the battlefield was chaotic and fragmented: An army of monsters were attacking one side of the Twelve Legion's base, and a line of Greek demigods were, in turn, attacking them. About fifty meters away, another battle raged. Poseidon's Cyclops and Hades' skeletons were holding back another horde of monsters that had, apparently, chased the Greeks here.

The Pack was racing down on a path that would take them between the lines of Cyclops/skeletons and the Greeks. Most of the demigods didn't have silver, and the Hunters were way on the other side of the battlefield. They couldn't help.

I ran towards the lines of Cyclops, struck by an idea. Tyson, luckily, was only a few meters away from me, "Tyson! I need some of your men! Werewolves."

It looked like the four years of being General of the Cyclops Army made him think a bit quicker, since he punched another Cyclops on the arm and pointed.

"YAARRR!" That Cyclops, and maybe fifty others, broke away from the lines made a wall between the lines of demigods and Poseidon's army.

Then, two people flashed in right next to me: Arin and Artemis.

"Lycaon." Artemis growled, pointing to a larger-than-normal black wolf in the center of the Pack.

Arin's eyes narrowed, studying the onrushing wolves. She was looking for an advantage, but if I couldn't- "There! Light those five cars once the Pack gets there!"

Taking Arin's word that it'd help, I waited for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and fire filled those five cars. Pain tore at my gut, then I saw tremendous explosions of Greek Fire. The werewolves, scattered, yelping, but I only got about twenty with that. "Anymore tricks up your sleeve, Arin?"

Then the werewolves were upon us, transforming into humans just before we engaged them. The Cyclopes roared and bashed with wooden clubs, while Artemis, Arin, and I all fought with our respective weapons. Cyclopes and werewolves both turned to dust as they slaughtered each other, but Artemis was fighting her way to the center of the Pack, where Lycaon waited.

Arin was knocked out of the fight when a werewolf got in a lucky hit, cutting the tendons in her right arm, then a Cyclops dragged her away and sealed up the line again.

The Pack was winning, pushing our line of Cyclopes back, so I decided to join Artemis in trying to kill Lycaon. A woman turned into a wolf and leapt at me, but a flash of fire sent her scurrying. Light blocked a sword while Riptide levered a shield aside. I kicked that werewolf away and continued on, trying to get to the dueling pair in the center. I could see flashes of the fighting between the werewolves, then I broke through the lines.

Lycaon was standing, poised to stab Artemis, who was lying, dazed, on the ground.

"No!" I leapt forward, tackling Lycaon and tumbling into the ground.

"_You! Will! Not! Touch! Her!_" I yelled, punching him for each of the word. Lycaon just growled and threw me off. I scrambled to my feet, then ran forward again, driving my shoulder into Lycaon's chest and knocking him to the ground.

Lycaon's sword came up at me, but I caught it with my bare hands and kicked him in the jaw, most likely breaking it. The sword fell away, leaving me with huge cuts on both hands. Grimacing, I healed them before turning away, assuming Lycaon was dead.

Around me, the werewolves turned and fled, a few of them dragging Lycaon behind them. I picked up Riptide and put it away, then draped Artemis' still form over my shoulder. I had to get her to safety. Of the around fifty Cyclopes I started with, maybe five were still standing

Light was in my right hand as I went down the line, turning to ash any monster foolish enough to get in my way. Once I was in the middle, between the lines of the undead and the Greeks, I set down Artemis and healed her as best I could, which meant all physical injuries. She was still unconscious, though, so I kept by her side.

Then the monsters broke through the lines of Cyclopes, streaming towards me. All the Cyclopes loyal to Poseidon ran back to the Greeks and reformed the line, but that left Artemis and I in the thick of it.

I was backing up to the Greeks, dragging Artemis, but I wasn't going to make it. So I drew Riptide in my left hand and faced the monster horde. A ring of fire protected Artemis so I didn't have to guard her as well. My first opponent was a telkhine, who turned to dust after Riptide took of it's head. Soon, the monsters surrounded me and I was fighting for my life. Dracaenae fell before me, but more took their place. For ever Laestrygonian I skewered, two Cyclopes seemed to appear, swinging clubs. A burst of fire granted me a reprieve for a few seconds, but that was all. Suddenly, some of the Greeks broke away from their line, curved around the Cyclopes, and started cutting a path through the monsters.

At the lead was Gwen, setting monsters ablaze or killing with with her short, thick, sword. But there was one figure striding towards them, through the crowds of monsters. A figure with red hair, wearing a long, white, coat.

Shalin struck suddenly, a gray metal cane with a red handle arcing down. It clanged off of Gwen's sword and she counterattacked, but the cane blocked every stroke with ease. Then it arced up, clobbering Gwen in the shoulder before clanging off her head.

"NO!" I turned, seeing enemy Cyclopes running at Artemis' still form. It was either her or Gwen. . . . .

Line Break

Percy's POV

I ran towards Artemis, hoping without hope that Gwen would find a way out. The first Cyclops died as a spear of water ran it through, then I fell on the rest, fighting like a demon. A hurricane started to form around me as I fought, killing every monster I saw, as if, somehow, it would help Gwen.

Then, the monsters started running away from me and from the skeleton army that Hades had summoned. Spinning, I saw why: The Legion was marching out of it's base while the rest of the Greek demigods curled around to hit the flanks of the remaining monster army. Monsters ran for the tunnel, and -other than a few volleys of arrows and insults- we let them.

Soon, the field of Mars was clear, except for the layers of dust and the bodies. I slung Artemis over my shoulder again -thank the gods she wasn't badly injured- and started looking, seeing too many faces I recognized. Will Solace from Apollo, Drew from Aphrodite, Katie Gardener from Demeter. The Stoll twins were next to each other on the ground, surrounded bu piles of dust.

The rest of the Titans either surrendered or flashed away, at least those that still could, leaving us with about fifteen captured or otherwise disabled Titans. Another body, Dex. He was being carried by Arin and Martin, who nodded to me. I nodded back without saying anything.

Then a still form caught my eye, and I motioned Arin over, along with Saracen. Gwen was lying on the ground, her neck broken. Instead of feeling sad or angry, I was just numb. I had lost too much today, it all stopped feeling real. Some of my oldest friends were dead from these wars. Beckondorf, Silena, Luke. Now I had to add to that list: The Stoll brothers, Will, Katie, and Gwen.

Saracen picked her up gently, while Arin went back to Martin. We weren't crying. That would come later, when we could look back at everything we've lost.

Apollo walked over to me, put a hand on Artemis' head, and muttered a few words. "She'll be awake in a few minutes."

Even Apollo, who always seemed, well, bright, was silent and dreary. The gods all vanished, going back to Olympus. All except for Artemis, who stirred after I set her down.

"What happened?" Artemis glanced around the field, "We lived?"

"Yeah." I replied, taking pride in that small victory. No one in war thinks they've won, only that they've lost less than their opponents, "Barely."

"Who?" Artemis asked, looking into my eyes.

"Gwen. Dexter. Will. Too many." I said.

Artemis pulled me tight, comforting me as the tears started to flow, "I could've done something. I don't know! I couldn't leave you!"

"What happened?" As I recounted it, Artemis grew a bit upset, and we sat silently, "You did your best, Percy. No one will blame you, least of all me."

I took a ragged breath, "I didn't- I don't- It was either her or you. I couldn't lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you, either." Artemis took my hand and squeezed it. "We're still alive. We can keep going. We have to."

Line Break

Percy's POV

The cost of this "victory" had been high. More than half the Greeks had died, along with ninty-eight Romans. Camp Half-Blood was empty of monsters, but the Titans had taken prisoners, locking them up inside the cabins. Chiron was among them, but no Clarisse. When I asked Martin, I learned why.

After an attack on the Titan's base in Chicago, the pursuing monsters had caught up while they were still loading everything into the cars. Clarisse and ten others held them off so Martin and the rest could get away. They were all dead now, fighting to the last.

The Hunt had twenty members of it's original thirty-five. Pheobe lived, along with Thalia, but about half of the people I brought in died at the battle, at Camp Half-Blood, or along the way here. We had captured or disabled all but four of the Titans: Pallas, Perses, Coeus, and Theia. About two hundred monsters escaped out of the original one-and-a-half thousand, but that didn't make me feel any better.

The Cyclops Army was wiped out to thirty-seven, while the skeleton army had, in fact, gained a few members. Tyson died in the counter-attack, fighting Shalin before he reached Gwen. That flanking maneuver probably carried the day, actually. Without it, the monsters would've smashed through the rest of the Cyclopes and attacked the Greek lines from the back. A massacre.

It was a lot easier to think of them as just numbers, meaningless and sanitized. Seventy-six Greeks dead. Ninety-eight Romans. Fifteen Hunters. Thirty-four Satyrs. Three hundred forty-seven Cyclopes.

I was back in my tent, sitting at my desk and staring at the plans I made, most of them still just theory. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed a glass bottle filled with amber liquid and poured some in a glass.

The scotch burned as it went down, but it dulled the pain I felt. That pain came back, so I drank again, welcoming the burn that was so much better then the dull ache it took away.

"Percy?" I heard from outside the tent.

"Yeah?" I called back, my voice hoarse. I tucked the bottle back into it's hiding place and started to stand, but the next words froze me.

"We're going to Camp."

**A/N: Should I continue with this story or end it here and write a sequel? (It'll start immediately). Take the poll or review (or both) to cast a vote.**


	51. Chapter 51- The Eleven Guardians

**A/N: It was almost unanimous (for those who reviewed/voted) to continue with this story, so here it is. Sorry, Dannykilmore and HeroesofOlympusJustin, you were outvoted.**

Disclaimer: Wait, if I start writing on Fictionpress, could I stop putting these on? Hmm. . . I _do_ have a few ideas I can't fit into a fanfic. . .

Chapter 51- The Eleven Guardians

Percy's POV

Camp? Why? I'd rather them just keep thinking I'm dead. Martin's the only one who knows "Sean" is actually alive and still with the Hunters, and I planned to keep it that way.

"I'll be right out." I called back, blasting the scotch glass with water, then placing it with the bottle. That would have to wait 'til I got back.

After the battle, I had gone back to Mount Othrys and collected all my stuff, and know I had to start putting it all back on. Storm and Shadow went over my back, Light and Dark at my waist along with my hunting and throwing knives. Right now, I had a black leather jacket with a hood on, along with black jeans and heavy boots. Various pouches went on my belt, then, lastly, I attached the tonfa sheathes to my sides.

I walked outside seeing Thalia standing there. She whistled, "Planning to fight another war?"

"If that's what it takes." I replied, "The last thing they know of me is that I'm a traitor."

"True. You really had us scared there, you know?" Thalia shrugged, "Artemis included. The last thing she said was either you'll attack and slaughter all of us, or she'll come back."

I was the one who whistled this time, "Oh, come on. It wouldn't be a _slaughter_."

Thalia raised as eyebrow, "Yes, it would. It was the first time."

I sighed, knowing that if I had been there, if I hadn't run off to lick my wounds, something might be different. Maybe less people would've died. Maybe Gwen. . . . .

"When do we leave?" I asked.

After checking her watch, Thalia said, "Five minutes. Artemis wants to stop by the cairn we set up in Central Park, too."

"Cairn?"

Thalia's eyes darkened, "For our sisters in the Second Titan War."

I nodded, then walked back to my tent, looking at the stacks of plans I made. They kept reminding me of everyone I lost, and I hadn't drunk enough scotch to drive it away. . . yet. So I did the next best thing, and soon flames consumed the stacks of papers, leaving nothing but ash behind.

Line Break

Percy's POV

I saw names I didn't recognize burned into twenty large, flat-ish stones. A Kerry was a daughter of Morpheus, having stayed loyal during the war. A few daughter of Ares and Apollo. I didn't know any of them, but it was all too easy to imagine another cairn next to it, this one with fifteen names:

Andrea-Daughter of Hebe

Casey-Daughter of Jeff Williams

Kylie-Daughter of Hecate

Allison-Daughter of Leonard Church

Violet-Daughter of Hephaestus

Peyton-Daughter of Athena

Eliana- Daughter of Athena

Kaelyn-Daughter of Joshua Higgins

Vivian-Daughter of Ares

Glanna-Daughter of Hugh Simmons

Cadence-Daughter of Demeter

Bella-Daughter of Aphrodite

Cora-Daughter of Jack Tyson

Paisley-Daughter of Hermes

Gwen-Daughter of Hephaestus

After watching the cairn silently for a while, Artemis turned away. I could see her eyes were wet with tears, and I wanted _so_ badley to comfort her. But I couldn't. Not here, in front of the Hunters.

New we were heading in the general direction of Camp Half-Blood, going through some of the less reputable blocks of New York. Then, we heard a scream. A girl's scream, that was quickly cut off.

Quickly, we all turned and ran towards the sound, then rounded a corner to see a few big, hairy guys grabbing at a girl with blond hair, and blue eyes, who looked about seventeen. The young women's shirt tore, and the men laughed victoriously.

"I'll handle this." I said.

But before I could go, Artemis caught my arm, "The Council will be there, along with a few Romans. It's important, although I don't know why."

"All the better for a dramatic entrance." I grinned, "Go with it."

Artemis' POV

I glared at Percy, then a smile came over my face as I realized what he was say, "Fine. Let's go."

All of us, excepting Percy, turned back to the route we were following earlier, and seconds later, we could hear the laughted turn into screams.

Thalia winced, then grinned, along with Pheobe, Saracen, and most of the others as we kept going, leaving the wails of pain and terror behind. Some of the younger Hunters still looked a bit frightened, so I flashed us most of the way to Camp Half-Blood. They all followed my lead, past a pair of guards and into the Amphitheater. Thirteen chairs were arrayed in a U shape around the fire, the U opening to the benches.

I took my place on a velvet chair that was dyed silver and leaned back, glancing around. The rest of the gods were all here, along with a few dozen Greeks and a few more Romans.

"I have called you all here for three reasons, the first of which is to commemorate our tremendous victory-" Zeus' voice quickly droned on in the background as he gave one of his speeches, talking about how brave the gods were and such. If Percy was here, he'd be laughing aloud and Zeus couldn't do anything to stop him. Zeus'd just look at me, and I'd shrug innocently.

Maybe ten minutes later, Zeus finally stopped praising himself and the rest of us Olympians. He paused for a second, then we heard a commotion at the entrance to the Amphitheater. The doors burst open as the two guards were hurled through it, almost landing on the fire. Percy walked in, carrying a bloodstained bag made out of cloth, and knelt.

"This is the head of the leader, milady." Percy said, holding up the bag.

"Good." I replied, "Dispose of it."

"Of course, my lady." The bag lit on fire, and seconds later, nothing was left of it. The demigods, who were all stunned into silence when Percy walked in, started shouting and talking.

"What is the meaning of this?" Octavian's shrill voice rolled over the crowd, "That man is a traitor to Rome! He must be tried for treason!"

Then, Zeus' voice boomed around the Amphitheater, quieting the crowd, "Silence! Artemis, explain."

Before I spoke, Percy did in a low and dangerous voice, "You do not order my lady. Nor to you control any of the Hunters."

"And you will show respect to the gods!" Jason stepped forward menacingly.

"I will show respect to those I respect." Percy replied, his hood still up, "That does not include you. To your question, Zeus, the Greeks and Romans believe I am a traitor. They are wrong."

I could see Nico di Angelo raise an eyebrow in one of the edge seats, but he kept quite.

"Why would they believe that?" Zeus asked, leaning forward.

"I miscommunicated a plan of mine to Artemis. That plan was to infiltrate the Titan's ranks to gather information and possibly commit sabotage. I regret to say that I did not make my intentions clear enough." This time, I had to hold back my laughter as Percy lied his head off to the King of the Gods.

"Very well. Apollo, see to the guards." Zeus ordered, then turned back to the crowd, "He serves Olympus."

This time, Percy did laugh, "I serve my lady, my sisters in Arin and Saracen, and myself."

Zeus frowned, but didn't try to reprimand him, "Which brings me to the second reason I am here. Athena and I have been discussing, for several months, whether to institute Guardians at the Greek and Romans Camps. Sean, as you call him, was the first attempt, and it was a success."

Percy, who had moved behind my chair, whispered into my ear, "Other than being shot a few times, nearly killing the entire Hunt, getting them locked up here and having to rescue them, yes. It's been a _huge_ success."

If Zeus had heard that, he hadn't let on as he continued speaking, "Thus, I have decided to turn eleven demigods immortal. Minor gods, to protect the camps. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Octavian Delozier, Dakota Krause, Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Martin Blake, Wyatt Belich, Leo Valdez, Arianna Putnoi, step forward."

All of them were either Councilors or Centurions. Wyatt looked like he was the head of the Ares Cabin, while Arianna was the head of Apollo.

"Do you accept your positions as immortal guardians of the Camps?" Zeus looked at them as they nodded, obviously informed of this before hand. "And there are no objections?"

"Wait." Percy's voice was deathly quiet, but was still heard by everyone there. He stepped around my chair and strode over to the line of demigods awaiting godhood. Then, faster then I had seen him strike before, he drew a hunting knife from his belt and buried it in Octavian's neck. All of the demigods were kneeling, so it was an easy strike and a quick kill.

"Octavian Delozier is guilty of murdering three citizens of Rome." Percy said loudly, his voice carrying over the shouts that erupted from the seats, "They are Gwendolyn Caperton, Avery Ji, and Henry Bassett. If any of you would mind summoning Hypnos, he will confirm what I have said."

Apollo had his bow out and aimed at Percy, and as soon as I saw that, I had an arrow of my own aimed at him. Many of the ten demigods up front drew swords, spears, or unslung a bow, but Percy drew two of his swords and looked ready for them. We were all tense for the moments before Hypnos appeared, Apollo looking like he couldn't believe I sided with Percy against him.

After explaining the situation to Hypnos, and Hypnos putting a hand on Percy's head, he nodded, "What this man claims is true. Octavian Delozier is guilty of killing those three Romans."

With that, Hypnos disappeared again. Apollo looked shocked, and lowered his bow. After a few seconds, I did the same, and turned back to the crowd. The Romans had all drawn weapons, along with the Greeks, but the Hunt had arrows aimed at them. Neither the Greeks nor the Romans wanted to die, so they reluctantly sheathed their weapons, and after a gesture from me, the Hunt slung their bows.

"Then we have an inequality in the soon-to-be gods." Athena pointed out, "May I suggest Frank Zhang? He is a Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, and if the rumors are true, an able user of his family's power."

"Very well. Frank Zhang, step forward, unless you wish to execute him as well, Sean?" Zeus glared at Percy, but instead of shrinking back, Percy smiled from under his hood.

Zeus chanted a series of words, along with the rest of the gods present, me included. The eleven demigods started glowing, then a square of ambrosia and a goblet of nectar appeared in their hands. They ate the ambrosia and drank the nectar, glowing even brighter.

"Rise, Reyna, minor god of courage. Rise, Jason, minor god of lightning. Rise, Dakota, minor god of Kool-Aid. Rise, Hazel, minor god of riches. Rise, Frank, minor god of shape-shifting. Rise, Nico, minor god of skeletons. Rise, Annabeth, minor god of weaving. Rise, Martin, minor god of craftiness. Rise, Wyatt, minor god of spearmanship. Rise, Leo, minor god of fire. Rise, Arianna, minor god of healing."

One by one, they all stood as Zeus intoned the last words. Now, the once demigods were gods, and everyone who wasn't a god did their best to kneel or bow. Except, of course, Percy.

Percy's POV

I eyed the new gods and goddesses before me, trying to determine what each of their powers were. Or, really, what three people's powers were: Hazel's. Leo's, and Frank's. Leo was probably a fire user. Rare in children of Hephaestus, but not nearly impossible. Hazel was the minor god of riches, and a daughter of Pluto. But what power does riches give you? Then there was Frank, and I had no idea what Zeus meant be shape-shifting.

I could see Jason glaring at me, and I smirked back. Jason's ego, as a son of Jupiter, was big enough _before_ he became a god. Now? I could tell everything I was doing rubbed him the wrong way, and soon it would boil over.

Apparently, Jason had enough of me and my attitude, so he stepped forward and drew his _gladius_, "You will accompany us back to New Rome, where you will stand trial for Octavian's death."

"In case you haven't been listening: No, I'm not." I replied.

"You refuse a god?"

"Arrogance is an unbecoming trait, Jason. For Zeus and his children, it's a flaw." I said, looking at Jason shrewdly, "You might regret your actions later."

Jason growled, then turned to the ten other new gods, "Are you just gonna let him insult us and the Olympians like this? Disregard the laws of New Rome?"

"I won't." Annabeth stepped forward, "You speak of arrogance, Sean, but you are more arrogant then Jason."

One by one, the other Guardians stepped forward, excepting three: Nico, Frank, and Martin.

"Would you like to reconsider your words, _Sean_?" Jason asked, a threat clear in his voice.

"No. I do not serve you, nor Rome." I glanced at him, "And I would not serve someone who's pride is too great to accept that someone won't _bow_ to them."

Jason growled again, and ran forward, the other Guardians behind him. His _gladius_ clanged off Shadow while Storm scored a shallow cut on his upper arm. Annabeth's dagger flashed at my face, but I leaned back just enough to avoid the blow, then kicked out. My foot hit Annabeth's knee, giving me a few seconds to back up as Hazel lunged at me.

As I tried to bring Storm down on her, it lifted out of my hand, along with Shadow, Darkness, Light, and practically every other weapon I had. Every _metal_ weapon.

Quickly, I slid my wooden tonfas out ot their sheathes and lunged forward. Tonfas looked like something you'd get if you made an F out of wood, then removed the top line of the F, leaving a line of wood with a small handle sticking out.

Holding them by the handles, I whipped my right hand around, making the longer end of the tonfa flip around and smack it's target -Hazel- right in the head. Not lethal, but it wouldn't be pretty.

Jason's sword arced down at me, but I blocked it with the tonfas and buried the left one in his stomach. Gasping, Jason doubled over while Wyatt stabbed at me with his spear. I dodged to the side, then lunged forward, landing heavy, tonfa-reinforced, punches all over his chest, breaking ribs and removing him from the fight.

Then, an arrow buried itself into my shoulder. Arianna. Grimacing, I broke the shaft of the arrow, so only the head was still buried inside of me.

I spun just as Jason got to his feet, but to my surprise, he didn't attack. Instead, he waited until Hazel and Annabeth got to their feet, and Leo joined them. I grinned, then lunged forward. A bolt of fire threw at me, but a shield of water absorbed it and I crashed into Hazel. We tumbled to the ground, Hazel on top. There was a very good reason for that, as her body would hopefully block any arrows coming my way.

Hazel tried a punch, but it bounced off my left tonfa as I blocked, then my right tonfa slammed into her chest, right over the heart. Hazel gasped but drew her _pugio _ and buried it in my other shoulder. I growled, forcing the pain down, then flipped us so I was on top, then slammed a punishing blow to her jaw, most likely breaking it. I rolled off just as Arianna shot another arrow, and, as luck would have it, the arrow hit Hazel in the thigh.

Leo came at me with twin hammers that caught fire as he swung them, damaging the tonfas I used to block, so I dropped them and lunged away. My right hand closed around Light's blade -ouch- and my left got a throwing knife. I leapt to my feet, throwing off Arianna's aim again as I threw the knife. My aim, however, was perfect, as the knife cut her bowstring and embedded itself in her arm.

A bolt of lightning hit me, throwing me back a few meters, but I recovered and gotto my feet just in time to block Jason's _gladius_. Another bolt of fire shot from Leo, but now, with Light near me, I redirected it so it went behind

There was a yelp of pain as the fire hit someone who was sneaking up behind me, invisible. I threw myself to the side, dodging the dagger I knew would be there, looked for another weapon. All my usual ones were a ways away, and the trio of Romans still standing -Reyna, Jason, and Dakota- were between me and them.

Wyatt's spear was lying on the ground about a yard away, though, so I picked it up, switching Light to my left hand. Now, the remaining five gods that I still had to worry about -Reyna, Jason, Dakota, Annabeth, and Leo- were all together. Offense or defense?

Reaching into my belt, I withdrew something that wasn't metal and wasn't stolen from me: A vial of Greek Fire.

It shattered in the middle of the gods, where Jason was standing, but Leo was ready and kept it contained. Until I charged him, wrestling for control of the flames with my mind. For almost half a minute, I was frantically blocking blows while also contesting for control of the Greek Fire, then Leo's concentration shattered when I got in a lucky blow.

I made the Greek Fire explode behind Jason and Annabeth, burning them badly and putting a scorch mark on the floor of the Ampitheater. Now that those two were down, Reyna was my next target. Up until now, she hadn't been able to get any blows in because Jason and Leo always barged ahead of her. Needless to say, they weren't here now.

I twisted as Reyna lunged, her spear making a long, but superficial wound across my chest. I tried to swing light down on her, but it was blocked by Dakota's _gladius_. Leo was still here, too, but I had scored a deep cut into his stomach, so he was unsteadily getting to his feet, bleeding heavily. I was bleeding too, although not as much.

I slammed a knee into Reyna's stomach, buying my the seconds I needed to spin and stab with the spear, catching Dakota in the stomach, removing him from the fight as well. Now it was just Reyna and an unsteady Leo. Reyna twirled her spear, showing off a little, as Leo looked like it was all he could to just to stand up. Drawing back my right hand, I threw the definatly-not-weighted-for-throwing spear. It embedded itself in Leo's shoulder, so now it was only Reyna.

She lasted longer than any of the other, Imperial Gold spear against Imperial Gold sword. But in the end I ducked one of her blows, punching her hard in the stomach. When Reyna doubled over, gasping, my knee smashed into her nose.

Now I could finally pay attention to things outside of the fight, and saw the Greeks and Romans sitting in stony silence while the Hunt cheered. Zeus looked angry, along with Ares and few others, but more looked like they enjoyed the show. Most important, though, Artemis was smiling at me. Just then, I didn't feel the arrow in my shoulder, didn't feel the spear wound across my chest, I only felt happy that I had lived to be with Artemis and hadn't let her down.

Zeus cleared his throat noisily, breaking me out of my thoughts, "Apollo, see to the new gods."

"Can't they heal themselves?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. While I hadn't seen any of that during the fight, they should be able to.

"They do not appear to know how, Guardian." Zeus replied, his voice low.

I snorted and returned to my place behind Artemis' chair, healing myself, then standing with my arms crossed over my chest. I could see Artemis was happy; Not the joyful happy, but the kind of satisfaction you get when you know there's an insanely powerful demigod behind you who would do anything for you. It's a pretty common feeling with her, actually. They diagnosed it as the "Percy Is Awesome" Syndrome.

"Our last order of business is this," Zeus paused, letting the anticipation build, "We're holding a dance."

**A/N: I would've had Mnemosyne do the memory thing, except she's a Titan, so. . . . . yeah. Sorry for the really slow update. My network has been down for the past three days. To another topic, I've decided not to do the Mergana fic as I don't want to fall into the same trap as I did with _The Bloodied Rose_ (too few good ideas). So instead, I'll do the Proctor of Judgment. You can expect the first chapter of it tomorrow.**


	52. Chapter 52- The Dance

**A/N: I recently got another review that said the usual: This story's not original at all, you just fell into the Guardian of the Hunt stereotype. Yes, I did. I _want_ this to be a powerful Guardian of the Hunt story. I _want_ that stereotype. I liked the Guardian stories that I've read, so I've made one. This isn't original? I don't care. You want original? Read _The Proctor of Judgment._ I'm pretty frakkin' sure there isn't a story like it. The rant is over.**

Disclaimer: Urg,

Chapter 52- The Dance

Percy's POV

A shocked silence followed Zeus' declaration, which the Olympian in question took as a signal to continue, "It shall be held one week from today, starting at six o' clock with dinner. You are all invited, but you must find your dance partner beforehand."

I snorted, no way in Hades I was going. The assembly of demigods and gods were dismissed, Artemis leading the Hunters and I to Cabin Eight.

"Thalia, we'll be staying here for the week." Artemis' statement made my eyebrow leap upwards, but I kept silent for now, "Guardian, come with me."

I followed her out into the woods, where she grabbed my hand and spun, pressing her lips into mine.

"Thank you?" I grinned and the auburn-haired beauty before me while she smirked back. "Hope Zeus wasn't watching there."

Artemis shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't care. Zeus never forced me to swear that I would remain a maiden forever, merely that he would not force my to lose my virtue."

"Still, I'd imagine your brother would have a few choice words for me."

"He's an idiot." Artemis shrugged again, "I was born first, after all."

"Why does he keep saying he's older if you're nine days apart?" I asked, "And how exactly did that work? That Homeric Hymn says you were born on Ortygia."

"I was." Artemis smiled, "Then I helped my mother, Leto, across the sea to Delos for Apollo to be born."

"Speaking of Leto, what happened to her?"

"After you beat her?" Artemis looked somewhat apathetic to her mother's fate, "I don't know, and neither do I care. It isn't important."

"So, what do you think of the new Guardians?"

This made Artemis pull me in for another kiss, which I happily responded to, "I take it you approve of my actions?"

"The males needed a reminder of just how magnificent the Hunt is."

At this, I pretended to pout, "And I'm not magnificent? I'm hurt . . ."

"You _are_ one of the Hunt, Percy, all but in name." Artemis shrugged, "My followers have all accepted you."

"Oh, and you didn't?" I smirked, knowing that showing her cheek a month ago would see me slapped.

"I'm reserving judgment." We both laughed at this before Artemis continued, "And you'll be attending this ball."

My mouth fell open from shock, "What? How will your Hunters get partners?"

Artemis now had a wicked smile on her face, "Who said anything about the Hunters?"

Line Break

**Time Skip: One Week. Currently Five o' Clock**

Percy's POV

"Get changed, then we'll go." Artemis ordered as she headed into her own tent.

Glad that we had discussed outfits earlier, I ducked into my own tent. My attire for the ball was a gray, double-breasted silk suit, with a crisp white button-down underneath and a silver tie which was also kept in the suit. Earlier in the week, I had gotten it fitted, along with a few hidden weapons. To finish it off, I had a white rose tucked into the left-breast pocket.

Taking care to slick back my usually unruly hair, along with applying some cologne, I glanced down at my watch to see six o' clock was only a dozen minutes away. Thalia and the rest of the Hunters had split up between going to a Green Day concert and going to a movie, which left my beautiful godly girlfriend and I alone. Quickly, I moved into Arin's tent and withdrew from her own arsenal of weapons a very special dagger, fitting it into a sheath sewn into the suit.

A few minutes later, Artemis emerged from her tent as well. She was wearing a silver strapless satin dress, with grey eyeliner and a white rose that mirrored my own braided into her hair.

Bowing formally, I offered my left arm, "Mat I have the honor of escorting you to this dance, my Lady?"

Winking slyly, Artemis took my arm, "You may, my Guardian."

I teleported us about a block away from the building the ball was held -in New Rome- so that we could be fashionably late and make a dramatic entrance. As such, I also didn't have the Sean face on, since this was probably the best time to reveal my identity to the world.

"Your invitations?" The bouncer asked. I plucked the invitation, -a silver drachma with a lightning bolt on one side and an eagle on the other- while Artemis did the same. The bouncer waved us in, the confronted the next pair with the same question.

The building was basically one gigantic room, with white being the dominant color. In the center was a huge polished birch dance floor, with elegant cedar tables surrounding it. White marble pillars decorated with gold inlays held up the ceiling, while floor surrounding the dancing area was also white marble. Huge crystal chandeliers hung from a vaulted ceiling, shining light everywhere. It was a truly amazing sight, but I didn't expect anything less from the more prideful Olympians.

"Ah, my daughter and Perseus." Zeus' voice boomed through the massive room, "Come and sit at the head table."

Once we got there and sat down, I could see there was an ulterior motive for doing this, as Zeus leaned over and growled, "What are you doing with my daughter, Perseus?"

"I believe I am her escort to this prestigious ball, Zeus." I smirked at him, "As I have said before, you _do not_ order my Lady around."

"You swore to remain a maiden, Artemis!" Zeus turned to her in outrage.

"It was never an oath on the Styx, Father, and I am more than content with my current situation." Artemis shot back, "You may be powerful, but even the King of the Gods could not face both the General of Olympus and the Goddess of the Hunt expecting to win. Although, if you remain foolish enough to insult us like this, I would be more than happy to teach you your place."

This shut Zeus up, but his face turned three different shades of red and purple. Hera, who was sitting immediately next to him, rubbed his back and whispered a few words into the King of the God's ear.

Aphrodite sat on my right side, between me and Zeus, which would probably lead to my threatening her before the night was over. Glancing at Artemis, who was sitting to my left, confirmed that Aphrodite might be suffering some injury before the night was over.

Annabeth arrived a few minutes after with some boy I didn't recognize on her arm, Jason with Reyna following her. Hazel arrived with Frank, which surprised me, and Leo arrived with a very pale, cold-looking girl on his arm. Other pairs drifted in Apollo with some blond minor goddess I couldn't recognize, and glared at me before sitting at a different table.

The dinner started without Annabeth noticing me, apparently happy to just talk with her new boyfriend, who had black hair, blue eyes and a moderate tan. He was passably handsome, but I probably couldn't convince Aphrodite to annoy him.

Aphrodite managed _somehow_ to make even eating a fine dinner seductful, licking her lips sensually after every bit. Artemis, of course, felt no need to do anything like that, which just made my appreciate my new girlfriend even more. Wine was passed around, which most of the attendees took part in, then Zeus stood, "I propose a toast to Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Defeater of Kronos, Bane of Titans, Guardian of the Hunt, and General of Olympus. Without him, our victory against the newest Titan assault would be more difficult."

I almost choked at Zeus' massive understatement, the King of the Gods no doubt wanting some easy popularity off of the people here that knew of my actions. Annabeth's head whipped around as soon as she heard my name, locking onto me. For the briefest second, there was sadness and loneliness there before it morphed into rage. I smiled back at her as most of the guests raised their glasses to me, all saying my name, "Perseus Jackson."

Poseidon was sitting at the other end of the table, his eyes shining as he raised his own glass. Ampherite looked understandably grumpy. Persephone sat next to Hades, and they both looked content as well, which was good. What I never noticed before now was that, during the battle outside New Rome, there wasn't a single Olympian there. Well, actually, Artemis was there, but no one else.

Eventually, every guest finished their wine and waited for the dancing to begin. When Zeus and Hera rounded the table to take to the floor, I stood as well. Aphrodite, however, grabbed my right arm.

In a blur of motion, I unsheathed Arin's dagger and cut her high in the cheek, "Taking the right arm of a swordsman -without it being offered- impairs their fighting arm and is considered an attack in New Rome. I can, legally and as a citizen of New Rome, do much worse to you."

Aphrodite recoiled after I cut her, raising a hand to her cheek while her face assumed a hurt, pouty expression. That cut defiantly ruined her looks, as it crossed her face diagonally, even going over her nose. Turning, I proffered my right arm to the easily most beautiful goddess there, "May I have this dance, my Lady?"

Smirking at a now thoroughly disgruntled Goddess of Love, Artemis took my arm and we strode to the dance floor together. Thankfully, over the last week, we had also taken dancing lessons. Since we were both light on our feet after years of sword/knifeplay, we became consummate dancers _very_ quickly, and now we even put Hera to shame.

Annabeth's light gray dress clashed horribly with her date's orange button-down, which I pointed out to Artemis at the first opportunity. Before my Lady got a laugh out of it, however, there was a clear cry of dismay from a certain Goddess of Love.

"That would Aphrodite discovering the effect of the blade." I smiled at Artemis, "Wounds from Arin's dagger -which I borrowed- can't be healed by nectar or godly ability."

"And that Goddess of Supposed Beauty doesn't look so beautiful now." Artemis replied, smiling back, "I thought I would have to step in there."

"Artemis, that harlot isn't even worth the effort it takes to cut her." I sighed, "Now, if only Annabeth wasn't here."

Unfortunately, that blonde-hair, gray-eyed female was currently heading my way, dancing rather purposefully in my direction. "I swear, Perseus, if she tries anything. . . ."

"Then I have a dagger, a few knifes, and a gun, Artemis." I shrugged, "The dagger's already come in handy."

Then Annabeth and her date were upon us, "Well, if it isn't the little traitorous Guardian. I'm surprised-"

That was as far as the daughter of Athena got before a certain silver goddess backhanded her across the face. Annabeth recoiled, falling backwards, "You _bitch_!"

This scene had already caught the attention of most of the guests there, making many an interested gaze fall on the daughter of Athena. Choosing my next words carefully, I loomed over Annabeth's boyfriend, "As your partner has grievously insulted both me and my partner in public, I am legally allowed, under Roman law, to demand reparations. That includes, but is not limited to, a duel."

Artemis was glaring at Annabeth right next to me, and added her own words, "And I'd be more than happy to kill you and watch my Guardian humiliate your _pathetic_ partner."

"_If_ you value your lives, I'd suggest leaving." I smiled coldly, "_Right now_."

Annabeth turned to look at Jason, who was arm-in-arm with Reyna, and nodded, "That is allowed in New Rome. I'd suggest you honor Percy's request."

Annabeth and her boyfriend scurried out of the building with their figurative tails between their legs, then the next spot of unpleasantness reared it's head, "Hey, what are you doing with my little sister, Percy?"

It was Apollo of course, and I turned to him, "My Lady is nine days older than you, and I would appreciate if you remember that, Apollo. And I believe I am dancing with you _older_ sister before you interrupted."

Artemis, who was going to say something, reconsidered and kept quite to watch the show. Apollo turned as red as one of Helios' cattle, and grabbed my arm. Then he paled as he realized he grabbed my _right_ arm.

Instantaneously, my left hand drew the Desert Eagle from a shoulder holster and held it Apollo's head, "I've been making some improvements to this little weapon, and I'm very eager to test it on a god. Now, perhaps you would like to hear my Lady's opinion."

Apollo, with my gun still to his head, turned to Artemis, "Sis, please-"

"Please what, brother?" Artemis asked, anger clear in her voice, "You've flirted with my Hunters for millennia, and even led some of them astray. And now you attack my _boyfriend_. If I don't hear something I like in the next few seconds, Perseus, I want you o throw him out."

"With pleasure, my Lady."

Apollo swallowed, and spoke nervously, "I'm sorry, sis, I didn't think-"

"You never think, brother." Artemis interrupted again, "Good enough, but if you ever come between Percy and I again, you _will_ regret it."

Apollo headed back to his partner, leaving Artemis and I to enjoy ourselves, which we did. A few songs and dances later, Zeus asked -or rather, ordered- to dance with Artemis. I walked off the dance floor, only to spot a pair of people I didn't expect to be here: Arin and Martin.

"I thought you were a Huntress, Arin." I slid into the chair across from them, "Breaking the oath, are you?"

Arin just laughed and shrugged, "Apparently, although you appear to have gotten a virgin goddess to do the same. I always knew there was something going on there. . ."

I just smiled back, "So, when did _that_ happen?"

"Ever since Camp Half-Blood fell." Martin was the one who answered, "Without you or even Saracen to turn to, we comforted each other."

"And it kinda grew from there." Arin smiled back, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, by the way." I commented, then turned to Martin again, "You break her heart, I break your neck. Clear?"

"Percy!" Arin protested.

Martin nodded, smiling at me and taking Arin's hand, "I didn't get her all the way across the country alive -no small feat- just to break her heart. I'll die before I do that."

"Marty!" Arin protested once again.

"Marty, eh?" I raised an eyebrow, "I guess I'll leave you to it, then. Should I pass on the news to Artemis?"

Arin glared at me, so I raised my hands in surrender and waited for Zeus to finish his dance, then reclaimed my girlfriend.

"So, I'm guessing that wasn't just a father expressing his love?"

Artemis scowled, "No."

"Don't scowl, Artemis. You're much more beautiful when you're happy." I berated gently as I put one hand on her left hip and took her right hand in my own.

"I think that's all the trouble we'll get tonight." Artemis smiled as we twirled around the floor, one more happy in each other's arms, "So what do we do now?"

"Enjoy ourselves, my Lady. It _is_ a party, after all."

**A/N: Here's the ball scene that I hinted about in some earlier chapter (Chapter 21- Making Reparations), and you all know what's next. Sorry to those of you who elected to annoy the spoiler alerts. I also don't expect this story to continue much longer, by the way. I'll be surprised if there's a chapter 60.**

**I'm not going to ask you to review here, rather to read _The Proctor or Judgment, _and take the poll on my profile.**


	53. Chapter 53- The Death of a Hero

**A/N: This chapter was almost painful to write. And I couldn't seem to get any emotion behind the words, which kinda sucked.**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, etc. Nor the the whole "Guardian" line mine.

Chapter 53- The Death of A Hero

Percy's POV

Artemis and I had just flashed back when we heard someone _right_ behind us, "So, how was the dance?"

"It was good, Thalia." I replied, turning to see her. But it wasn't just the daughter of Zeus. The _entire_ Hunt was apparently waiting for us. Uh-oh. "Ah-"

Thalia started laughing, along with everone else here, "Don't worry, Aqua Boy. Pheobe, you owe me five drachmas."

A scowling Pheobe took out the coins and passed them over as Thalia explained everything, "We were just making a friendly wager on how long it would take you two to fall in _love_."

"We aren't-" Artemis began before I cut her off.

"We are." I smiled, and it was a smile that threatened pain, "And _none_ of you better have a problem with that."

"Chill, bro." Thalia punched me on the shoulder, "We're all behind you."

"I could tell." I deadpanned, "I just thought it'd be with knives and arrows."

"Nah. If you didn't beat us up, Artemis would've."

"I think," Artemis said, silencing us, "that Artemis would prefer it if you didn't talk as if she wasn't there."

Turning to face my girlfriend, I mocked a bow, "Of course, _my_ Lady."

Most of the Hunters snickered at my words before Artemis got us to business, "Right. You've had a week of partying, so we need to get back to work. Pallas, Perses, Coeus, and Theia are all out there. Maybe Mnemosyne, as well. We need to hunt them down. Starting tomorrow."

Line Break

Percy's POV

The next day, at just about six o' clock, we broke camp and started heading off. I had no idea where we were going, but Artemis was the goddess here, after all. The entire Hunt had bows out and arrows knocked, ready for trouble. And it looked like trouble was coming.

We were somewhere in North Carolina, working through a forest when I saw them. Figures clothed in dark green, sneaking through the forest on either side of us. Carefully, I caught up with Artemis, "I think we have some friends."

Artemis nodded, not looking at the figures themselves, "Maenads. They've been following us ever since we entered the forest."

Maenads? That's not good, "And here I though we were gonna have a nice, quiet walk."

"They won't attack yet." Artemis cautioned, "Don't give us away."

"Don't worry, my Lady." I dropped back, tapping Arin and Saracen on the shoulders. They had noticed too, and now we'd spread the word.

"Thalia. Maenads."

"I've got them. They really hate us, ya'know?" Thalia asked rhetorically, "No idea why. Something about drunkness being so great. . ."

"Open fire!" It was Artemis, who whipped around and shot. Her silver arrow slammed into a Maenad who was right behind my. I nodded my thanks and spun as the green figures ran out of the trees.

They were all women, armed with thyrsus staffs, which, while deadly, were pretty short-ranged compared to arrows. And there were at least as many of them as there were of us.

Arrows flew in all directions as the Hunt opened fire, but it usually took three or more arrows to the chest to bring down a Maenad, courtesy of their frenzy. I ducked a pinecone-topped staff and buried Storm into it's user, then yanked it out and did the same with Shadow, making sure the women was dead. Another pinecone buried itself in my side, but I dispatched it's user before anything worse could happen.

I lunged at yet another raving follower of Dionysus, but a silver arrow embedded itself in the Maenad's throat, killing it. All around me, the fighting started to die down, the last few Maenads getting hit by half a dozen arrows apiece.

"Any injuries?" Artemis called out, slinging her bows again.

"Just a few bruises, my lady!" Thalia called back, "Those bints aren't getting any better at fighting."

"So, you've been doing this for a while?" I asked, completely lost.

"Every year." Thalia confirmed, "They start killing our lady's sacred animals, so they must be stopped."

"And what does this have to do with hunting Titans?"

Artemis shrugged, "Nothing. Your point is. . . ?"

"I just thought we were hunting Titans, that's all."

"Hey, we have no idea where they went after the battle." Thalia pointed out, "So we're just wandering until we pick up a trail."

"You still have much to learn, Percy." Artemis smiled, then disappeared as something yanked her into the forest.

"What was that?"

Suddenly, a horde of werewolves burst from the trees, all in human form. Cursing, I charged them, trying to distract as many of them as possible away from the Hunters. A spear whipped over my head as I burned my way through it's owner, then a column of hardened water slammed him back into his friends, scattering them.

The Hunt got over it's shock at the ambush admire ably quickly, most of them drawing knifes and engaging the Pack at close range. Lycaon was missing from this particular group, and it was only thirty wolves, at most. Still, a pretty stiff fight.

I fought like a demon, trying to kill as many of them as possible for stealing my girlfriend, but no matter how many of them were burnt to a cinder or had holes punched through them with water, Artemis didn't reappear. Blood flowed from my body in a dozen or more places, but I didn't care. As long as I was fighting to get Artemis back . . . .

There were cries and howls of pain all around me as werewolf and Hunter alike were injured and killed, then I broke through the werewolf's line and turned, Light arcing down for a quick kill. The Hunters on either side of me pressed forward, widening the breach and completely spliting the werewolf's line in two. We were winning, and the wolves could tell. But they wouldn't give up. Another fell to a brutal downward chop, burned all the way through, then another to a stab.

Soon, the last few werewolves, maybe three or four of the original thirty, broke an ran. Too little to late, though, as the Hunt's arrows slammed into their backs, killing them.

"Damn. Damn damn DAMN!" I yelled, kicking one of the bodies.

Thalia and Pheobe raced by either side of me, heading in the direction where Artemis was pulled backwards by some unseen thing. I followed, but there was nothing. Broken branches, crushed brambles, then the trail abruptly disappeared as whoever captured my girlfriend disappeared.

Pheobe slumped down, looking completely beaten while Thalia looked enraged.

All of a sudden, energy seemed to melt from my body, pain taking it's place as I fell to the ground. My body shook, but no tears came. Nothing came but weariness and a dull ache of loss. The rest of the Hunters joined us, most of them sitting and looking mournfully at the spot where the trail ended.

"Come on, Perseus. Get up." There was no doubting the command in Saracen's voice, "You didn't stop me from killing myself so you could do the same."

A strong hand grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. Silver eyes met mine, so alike Artemis' but so different, "She isn't dead, and she won't be if you can get to her fast enough."

There was a new flutter of determination at her words, and I looked back at that spot, "Any ideas?"

"Prophecy?"

"I don't think so." I replied, "Not yet. If Mnemosyne's on the loose, though."

"Bad."

"Yeah." I sighed. Thalia was looking at me, along with the rest of the Hunters, "Thalia, you sure you don't want to take command of this?"

Thalia shook her head, "You got me through the second-to-last Titan War. You're better at this than I am."

"Fine. We don't have any idea where she is, or what they want with her. Hell, we don't even know who _they_ are." I said, still looking at the end of the trail, "But whatever it is, this is a completely new approach. They had her in a cell less than a week ago, after all. So we need to be ready for anything."

The Hunters nodded, so I continued, "That being said, nothing's gonna stop me from getting her back. You with me?"

The Hunt nodded, still silent, so this time I shouted, "YOU WITH ME?!"

Galvanized into action, the Hunt shouted back, some of them even drawing knives and brandishing them.

"Good. 'Cause we're the _best_. And I'm not gonna let a mangy werewolf take that away from us."

Line Break

**Time Skip: Three Days**

Percy's POV

"Anything?" We were on the trail of the Pack, in their most recent den. But the problem was, the only tracks led _into _the den. As far as we could tell, no one left. It was a pretty big overhang, kept out of the wind and rain. Even I could see charred remains of a fire, but everything looked cleared away.

Thalia shook her head despondently. The Pack, apparently, had left no clues. As they had the last time.

My hands clenched into fists as my failure fell down on me yet again. My voice cracked as I spoke, "It was my job to keep her safe."

"It isn't your fault, Percy." Saracen laid her hand on my shoulder, "You couldn't have done anything and you know it."

"But-"

"Perseus, no. You're going to find her, but not if you give up."

Which was truly ironic as a figure dressed entirely in silver landed on me, throwing me to the floor. As if that was a signal, wolves and monsters dropped down from the top of the overhang, surrounding us.

Artemis had her hunting knives out, one of them stabbing while we were both on the ground. My instincts took over as I grabbed her arm and slammed it into a rock while drawing a hunting knife of my own. Why was she fighting me?

Snarling, Artemis broke away, rolling to her feet as I got to mine. The Hunters had all ran past us as the fighting began, forming a line between us and the monsters. "Artemis-"

I was cut off as she lunged, burying one knife in my shoulder while I was still shocked. "Artemis, stop fighting me. I hold you to your oath."

Now Artemis was the one shocked as she froze. Her face was a mask of rage and anger at me, then she unslung her bow, turning to the backs of the Hunters, "Artemis, stop."

Artemis stood completely still as the fighting continued, "Artemis, what happened to you? You must speak."

"My masters took me. Master Mnemosyne showed me who I was, made me who I am."

"Artemis, who am I? And who are you?"

"You're Perseus Jackson, killer of my packmates. I am Pheobe Artemis, of the Pack."

"And what memories do you have?"

Artemis looked like she was trying to resist the order, but couldn't, "I remember playing with the Pack. Fighting the Hunt for my entire life. Killing those maidens in silver."

Mnemosyne. I will _kill_ you. "Pheobe Artemis, I command you to remember the truth."

Artemis collapsed to the ground, shuddering and shaking. The Hunt's lines were barely holding, though. "Retreat to me!"

In unison, half the Hunt turned, running to me and drawing bows while the other half did the same. Flights of silver arrows gave the monsters and werewolves pause, all I needed to teleport the thirty of us a short distance away.

"Thalia, this is as far as I can take us." I warned as the monsters turned, running towards our new position. Now that I could see the whole army arrayed against us, I knew the odds weren't in our favor. Maybe a hundred to one-fifty assorted dracaenae, Cyclopses, empousai, Laestrygonians, and Telkhines. The werewolves, ten of them, were surrounding Lycaon, while four other human-like figures stood among the monster army. Pallas, Perses, Theia, Mnemosyne, no doubt Coeus was waiting to spring something else. We could've beaten this many monsters if we had some time to prepare and maybe a few more Hunters, but they had four Titans and Lycaon as well.

"Open fire!" Thalia ordered while I knelt next to Artemis, taking my flask and pouring just a _tiny_ bit down her throat. Artemis shot upwards, her eyes wide and searching.

"Good to see you up and about, Arty, but we have a problem." Standing, I yanked her to her feet, "Any way to get us out of here?"

Artemis shook her head, "Not strong enough. Don't know why. Did I-"

"Most likely, but don't think about that. It isn't your fault." I pulled her in for a kiss before drawing my throwing knives, one at a time, and aiming for the giants. Ten of the Laestrygonian turned to dust under the hail of blades, accompanying a few of the dracaenae and Telkhines that fell to the Hunter's rain of arrows. A few arrows flew at the Titans or Lycaon, but they hit shields or armor, causing no damage to the most fearsome opponents here. Streams of fire and water shot from Light and Storm, killing a few more monsters until they reached the Hunter's reformed line.

The Cyclops and Laestrygonians were at the front: Huge, ugly battering rams. I ducked a club and chopped off it's owner's leg, leaving the Cyclops to topple over while I stabbed a Laestrygonian in the chest, killing it as well. The charge broke against the Hunters, then the smaller monsters, the dracaenae, Telkhines, and empousai hit us.

Step by step, we backed up. "Artemis! Hold the line until I get back!"

I disappeared into a swirl of water and fire, re-appearing a Camp Half-Blood to find it in chaos. Monsters, an army of them, were attacking the camp as well. I ran through it, calling for help, as I really _didn't_ have any time to waste. Seven of them answered: Nico, Piper, Jason, Martin, Connor, Travis, and Sylvia. Some of my old friends and Piper, in other words.

"Nico, you need to get us there." I said. Nico nodded, concentrating, then pointed at the shadow of the Hermes Cabin. The eight of us ran into the shadow, being absorbed into the freezing blackness that shadow-travelling let on. Unfortunately, our exit was the shadow of a rather angry Laestrygonian. Jason's sword quickly took care of it, though.

We fought our way to the Hunter's line, only to find that maybe ten of them were still standing, the rest of them too wounded to continue. Pallas was fighting Artemis, Perses on Thalia, and Theia was locked in combat with Pheobe. Lycaon and his wolves had disappeared, fortunately, and there wasn't any sign of Mnemosyne.

I ran at Pallas, who was weilding a gigantic broadsword, but he kicked Artemis back and turned to face me, "So, godling, come to test your blade against the Titan of Warcraft?"

I didn't deign to reply, instead hammering Light and Storm down. Pallas swung the broadsword with ease, knocking away my swords, then swung a punch that I knocked aside. When I blocked the broadsword with Storm, the power of the blow made me step back, but I lunged again with a vengeance. Meanwhile, Jason was fighting with Thalia, Nico with Pheobe. Martin, Piper, Sylvia, and the rest were helping the Hunters hold the line, but it was a losing battle and everybody knew it. The problem was, no one could do anything about it. I was too drained to even get _myself_ out, and Artemis was probably the same. Nico wouldn't be able to shadow-travel over forty people at his peak, so we were stuck here, slowly retreating as we got battered apart.

Artemis got back to her feet and joined me in fighting Pallas, but he was better than both of us combined, using the broadsword one-handed while a short sword rested in his left. And then a new level of danger entered the fight. Coeus had returned. . . . . along with a few hundred monsters. They hit the Hunters and Campers even harder, and I knew we wouldn't hold out much longer.

"Any bright ideas?" I called while trying for a stab that got knocked away.

Artemis ducked the broadsword before replying, "No! You?"

"Not any good ones." I _did_ have a nuclear option, but that was a true last-resort. Then again, this _was_ last-resort if I ever saw it.

Quickly, and using pretty much the last of my strength, I sent a bolt of fire at Pallas, who stumbled backwards, cursing. I had only bought myself a few seconds, but it was enough to take out my flask -about ninety percent full- and chug the whole thing before throwing it away.

New energy coursed through my blood, far too much to live through. "This isn't your fault, Arty. I love you."

Artemis disappeared in a flash of fire, along with Nico, Jason, and all the rest as I teleported them away. That didn't even make a dent in what the gunk gave me, so I waved Light in a circle while dropping Storm and instead drawing Riptide. Water and fire bent to my will, massive infernos forming alongside swirling hurricanes. And I was in the center of it all, my powers raging and wild. Monsters were ripped apart, burnt to a cinder or were simply picked up by the wind and flung away. The four Titans facing me were still there, though, and the flames inside me wanted to get out. Fire streamed from Light's blade as water burst from Riptide's, slamming the four Titans into the ground and cooking them alive.

Then, as I knew it would, my blood turned to the golden ichor of the gods, and my body, as stressed as it was already, tore itself apart in a massive explosion that completely obliterated everything for hundreds of meters.

Blaze of glory, huh?

**A/N: And he's dead. This time, though, he's actually dead. Originally, I was going to make this two chapters, but then I realized there was no good place to split it without having a few thousand words of filler, and nobody wants that, right?**

**Please take the poll to vote for which story I'll start next.**


	54. Epilogue- All Good Things

**A/N: All of you guys want a nice, happy ending, but in my opinion, that happens _way_ to much. Either Percy dies and get resurrected by Chaos (not happening, ever) or he and Artemis just ride off into the sunset. Oh, and is the "Love of Artemis" thing too overused?**

Disclaimer: For the last time (in this fic), I'm not Rick Riordan! Period. (Or is it exclamation point?)

**Time: A few minutes before Percy's death.**

Saracen's POV

When I was teleported to Mount Olympus, I was so shocked I just stood there for a few minutes before rounding on Artemis, "Take me back!"

Artemis shook her head, tears filling her eyes, "Can't."

I turned to Nico, grabbing his arm roughly, "You'd better-"

Nico shook his head as well, "Sorry. I couldn't even summon a skeleton right now, much less shadow-travel."

Growling, I yanked a drachma out of my pocket, only to discover there weren't any rainbows around. Seconds after that, flash of fire deposited Light right in front of my, clattering on the cold stone floor of Artemis' Palace. Percy was dead.

I didn't cry, wasn't even sad. All I felt was shock that the man who I had lived with for the past few years was gone from this world. I couldn't except it, and the room was filled with stony silence until Thalia broke it.

"I'm so sorry, Artemis."

With that, the dam broke and tears welled up in my eyes as well. I slumped to the floor, my head in my hands. A few feet away, the Goddess of the Hunt mirrored my actions, then pulled herself together and stood, "I must inform the council. Remain here."

Artemis ran out the door, still not able to flash anywhere. Arin picked up Light, then spun it expertly in her hand, presenting the hilt to me, "It's yours now, Sara. Make him proud."

I could see Arin was just as shocked as I was, but she did a good job of hiding it. Taking the hilt, I looked at the golden blade. To my surprise, there was something on the hilt I had never seen before: A six-roller combination lock.

Then,we were all flashed to the council room, with the twelve Olympians all having expressions ranging from horror to shock to sadness. Artemis' eyes were red-rimmed from crying, and Poseidon's eyes were filled with rage. Even Dionysus was awake, and Zeus looked stony with displeasure. Hades was present as well, his face emotionless. The hearth in the center of the room was little more than embers, barely alive.

With a wave of his hand, Poseidon summoned a huge screen of mist and threw a drachma in, "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Perseus Jackson, in Nevada."

A female voice issued from the screen, "I'm sorry, the person you requested is no longer alive. Would you like me to show you his last position?"

Poseidon's voice was so soft it was barely a whisper, "Yes."

The screen cleared to show a crater, and a huge one at that. Around the crater were scars in the ground, either burnt to a cinder or torn up by something else. No monsters were still in one piece, but five blackened corpses lay a few hundred feet away from the crater. The Titans.

"Hephaestus and Athena. You are to make a tomb for the General of Olympus. Spare no expense." Zeus ordered, his voice normally booming voice subdued, "Hermes. You will inform Chiron and the Senate of these happenings. Hades, you will arrange a ceremonial burial for this hero."

Poseidon stood, "If any of you disturb me in my mourning, you will meet the prongs of my trident."

With that, the Olympians and Hades flashed out while Artemis walked over to us, "We will return to my palace. Jason, Nico, the rest of you, leave us."

The campers nodded, heading for the elevator while Artemis lead us back to the palace. Once we were there, Artemis locked herself in the master bedroom. Arin and I went to another bedroom, in which I drew Light and looked at the combination on the bottom. Six numbers.

"What's that?" Arin asked, peering over my shoulder.

My voice was flat, "Combination lock. Six digits."

"Your birthday?"

I laughed hollowly, "If that was his idea of an early birthday present. . ."

I entered my birthday, 11/24/94. "Nothing."

"Mine? His gmail password?" Arin suggested.

I shrugged, "What's the point? He's still dead."

Arin's face crumbled, "Yeah, but I don't have to think about it. Thanks a lot, Sara."

"I'm sorry." Fumbling with the wheels, I inputed Arin's birthday, 10/13/98. I shook my head, then tried his numeric password to most things, 806510.

Arin face-palmed, a grin that seemed more like a grimace forming over her face, "Gwen."

I sighed, putting in Gwen's birthday, 12/30/00. This time, a cylinder of gold fell out of the bottom. Arin snatched it from my hand eagerly, forgetting what we had lost for a few seconds in the novelty of solving a puzzle. Shaking it upside-down, a flash drive fell into her palm. The flash drive that held all of Percy's journals.

"Got a computer?" Arin asked excitedly.

I shook my head despondently, still almost numb with the shock of his death.

"I wonder. . . Palace, can we have a computer?" Arin asked at the walls of the room. After a small pop, my laptop, lacking all grace as usual, dropped into my lap.

Arin tossed me the drive, which I plugged in and opened, then clicked around to find the right message for Percy's death.

"So, I'm dead. Kinda funny, yeah?" Percy's grimaced, "You probably don't feel like laughing, though, so I'll get to it. First, don't get all grumpy and silent on poor old Arin. Second, I need to explain something. As you know, I will -_was_- going to die before I reach my forty-first birthday, just from the shear amount of power running through my body. My blood would become completely ichor, and my body wouldn't be able to take the strain. Drinking the gunk probably accelerated the process quite a bit, though." He sighed, "As you know, I have spent the last four years picking apart the Great Prophecy. All of my findings are in the "Ideas" folder. It may not come to pass for hundreds of years, but you're a Hunter, so you'll eventually get there. I won't waste any time with any flowery stuff here, 'cause you don't care about that stuff. So instead, I'll say this: Suck it up and continue my work on the Great Prophecy."

I nodded at Percy's face before the screen went dark again. Arin put a hand on my back, comforting me as I stared at the empty space of the screen. Sighing, I closed the video and opened the "Ideas" folder. My eyes widened, "Arin, we've got some work to do."

Line Break

**Time Skip: Two Weeks.**

Thalia's POV

"Damn you, Aqua Boy." I was standing in front of a low, blue, marble building with the words "Perseus Jackson, Guardian of the Hunt" embedded in gold over the entrance. It wasn't a palace, but it's simplistic beauty far out-shown even my father's palace.

Artemis was standing next to me, silent with her eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot. This the first time we've seen her since she locked herself inside her room. The other Hunters -except for Saracen and Arin, who disappeared two weeks ago- stood near, along with the campers Percy sent to camp and Nico. Most of the Olympians were here as well, with a pair of burly Cyclopses holding a closed casket. We had read our eulogies at the graveyard on Olympus, then headed here for Percy's "burial".

Artemis led the way inside, her movements subdued. The only sound was footsteps on the marble floor, passing rooms that showed Percy's achievements replaying on flat-screen TVs. Small pillars, laced with gold, held up the ceiling where an opening shone light down on what I presumed to be the casket's resting place. It was sea-green marble, obviously build to contain a casket. A life-like sculpture of Kelp Head himself stood behind the resting place, holding Light in his right hand and Riptide in his left in a heroic pose. He would've laughed at this, if he was still alive.

"Here we lay Perseus Jackson's soul to rest. May he find peace and comfort whether he is reborn or stays in Elysium." Hades intoned. The Cyclopses slowly came over and ever so carefully set the casket into the sea-green marble.

There was a flash of light, then a gold inscription appeared at the foot of the casket:

**Here Lies Perseus Jackson,**

**Guardian of the Hunt,**

**General of Olympus.**

The sides of the marble box were decorated with hundreds of other titles, like "Bane of the Minotaur" and "Slayer of Drakons", but the inscription at the foot was by far the most elegant. However, everyone turned to face Artemis for her opinion. They knew Percy and Artemis were friends, but, for most of them, that was it.

"I think-" Artemis' voice cracked, "I think it is missing a title."

Hephaestus and Athena immediately scanned over the entire thing again, before giving up, "What?"

Artemis' voice was barely a whisper.

"Love of Artemis."


End file.
